Daughter of Time
by Sea Pony
Summary: One day Celebi saved the life of a human baby by travelling back in time. She named her Paradox and raised her as her own child. Now as a sixteen years old girl Paradox will leave the comfort of the forest for the first time in search of her best friend. But along the way she might discover that changing the fate of someone has consequences...
1. The Paradox

Celebi had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had been away from her shrine for three months which was nothing unusual for the time travelling Pokemon. But it was the way the wild Pokemon looked at her that worried her. As she flew around the forest they looked at her with sad mournful expressions.

She didn't know what it meant but it worried her did someone come to destroy her shrine? Celebi would be sad if that happened. The shrine did nothing really but it had sentimental value and it was where humans came when they needed her.

Finally the shrine came into view and she sighed in relief when she saw that it was in perfect condition... Well mostly, there were vine growing on it and some of the paint had fade away but that was just the ravage of time.

But her relief was cut short as she saw something at the foot of the shrine and Celebi recognised it right away. It was a cradle, when she looked inside she let out a mournful gasp. Inside the cradle was a dead human baby.

Celebi had seen some horrible things in her long life. But seeing dead children was always a tragedy no matter how old you were. The poor thing never even had the chance to experience the gift of life.

The time traveller closed her eyes and began to ponder a very difficult decision. She knew she could cause all sort of problems but deep inside her she knew she couldn't do nothing at this injustice.

''Forgive me father... But I must do this.'' And without waiting any longer Celebi began to scream at the sky. A green light began to fill the entire forest the wild Pokemon scattered away. Not wanting to be caught in whatever the Guardian of The Forest was doing.

A green light engulfed Celebi and then she vanished without a trace.

* * *

**Three months earlier**

A lone woman ran throught the forest her breathing was erratic she almost stumbled on a branch. But she forced herself to not fall down because she had something precious resting in her arms.

It was raining heavily and she was sure she was going to catch a cold but she did not care about herself at the moment. she stopped breathing as she stopped in front of small structure in the middle of the forest. The shrine of Celebi, she knew that what she was doing was insane but she had no other options.

She was about to place the cradle on the foot of the shrine and made sure to protect her baby from the rain as best as she could with the comforter. But just before she could place the craddle on the ground a green light enveloped the entire forest and banished the rain away. ''What is happening?!'' The woman asked with a fearful expression.

Finally the light converged in front of the shrine it was so bright that she had to cover her eyes. When the light died down she managed to look back and noticed a small Pokemon who was in front of her and she recognized it immediatly. She was about to shout in joy but then dread crept up in the pit of her stomach.

Celebi was angrily glaring at her. ''Celebi!'' It screamed in rage.

''W-what did I do wrong?'' The woman asked fearfully.

The green Pokemon managed to calm herself a bit and made a connection with the human. _''Why are you leaving your child in this forest?! I found her dead at the foot of my shrine I should kill you right now for abandoning your child in a forest like this!''_

''D-dead?! But she's perfectly healthy see?'' The woman said while pointing toward the baby who babbled happily while she looked at the floating Pokemon.

_''I'm not talking about the present! I come from three months in the future! You left your child alone in this forest and she starved to death! I'm here to stop you from commiting this crime!''_

''C-Celebi I'm sorry I thought you could protect her I didn't know what else to do!'' The woman pleaded pathetically to the ageless Pokemon.

_''If you couldn't take care of your own child why didn't you left her at a orphanage like a normal human being?!''_ Celebi was getting impatient with this human she knew she wasn't supposed to lose her temper like this but she couldn't forgive someone that directly or indirectly harmed a child.

''I-I can't! I'm a former Team Rocket member! I betrayed them and now they're after my family! they arleady killed my husband! I can't let them touch my baby!''

The green Pokemon glare turned even more hateful when she heard the name Team Rocket. _''So not only did you let your child die but you were a member of a organisation who has abused Pokemon for years?!''_

The woman bowed her head in shame as tears welled up in her eyes. ''I know I don't deserve forgiveness! I have done some horrible things and I deserve whatever Team Rocket is going to do to me! But please protect my baby! If I give her to an orphanage they're going to find her in a matter of weeks and they're going to hurt her to punish me! Do whatever you want to me but she don't deserve this, she has nothing to do with what I have done!''

Celebi sighed. _''You know I was not even supposed to come here if I save your baby it's might create a big paradox that will mess with the flow of time.''_ The mother was on the verge of crying feeling her last hope vanishing. _''... I know I'm gonna hear about this but fine. I will take care of your child as if it was my own. Dialga is probably gonna freak out but I can't let a baby die like this.''_

''R-really?'' The woman asked and when the time traveller nodded she sobbed in relief. ''Thank you so much guardian I owe you my life.''

_''Know that as of now this child is mine. If you manage to survive and later on you want her back I'm sorry to say that I won't give her back. As of now she is my child and no one else's.''_

The mother smiled sadly as she caressed the face of her baby. ''I understand, but I know I won't survive this. They're probably arleady waiting for me to get out of this forest to capture me.'' She kissed the forehead of the little girl. ''Mommy will miss you, but you're in much better hands now.''

And with that the woman walked away and tried to concealed her tears. Celebi aproached the little girl and smiled as the infant looked at her with wonder. This was one of the reasons she liked humans they love Pokemon from the moment they were born.

Human and Pokemon were truly made for each other. It was such a shame that some people abused of such a bond. She smiled a bit at the irony, humans were supposed to raise Pokemon but this child was going to be raised by a Pokemon. The little girl was going to be a paradox in more way than one...

* * *

Three years had passed since she had adopted Paradox. Well three years from their point of view. Celebi didn't stop time travelling just because she had a daughter on the contrary she couldn't wait until she was old enough to enjoy all the different era of the Pokemon world.

But today was going to end in disaster, she knew it. Arceus himself had called a meeting of the Legends. He did this every ten years or he could also do it when something had gone terribly wrong. Fortunately this time it was the former.

But Celebi couldn't leave Paradox alone in Johto while she was all the way in Sinnoh. So she was forced to bring her to the meeting and she knew they would all freak out when they learned what she had done.

''What's wrong mama?'' The little girl asked worriedly. The girl was flying beside her, she was only able to fly due to Celebi psychic ability. But she had learned how to allow some freedom to her daughter and allow her to move freely in the air herself. obviously that right would be removed if the girl did something stupid, but the girl was very intelligent and well mannered for her age... Most of the time.

''It's nothing Paradox I'm just a bit nervous, this is the first time my father is going to see you. I'm sure he's going to love you but... I did something reckless a few years ago and I don't know how he will react.''

''Is he going to hurt you mama?'' The little girl asked fearfully.

Celebi smiled reassuringly toward the girl. ''Of course not my little Paradox at worst he just going to scold me, a lot.''

The girl eyes widened at that. ''You can get scold too?! I thought only children could get scolded.''

The time traveller giggled at that. ''It's true that adult don't get scolded as much. But no matter how old you are, parents will always worry about their children.''

''Achoo!'' The girl sudenly sneezed and when Celebi looked at her she was shivering all over. ''It's cold mama.'' The girl complained.

''I'm sorry I forgot how cold this region was. Next time I'm going to get you a coat-'' They were suddenly interupted when a flash of green appeared in front of them. Standing in front of them was another Celebi she looked like the first one in every ways.

''Mama!'' Paradox shouted happily before hugging the second Celebi.

''Hello my little Paradox I bought you a coat.'' The second guardian proceeded to put the coat on the little girl. When she was younger the girl was confused as to why there could be two or even three Celebi at the same time. Nut as she grew older she just accepted it as a fact of life that at any moments a second version of her mother could come and help her.

Paradox looked at what she was wearing in confusion. ''What is a coat mama?''

The first Celebi was the one to respond. ''It's something created by humans, They wear it in cold places so that it can keep them warm.''

''Both of you should go. It would be embarrassing for a time traveller to be late to a meeting.'' The second guardian said with a smirk before vanishing.

They didn't say anything else the rest of the way Paradox was busy doing loops in the air and giggling. Finally they arrived at the Hall of Legends. As soon as they stepped inside it became very warm. Even thought the place was ancient it was more insulated than the average human's house due to the power of Arceus.

She could see that Paradox was already getting uncomfortable with her coat. ''You can remove your coat Paradox place it on the coat hanger.'' As soon as the word left her mouth her eyes widened. Why was there a coat hanger in a place that was supposed to be exclusive to Pokemon?

Celebi arleady knew why, Arceus arleady knew she had a daughter. She groaned internally she had hoped to keep it a secret as long as possible. But she realized now it was silly to think she could hide anything from the creator himself.

Had he arleady told the others? Knowing him he probably didn't, he was probably estatic at the prospect of watching his children losing their mind over what she had done.

She turned to her daughter. ''Now Paradox try to be repectful alright? The Pokemon you're gonna meet are just as powerful as me, some even more than that. I won't let anything happen to you but we should still be careful alright?''

The little girl nodded green Pokemon smiled reassuringly. Then with a sigh both mother and daughter made their way to the huge door that separated them from the rest of the legends. With resignation Celebi finally opened the door, Paradox followed closely behind her.

In front of them stood probably the largest table in the entire world. It was full of Pokemon some were small and cute and others were massive and intimidating. and all of them stopped talking once they saw Celebi.

Arceus was the first to talk. ''Celebi! You're just in time! The meeting was about to start... Oh, do we have an extra guest?''

The green guardian glared at the ancient God, he knew dammit! And she saw it in his expression that he just couldn't wait for the chaos that was about to ensue.

Dialga was the next to speak. ''Celebi my daughter... Did you bring a human to the Hall of Legends? What could possess you to do such a thing? You know that this place is supposed to be hidden to mortals.''

She glared at Arceus who was poorly trying to hide his laugh. And then she sighed. ''Everyone I present you Paradox.'' Celebi moved away and revealed the little girl hiding behind her. ''She is my daughter.'' She stated knowing she had just sealed her fate.

Mewtwo was the first to shout. ''What?! What is the meaning of this?! A Legendary Pokemon cannot adopt a human the notion is just ridiculous! She's just gonna capture you when she's old enough to buy these cursed Pokeballs!''

Celebi glared angrily at the clone. ''Paradox would never do that! I'm her mother!''

''That's not gonna change anything humans would sell they own family if they thought they could away with it! This is just ridiculous I expected this sort of stunt from Mew but why would a respectable Guardian do this?!''

''Hey what that's suppose to mean?'' Mew whined. ''...Okay maybe I would adopt a human if I had the chance, but still!''

Mewtwo stared at his ancestor in disgust. ''We should wipe her memory and let her forget everything Celebi taught her.''

The guardian was about to shout again. But she was interupted when someone slammed his foreleg on the table. ''Enough! Mewtwo I won't let you insult my daughter and granddaughter any further. Not every humans is Giovani!''

Mewtwo stared at the God of Time in disdain. ''So you arleady sided with the hairless ape. I thought Gods had higher standards.''

''Watch your tongue I could remove you from history before you could even blink!'' Dialga threatened.

''Let's all calm down this is a Hall of Legends not a schoolyard.'' A large serpentine Pokemon spoke calmly. Both Dialga and Mewtwo relaxed but the clone Pokemon still looked angry.

Rayquaza was the Guardian of Guardians. Everyone respected him even the Gods. Because even thought the Creation Trio were stronger. They knew they would be screwed if they didn't have Rayquaza protecting their planets from all the dangers that constantly popped up.

''Now the first order of business.'' Arceus started. ''A few years ago me and Dialga sensed a paradox. We were worried at first that something huge had come up but when we look into it we found that it only altered the thread of fate of one person. There was a being that was supposed to die but they were saved due to a change in the fabric of time.''

As soon as Arceus finished talking everyone stared at a sheepish Celebi. Dialga sighed arleady knowing where this was going. ''Celebi my daughter, what did you do this time?''

''What?! Why are you accussing me?! For all we know a human could have found a wormhole or something!''

All of the Pokemon looked at her with deadpan stares. ''Okay fine I saved someone so what?! A few paradoxes there and there never killed anybody.''

''What am I going to do with you? You know you're not suppose to change the threads of fate!'' Dialga said with a disappointed tone.

''Screw your fate! If children have to suffer for fate to exist then you might as well throw those threads in the trash!'' Dialga was about to scold her again but Arceus stopped him.

''Dialga you are not innocent of changing fate either remember when you sent those humans in the past to save me?'' Dialga looked ashamed for a second. ''There would be no point for the gift of time travel if you couldn't change anything. But Celebi please be careful, by saving a single person you can change the threads of fate of many people.''

''So Celebi who did you save? Was it someone important?'' Hoopa asked with a curious grin.

Jirachi looked at him as if he was stupid. ''She obviously saved the little girl standing behind her, duh.'' The wish maker replied.

Paradox looked at her mother. ''Mama? What are they talking about?''

''I'll tell you when you're older.'' The Guardian of The Forest replied nervously.

The girl pouted. ''But I want to know now!'' But before she could complain more Arceus cleared his throat.

''Now onto more happy news. A new Pokemon league has been built in Alola. But they have yet to crown the first champion so the tournament will probably be very exciting.''

Most legendary looked happy but Mewtwo scoffed. Creselia came forward. ''Wait Alola? Isn't that the place where relationship between humans and Pokemon is legal? I'm surprised the league would even consider that place.''

''Of course you would know about that sort of thing.'' Darkrai muttered to himself.

Meloetta nodded. ''It seems humans are becoming less prude about this sort of things. It's about time, banning two sapients being from loving each other is just stupid in my opinion.''

''Well I can't blame them it's kind of hard to have relationship with someone you can't understand.'' Mesprit replied.

''Nah that's just a poor excuse! I mean Red is mute but I'm sure there's at least a few thousands human girls who are more than ready to be bred by him.'' Mew said with a giggle.

''Mew that's inappropriate!'' Uxie yelled her face turning red.

''Oh come on we're talking about romance we all know what romance lead to. That's just the natural order of things.'' Mew said with a smirk.

Celebi was so engrossed in the conversation that she barely noticed when Dialga appeared beside her. ''So Paradox is it? How old are you?''

''I dunno.'' She replied shyly.

''You don't know how many years you've been alive? Do you remember what year you were born?''

At that the little girl nodded. ''Mama said I was born in the year 1994.''

Dialga eyes widened at that. ''Wait, but this is the year 2006 you look way too young to be twelve years old.''

''Mama and me travel in time all the time so I don't really know my age sorry.'' Paradox said playing with her finger nervousely.

''Celebi you're travelling in time with a child?!'' Dialag asked belwildered.

''She's my daughter of course she's going to travel in time. I'm not the type to stick in one time period for long.'' Celebi replied as if it was obvious.

Dialga sighed. ''You know she's going to grow up without any notions of time.''

''Oh come on She doesn't mind travelling in time, do you?'' Celebi asked arleady knowing the answer.

The girl shrugged. ''The forest always look the same no matter what year we're in.''

''You live in the forest? You know humans are suppose to live in town are you okay living in the wild without any other humans?'' Dialga asked with a worried frown.

''I've never met a human but I heard some Pokemon say that they just want to destroy Pokemon's homes and separate families by capturing them. Will I become bad like them?'' The girl asked with a frown.

''Humans are complicated creatures. Some are bad some are good and most fall somewhere in the middle. Don't worry Paradox the fact that you don't want to be bad make you arleady better than a lot of people and Pokemon.''

Paradox smiled, the meeting between the Legends lasted almost all day. But finally when the moon was high in the sky Celebi and the human girls left and returned to their good old forest.

Arceus was left alone in the Hall of Legend and looked at the threads of fate. New threads had began to form around the little Paradox and the ancient God could arleady see that her fate was tied to three other beings.

He smirked. ''Interesting I wonder what the four of them will acomplish now that destiny was changed? Let's hope this paradox will be good for once.''


	2. Life In The Forest

Over the years Celebi had become worried. Her daughter was almost always with her. Which wasn't really a bad thing except that she had never seen her play with other Pokemon. She hadn't throught about it in the first few years but was it possible that her daughter didn't have any friends? Or maybe even worse maybe she always clung to her because she was being bullied.

One day Celebi decided to ask if any Pokemon was bothering her. Paradox shook her head. ''No, but most Pokemon stay away from me. They're too afraid that they might mess up and upset the daughter of Celebi.'' She said with a downcasted expression

''I'm sure you will meet someone brave enough to be your friend soon.'' The guardian of the forest replied while lovingly petting the top of her head.

''Yeah right.'' Paradox muttered quietly.

The little girl had celebrated her sixth birthday a few weeks ago but only her mother had showed up. Paradox loved her mother but she always felt really lonely when Celebi had to do something without her. Her mother was her entire life and she knew that wasn't normal. But no one dared approached her because of who she was.

Later that day Celebi had needed to leave the forest for a few hours. Her mother didn't leave her that often. Only when she had to deal with humans. Paradox didn't know why but it seemed like her mother was afraid of her going to a human town. And to be honest she was also afraid to meet a human. The Pokemon of the forest always talk about how different they are to them and how dangerous some of them could be.

The girl was waiting at her secret spot. It was a simple clearing with a tree stump in the middle of it. A few years ago a human cut this tree and her mother had some harsh word with him for trying to damage her sacred forest. Celebi only allowed certain humans to cut tree in her forest and even then she putted a clear limit to how many they could take.

Paradox liked to sit on the stump and listen to the sound of wild Pokemon. It was spring so the flying types were making a lot of noise. It also meant that pretty soon a lot of baby Pokemon would be born which Paradox always liked to see even if she could only watch them at a distance.

Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Normally falling asleep was dangerous in the middle of a place like this but she knew she was safe in the forest of her mother. When she woke up the sun was setting. She sighed, her mother was still not home. What was she going to do now? Her response came pretty quickly when she heard a growl from her stomach. Maybe she could go find some berries.

She smiled when she saw a tree full of Oran berries they were her second favorite. Her favorite were Sitrus berries but they were pretty rare in the wild. She was about to take one when something knock into her.

''Those are mine! don't you dare touch it filthy human!'' Standing in front of her was a very angry Poliwrath. Paradox was shocked and she began to tremble in fear. No Pokemon had ever attacked her before and her mother was far away.

''I'm sorry I didn't know you owned them!'' The little girl said trying to calm the angry water type.

''I don't care you little thief now get out of this forest or face my wrath!'' He exlaimed while flexing his muscles.

''B-but I live here!'' She protested.

''Nice try but the only human that live her is the daughter of Celebi. I don't know about you but I don't see the guardian anywhere so you must be an intruder!'' He said with a evil smirk.

Paradox was begining to cry at this point. ''Mommy help me!'' She cried hoping her mother would come save her.

''Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you call for help you thief! Water Gun!'' The girl screamed and tried to block the attack but she knew it was useless she was just a human. The attack would probably hurt a lot or worse, kill her.

But just before the attack could hit her she heard another voice coming out of nowhere. ''Protect!''

The voice wasn't familiar to her. When she managed to open her eyes she saw a small Pokemon with red fur and what caught her attention the most was how many tails it had.

''Ahahaha! A fire type?! and an unevolved one at that! Do you really think you stand a chance against me?! Run away from here little Vulpix I'm only taking out the trash out of this forest!'' The small Pokemon wasn't intimidated by his words it only glared back at the Poliwrath.

''You're just a greedy jerk! There more than enough Oran berries for everyone!'' The Poliwrath was fuming and pointed angrily at the girl.

''Maybe I would share with another Pokemon, but she's a human! They're all evil! The only reason they haven't destroyed this forest yet is because Celebi protect us!'' The small Pokemon growled in reponse.

''I don't care what species she is! I will protect her from a bully like you!'' Paradox heart began to beat faster as she watch the small creature stand up for her. It didn't even knew that she was the daughter of Celebi yet it was more than willing to protect her.

''You must be the dumbest Vulpix I ever met. Fine! If you want to die so much I will happily oblige! Brick Break!'' The Poliwrath was fast to the untrained eyes it might have seem like the Poliwrath had teleported in front of the Vulpix.

But before he could deliver a solid hit, the fox Pokemon Pokemon transformed into a blur as he dodged the attack and reappeared behind the water type. ''Quick attack!'' But the red furred Pokemon wasn't finished yet. ''Roar!''

Vulpix let out a surpisingly loud roar for it's size and it created a massive shockwave that sent the Poliwrath slamming on the trunk of a tree. Before he could recover the fox-like creature threw another attack. ''Flamethrower!''

The Vulpix opened it's mouth and let out a huge stream of flammes. When the attacked ended the water/fighting type was left panting with several burns mark all over his body. He growled in rage. ''Enough of this! You will regret ever coming in this forest you dirty mutt! Superpower!''

Before it could react the Vulpix was hit by a devastingly strong attack. The poor Pokemon slammed on the ground with enough force to create a small crater.

''No Vulpix!'' Paradox sobbed as she watched the first Pokemon who ever approached her lay motionless on the ground.

''Ah ah ah! I must admit he was stonger than I anticipated but in the end there was no way this puni thing could beat me!'' The Poliwrath was about to gloat some more. But he soon noticed that the battle had attracted a crowd and instead of cheering for him like he expected them to. They were all shouting angrily at him.

''You mean bully! He was only trying to protect an innocent girl!'' A Caterpie screamed angrily.

''I don't care how dangerous you think humans are! Attacking a child is just sick!'' An Oddish yelled before sending razor leaves at the water Pokemon he had to duck to not get hit.

''Don't you know who you just threathen?!'' A Hoothoot asked with a scared expression. ''You attacked the child of Celebi! I would recognise her anywhere!''

Every Pokemon fell silent as they processed the information and sudenly they began to shout even louder.

''He attacked the child of our guardian! What if she decide this place is not safe for her daughter anymore and decide to leave?!'' A Butterfree asked in horror.

''You went too far this time Poliwrath! We have forgiven a lot of your offenses but attacking Paradox is unforgivable!'' A Bulbasaur said before standing defensively in front of the small girl. Many Pokemon in the crowd followed his example and were now ready to attack the water type if he did anything stupid.

Before things could escalate further a bright green light appeared in the middle of the clearing. Every Pokemon froze when they saw the legendary Pokemon appeared in front of them. ''Poliwrath you attacked my daughter.'' The time traveller stated in a cold dangerous voice. The Poliwrath's face paled, he threw himself on the ground and began to pathetically bow in front of the green Pokemon.

''I'm so sorry my lady! I though she was an intruder! I would never have attacked her if I knew she was your child!'' He yelled with a clearly terrified voice. Celebi frowned only deepened as she looked at him trying to beg for forgiveness.

''I don't care that you didn't know. Even if she wasn't my daughter I would be disgusted with you for attacking a child! You are are hereby banished from Ilex Forest for as long as you live.'' Poliwrath recoiled as he looked up to see her with her arms crossed and she glared daggers at him.

''B-but I-'' Before he could say anything else the small legendary appeared in front of his face.

''Get out of my forest now before I decide to banish you from this entire timeline!'' Poliwrath didn't need any more convincing and he ran away as fast as he could leaving a dust trail in his wake.

The other Pokemon flinched when Celebi looked at them but her face soften as she looked at all of them. ''Thank you for protecting Paradox, if I can do anything repay what you have done I will be happy to oblige.''

She was about to take her daughter with her but noticed she had moved away from the crowd. As she looked around she found her in a small crater sadly holding a small Pokemon with red fur. Celebi heart almost shattered when she saw Paradox sniffling and sobbing as she gently petted the battered Pokemon.

''He died protecting me. He's the first Pokemon that ever approached me.'' Paradox said in a small voice barely above a whisper.

Celebi aproached the Vulpix and listened. Relief flood throught her when she heard the sound of a heartbeat but it was very faint. She knew she couldn't let the poor thing die especially after he helped her precious daughter. Without hesitation she begant to gather energy inside of herself and then released it. ''Heal Pulse!''

A lot of the bruises disappeared and his heartbeat became more stable but the Vulpix was still unconscious. ''Come Paradox let's bring Vulpix to my shrine I should have a few Sitrus berries left there.''

Without complaint the small girl followed her mother. The Pokemon respectfully parted way to let them pass and a few Pokemon gave Paradox sympathetic glances as they saw the small girl craddling the Vulpix like a baby.

* * *

The first thing he felt was an intense headache. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around yep he was definitely not dead unless the after-life was dissapointingly similar to the world of the living.

The Vulpix just laid there he was too tired and hurted to move an inch. After a few minutes he noticed that something warm was pressed against his back. With much effort he managed to look behind himself and was shocked when he found the same girl he had protected yesterday sleeping beside him.

The girl in question had long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. Her skin was a bit pale but not overly so and the strangest thing to the Vulpix was that she smelled like the forest as if she spent all her time here. Her breath also had a strong smell of berries which seemed to indicate that it was her main diet. She was also pretty slim seeming to indicate she didn't eat meat that often. Which wasn't that weird there was plenty of humans that were vegetarian.

But what was she doing sleeping in a forest like this without any camping gears? This human was definitely weird but maybe he shouldn't judge.

The small girl was slowing waking up. She opened her bright emerald colored eyes and saw the Vulpix looking at her curiously, she squealed happily at the small Pokemon. ''You're awake! I was so afraid you were dead! Don't make me afraid like this ever again!''

Vulpix was confused as to why this girl cared so much about him they had never met before yesterday. Yet it was clear she had been really worried about him. ''I will try to be more careful in the future.'' He didn't know why he tried to reasure her after all, all she would understand would be 'Vulpix.'

''I guess that's all I can ask for.'' She replied with a sigh. Had she just understood him? Nah it was probably just a good guess. Some humans were good at reading the expressions of Pokemon and guessing what their Pokemon were saying.

''So do you have a name or are you just called Vulpix? My name is Paradox.'' She said while pointing at herself.

He titled his head in confusion. ''Paradox? That's a pretty weird name for a human.''

The girl looked back at him with a frown. ''It is? What are humans normally called?''

The fox Pokemon eyes widened as realization dawned on him. ''Wait did you just understand me?!'' He yelled with a bewildered expression.

''Of course I understand you, what a weird question. Beside you didn't even answer me.'' The girl pouted slightly but the Vulpix just looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

''Humans aren't supposed to understand Pokemon!'' He exclaimed.

''Really? Why? I thought humans were supposed to be really smart they don't sound that smart if they can't even understand Pokemon. And stop dodging the question I gave you my name the least you could do is give me your.''

This girl was beyond weird was she even human? Maybe it was only a Zoroark playing a trick on him or maybe a Ditto. No It couldn't be a Ditto they can only transform into something they have in front of them and there were no other humans in this forest that only left the first option.

The Vulpix painfully lift himself from the ground and proceeded to slap the girl on the arm with his right paw. ''Ouch! What was that for?!'' The girl yelled at him with a look of betrayal in her eyes.

The Vulpix gaped at her. ''You really are a human who can talk to Pokemon!''

''What is with all the ruckus? I was trying to sleep this morning.'' The Vulpix nearly fainted when he saw the guardian of the forest herself just casually flying by.

''I don't know he won't stop saying that human aren't suppose to understand Pokemon. Is it true?'' The Vulpix was mortified at how casually the girl was talking to Celebi and was about to apologize for her rudeness. But he was left frozen when the the legendary Pokemon just hugged the human.

''It's true but don't worry Paradox being special isn't a bad thing just like how I'm considered a legendary Pokemon. You will be considered a legendary human for bridging the gap between humans and Pokemon.''

The girl smiled feeling reassured. ''Thank you mama.'' She said and returned the hug. Their happy moment was interupted when they heard a thud behind them, when they look back they saw that the Vulpix had fainted once again. ''This Pokemon is really weird.'' She muttered to herself.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon when the Vulpix woke up once again, this time the human wasn't laying with him. Pretty soon he realised he had acted like a jerk and instead of making friend like the girl obviously wanted to he just treated her like a freak.

The Vulpix sniffed at the ground and found her scent, the trail was pretty easy to follow. When he found her she was at the same clearing as yesterday sitting on a old stump with her eyes close.

He slowly approached her when he was a few meters away from her she opened her eyes and looked surprised to see him. ''Maple.''

The girl cocked her head with a confused look. ''Huh?''

''You asked what my name was this morning, it's Maple.'' He replied nervously looking at the ground.

''Awww that's an adorable name.'' Paradox said while cooing sofly. At that moment the Vulpix was very thankful for his red fur.

''So why do you live in this forest? Don't you want to live in a town?'' Maple asked sudenly and the girl shrugged.

''I wouldn't know the first thing about living in a town. I've been in this forest all my life. Beside the other humans would never leave me alone because of who my mother is.'' She replied with a indiferent expression.

''Your mother is Celebi.'' He said in a disbelieving tone and the girl winced. The fox Pokemon noticed this. ''Are you ashamed of who your mother is?''

Paradox's eyes widened. ''No! I have the best mother in the entire world... It's just that she's so awesome nobody want to be my friend. They're all afraid of making her angry. The only Pokemon who aren't afraid of my mother are the other legendaries but I have only seen them once.''

Unbeknownst to both of them many Pokemon were silently listening to their conversation. They had sneak in when they saw the Vulpix enter the clearing and were worried he would do something to the girl. But while listening they had realised they had all hurted her the way they had threated her like an untouchable princess.

Maple looked at the girl with pity and then he felt a determination building inside his chest. ''Then I will be your friend.''

Paradox looked at him in disbelief. ''R-really?! You're not afraid of my mother?''

The Pokemon looked at her with a sheepish expression. ''Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit afraid of her. But I'm sure she's a reasonable Pokemon, right?''

''Of course!'' She replied with a giggle. ''Mama can be protective of me but she would never attack my friend for no reason. Beside even if she did ended up killing you because of a misunderstanding I'm sure I can convince her to go back in time to fix her mistake.''

The Vulpix gulped at that and forced a nervous smile on his face. ''I'm not sure that was really reassuring.''

''Stop acting like a Torchic, Poliwrath tried to hurt me yesterday and she just banished him so I'm sure you're in no danger.''

''I guess that make sense... So what do you usually do around here?'' Maple asked trying to do small talk.

''Well when I'm with mama we usually visit different times. This forest hasn't changed a lot over the centuries but the Pokemon that used to live in it used to be very different. There was once a time when Eevee was the most common Pokemon in this forest.''

The Vulpix looked impressed. ''So your mom travel in time with you?''

The girl laughed at that. ''Of course! Mama never stick to a single era for long. She become really moody when she has to stick in a certain era for too long.''

Maple looked downcasted. ''Oh, that might make our friendship difficult. What if I don't see you for the next fifty years because you time travelled?''

Paradox smiled reassuringly. ''Don't worry we often come back to the same era. I'm sure I will never be gone for too long. Beside if you want to maybe you could travel with me and mama!''

The fox looked interested for a moment before shaking his head. ''I'm sorry not right now. I need to go back to my mother I kind of left without saying anything she's probably getting worried.''

The girl looked disappointed at that. ''Oh...''

The Vulpix then had an idea. ''I know! I have to return home but maybe I could come back here the first day of every months so you would know when to be here.''

Paradox smiled. ''Deal.''

Over the next few years both of them would meet once every months. Celebi had made her agree to wait one month from her perspective to see him. Like that both of them would be excited to see each other every times.

The Vulpix would stay with the girl for a few days each time he visited. They played together and learned many things about each other like the fact they were pretty close in age Paradox was six years old and Maple was seven. Maple said that he used to like the color red but now he liked green because it reminded him of the color of Paradox's eyes. This admission had made the girl blush furiously. Paradox admited she had never thought of having a favorite color before but she liked the color orange and green because it reminded her of the two most important Pokemon in her life.

The other Pokemon of the forest had also began to be more friendly with her and she was even able to play with babies Pokemon. Which had been one of her dreams for a long time everytime she held a newly hatched Pokemon it made her want to melt in a puddle at the cuteness. Unfortunately they weren't able to celebrate the exact day of their birthdays. But both of them decided celebrated it at the start of the month instead of the exact date so they could celebrate them together.

Celebi had warmed up to the little fox and began to consider him part of the family. But she knew something about him that her daughter didn't and she wondered how Paradox would react when she found out.

One day when Paradox was twelve both him and her had played all day pretending to be Pokemon trainer. Paradox didn't really know what she was doing but with a little instruction from Maple she managed to succesfully come up with a strategy to win against a wild Rattata. She had felt proud like never before at the victory and began to understand why humans liked to train Pokemon so much.

After the exhausting day both of them accidentally fell asleep in each other arms. When she had woke up Paradox had felt a weird sensation in her chest when she looked at the sleeping face of her best friend. When she asked her mother if there was something wrong with her she had only giggled and told her to not worry about it.

Finally one day it was the first of February which meant they would celebrate the birthday of Paradox. She was supposed to turn fourteen this month. Almost half of the forest had showed up to celebrate the occasion. Paradox was so happy that so many Pokemon had come to accept her as a friend instead of just something to protect from afar.

Most of the Pokemon had given her berries which she was all too happy to eat in front of the guests. Her mother gave her a box which was weird because most Pokemon didn't really wrap their presents that was more a human custom.

When she opened it she found a flute. At first glance it looked an ordinary old flute but when Paradox grabbed it she could feel something powerful coming from it. ''What is it?'' She asked curiously.

''I realised that I'm not going to be able to always be there for you no matter how I wish I could be. So I thought I would give you this. This is called a Time Flute there are only three in the entire world. With this no matter how far away you are from me you can call me and I will be there instantly.''

Paradox had given her mother a big hug and every Pokemon clapped and cheered at the amazing gift. Finally it was time to open the present of her best friend the Vulpix looked at her nervously.

''I don't think I can top the gift of your mom but I hope you will like it.'' It was also inside a box with a grin she began to tear the wrapping paper apart and lifted the lid of the box. When she saw what was inside she gasped.

Inside the box was a Pokemon tail. But not just any tails but a Vulpix's tail. She looked at Maple in shock. ''Is this?'' She asked almost not believing what she was seeing.

''This is one of my tails. Don't worry Vulpix can regrow their tails. Legends say that if someone hold a Vulpix or Ninetales tail that was voluntarily given they will live for a very long time.'' The Pokemon surounding them all looked at the tail in awe. Every Pokemon and humans know that Vulpix and Ninetales like their tails more than life itself so for one of them to cut their tail for a friend...

Paradox was in shock. This was the most precious gift anyone had ever gave her. Before she could even think of what she was doing. She grabbed Maple's face and kissed him. The Pokemon of the party gasped and a few even cheered at the sudden display of love. A few in the crowd groaned and gave berries to other Pokemon having lost a bet.

When the kissed ended Paradox realised she had just kissed her best friend and started to freak out. Maple looked equally shocked. ''I-I I'm sorry!'' The Vulpix suddenly yelled before bolting away. As he looked back he saw something that would haunt him for a long time. The hurted and confused expression of his best friend.

* * *

**Author note: Yeah, yeah I know that Celebi doesn't actually learn Heal Pulse but I needed her to know it for the sake of plot convenience. So let's just say that in this universe Pokemon can learn moves outside of their own natural movesets it's just much harder for them to learn it.**

**Most Pokemon will only be able to learn move outside of their natural moveset if they can learn that move by TM and because of this TM themselves will not exist in this universe since the Pokemon can just learn these moves with some extra work.**


	3. The Call of Destiny

**Trigger warning: Nudity.**

**To be honest this chapter made me question wether or not this story should be rated mature or not but I think it will stay teen for now. Since nudity won't really play a huge part in the story after this chapter. But tell me if you think I should change the rating.**

* * *

Two years had passed since Paradox celebrated her fourteen birthday she was now sixteen. Every first day of the month her and Celebi would come back hoping The Vulpix would show up again but he never did.

Paradox had become a lot more silent since then. Her adventures throught time with her mother had done nothing to cheer her up. The guardian of the forest was getting worried. She was half tempted to travel back in time and stop Maple from leaving that night. But she knew that wouldn't solve anything and she was already on thin ice with Dialga as it was.

She was about to go see her daughter and maybe try a different way to cheer her up but suddenly she felt a rip in the fabric in time. She expected to see her future self appear in front of her which was nothing unusual for Celebi. And while a Celebi did indeed appeared there was something very wrong about it. This wasn't a future version of herself. This was another Celebi.

Celebi eyes widened as she looked at the stranger. She was supposed to be the only Celebi in the world how was this possible?! This Celebi had a different coloration too instead of being green with blue eyes she had a pink body with green eyes.

''Who are you?! I thought I was the only Celebi!'' The stranger giggled at her question.

''Sorry I can't tell you that, that would ruin the surprise. Let's just say this isn't the first time we met.'' What did that mean?! She travelled in time so much how could she miss the existense of another member of her species?!

''Relax Celebi, I mean you no harm but what I have to say might shock you but please listen before doing anything rash.'' The guardian of the forest didn't like the sound of that at all but she tried to calm her mind.

''An intruder has entered your forest, a human to be exact.'' The first time traveller eyes widened and she was about to go protect her home. ''I told you to listen!'' Against her better judgment Celebi stopped herself. ''Good, now this stranger will meet your daughter and yes I know you want to go there even more now, but I'm not finished. She need to meet this person otherwise the threads of fate will snap and the paradox will grow even worse.''

''What do you mean?! Are you saying I need to just stay here while Paradox is in danger?! Screw you threads I'm going!'' The second Celebi stopped her with her psychic ability. The guardian of the forest snarled at her in response.

The pink legendary sighed. ''Fine I didn't want to spoil the surprise but it look like I have no choice.'' She aproached the green Pokemon and whispered in her ear.

Celebi's eyes widened.''Impossible.''

* * *

Paradox sighed she had asked her mother over and over again to let her search for her best friend. But no matter what Celebi was deathly afraid of letting her leave the forest. When she was young she didn't really care about not being about to leave this place. Being able to travel in time and meet all sort of Pokemon was enough for her.

But now she had a reason to leave, she didn't care how dangerous it was she just wanted Maple back. She was about to sigh again but then she heard something. There was footsteps on the dirt road and it didn't sound like a Pokemon she knew. Over the years she became very familiar with what type of Pokemon that lived in this forest. So to hear something unfamiliar was surprising and terifying at the same time.

Finally she saw a creature and as soon as she saw it she hid behind the bush and stopped herself from screaming. There was a human in the forest! Paradox didn't knew what to do. She had never seen another human in her entire life what if they were as evil as some Pokemon say?

To her horror she began to feel an itch in her nose she tried her hardest to stop it from escaping. But despite her best effort she sneezed but she managed to silence it a little bit with her hands. She listened for a few seconds and the human did not seem to stop. She let out a sigh of relief and immediatly regretted it.

The footstep stopped. ''Hello is there someone?'' The footstep was coming in her direction in a panic she did the first thing she could think of. When the human came close to her bush she tripped him. As soon as he fell on the ground she ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

But before she could escape she became to feel dizzy and an intense pain began to form in her head she tried to stay silent but it soon became too much and she began to scream.

_''My name is Elliot Ellias yes I know stupid name my parents had a weird sense of humor.'' A shadowy figure she didn't recognize told her. With a flash another scene played before her._

_''Then why did you never come back?!'' She recognised her own voice but she didn't remember ever saying those words in front of her was the same Vulpix she wanted to see for so long._

_''I lied to you.'' Maple replied with a sad look. ''And when you kissed me I realised I didn't deserved your friendship.''_

_The scene changed once again. A Ninetales was laying motionless blood was pouring from underneath and stained it's pristine coat._

_Once again she heard her own voice. ''No! No! No! This isn't happening I can't do this without you. Wake up! Please wake up!''_

_''You know what to do, Daughter of Time.'' The voice of a older man said in a cold voice._

_''Cry of Life!''_

Just as suddenly as it came the vision stopped and she was left gasping for air. What was that?! Something like that had never happened to her before. She heard a branch snapping behind her and she realised she had made a huge mistake. With all that happened she had forgot about her pursuer. She took a defensive position knowing full well she would probably lose the fight.

* * *

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was scared. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here. Humans were forbidden from entering Ilex forest at certain times of the years and this was one of those times.

Why weren't they allow to enter? Because the guardian of the forest was there. No one really knew who he or she was. All they knew was that it was very powerful Pokemon and if the rumors were true it could travel in time. There were countless legends about humans entering the forest when the guardian was there and ending up in a completely different time period.

So why was he there then? Knowing full well that he could end up dead or if the legends were true in a different time? It was simple really a band of thieves had stolen one of his precious Pokemon and he needed to pass throught Ilex forest to catch them. If he waited until the guardian was gone he ran the risk of losing her and he couldn't allow that.

He blamed himself for what happened. That bunch of buffoons would have never stole his beloved Chikorita if he had been paying attention. Instead he had been hitted from behind and when he woke up his partner was gone. Luckily for him they had forgot to search his second pocket and he still had his Mareep with him.

But as he was walking down the dirt road he heard a sneeze at first he thought it was just his imagination so he did not stop walking. But then he heard a sigh of relief and he was sure he wasn't alone. ''Hello is there someone?''

The sound had came from the bush. Maybe one of the thieves had followed him here? If they did they were pretty stupid because he was pretty sure thieves were much more likely to anger the guardian than him.

But just as he was about to look behind the bush he felt someone hitting his legs and he fell face first in the grass. He cursed to himself he was really incompetent he had fell for a cheap tactic once again!

But surprinsingly the person did not try to steal his things. Instead they tried to run away from him as if he was the bad guy. He lifted himself from the ground and began to pursue the person and he cursed at how quick his assailant was. But just when he thought he was going to lose their trace the person stopped and grabbed their head and let out a scream of pain.

Surprisingly it wasn't the scream of a man like he had expected but instead it was the voice of a girl. He quickly ran toward the sound and stopped dead in his track once he caught sight of her. She was panting heavily as if she had held her breath for a very long time. He was about to come closer but he accidently stepped on a branch.

The girl instantly tensed up and looked like she was ready to fight. But he couldn't concentrate at all at the moment. The girl in question was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. But that wasn't the problem he could control his hormones better than most teenagers no matter how pretty a girl was.

No the real problem was that the girl was completely naked and she made absolutely no effort to cover herself. ''Miss are you alright? Did someone... Assaulted you?'' The girl looked confused at the question but she did not lower her defence. ''Were you drugged? Do you remember anything?''

The girl looked at him strangely before speaking. ''What are you talking about human?'' Okay that was a weird response but he did not give up.

''Okay there's no delicate way to ask this... Were you raped?'' The girl looked at him with shock and horror.

''What? No!'' She replied almost sounding offended.

''Then why are you naked in the middle of the forest?'' He asked this was getting weirder and weirder.

''Am I not supposed to be naked?'' She asked in a totally serious tone, he didn't have any response to that. ''As for why I'm in the middle of a forest this is my home human. You're the one that's not supposed to be here.''

A sudden idea crossed his mind but he hoped he was wrong because then this girl might be a lot more powerful than she looked. ''Are you... The guardian of the forest?''

She shook her head but his relief was short-lived. ''Celebi or the guardian of the forest as you call her is my mother. And if you touch me she won't be happy at all.''

He gulped and raised his hands in surender. ''Whoa, whoa miss, alright I'm not sure I believe your story but I don't want to find out. I just wanted to pass throught the forest.''

She glared at him. ''Fine, since you're already there you might as well get out as fast as possible. But I'm coming with you. This is the mating season and I don't want you to ruin the future of these poor babies Pokemon by capturing their parents. Like you trainers usually do.''

''What?! Trainers don't separate Pokemon from their family!'' He protested offended at the implications.

''Really? Have you ever asked the Pokemon you caught if they had family? Or did you just assumed they didn't have one?'' He couldn't respond to that, he had never even thought to ask and he didn't know what to feel anymore.

They walked in silence for a while and they didn't encounter any Pokemon along the way. They probably smelled the scent of another human and were hiding. Usually the forest was much more active than this.

''You seems to have a dislike for humans. Might I ask why?'' The boy asked suddenly.

''I don't really hate them I'm just wary of them I guess. You're the first one I ever met and some of the Pokemon in the forest had some unpleasant tales to say about humans. I also heard some good things but I don't know how common good or bad humans are. For all I know most of them are bad with a few good one there and there.'' She replied watching him cautiously from the corner of her eyes the whole way.

He sighed. ''I guess we didn't started on the right foot. Maybe we should start at the begining. My name is Elliot Ellias. Yeah I know stupid name my parents had a weird sense of humor.''

The girl stopped dead in her track. Why did that conversation sounded so familiar all of a sudden? ''Are you okay?'' Elliot asked concerned.

She shook her head. ''It's nothing my name is Paradox.''

''Paradox?'' He asked incrediously.

''You have a problem with the name my mother gave me?'' She asked with narrowed eyes and he shook his head vigoriously. ''And can you stop staring at my breasts it's getting really annoying. Have you never seen a girl before?''

''Most girls I meet aren't naked.'' He muttered under his breath.

''There we are, the forest end here. Good luck with whatever you were doing.'' She was about to walk away but Elliot grabbed her arm.

''Wait!'' He shouted and Paradox glared at him.

''What do you want? I guided you out of the forest as promised.'' The boy shook his head at her words.

''I can't leave you here in this forest all alone.'' He said with a determined glint in his eyes.

''I have lived here for sixteen years what make you think I need to be rescued? I'm perfectly happy here with my mother.'' Elliot looked unconvinced at her claim.

''I saw how lonely you looked the whole time were walking, you're lying. I'm sure you love you mom very much but there something missing and you know it.'' She looked at him shocked how did he noticed all of that? The walk had only last a few minutes.

She tried to get out of his grasp but his grip was too strong. ''I don't need your help to find Maple!'' She said without thinking and stopped struggling once she realised she had just spilled her secret to a complete stranger.

''Maple? Who is that?'' The boy asked curiously. She sighed there was no point in hiding anything now.

''He's a Vulpix... And my best friend, but he hasn't come back for the last two years. Now can you let go of me?! I'm not leaving the forest!'' She replied with a stubborn glint in her eyes.

''Oh come on don't you want to find your friend? If you come with me we could go see him instead of waiting here forever for him to show up.'' He smirked when he saw that the girl began to hesitate in her struggle.

''I don't know where he live and neither do you! There's no point in searching for him we'll never find him!'' Elliot didn't seemed fazed by that fact.

''Maybe I don't know exactly where he is but I know where you can find wild Vulpix I'm sure we will find him eventually if we go to those places.'' The girl looked even more conflicted and she looked back at the forest behind her.

''Will we have to go to a human settlement to find him?'' She asked nervously and the boy nodded.

''It's very probable.'' He replied.

Paradox looked scared at that revelation. ''I've been raised like a Pokemon all my life. I don't know if you noticed but I don't know the first thing about interacting with humans.''

_'Gee I would never have guessed'_ Elliot sarcastically thought to himself. ''I can teach you how to interact with humans and together we will find Maple.''

''Why do you want to help me so much? You don't even know me.'' Paradox asked in confusion.

''Because I know how it feel to lose a friend.'' He replied simply and she could tell there was pain hidden in his eyes.

''Fine but if you try anything my mother will kill you and trust me she's very powerful.'' Elliot smiled nervously but he still dragged her by the arm.

Paradox looked at him with an irritated expression. ''You can release my arm now. I'm coming with you.'' Instantly the boy released her and looked sheepish.

The first thing she noticed was how bright the sun was. She had seen the sun plenty of time before but most of the sunlight were always blocked by the many trees of Ilex Forest. Before them stood a long dirt road that seem to go on forever. The road was surrounded by tall grass and trees and she could hear many Pokemon moving in the grass and bushes but they stayed hidden from sight.

''So where are we going?'' Paradox asked her new travelling companion.

''If we just follow this road we should be able to reach Goldenrod City before tonight.'' The girl did not know what Goldenrod City was but she trusted he knew where he was going.

As they walk she would notice that he would look at her body when he thought she wasn't looking. She was a bit annoyed but didn't say anything. Were all humans this obsessed with looking at each other? Maybe this was some sort of weird mating ritual in which case she wasn't interested.

As they walk further she noticed that no Pokemon had come out of the grass which was weird to her. In the forest Pokemon were all over the place they didn't hide at all. In the corner of her eyes she saw a Caterpie poking it's head from the grass when it noticed it had been spotted it immediatly ran away.

Paradox frowned they were acting exactly like... Her eyes widened, this was similar to how the Pokemon of the forest had treated her before Maple came, they were afraid of her! Paradox felt depressed at the revelation for what reason would they be afraid of her? There was no way those Pokemon knew she was the daughter of Celebi.

''Whoa.'' A small voice said behind Paradox. When she turned around she resisted the urge to squeal at the adorable creature looking at her. Standing before her was a small Pichu looking at her with wide curious eyes.

''Are you a human?''

''Yes I am.'' The girl replied with a nod.

''But you smell like a Pokemon!'' Pichu exclaimed in a intrigued tone.

''Wait did you just understand what that Pokemon said?'' Elliot asked her she was about to respond but the she heard someone shout.

''Pichu get back here! They're gonna capture you!'' A worried Raichu shouted from the tall grass.

''But mama she doesn't look dangerous!'' The young electric pokemon protested.

Paradox smiled at him. ''You should go back your mother Pichu, you're going to give her an heart attack.''

The yellow mouse looked dejected. ''Fine.'' And with that he left them and the Raichu was left scolding him for being so careless. But in the corner of her eyes she could see the Raichu giving her a grateful stare.

''I can't believe it! You really can understand Pokemon! I didn't think it was possible!'' Elliot looked at her with a bit of awe. Paradox looked a bit uncomfortable at how he was looking at her but she didn't respond.

They continued to walk for a few more hours but soon the sun disappeared on the horizon and the moon rose in it's place and it was getting a bit too dark for travelling. They decided to stop close to a small river. ''I think we should stay here for the night. I thought we would be able to reach the city before the night but I guess I misjudged the distance.''

Paradox looked confused as he gave her a sort of large blue fabric. ''What is this?''

''That's a sleeping bag humans use them to sleep in the wild. How did you sleep when you were in the forest?''

The girl shrugged. ''We used leaves that fell from trees.'' Elliot looked at her with pity in his eyes but she didn't know why. Leaves could be comfortable it was certainly better than sleeping on the dirt.

I took a while for her to figure out how to enter the sleeping bag. But when she did she had to admit humans were pretty good at making comfortable objects to sleep on. When she looked back at Elliot she noticed he was still trying to look at her.

''What's with you?! Stop looking at me! You're really obsessed with looking at me and my breasts for an unhealty amout of time! You're just an annoying looker is that it?! Well Stop!'' She turned her back to him with a huff.

Elliot looked embarassed that he had been caught but he did not reply. He pondered what the girl had said. ''Looker, huh? That sound like a cool alias. Maybe I'll use it if I have the chance.'' He whispered to himself, with that he too closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.


	4. Rescue At Goldenrod City

She was woken up by the glare of the sun. With a groan she opened her eyes and glared back at the celestial object. Her travelling companion was still sound asleep so she decided to take a soak in the small river and wash herself.

As soon as she jumped in the water she regretted it. ''C-c-cold!'' She almost wanted to get out of the water immediatly but she decided to brave it. She was going to go to a human settlement for the first time today she didn't want to make a bad first impression by looking dirty.

Summoning all her courage she dunked her head under the water. But as soon as she could see she noticed there was a creature it's face was only an inch away from her own. She immediatly jumped away. ''Gah! What was that?!''

After a few seconds the same creature rose above the water and when she looked at it, it looked a lot less threatening than when it was directly in her face. She sighed in relief, ''Oh you're just an Azurill you almost made be jump out of my skin!''

The baby Pokemon giggled at that. ''I didn't think anyone would ever be scared of me. People tend to assume I'm harmless because of how young I am.''

_'Because you probably are'_ Paradox thought to herself but she would never say it outloud she didn't want to offend the young Pokemon.

''Are you a trainer miss? Wait that's right you can't understand me right? I forgot.'' The little Azurill said dejectedly.

Paradox shook her head. ''Sorry but I'm not a trainer and yeah I can understand you.'' The small water Pokemon looked at her in shock. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, this was going to get old wasn't it?

''You can understand me?! But you're a human!'' The Azurill exclaimed her eyes shining with wonder.

''I was raised by a Pokemon I think that's why I can understand what you're saying.'' The blue Pokemon had stars in her eyes as she looked at the girl. But then reality came crashing down and tears welled up in the Azurill's eyes. Paradox looked at her in concern.

''Hey, hey why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?'' She tried to pet the top of her head to reassure the young Pokemon but it didn't work.

''Two bad man came here yesterday and they took my mama! I thought if you were a trainer you could go beat them and bring back my mama.'' Azurill sniffled and began to sob. Paradox heart broke at the sight of the poor baby Pokemon crying her heart out.

And then a fire lit up in her chest and she became enraged. How dare those humans leave this poor child alone without her mother?! She would make them pay! ''I will get your mother back for you.'' She stated with a determined scowl.

''Really? But you said you weren't a trainer how are you going to beat them?'' She winced at that. She had forgot how weak humans were compared to Pokemon. She was right she didn't stand a chance against other trainers.

''What if... I become your first Pokemon?'' Paradox looked at the Azurill in shock.

''W-what?!'' The girl asked incrediously.

''I heard that humans were amazing at making a Pokemon stronger maybe if you could help me evolve I could go resue mama myself!'' Azurill exclaimed and her eyes were begging her to accept her proposal.

''I'm not sure I'm the right person for this I was raised by a Pokemon remember? I don't know how humans train Pokemon.'' She replied while nervousely playing with her wet hair.

''I can help you.'' A voice suddenly said behind them which made Paradox jumped in surprise. When she turned around she saw Elliot was standing in front of the river. ''I didn't understand everything but it seem like Azurill really want to go with you. I'm sure you would be an amazing trainer especially with your ability to understand Pokemon.''

Azurill seemed nervous at the new arrival. ''Who is this?''

The girl sighed. ''This is Elliot he's helping me find my best friend.''

The boy reached for his backpack and threw a weird red and white ball at Paradox. At first she was confused but then her eyes widened in shock. This was a Pokeball, she didn't know many things about Pokemon trainers but even she knew about Pokeballs it was with these objects that they captured Pokemon.

She tossed back the ball angrily at Elliot. ''Why would I want to imprison her in this?! That's just wrong!''

Elliot just stared at her with an annoyed expression. ''They're not imprisoned! Most Pokemon are able to get out of the ball if they so wish. And beside being in a Pokeball is quite comfortable for a Pokemon.''

''How would you know?! You've never been in one!'' Paradox shouted back, Azurill looked at the two of them worried that the argument might turn into a fight.

''Fine! If you don't believe me ask my Pokemon since you can understand them.'' With that Elliot took another Pokeball and opened it. A beam of light escaped the ball and began to take shape. When the light disappeared a Mareep was standing proudly in front of the boy.

''Mareep Paradox here believe that it's cruel to put Pokemon in Pokeballs can you explain to her how it is inside a Pokeball?'' The Mareep looked back at it's trainer weirdly.

''You know she won't understand me right?'' The sheep pokemon asked with an raise eyebrow.

''Yes I will understand you, but I would be surprised if you can convince me I should put Azurill in one of those things.'' Paradox didn't even looked at the shocked expression of the Mareep she was getting used to it.

''Well okay! from what understand pokeballs are different for each Pokemon. When you're inside of one it's like your dreaming and the ball try to make an environment that's comfortable to you! For example I'm often in a grassland in the middle of a lightning storm since that's my favorite weather being an electric type and all. If Azurill was in a Pokeball she would probably dream of a river similar to this one.''

The sheep was smilling brightly during all the explanation. He then bounced toward his trainer excitedly and smirked. ''So who is the new girl have you found a girlfriend?! I'm not familiar with human standards but she look like a good catch! Can I expect some Elliot Juniors running around in the future?'' Mareep asked obviously Elliot did not understand him but the way he wagged his eyebrow at him made his point clear and Elliot shot him an embarrassed glare.

''Your Mareep is really hyperactive and kind of a pervert.'' Paradox stated dryly.

Elliot rubbed the back of his head nervously. ''That's kind of normal for Electric types well the hyperactive part anyway.''

''I still don't like the concept of putting Pokemon inside these things but maybe there's not as bad as I thought.'' She admitted reluctantly.

The boy sighed. ''I understand and I won't force you to put Azurill inside a ball if you don't want to but you should at least register it to a Pokeball otherwise other trainers could capture it.''

Paradox looked back at the Azurill with a silent question the baby Pokemon nodded with a small smile. ''Fine if it's protect her from other trainers I will do it. And stop calling her an it she's obviously female.''

The boy looked confused, ''How can you tell she's female? she look like any other Azurill.''

''What? No! She obviously look diferent than a male Azurill are you blind?!'' The Azurill poked her and shook her head.

''Don't be angry at him miss, humans usually can't tell the difference between male and female Pokemon unless it's really obvious.'' The more she learned about humans the dumber they sounded. But Paradox let it go because she was getting tired of arguing.

Elliot gave her the same ball as earlier and with some trepidation she lightly tapped the Azurill with it. The Pokemon was absorbed inside the Pokeball and it began to shake for a few seconds and then it stopped with a clicking noise.

Elliot smiled brighly. ''Congratulation Paradox! You just caught you first Pokemon!'' As soon as she could the girl released the Azurill from the ball. ''See? You had nothing to worry about Azurill is safe and sound.''

She looked at the adorable Pokemon who had decided to climb on top of her head. ''How about a nickname, would you like that Azurill?'' Paradox asked eagerly.

''Sure!'' The baby Pokemon chirped happily.

''How about... Splash!'' Elliot looked unimpressed.

''Really? You're naming this poor Pokemon after the most useless move in existence?''

Azurill on the hand smiled at the new name. ''I like it, I can just imagine it now when we win a battle they're all gonna say Paradox and Azurill are making a Splash!'' Mareep proceeded to groan at the horrible pun, but Paradox only smiled at the small Pokemon glad that she liked the new name.

It was now the middle of the day and they had finally arrived to the limits of Goldenrod City. But before Paradox could enter into the city Elliot had stopped her.

''You should wait outside.'' Paradox looked at him confused.

''Why?'' He gave her an awkward smile at the question.

''Looked I didn't want to bring it up because it's kind of awkward but you're not supposed to be naked. If you stroll in there like that you're probably going to get arrested for obscenity.''

''Seriously? You can get in trouble for being naked? Why should I be ashamed to show what I was born with? You humans have really weird rules.'' Splash nodded in agreement, she never understood why humans covered themselves either.

''It's just how things are alright? I need to go buy you some clothes so while I do that you wait here for me to come back, okay?'' Paradox rolled her eyes.

''Fine, I still think it's stupid.'' Both Paradox and Splash were left alone. After a while they became bored and decided to walk around.

But as they were wandering something tried to jump at them. Paradox jumped away escaping the sneak attack and glared at the wild Pokemon. It was a Spinarak at first it didn't look too threatening but what he said next chilled her blood. ''A human, excellent. If I kill you, you will feed us for a long time!''

Splash glared angrily at the green spider and jumped down from Paradox's head and hissed at the predator. ''Ah ah ah! Who are you trying to threaten runt? You look like you just came out of the egg!'' The Spinarak mocked, which only served to make the Azurill even more angry.

Paradox's felt a pit of dread inside of her stomach. This was it, her first Pokemon battle. ''Splash use Bubble!'' She commanded hoping the small Pokemon at least knew that.

The baby Pokemon opened her mouth and spit out dozens of bubbles. The green spider shot out a web and swung away. ''Ah you think I'm gonna get hit by such a weak attack? Take this! String Shot!''

''Splash get out of the way!'' Paradox commanded and the Azurill bounced high in the air using her own tail escaping the attack completely.

''You're not getting out of this that easily! Poison Sting!'' She tried to warn Splash to watch out but it was too late and the needle hit the normal/fairy type.

''Ouch!'' The Azurill shouted fighting back tears as the attack did super effective damage. But fortunately she hadn't been poisoned.

''Get out of the way Azurill and I won't hurt you any further! Only the human interest me.'' Splash glared back at the spider and stood her ground. But then she turned around and wave her tail at the enemy.

''Tail Whip!'' The Spinarak only chuckled in response.

''Am I suppose to feel threathen by that or- Gah!'' He was interrupted when the Azurill slammed into him without any warning.

''Return!'' The spider Pokemon was sent slamming on the ground and he groaned in pain. Without any mercy the small Pokemon spited out another Bubble attack making the Spinarak screamed in pain as the bubbles popped on him.

''Fine! I give up! You can keep your stupid human!''The Spinarak shouted angrily before he shamefully scurried away.

Paradox sighed in relief when the spider was gone. Splash approached her and the small Pokemon squealed in joy when Paradox petted her head but the girl could see that the Poison Sting had hurted her. But in her luck Paradox could see that a nearby tree had some Oran berries on it she quickly took two of them and gave them to the Azurill who happily gobbled it down.

Both of them heard a twig snap behind them. Paradox stared toward the sound warily but relaxed once she saw it was only Elliot. He was holding a bag full of clothes for woman. Paradox looked at all of them and was confused about something. ''Why are some of them so small? It doesn't look like they will cover much.''

The boy blushed when he noticed what she was talking about. ''Those are underwears you're supposed to wear them under your normal clothes.''

She looked at him incrediously. ''You wear clothes under your clothes? How are humans even suppose to mate with each other when you have so much obstruction in the way? It's a miracle you didn't go exctinct.''

Elliot face flushed furiously at the girl words. ''Look just put the clothes on alright?! If we argue over everything we will never find your friend.''

She rolled her eyes but complied. It took a while and Elliot even had to help a few times much to his embarrassment. But finally Paradox looked like a normal teenage girl. The illusion would be shattered as soon as she opened her mouth but at least they might fool a few people.

''Perfect! We're ready to go in Goldenrod City!''

* * *

She had heard many things about humans towns from the Pokemon of the forest. But nothing could have prepared her for what she was witnessing. The humans had constructed massive pillars that almost touched the sky and they were illuminated by many lights and signs with writting on them.

On the biggest pillar of the city there was a giant window that showed images of a Pokemon battle. Some humans began to cheered as one of the Pokemon was knocked out. Elliot smiled at that. ''Oh yeah! I forgot the Pokemon league started yesterday. I started my adventure late so I wasn't able to finish the gyms in time but I'm going to participate in the next one for sure!''

Most of what he had said went over her head but she was too engrossed in the sights to pay much attention. What amazed her the most was that she could see dozens of Pokemon freely roaming in the streets. She had always thought that humans always kept Pokemon inside Pokeballs she hadn't expected for Pokemon to be free in the city.

Elliot chuckled when he saw how impressed Paradox was about all this. ''I hope it's not too overhelming Goldenrod City is the biggest city in all of Johto. I guess the first thing we should do is go to the department store. We will need some supplies for the road ahead.''

The girl nodded absentmindedly. He shooked his head and took her hand to guide her throught the city. A pair of old ladies mistook them for a couple which made his face turn red one again. Finally they stopped in front of a big building cluttered with all sorts of neon signs proudly announcing the various products inside the building.

The door opened on it own as soon as they approached much to the amazement of Paradox. Once inside a middle age woman greeted them. ''Welcome to the Goldenrod department store! If you need direction I will be more than happy to help you!''

Elliot thanked her but refused the help since he arleady knew his way around. They quickly made their way upstair. When they arrived Paradox gaped at all the things she saw there were pokeballs with dozens of different designs and all sort of potions along with other useful things like ropes, repels and some strange yellow crystals.

Elliot proceeded to stocked up on potions antidotes and other statues healers. Paradox made a grimace when Elliot bough a dozen of Pokeballs which earned her a strange look from the clerk. After that they visited the other floors but most of the objects they found were either useless to them or way too expensive.

But then as they were about to go down something caught Elliot eyes. They were on the fourth floor and he saw that the clerk had some gemstones behind the counter. ''No way are those evolution stones? I didn't know they sold them here!''

He winced a little when he saw the price but he had enough money to buy at least one. ''Hey didn't you say your friend was a Vulpix?'' Paradox nodded in confirmation.

''Maybe we should buy a fire stone that could make a good gift seeing as Vulpix need one to evolve into Ninetales.'' The girl shooked her head.

''I don't have any money and you already spent more than enough for me.'' Paradox didn't really know the value of money but she knew that her travelling companion had spent a lot just to help her.

''Don't worry about it. I don't use my money for much. Beside I always wanted to see a Ninetales. There a lot of legends surrounding them.'' Despite her complaints they ended up buying the fire stone.

As she held it in her hand Paradox could feel the warmth inside of it, it was glowing faintly and she could almost feel the power emanating from it.

When they exited the store there was a little girl wandering around but when she saw them she squealed as she looked at something on top of Paradox's head. ''That Azurill is adorable!'' The little girl exclaimed. ''Can I pet it please?'' Paradox smiled at the small girl and lowered her head.

The child eagerly pet the small blue Pokemon who cried in delight at all the attention. A woman soon ran toward them and dragged the girl away. ''Sorry about that! I hope she didn't bother you too much.''

''She wasn't any trouble.'' Elliot replied but the woman still continued to drag the girl away.

Paradox looked confused. ''Why was she so worried about her kid being with us?''

The boy sighed. ''It's a big city Paradox. And they're all sort of people that live here most of them are good people but sometime they're bad humans that wouldn't hesitated to hurt children,''

The girl looked horrified at the revelation. ''That's horrible, There are some wild Pokemon that try to eat the young sometime too but my mother always stopped them and banished them from the forest.''

Elliot nodded at that. ''Yeah unfortunately we don't have an all powerful being protecting us. We have polices that try to keep everyone safe but they can't be everywhere at the same time. That's why when I grow up I want to become a police officer and keep people safe. My father used to be a police officer too but he was killed in a raid against an illegal Pokemon battle ring.''

Paradox looked confused. ''An illegal Pokemon battle ring? What made it illegal? I thought you humans made Pokemon battle each other all the time.''

The boy with black hair clenched his fist. ''Yeah but when we do we have regulations to keep the Pokemon safe. But these monsters made the Pokemon fight to the death and pumped them with all sort of disgusting drugs that drove them insane. After they killed my father the police managed to track down most of the criminals involved but I know they're still a few out there.''

Paradox looked disgusted and was about to say something but then they heard the scream of a young girl. Elliot bolted after the sound and Paradox followed closely behind. When they rounded the corner they saw a small girl on the ground crying her heart out.

''Little girl! Are you okay?! What happened?'' The boy asked as gently as he could.

''Someone pushed me on the ground and stole my Pokemon!'' She cried between her tears. ''Please bring Minun back she's pratically my sister!''

Elliot saw a man sprinting away in the distance and he narrowed his eyes. ''I'm gonna catch him stay here!'' He bolted toward the man Pokeball in hand.

''Hey! Wait for me!'' Paradox yelled as she ran after him.

* * *

They had followed the man throught the dark alleys of Goldenrod City until they reached the poor district of the town. Finally they lost trail of him and they were left in front of an old abandoned warehouse.

''So are we going in? He must be inside this place.'' Paradox stated but as soon as she tried to walk toward the building Elliot grabbed her arm. She gave him a questioning look and he shook his head.

''This is probably a trap. There's probably multiple people waiting for us to enter the front door, we should find another entrance.''

It took a while but they found a wall that looked worn down with mutliple cracks on it. ''Okay so Mareep can easily destroy this wall but as soon as he does they will hear the noise so we must go quickly otherwise we will have to deal with the entire hideout.''

Paradox nodded and Elliot glance at the Azurill still clinging to the top of her head. ''We will probably have to fight do you know how to know how to battle with your Pokemon?'' The girl hesitantly nodded remembering their encounter with the Spinarak.

''Good when we enter we should call each other by a codename in case they try to track us down. While we're in there call me Looker, alright?''

''What about me?'' He scratched his chin thoughtfully at her question.

''How about... Whisper.'' She rosed an eyebrow at the name.

''Why Whisper?''

He rubbed the back of his head. ''Well there are a lot of legends about people being able to talk to Pokemon and people call them Pokemon whisperers. But as far as I know all of them are bullshit, you are probably the first real Pokemon whisperer so I thought it was fitting.''

She accepted the explanation and Elliot released Mareep from his Pokeball. ''Okay are you ready?'' At her nodded he turned his attention to his sheep Pokemon. ''Okay Mareep I need you to destroy this wall once inside we're rescuing Minun and whatever other Pokemon these thieves captured.''

The Mareep nodded with a determined frown. ''Take Down!'' The wool Pokemon teared through the wall as if it was made of paper. As soon as the dust cleared Elliot made a run for it and Paradox followed closely.

The hallways were dark and gloomy but they still could see with all the cracks and holes in the ceiling letting the sunlight inside the building. ''What the fuck was that?! Orion! Boris! Go see what made that fucking noise!'' A muffled voice screamed in the distance.

Elliot cursed under his breath but he continued to run as fast as he could his Pokemon running beside him. When they rounded the corner they saw a man wearing dirty and tattered clothes looking at them in shock. ''Mareep! Thunder Wave!'' The boy commanded.

The man was hit by the electric move and was instantly paralyzed. They left him twitching on the floor as they continued to run throught the dark halls. A few meters away from them was two huge doors and they could see light emanating from it but before they could reach the door two men with worn down uniforms appeared in front of them Elliot froze when he saw them then a growl came out from his throat.

''_You_.'' He said with venom and the two men smirked evilly. One of them was pale and skinny and you could see the bones in his face the other one on the other hand was so disgustingly fat that his clothes looked ready to tear apart at any moments and he had grease all over his shirt.

''Ah ah ah! Haven't you learned your lesson little boy? It would be a shame if you lost your Mareep too. Maybe you should go home now before we beat you up again!''

''I would have never lost to bufoons like you if you didn't attacked me in the back! Cowards!'' Elliot spat angrily.

''El- I mean Looker who are these two?'' Paradox asked him.

He pointed angrily at the two older men. ''They knocked me unconscious and stole my Pokemon!'' Paradox took a step back when she saw how angry her friend was. ''Mareep let's take them down!''

The sheep pounced in front of his trainer and took a defensive stance. ''You're gonna pay for taking my darling away!''

Paradox felt a weight leave the top of her head and looked surprised when Splash stood beside Mareep. ''You want to battle Splash?'' The girl asked her Pokemon and the normal/fairy type nodded with a determine glare.

The two men laughed mokingly. ''An Azurill?! What it's gonna do? Try to kill us with cuteness?! Ah ah ah!''

The blue Pokemon puffed her cheek angrily and glared at the two thieves. The two men sent out their Pokeballs and two Pokemon emerged the first one was a Goldbat grinning evilly at the Azurill and the Mareep. The second one was a Houndoor who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Elliot turned to Paradox. ''Alright Whisper I take care of the Goldbat and you take care of the Houndoor alright?''

''You think you're gonna win just because you have type advantage?! Think again! Goldbat use Bite!'' The skinny man yelled.

''Mareep get out of the way and use Thunder Shock!'' The sheep jumped back, making the Goldbat bite empty air and then he countered the bat Pokemon by sending him an electric shock it screamed in pain as lightning coursed throught it's body and once it was done it had taken a lot of damage but he was still up and was glaring at the Mareep with a enraged expression.

Meanwhile the obese thieves focused his attention on Splash. ''Houndoor! Use Ember!'' The dark Pokemon glared back at his trainer but listened to the order and spited out a ball of flames toward the blue Pokemon.

''Splash counter it with Bubble!'' Paradox yelled and the Azurill was happy to oblige. The two attacks collided creating a small explosion in the process.

The fat man glared back miffed that his attack was so easily avoided. ''Use Howl and then Bite!''

''Keep it at distance with Bubble!'' Paradox ordered but the Houndour was quicker than they thought after he howled he easily dodged the attack and before they could understand what was happening he was happening he was biting the small Azurill. After a few seconds Splash managed to escape it's maws but the small Pokemon had many cuts on her body.

Meanwhile Goldbat had lunched a Swift attack toward the Mareep. The sheep tried to dodge it but a few of the flying stars managed to hit him. Both Pokemon were tired at this point. ''Goldbat use Swift again!'' The skinny man said with a smirk.

''Mareep use Charge!'' Elliot yelled and the sheep gathered electric energy inside of him raising it's special defense in the process. The Swift attack still hit him but it did not do as much damage as last time.

''Now! Finish it with Thunder Shock!'' The Goldbat eyes widened but it was too late and he took the electric attack which had doubled in power. The Goldbat crashed on the ground and fell unconscious. The thief snarled angrily and recalled the Goldbat inside it's Pokeball.

Splash wasn't doing so well, the Houndoor had launched a Smog attack and now she was poisoned and she was barely able to stay conscious. Paradox looked at her first Pokemon with worry. Maybe she should have stopped her from battling she was too young for a real fight against dangerous trainers.

''Splash maybe we should run away.'' Paradox suggested but the normal and Fairy type shook her head angrily.

''I must do this! I must become stronger for mama!'' Suddenly the small Pokemon was enveloped in a bright light that illuminated the entire room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were staring in shock as the small Pokemon transformed. When the light disappeared Azurill was gone and in her place stood a Marill. The water mouse looked at herself in awe. ''I evolved! I can't believe it! I finally grew strong enough to become a Marill!'' She exclaimed in pure joy.

The fat thief growled. ''You think you're gonna win just because your stupid rat evolved? Think again! Houndoor use Smog again!''

''Splash use Bubble!'' Paradox ordered but when the the Marill opened her mouth instead of a slow stream of bubbles they came out in a high pressure attack that cleared the smog away and also hit the Houndoor hiding behind it.

The dark/fire type was sent flying in the air and crashed on his obese trainer sending them both slamming on a old worn down wall that barely held together at the impact and both of them fell unconscious. The skinny thief looked at his friend in shock and when he saw that he was alone against two glaring Pokemon he bolted away abandoning his friend.

When they saw they were safe Mareep aproached the newly evolved Marill with a smile. ''Congratulation on the evolution darling.''

''Thank you!'' Splash chirped happily.

Elliot searched through his bag and retrieved two potions and a antidote, he gave one potion and the antidote to Paradox. ''Here Whisper, use this on Splash to heal her. I have a feeling we will have to fight again once we cross that door.''

She hesitantly used the antidote first and was surprised at how quickly the poison disappeared from Splash's body. Once the Marill was cured she began to spray the potion on her and was fascinated when the cuts and bruises dissappeared in only a few seconds.

The boy with dark hair was also finished with spraying potion on the Mareep and took a deep breath as he looked at the looming double doors. ''Are you ready Whisper?''

Paradox looked down at her Marill who smiled encouragingly. She looked at the boy and nodded. ''Let's do this Looker.''

He ran toward the door and kicked it open. The door gaved way with loud crack and the four of them rushed inside. They all gasped at what was waiting for them inside...


	5. Reunited

Daughter of Time, Chapter 5: Reunited

**Greninjaten99: Thank you and I hope the wait was worth it.**

**As you might have noticed I update this story on Tuesday and Friday I will do so until I catch up with all the chapters I have written I might slow down to one chapter a week when that happen we will see.**

**And with that on with the chapter!**

* * *

When they had stormed into the base Paradox and Elliot were only there to save a Minun. But as they watched the rows upon rows of cages filled with miserable looking Pokemon they knew they had stumbled into something much bigger and horrible.

At the end of the room stood two man one of them looked old with balding hair and a permanent scowl on his face. The other was much younger, was dress all in black and in his hand he carried a suitcase made of steel.

When Elliot had kicked the door opened the old man had turned toward them with a look of disdain. ''So Orion and Boris weren't able to stop two kids? I wonder why I'm paying these useless piece of shit.'' He looked back at the younger man. ''Get out of here son, We can't let them take what we worked so hard for.''

The man in black nodded before running away. ''Hey come back here!'' Elliot yelled but he was stopped by the old man when he threw a Pokeball.

''Your fight is with me boy.'' He said coldly, the Pokemon he had released roared in rage and Elliot face paled.

''A Tyranitar, we're in deep shi-.'' But before he could finish what he was saying the massive Pokemon began to run toward them each of his steps creating a mini earthquake in the process. ''We need to keep it at a distance!'' Elliot shouted in a panic.

''Splash use Bubble Beam!'' Paradox yelled. But the water type move did little to slow down the titan coming at them.

''Mareep use Confuse Ray!'' The Mareep produced a bright orb that proceeded to turn around the Pokemon head at high speed. When the attack was done the Tyranitar slowed down and began act all wobbly and his eyes looked dazed.

After a few seconds of this the giant creature roared in anger and began to randomly throw punch around breaking tables and throwing cages on the ground in the process. A few of the cages that had crashed opened and the Pokemon inside escaped as fast as they could.

The old man cursed angrily. ''Stop destroying my hard work you useless piece of trash!'' Paradox fist clenched angrily as she glared at him. How could anyone treat their Pokemon like this? She realised that his man was the type of humans the Pokemon of the forest had been scared about. And that made her hate him even more.

As she stared at the angry Tyranitar she noticed something wasn't right about it. ''El- I mean Looker! Look at Tyranitar's neck he's wearing a strange collar.''

The boy stared at the Pokemon and his eyes widened in realisation. ''I think he's controlling Tyranitar with this. Maybe if we destroyed it he would stop attacking us!''

But before they could formulate a plan the green giant began to slam his foot on the ground and the entire room began to shake. All the cages began to rattle violently and the Pokemon inside were crying for help.

''Damn! He's using Earthquake!'' Elliot realised in horror. Both Splash and Mareep screamed in pain as the ground erupted under them.

''Splash! Are you alright?!'' Paradox yelled in concern, the Marill winced in pain but nodded with a brave smile.

Elliot tried to wake up Mareep but he was out cold. With a sigh he returned his Pokemon in his Pokeball. ''It's all on you Paradox you need to destroy this collar.''

The girl gulped but nodded nervously. ''Splash keep him occupied I will take care of the rest.'' The Marill nodded nervously and began to shoot another Bubble Beam which made the giant screamed in rage.

He began to charge toward the water mouse but before he could reach her something jumped on his back. Elliot eyes widened in horror. ''Whisper! What are you doing?!''

The girl smirked as she tried to stay on top of the Tyranitar as he shook around to try to dislodge her from his back. ''Isn't it obvious Looker? I'm removing the collar!''

''What!? You will do no such thing, Tyranitar kill this girl!'' The old man yelled his face flushing in anger. Paradox held on for her dear life as the Tyranitar began to trash everywhere and knocked cages left in right. The titan stopped when something slammed into him.

''Hey your fight is with me! Stop attacking my trainer!'' The Marill exclaimed angrily.

The Tyranitar roared in pure rage but beneath the roar Paradox could hear a faint voice. _''Please help me.''_

_Parado_x frowned determinedly and began to pull on the collar as hard as she could but it was much more solid than she thought, it wouldn't bulge.

''Splash use Bubble Beam on the collar!'' Paradox ordered, the beam of water and bubbles hit it but it only created a small crack in the collar. At this rate they would need to knock out the Tyranitar before removing the collar but seeing as he was much stronger than them she didn't know how they could acheive this.

But suddenly something jumped toward the Tyranitar and hit the collar with it's tail. ''Aqua Tail!''

Much to the surprise of Paradox the collar broke and she was flung on the ground as the Tyranitar flung himself around. Splash looked at the new arrival in awe. ''Mama, is that you?'' The Azumarill turned toward the blue mouse in surprise.

''Little Azurill is that you? You have grown so much!'' The Azumarill hugged the Marill and both of them shed tears of joy at being reunited. ''I'm only gone for a few days and my baby is arleady all growned up.'' The mother sniffled.

Splash blushed. ''Mom! I'm not a baby anymore!''

''Of course you are. You wil always be my little baby.'' The Azumarill replied with a smile.

Meanwhile Elliot ran toward Paradox. ''Are you alright?!''

The girl looked at him with a dizzy stare. ''I think I'm alright but since when do you have a twin brother?''

The Tyranitar shook his head everyone flinched when the green giant began to look around the room. But then his eyes stopped on the old man ''_You!_ You have tortured me for the last time!'' The man paled he didn't understand a word but he knew that a Tyranitar glaring at you wasn't a good thing.

''C-c-come on Tyranitar it's me your old master, you wouldn't hurt old Flavio would you?'' Without any hesitation the green giant opened it's mouth and began to gather energy.

''Oh fuc-'' Was all the man had to say before he was disintegrated on the spot.

''Hyper Beam!'' The Tyranitar roared. The attack not only killed Flavio but also completely destroyed the wall behind him.

Once things had calmed down he looked directly at Paradox which made her flinch. ''I am sorry for any pain I might have caused you, child of Celebi.''

The girl gawked at him and all the Pokemon in the room stared at the girl in shock. ''How did you know that?''

''I was lucky enough to meet Celebi once and you smell just like her.'' He replied with a nostalgic smile.

Suddenly the door opened a man wearing glasses peaked inside. ''Hello Flavio I came to inquire if you finally managed to tame the Tyranita-'' The man stopped talking once he noticed the huge hole in the wall and the Tyranitar who glared at him with a scowl.

The man slammed the door as fast as he could and they could hear him running away as fast as he could. Once everything settled down Paradox and Elliot began to free every Pokemon in the room.

''Chikooo?!'' A voice asked excitedly. The boy recognized the voice instantly.

''Chikorita! I was so worried!'' He pratically ripped the door opened and hugged the little grass type until she begged for air.

''I knew you would save me Elliot!'' The Pokemon replied and Paradox began to translate what Chikorita said to the boy.

''When these two buffoons took you away, I began to question my worth as a Pokemon Trainer, I'm nothing without you Chikorita.''

The grass type blushed at the declaration. ''Don't say that you're one of the best trainer I know. Beside you could do much better than little old me. Every trainer I met before didn't want to bother training me because I'm a useless Pokemon. If you hadn't arrived last at the lab that day you could have had a much better Pokemon than me as a starter.''

Elliot was shocked at his Pokemon ''Never say that again Chikorita! You're the best partner I could ever asked for. I don't regret picking you at all, the other trainers were blind fools who couldn't see your potential.''

''You're just saying that.'' Chikorita replied but deep down she was touched by his words.

''No I mean it with all my heart you're more than my Pokemon, you're my best friend.'' The grass type hugged the boy with her vines and he returned the gesture.

Finally after resuing dozens of Pokemon they found who they had been looking for. Paradox bent down to be at eyes level with the small mouse. ''Hello, are you Minun?''

The electric type nodded hesitantly. ''Y-yes I am who are you?''

''Your trainer sent us to save you.'' she replied and the Minun eyes lit up.

''Really Ana sent you? I'm so happy, was she worried about me?''

Paradox nodded. ''Yeah she was crying and told us you were like a sister to her.''

''R-really?! We had an argument the other day and I thought maybe she hated me. But I never knew she considered me like family. I must apologize to her for the argument we had! I see now that it was stupid and meaningless.''

Suddenly they heard a siren blaring in the distance and Elliot face paled.''Paradox! We must get out of here, quick!.''

''What about the remaining Pokemon? Are you suggesting we abandon them?'' She asked with a suspicious stare.

''The police will take care of them once they arrive but what we did wasn't exactly legal so we must move, quickly!'' Paradox grabbed the Minun and ran Marill and Azumarill followed her closely behind.

Once they had gone far enough Elliot stopped so he could catch his breath. ''What a day, huh?'' he asked with a grin.

Paradox simply nodded. ''Is there a lot of humans like this Flavio guy?''

''What, you mean criminals? There is maybe five percent of humans that are like him at most. But unfortunately that small percentage is enough to cause a lot of damage so we do our best to keep them in check.''

The girl nodded deep in contemplation. When they returned to the Main Square Ana ran toward them as soon as she saw them. ''Did you manage to rescue Minun?!'' Paradox smiled and gave the girl the small electric type in her hands.

The girl craddled the Pokemon in her arm. ''Oh Minun I was so worried! I though I had lost my sister.'' The Pokemon gave the girl a hug and the girl broke down and started to say how much she loved and missed her.

They decided to give them some space and began to walk away in silence. They eventually stopped in front of a building with a red rooftop. ''Why are we stopping here?'' Paradox asked looking at the Pokeball logo above the door curiously.

''This is a Pokemon Center, here you can heal your Pokemon for free and you can also spend the night here. I think we should rest before we continue, today was exhausting.''

Inside the building was the whitest room Paradox had ever seen. In the left corner she could see a table along with chairs that had large green cusions on them. On the right was a large couch that covered almost the entire wall a few trainers were sitting there impatiently waiting for their Pokemon to return.

A large Pokeball symbol was painted in the middle of the floor and in the back of the room stood a large counter. Behind the counter was a smilling woman with red hair and a nurse uniform. And standing beside her was a large pink Pokemon carying an egg in it's pouch and wearing a nurse's hat.

Elliot confidently walked toward the nurse and presented his two Pokeballs. The boy motioned Paradox to come close she slowly made her way toward him with a questioning gaze. ''Marill took a beating today you should also get her check by Nurse Joy.''

The girl worriedly looked at the Pokemon behind her. Seeing this the nurse smiled gently toward the girl. ''Is this your first time going in a Pokemon Center? Don't worry I will take care of your Pokemon as if it was my own. Will the Azumarill also need to be checked?''

Elliot nodded. ''It would probably be for the best we just rescued her from a gang of thieves I wouldn't be surprised if she was malnourished.''

''Oh my, you poor thing!'' They put the two of them on the counter but when the nurse was about to take Marill the Azumarill stepped in front of her and glared dagger at the woman. But the nurse wasn't intimidated instead she just took two Oran Berries and gave it to the white and blue Pokemon before petting her. ''Don't worry I won't hurt your child, alright? I'm just going to heal her wounds and make sure she's healthy.''

The mother relented and the nurse managed to drag the two Pokemon in the back along with the two Pokeballs. Elliot then approached the Chansey who smiled at the boy. ''Hello what can I do for you?'' The pink Pokemon asked with a bright smile but all the boy heard was ''Chansey!''

''Can we get a room for the night with separate beds?'' The nurse Pokemon searched behind the counter and presented him with a key with the numbers 208 written on them.

''Don't do anything too naughty in there, alright?'' The Chansey winked at both of them making poor Paradox flushed in embarassment while Elliot looked back at her in confusion.

''What did she say?'' The boy asked curiously.

''Nothing!'' Paradox replied loudly which made a few trainers who had their eyes closed jumped awake and looked at her in confusion. ''L-let's just go to our room alright?'' The boy shrugged still not understanding what was going on. While they walked away the nurse Pokemon looked at them with an intrigued twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

The man in the black suit was trying to catch his breath. Once he had heard the explosion he knew that their organisation was compromised. He heard cheers in the distances and could see a crowd all excitedly clapping and hollering as they looked at the giant screen in the middle of Main Square.

On the screen stood a Dragonite roaring victoriously. The camera then pan to a young boy with red spiky hairs. The voice of the announcer suddenly came blaring out of the speakers ''I can't believe it! The old champion has been defeated! Everyone give a resounding applause to the new champion of the Indigo league, Lance from Blackthorn City!''

Everyone in the crowd started to cheer once more. ''Lance! Lance! Lance! Lance!'' They all screamed in joy. The man in black shook his head in disgust. The Pokemon League, what a waste of time, he thought to himself. He had much greater ambitions than being a champion, these fools could pretend to be the strongest all they wanted but he was aiming for true power.

Finally the man stopped in front of a modest house. With a sigh he began to knock on the door, after a few seconds he heard movement from inside. With a click the door opened, standing there was a young woman with a gorgeous smile and long silky red hairs.

''Hello honey, how was work today?'' Her smiled faltered once the man flopped on the couch and sighed in irritation.

''Some dumbass led two kids to our base today. The last I saw of them they were fighting my father with his damn Tyranitar.'' The woman was about to respond when another knock at the door interupted her.

''Who could it be?'' She was about to respond but the man interupted her.

''I will respond.'' Opening the door his blood ran cold, standing in front of the door was an Officer Jenny. ''Hello, what can I do for you officer?'' He asked smoothly not showing an ounce of the fear he felt.

''Good afternoon sir, are you the son of Flavio Penale?''

Keeping his cool he nodded. ''That would be me, did something happen to him?''

''We're sorry to inform you that your father's Tyranitar rebelled against him and fired a Hyper Beam at him. We were only able to identify the victim because we found his ID on a pile of ashes. I'm sorry for your loss.''

The man had kept a neutral expression during the whole explanation. ''That's a shame, is that all?'' He replied with a indifferent tone.

The officer shook her head. ''We suspect your father might have been the leader of an underground organisation that stole Pokemon and sold them on the black market. Did you know about this?''

The man in the black suit feigned a shocked look. ''I-I would never have expected my father to do something like this. I'm sorry, but I don't know anything.''

The officer nodded in understanding. ''I will leave you to grieve, again I'm sorry for your loss.'' With that she left him alone. The man silently closed the door and let out an angry snarl.

''I knew my old man was too incompetent to run that organisation! If he had left me in charge like I told him to this would have never happened!'' He slammed his fist on the wall creating a crack in the process.

He immediatly regretted when he heard the sound of a baby crying, woken up by the sound. His wife came back holding a small child with red hair just like her and she looked at the man with a worried frown.

He gently began to caress the face of the baby. ''Shh, everything's gonna be alright Silver your daddy was just a bit angry.''

''What are you gonna do? If they captured some of the men that worked for your father they might expose you while they are being interogated.''

He smiled reassuringly at her. ''Don't worry about me I survived worst than this. But I will probably have to leave for a while just to be safe.''

The woman looked sad at that. ''Where are you gonna go?''

''The Pokemon League asked me to become the Viridian Gym Leader. At first I was going to refuse but this seem like the perfect opportunity. The police would need a very good reason to investigate on a Gym Leader and while it is possible that some of the grunts my father had under his leadership mention me. Most of them will deny my involvement in the gang. They know I was much stronger than my father and they would do well to not betray me.''

The woman stood silently but finally nodded. ''Okay, when will we move?''

At that the man shook his head. ''No, you should stay here with Silver. I think I have put the two of you in enough danger arleady. Once I'm in Kanto I'm planning to start a new gang but this time I will be the leader. Without my father incompetence weighting me down I know I can make a much more powerful team than he ever could.''

She sighed at that. ''Why don't you just settle down instead? Being a Gym Leader is a pretty high paying job and everyone would respect you.''

He shook his head ''I can't do that Cherry. I was made to rule this world and that's what I will do.''

Cherry smiled sadly in acceptance. ''You always had eyes bigger than your stomach. Just promise me to be careful, alright Giovanni?''

Giovanni smirked in response. ''When have I ever not been careful?'' The man then bent down and kissed the top of the head of the now sleeping baby. ''I'll see you soon Silver. Grow up to be a strong boy so you can protect your mother, alright?''

With that Giovanni left the house suitcase in hand. His wife stood in front of the window the baby still in her arm she had tears in her eyes as she watched him go. She had a feeling she wouldn't see him ever again.

Once he had left the city he unlocked the suitcase he had run away with and looked at what was inside. It was filled with a white cushion made to contain a single object. The wooden flute inside looked like nothing special and would probably be disgarded as junk by most people, but Giovanni knew better.

''Father you were a blubbering fool. But at least you did one right thing in your pathetic life. With this the power of time will be mine!'' The man cackled silently in the night before disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

Paradox was laying in her bed her face flushed. She was still embarassed about what the Chansey had said to them. She was amazed at how comfortable the bed was it was even better than the sleeping bag the night earlier. She didn't know if she could go back to sleeping in a pile of leaves after this.

In the next bed Elliot was sleeping soundly. As she tried to fall asleep herself she wondered if her mom was worried about her. She really shouldn't have left without asking. But in the heat of the moment all she could think about was getting to see Maple once again.

She had almost fallen asleep when a light tap on the window caught her attention. At first she did not move thinking it might have been her imagination but then the tapping returned. With trepidation she approached the window but saw no one on the other side.

She decided to open the window and poked her head outside but there still was no sign of anyone and all she could hear outside was the sound of wild bug type Pokemon chirping in the night. Confused she closed the window and climbed back in her bed.

''You have been a bad girl Paradox.'' A eerily familiar voice said in her ear and she jumped back in shock.

''M-mom?! What are you doing here?!'' The Celebi had her arm crossed and gave her a dissaproving look. The girl gulped nervously, her mother wasn't angry often but when she was she could be the most terrifying being on Earth.

''You leave our forest without my permission and when I finally find you, you're sleeping with a boy. What do you have to say for yourself missy?''

''It's not like that!'' She squeaked embarassingly. ''He's just helping me find Maple I swear!''

The Guardian of The Forest face softened and she sighed. ''I knew you would run after that Vulpix someday it was only a matter of time.''

''He's my best friend! I need to see him again!'' She replied defiantly at her mother.

''A friend who hasn't bother to visit you in two years.'' Celebi instantly regretted her word when she saw her daughter's sad expression.

''I'm sure he had his reasons.'' Before they could say anything else the boy on the other bed began to stir.

''Paradox? Why are you shouting?'' Elliot asked in a sleepy voice, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. When he finally opened his eyes he froze as he saw a green Pokemon floating in front of the girl. ''Is that who I think it is?'' He asked arleady knowing the answer.

Paradix nodded before gesturing toward the floating Pokemon. ''Elliot meet my mom Celebi, the guardian of the forest.''

''Pleasedon'tkillmeIjustwantedtohelpherIswear!'' Celebi rolled her eyes as the boy began to plead for forgiveness.

''Relax, I'm not in the habit of killing people unless they really deserve it.'' She then turned to her daughter. ''Beside I knew you would leave the forest someday. Every humans go on an adventure eventually, it's in your nature. In fact you probably should have started your journey a long time ago but I was scared about what could happen to you.''

Celebi then smiled. ''And I guess I'm relieved that you have someone with you on your journey. Just don't try anything with my daughter, or else!''

Elliot shook his head violently as the small legendary glared at him. ''Mom! Don't threaten my friend!'' Paradox complained.

''If I didn't do it your grandfather would and I'm pretty sure the poor boy would get an heart attack if that happened.'' Celebi replied with a grin.

''Wait grandfather? I thought legendaries Pokemon didn't have parents.'' Elliot said forgetting his own fear.

Celebi nodded. ''You're right we don't have children, not in the traditional sense anyway. But certain legendaries can give a part of their soul and give a part of their power to have a child.''

the boy looked surpised at the revelation. ''So who is your grandfather Paradox?''

The girl made a humming sound. ''I don't know if you would know him since he's more known in the Sinnoh region, but his name is Dialga.''

Elliot gawked and looked at her both in horror and awe. ''Dialga?! As in the God of time himself?!''

Celebi smirked at his expression. ''Yep, you still think it was a good idea to take my girl away without permission?'' The boy only managed shake his head slightly in response. The time travelling Pokemon turned back to Paradox. ''Now there is another reason as to why I came here.''

With that the Guardian levitated a box that she had hidden under the bed a few minutes ago and gave it to her daughter. ''What is this?'' The girl asked curiously.

''Just open you will see.'' Celebi replied simply with a encouraging smile.

When she lifted the lid she gasped as she immediatly recognized the two objects inside. The first thing was was a old wooden flute that she recognized as the Time Flute and the second thing was a Vulpix's tail given by her best friend. She had received both items on her birthday two years ago.

''You were so impatient to leave the forest that you forgot both of these precious things. Don't forget them anymore alright? Especially the flute if I learn that you have left the Time Flute behind again I'm bringing you back to the forest right away no matter how much you complain, understood?''

Paradox eyes widened when she processed what her mother had said. ''Wait you mean you're still letting me go on this journey? I thought once you found me you would force me to go back in Ilex Forest.''

Celebi shook her head and she had a sad smile on her face. ''No as I said every humans go on a journey eventually usually when they're around ten. But the fact is I was overprotective, I was afraid how humans would react to a human raised by a Pokemon. But I see now that you adjusted pretty well and I can only guess it's because you had someone to guide you throught the culture shock.''

The green Pokemon gave Elliot a grateful smile which made him relax slightly and made him less afraid for his life. ''But tell me Paradox once you find Maple what are you planning to do next?'' The girl cocked her head in confusion.

''What do you mean? I just thought I would find Maple and then life would return to normal.''

Celebi sighed at that. ''Well as I said human usually go on a journey with their Pokemon. On that journey they usually discover what they want to do with their life. I have been happy to have raised you for the last sixteen years Paradox. But now I realise it's time for you to really start your journey and figure what you want to do with your life.''

The girl looked depressed at that. ''Does this mean you're kicking me out of the forest?''

Celebi looked offended at the suggestion. ''What?! Of course not! You can visit me anytime you want my little Paradox. But at the same time I realised that you never had any real dreams you just lived in the moment. I think it would be wonderful if you could find a dream to work toward, a ultimate goal if you will.''

''That's asking a lot mom. I wouldn't even know where to start!''

Elliot who had stayed silent thus far decided to speak up. ''If I might make a suggestion, maybe you could participate in the Pokemon League. After all this year League's tournament just finished so the registration for the Pokemon League of next year will start pretty soon. That's what most trainers do when they start their journey it encourage you and your Pokemon to become stronger and form closer bonds together.''

Paradox seemed thoughtful, Celebi on the other hand thought it was a wonderful idea but she didn't want to influence her daughter's decision. ''I will think about it when I have found Maple, he's still my first priority.''

''Paradox about Maple...'' Celebi started but then stopped herself.

''What is it mom?'' The blonde girl asked but the Pokemon only shook her head.

''Nevermind you will find out on your own.'' She said with a mysterious smile which irritated the teen to no end. The guardian then turned to the boy. ''By the way Elliot what year are we?''

He looked confused by the question but responded nonetheless. ''It's 1986, why?''

Celebi nodded her head. ''Good they shouldn't appear for at least a year.'' She muttered to herself before dissapearing in a flash of green. The girl groaned in response and rolled her eyes.

''I hate when she act all mysterious like this. We should probably go back to bed or we won't wake up tommorow.'' With a yawn she let herself fall on her bed. Elliot meanwhile looked at where Celebi had been with a thougthful expression.

''I wonder who she was talking about?'' He whispered to himself before he too began to fall asleep once more.

* * *

**Author note: Now some people might question how the heck is the story happening in 1986 if the main character was born in 1994 well to you I say you thought a story about a time traveller would actually be straightfoward?! Ahahahahahah!**

**Ehem anyway this story won't contain that much time travel sorry to dissapoint if that was why you followed this story but time travel will still play a huge part in the story. I won't spoil anything but let's just say this story will take some inspiration from Mystery Dungeon Explorer of Time, Darkness and Sky.**

**And I guess I should do a timeline if you're a huge Pokemon nerd you might arleady know most of this timeline but this is for the people that are less familiar with it so they can follow along.**

**1976: Paradox and Maple meet each other for the first time.**

**1986: Paradox leave the forest in search of her friend and start her Pokemon journey. Giovanni start gaining followers for his Team Rocket organisation. Lance become the new champion of Kanto and Johto.**

**1987: First sighting of Team Rocket by the police.**

**1996: Team Rocket disband after being beaten by a eleven year old called Red who will become a champion shortly thereafter. And Team Magma and Team Aqua fight for dominance in Hoenn during the same time before their plan blow up in their face. And a girl named May has to clean up their mess for them.**

**1999: Ex Team Rockets members try to restart the organisation but with no signs of Giovanni the attempt fall apart after being defeated by a boy named Gold. Cyrus and his organisation try to create a new world but get stopped by a girl named Dawn, Cyrus disappear never to be seen again.**

**2002: Team Plasma attempt to separate humans and Pokemon so they can conquer the Unova region without any opposition, they get stopped by a boy named Black.**

**2004: Team Plasma return and this time they are out for revenge but they get stopped once again by a boy named N and a girl named Rosa. Meanwhile in Kalos Team Flare and their leader Lysandre try to use the ultimate weapon to commit mass genocide on everyone they deem unworthy. But after being beaten by a girl named Serena, Lysandre accidently kill himself with the ultimate weapon.**

**2006: Lusamine the president of the Aether foundation open ultra holes that lead to dangerous creatures being relased in the wild of Alola. She get stopped by her own children and a boy named Elio. Giovanni make his way to Alola and create Team Rainbow Rocket and recrute the help from familiar villains from dimensions where they have succeded at conquering the world.**


	6. Forest 37

Daughter of Time, Chapter 6: Forest 37

**Greninjaten99: Glad you enjoyed it, I hope you will also like what come next.**

**DovakhiinDreams: Glad you like the concept of the story I'll try to keep it interesting.**

* * *

The next day the Nurse Joy had presented the two teenagers with the four Pokemon they had given her last night. Elliot released both Chikorita and Mareep and both of them looked healty and happy. But as soon as Mareep was released he came close to Chikorita.

''Oh the love of my life! How I have missed you! How about a kiss to celebrate our reunion?'' The Chikorita lifted her nose in reponse.

''In your dream sheep boy! How many times must I tell you that I'm not interested?!'' The Mareep began to prance around the grass type Pokemon.

''Oh I bet when you were imprisoned in this cold lonely cage you were crying my name hoping that I would come to save the day and then we would officially become mates and have many eggs together!'' The Chikorita slapped the Mareep with one of her vines.

''Pervert! I will never mate with you!'' She huffed and walked away her face red with embarassment. The rest of the people watching sweat dropped at the scene.

''You have interesting Pokemon.'' Paradox commented with a raised eyebrow. Elliot just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Once they stepped ourside the Pokemon Center with all four Pokemon they decided to return Splash and her mother to the river where they used to live. The way there was mostly uneventful until they reached a small house with a large fenced area.

Yesterday they had passed throught here but they hadn't paid much attention to the building. But now Paradox could see dozens of Pokemon playing in the large enclosure there was a small pond in the middle of the yard so water Pokemon could take a swim and keep their skin hydrated. There was also a smilling old man standing in front of the door of the small house. When he spotted the two trainers he began to walk toward them. ''Hey you! Young girl with the Marill!''

She was surprised to find that Splash had climbed on her head she didn't even noticed before the old man had pointed it out. She then turn to the elder and smiled nervously. ''Yes what can I do for you... Sir?''

He looked at her face as if he seemed to search for something which made her uncomfortable but then he nodded. ''I have a good feeling about you girl. So I want you to take care of this egg.'' The old man searched through his bag and gave her a Pokemon egg. It was really warm as if a miniature sun was residing inside of it and ocassionally she could feel the egg shake slightly.

''W-why are you giving me this?'' She asked flabbergasted.

''Well one day we found that an egg mysteriously appeared in our daycare we don't know how it got here.'' The girl gave him a deapdan expression.

''I'm not a child you know, I know how eggs are made.'' The old man looked abashed at the girl words.

''Sorry I'm used to dealing with ten years old. I don't really want to explain to them the birds and the bees, you know?'' Paradox wondered what birds and bees had to do with mating but she was too afraid to ask.

''Anyway we found this egg one day but the trainer this egg belong to had arleady left with his Pokemon and as far as we know he's not even in Johto anymore so there not much we can do. But when I saw your Marill I though it looked really happy and healty. So I thought you would be perfect to raise whatever Pokemon is in this egg.''

''I don't know the first thing about taking care of a egg!'' Paradox protested but the old man chuckled.

''Taking care of an egg is easy all you have to do is to keep it warm and to threat it gently as to not hurt the Pokemon inside. Even a child could do it, it's taking care of the Pokemon once it's born that will be harder.''

This old man was crazy! She didn't even knew him and he was giving her a huge responsibility as if it was nothing! Elliot putted a hand on her shoulder and smiled at me. ''It will be alright Paradox, raising a Pokemon is one of the best part of being a trainer, you can do it.''

She took a deep breath and then nodded. ''Fine I will take care of it, do you know what type of Pokemon it is?''

The old man shook his head. ''Sorry but no, I wasn't very familiar with the Pokemon that produce that egg. It came from another region so I couldn't really tell you.''

The girl was dissapointed but she nodded nonetheless. As they continue to walk toward the river she turned her attention to the Marill on her head. ''Why are you always on my head Splash?''

''I like it I can so much further ahead like this! Am I making you uncomfortable?'' Paradox smiled and shook her head.

''No It's alright you're really not that heavy. But wouldn't you rather be with your mother? You went with me to save her after all.''

''Yeah but after this we won't see each other so I thought we could be together one last time.'' The blonde nodded and felt a sadness in her heart as she realised this would be the last time they would be together.

Finally they arrived at the river. Both Elliot and Paradox smiled as the Marill and Azumarill jumped in the water and created a splash that rippled throught the water. Then the two water Pokemon resurfaced and waved at the two humans. Paradox waved back and tried hided her tears as she walked away. Seeing this Elliot smiled sympathetically. ''You did the right thing Paradox she will be much more happier with her mother.''

She only nodded too afraid that she would cry if she opened her mouth. As they walked away the Marill looked at them go sadly. She didn't know why she felt so sad, she had gotten everything she wanted right? Everything was back as it should be so why did she felt like something tore her heart?

The Azumarill put a paw on the Marill and smiled. ''Go on.'' She said encouragingly.

''Huh?'' Splash asked confused.

''You arleady miss your trainer don't you? Then you should go with her.'' The little Marill gawked at her mother.

''What? B-but what about you?'' Azumarill laughed in response.

''I will be fine. Every child need to leave the nest someday. And no matter how far away you are I will always cheer you on.'' She looked back and her mother and then at the retreating girl her heart beating wildly in her ribcage.

''What are you waiting for? Your heart already know what it wants so just listen to it Marill, or should I call you Splash?'' Finally the water mouse came to a decision. She hugged her mother one last time and began to run toward her trainer as fast as her little feet could carry her.

''Wait!'' Paradox thought she heard something but then dimissed it it was probably just the wind.

''Paradox! Wait for me!'' This time she had definetly heard it. The blonde girl turned around and saw the Marill running toward her before she could react the Pokemon jumped on her and climbed back on her head.

''Splash?! What are you doing? Don't you want to stay with your mom?'' The Marill shook her head with a smile.

''Knowing that my mother is safe is more than enough. I know we have only known each other for a day but yesterday was the best day of my life! I used to think that I was just a weak baby Pokemon. But you trusted me Paradox, despite how young I was you trusted me and you made me much stronger. I want to stay with you and become even stronger together!''

Paradox smiled as tears slid down her face. ''Oh Splash I'm so happy! I was so sad when I though I was going to lose you but I didn't say anything because I thought you would be happier with your mother.''

Elliot smiled as the girl picked her Pokemon and they hugged each others. ''Ahh, a girl and her Pokemon. A tale as old as time.'' He decided to release both of his Pokemon. The Mareep and Chikorita looked confused at the tearful reunion that was happening in front of them.

''Chika, Chika?'' Elliot heard the Pokemon say as she pointed toward Paradox and Splash.

The teen with black hairs smiled. ''It seems like Splash decided to stay with us.''

''Chikorita!'' The grass Pokemon exlaimed happily. Elliot rubbed her head and the grass Pokemon purred happily. The Mareep aproached the boy and rubbed his head against his arm. Elliot laughed and started to pet the sheep Pokemon too.

Once the happy moment ended they made their way back to Goldenrod City. Paradox looked at the egg in her arm excitedly. ''I can't wait to see what Pokemon is in there. I hope it's cute and fluffy, cute and fluffy babies are the best thing ever!'' The girl exclaimed with a large smile.

The dark hair teen rolled his eyes with a smirk. Despite having lived her entire life in a forest it seems like girls are still girls no matter how or where they were raised.

''Hey wait a minute I never asked your age! I'm sixteen by the way.'' Elliot said and the girl seemed to thing for a few seconds.

''I'm sixteen too... I think.'' she replied with a embarassed smile.

''You don't know how old you are?'' He asked incrediously.

''Well we don't really have calendars in the forest. So sometime it's kind of hard to keep track of time.'' She replied defensively.

''Okay what year were you born in then?'' He asked figuring it would be pretty easy to figure her age if they knew when she was born.

''What year was it hmm... Oh right I remember mama said she found me in 1994 so that the year I was born.'' Elliot just looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

''Umm, you know it's impossible for you to have been born in 1994 right? We're in 1986 right now.'' The girl looked at him in confusion before realisation dawned on her.

''Oh! Didn't I tell you that my mom can travel in time? I though for sure I had mentioned it.''

He looked at her in surprise. ''Are you saying you come from the future?!''

She shrugged in response. ''I guess?''

''That's so amazing what is the future like?!'' She gave another shrug in response.

''Sorry my mother was really afraid of me meeting humans for some reasons. So the only time I got to get outside the forest was when we visited prehistoric eras where humans did not exist yet.''

''Oh... That's still pretty cool.'' Once they arrived inside Goldenrod city it seemed almost silent. There were still people walking around the streets but compared to yesterday it seemed almost like a ghost town. Most people had probably stayed late to watch the Pokemon League and almost all of them were still asleep as a result.

It took them around half a hour but they managed to reach route 36. This route was a lot less straightfoward than the last one there was a lot of turns to make. They were halfway throught the route when a young boy stopped them.

''When two Pokemon trainers look each other in the eyes, it's time for a Pokemon battle!'' He exclaimed with a cocky grin. Paradox looked confused and pointed to herself the boy huffed and shook his head.

''I wasn't talking to you! Who would want to battle a girl?! I bet you only trained your Pokemon to look cute!'' Splash snarled at the boy and she was about to pounce on him but Paradox restrained her and gave a glare to the rude child.

He pointed a finger at Elliot. ''I want to battle you! You look pretty strong, so what do you say?'' The older boy sighed in resignation.

''Fine, I'll make you pay for insulting my friend. Chikorita I choose you!'' He threw a Pokeball and the small grass type appeared with a confident smirk.

''Alright a Pokemon battle! It has been too long!'' The Chikorita yelled excitedly. The kid on the other hand looked unimpressed.

''A Chikorita, really? Man you're unlucky, you had the chance to get a starter from a professor and you got the worst one.'' The Chikorita growled in response and Elliot glared at the kid.

''Chikorita is more than strong enough to beat you! So come on send your Pokemon.'' The kid scoffed in response but he sent his Pokeball only to reveal... A Rattata.

Elliot smirked and tried to contain his laugh. ''Seriously you insult my Pokemon but all you have is a Rattata?''

''My Rattata is a top percentage Rattata you will see!'' He screamed in response. ''Rattata use Bite!''

''Chikorita dodge and then use Razor Leaf!'' The rat Pokemon bit empty air as the Chikorita sucessfuly jumped away and then the rat screamed in pain as it was pelted by sharp leaves.

''Rattata use Quick Attack!'' Before Chikorita could react Rattata had disappeared from sight and she cried as she was painfully tackled to the ground. ''Alright! use Quick Attack again!'' Before she could even get up the poor grass type was once again tackled. ''Okay let's do the same thing until it's knocked out!''

Elliot growled as he saw his Pokemon take hit after hit, the rat Pokemon was just too quick. But then he took a deep breath. Trying to react to the attack was useless they needed to predict from where he would attack.

As he watch Rattata carefully he saw the rat Pokemon slightly move his eyes to the right before he disappeared. ''Chikorita! Use Poison Powder on your right!'' The grass type looked confused by the order but obeyed without question.

Just as he predicted the rodent Pokemon tried to takle Chikorita on her right side but it stopped dead in it's track when it accidentally inhaled the poison and it began to cough violently. ''Don't give it a chance to recover! Use Tackle!''

Chikorita grinned evilly and began to run as fast as she could once she was in front of it she used her momentum to slam into Rattata with all the force she could muster. The purple Pokemon was sent tumbling on it's back.. Stars began to dance in it's vision before he completely lost consciousness.

''Rattata no!'' The kid cried in shock before he returned his Pokemon in it's Pokeball. He glared at Elliot before giving him a few pokedollars. ''You will see next time you won't win so easily!'' With a huff the kid walked away toward the nearest Pokemon Center.

Elliot retrieved some Oran berries from his backpack and gave it to Chikorita who happily gulped them down.

''What a rude child, are a lot of trainer like this?'' Paradox asked as she watched the retreating form of the kid.

Elliot shook his head. ''No all of them, but you know how it is. Some kids think they're going to be the next Samuel Oak.''

''Samuel Oak? Who is that?'' She asked curiously.

''Oh right I forgot you wouldn't know. Samuel Oak used to be the Champion of the Indigo League about twenty years ago. He was probably the strongest Champion we ever had no one could beat him, not even Champions from other regions. Well after five years of being at the top he decided to retired as a Champion to continue his research on Pokemon. Now he's one of the most renown scientist in the entire world.''

''Wow he sound like an impressive person.'' Elliot could only chuckled in response. As they continued to walk Paradox began to to ask questions about the Pokemon League like what were Pokemon Gyms, who were the Elite Four and what was the role of the Champion.

''Well the Champion is basically in charge of the whole Pokemon League.'' Elliot began. ''It's a role with a lot of respect attached to it. Champions are technically not the leaders of a region but they still hold a lot of political power especially regarding anything that has to do with Pokemon.''

Paradox nodded but then a frowned formed on her lips. ''But what happen if a bad person beat the champion? Wouldn't that be really bad? That seem like a very dangerous system.''

Elliot rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. ''Well it might seem silly, but we humans hold a belief that a bad person could never truly bring out the full potential of a Pokemon. And thus far we have never been proven wrong. I don't think there ever was a Champion that was evil.''

Paradox smiled at that and in her heart she hoped that it was true.

* * *

Paradox looked around her eyes wide with wonder. She didn't know how the human managed it. But they were able to make nature grow inside of a building! Sure it wasn't as impressive as a real forest but it was enough to attract dozens if not hundred of bug Pokemon who happily crawled and flew around.

Elliot smiled at her. ''This is the National Park. People come here to relax and I guess a lot of Pokemon were attracted to the place too. The wild Pokemon here are very docile since most of them have been in contact with humans all their life. Once a week they hold a bug catching contest here and the trainer with the most impressive Pokemon win a Evolution Stone.''

Paradox was barely listening to Elliot rambling but she nodded once he was finished talking. ''Maybe we should stop to eat we haven't eaten in a while.'' Elliot suggested but the blonde girl shook her head in response.

''I want to find Maple as quick as possible we have lost enough time yesterday.'' But as soon as she said that a grumble came from her stomach and she blushed in embarassment.

Elliot grinned at her. ''It seem like your stomach disagree with you. Come on this is one of the best place to make a picnic. Beside we probably won't reach Forest 37 until tommorow.''

''Forest 37? That is a weird name for a forest.'' Paradox replied and Elliot chuckled.

''Technically it's called Route 37 because there used to be route there but the residents of Ecruteak City grew angry when the government destroyed nature to make a road. The residents of that town have very old traditions and believe that the gods will grow angry if they bring harm to nature you see. Since then they have stopped any attempts from the government at maintaining the road. So over the years nature reclaimed the area and now there only a forest instead of a road which make going to Ecruteak City a lot harder than it used to be. But on the bright side there a lot more Pokemon living there because of this. So anyway that's why people call it Forest 37.''

''And that's where you think Maple is?'' Paradox questioned nervously she didn't know what she would do if the boy turned out to be wrong about the location of her best friend.

Elliot nodded at her. ''There a large group of Vulpix and Ninetales living in that forest the resident of Ecruteak City call them The Watchers. They have been protecting humans from Pokemon and Pokemon from humans for decades. The residents of the city respect them a lot and give them offerings every months. It's very probable your friend is with them.''

They arrived at a table and the boy began to dig throught his backpack he retrieved two sandwiches and gave one of them to the girl but before she could take it he took it back and she looked at him with a irritated look.

''Sorry I forgot to ask but do you eat meat?'' She looked uncomfortable at the question but she answered anyway.

''Well, I never really had the heart to kill a Pokemon in the forest. But I guess if it's arleady dead I might as well not let it go to waste... You must think I'm a coward.''

Elliot shook his head. ''No, a lot of people would never be able to do... That. A lot of people buy meat in store, it's easy to forget that what you eat was a living being when you never saw the body.''

''Can we change the subject?'' Paradox responded in a small voice and Elliot nodded and they began to eat in silence. Once were done it was time to make to make their Pokemon eat. Elliot gave them food specifically made for Pokemon.

Paradox looked at the food curiously before taking one of the kibble and putting it in her mouth. As soon as she did she spit it out. ''It taste horrible! How can you make your Pokemon eat this?!''

Elliot shrugged. ''They seem to like it.'' He replied simply.

''Do you like this food Splash?'' The small water mouse gulped down the food she had in her mouth before responding.

''It taste pretty good to me. Maybe your tastebuds is just different than ours.'' Once they were done with eating Elliot returned his Pokemon in their Pokeball and Splash returned to her place atop the head of Paradox.

As they made their way toward the exit they met a lot of bugs Pokemon but none of them attacked them and only greeted them. There was even a Scyther that made both humans flinch but he only waved at them. And they returned the wave nervously in response.

As they step outside Paradox could feel a heavy wind blowing throught her hairs and she smiled. The felling of the wind reminded her of the time she would go fly with her mother. She touched the Time Flute in her pocket but then she shook her head. She probably shouldn't bother her mother this soon she needed to become independent like her mom wanted her to be.

But then she watched Elliot walked beside her and felt shame as she realised she wasn't really independent at all. She had relied on the boy heavily to get this far. He had nothing to gain by helping her and yet here he was without any hesitation he had guided her this close to the possible location of her best friend.

She had really misjudged humans. Maybe not all of them were as kind as Elliot, but if a species could produce someone like him they couldn't be so bad could they? ''Are you alright?'' She was shaken out of her thoughts by his question.

''Huh?'' She asked dumbly.

''You've been staring at me for a few minutes now. Is there something wrong?''

''You're one to talk, Looker.'' Paradox teased him and he blushed as he remembered how he had constantly looked at her when she wasn't wearing clothes.

''Oh my Arceus!'' Splash suddenly cried from atop Paradox's head. She looked at her Pokemon in concern.

''What wrong Splash?'' The water mouse pointed toward a lake.

''Is that Suicune?!'' The Marill asked in shock. Both the humans looked at where she was pointing and both of them saw the legendary water type smile at them before she ran away with grace.

Elliot was flabbergasted as Suicune disappeared from sight. ''Wow, first Celebi and now Suicune. You have a gift at attracting legendary Pokemon Paradox.''

''That was probably just luck.'' The blonde girl replied. ''Beside meeting Celebi isn't really surprising for me seeing as she's my mom.''

The road had been surpisingly short standing in front of them was a large forest. It wasn't as impressive as Ilex Forest but it was still quite big. ''Here we are Forest 37! Are you ready?'' Elliot asked her with a excited smile. Paradox on the other hand was shaking from her nervousness. This was it after two years she would finally know why Maple had never returned.

''As ready as I'll ever be, I guess.'' She replied quietly. They stepped inside the forest and as soon as she started to hear the sound of wild Pokemon she began to feel at ease. _'This feel like home'_. She hadn't realised how much she had missed the wild until she stepped inside the forest.

Elliot on the other hand looked around nervously. ''I think we're being watched.''

''Don't worry if anyone try to ambush us I'll blast them away with my Bubble Beam!'' Splash exclaimed with a confident smile. Paradox translated for the small Pokemon and Elliot gave a grateful smile to the blue mouse.

Their walk was interupted by a loud bang. All three of them looked at each other before they quickly made their way toward the sound. They found themselves in a clearing. But in that clearing they noticed that many trees had burns marks, they could also see many burn leaves in the trees and some cracks in some of the tree trunks suggesting someone had been hitting them.

Both humans jumped in fright when they saw fire come out of nowhere. But it wasn't aimed at them. Instead the ball of fire hit a tree trunk leaving a small burn mark in the process. It was soon folowed by another and another.

They carefully walked deeper in the clearing to see the Pokemon and Paradox gasped. There was a Vulpix standing there. He was panting heavily and he had bruises on his shoulders. The Vulpix then stopped spitting fire and ran as fat as he could. ''Quick Attack!'' He yelled before tackling the tree.

Both of them watched silently as the small fox began to hit the same tree over and over again, But Paradox was rooted on the spot too afraid to make any sounds. There was no mistake on who the Vulpix was. It was Maple without a doubt.

Taking all her courage in both hands Paradox tried to talk. ''M-M-Maple?'' The Pokemon ears rose in alarm and turned around to see where the voice had come from. Once he saw who it was he frozed on the spot. He had a look of pure dread upon his face and then without any warning he took off as fast as he could.

''Maple wait!'' Paradox cried before running after him. The poor Marill on her head had to take grip to not fall on the ground.

The commotion had attracted some bug types and flying types who looked curiously as the human girl chased the Vulpix she had to be careful to not step on some of the bugs as she ran. Her heart was beating wildly. Why was Maple running away from her?! Did he really hate her?

''Maple! Stop running please! Why are you doing this?!'' She screamed but the Vulpix did not responded he just continued to run as fast as he could. In her panicked state she didn't notice the branch on the ground and so it was no surprise when she tripped on it and fell on the ground face first.

The girl groaned painfully and did not move for a while. As she lift her gaze she saw her Marill looking at her with a worried gaze. ''Are you alright Splash?''

''I'm the one that should ask that!'' The blue Pokemon exclaimed while waving her arms around wildly.

''What do you think you are doing?'' A deep male voice asked suddenly. With a jump the girl looked at where the voice had come from and immediatly regretted it. There was a group of Ninetales silently glaring at her. ''We do not take kindly to humans trying to attack our pack.''

She realised that she was surrounded. ''W-wait I wasn't attacking him! I just wanted to talk!''

The leader of the pack snarled. ''Do you think we are fool? We know you're a poacher. I can even smell the Vulpix tail around your neck. You probably killed him or her to have it right? All so you could get a good luck charm? You will pay for killing one of our own for such a petty reason. Fire Blast!''

Paradox screamed in terror and she insinctively tried to cover herself with her arms. Splash placed herself in front of her trainer determined to take the hit in her place but before any of them could be hit another Pokemon jumped in front of both of them.

''Protect!'' Paradox eyes widened. This was the exact same situation as the first time she had met him. And sure enough the small Vulpix was standing in front of Paradox with a shield. The Ninetales looked confused by the turn of events.

''What is the meaning of this?! Why are you protecting the one who tried to attack you?''

Maple stood his ground defiantly despite being glared at by all the Ninetales. ''Because she didn't attack me. I'm the one that ran away! She's... She's my best friend!'' He exclaimed and Paradox felt an immense relief at his words.

''If she is your friend then why did you run away? Your story doesn't make sense.'' The Ninetales replied coldly.

''I was scared okay?! Because... Because I screwed up and I ran like a coward to avoid my mistake!'' Paradox looked at him with a perplexed look. What was he talking about? She was the one who had screwed up, was he lying to them?

''Fine! I will leave the human alone, for now. But if she cause any trouble I will kill her myself.'' With that the pack of Ninetales slowly snuck away leaving the three of them alone. Paradox let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

''What are you doing here?! You could have been killed!'' Maple yelled and she whimpered in response.

''I came to look for you and to apologize.'' Paradox replied not meeting his eyes but if she had she would have seen him recoil at her words.

''What do you mean?! You have nothing to apologize for!'' It was her turn to look at him in shock.

''Of course I do! I kissed you without thinking of the consequences. I probably freaked you out and I can't blame you! You probably thought it was disgusting being kissed by a human.''

''Don't ever say that again!'' He yelled angrily making her whimper in fear again. ''You're the most wonderful person I ever met and I don't care that you're human. You're beautiful and even if you weren't I would still be your friend! Even if you were a Muk!''

''If that's the case then why did you never come back?!'' As soon as the words left her mouth she had a weird feeling of deja vu.

The Vulpix had a sad look in his eyes as he replied. ''Because I lied.'' He said with a defeated tone. ''And when you kissed me I realised I didn't deserved your friendship.''

''No matter what you lied about I don't care! I want my best friend back!'' Paradox cried barely containing her tears. Splash looked at the two of them and realised she was intruding in the moment so she decided to walk away as the two friends barely contained their sadness.

''You say that now Paradox but I know I have gone too far with this secret and once I explain it you will probably hate me. But that's okay because I deserve it, you deserve a better friend than me.'' Maple closed his eyes and his tails began to wave around him as if they were being moved by an invisible wind.

The tails began to form strange patterns as if they were trying to convey a message to an unknown being. Finally Maple opened his eyes and they were glowing with a mystical blue light. Soon enough his entire body was engulfed in the blue light.

Once the light vanished Maple was gone. In it's place stood another Vulpix, most humans wouldn't see the difference but Paradox could see it very easily. The rounder face, the bigger hips, the softer silky fur and the more gentle hazel colored eyes looking at her were all screaming the same thing.

''W-w-what?'' The girl asked completely flabbergasted.

''I am the real Maple.'' The vixen stated with a soft feminine voice.

''Y-you're a girl?! I-I kissed a...'' Paradox breathed becamed erratic and everything was turning black around her. The last thing she saw before hitting the ground was the concerned expression of the Vulpix as she yelled out her name...


	7. The Sorrowful Life of Maple The Vulpix

Daughter of Time, Chapter 7: The Sorrowful Life of Maple The Vulpix

**Greninjaten99: Haha I'm glad I managed to surprised someone with that plot twist.**

**The Pocket Monsters Y Guy: Thanks I honestly think writting dialogue is one of my strongest points as a writer but I'm trying to improve on describing a scenes better it's kind of hard because I tend to focus more on the characters rather than their environment but will try to become better at this.**

**champthy: Thank you and I'll try my best.**

**Phoenyxs: As I said that is one of my strong points. Honestly I think I would be good at writting dialogue in comics or mangas unfortunately my drawing is absolutely atrocious so I'll content myself with just writting.**

* * *

**1975**

Her name was Maple. And as soon as she was born her father had already been dissapointed in her. It was a tradition that the first child of the pack leader become the next leader in his stead. But her father, a strong and silent Ninetales that had been given the name Kusubu had wanted a strong son to carry his legacy.

Imagine his disappointment when he instead got a daughter. She had tried everything to please him but it was never enough. ''You are weak Maple, how do you expect to lead our people when a simple water Pokemon is able to knock you down?''

''But dad he was an evolved Pokemon!'' She had replied.

''Silence! I do not care for your excuses. Now go train some more, your Ember attack looked like it was fired by a newborn. You should be better than this.''

Everyday she had trained until one day she had improved enough to be able to create a Flamethrower attack. That day she had came home excited to show her new technique to her father. But once she had shown him he looked at her with a bored expression.

''Is that all?'' He asked coldly.

''B-but I trained all week to master this!'' She yelled getting angry at his apathy.

''Then you're wasting your time. When I was your age I was arleady able to do a Fire Blast, you're too far behind.'' That night she had cried herself to sleep.

One night she had trained all day her shoulders were sore from hitting the tree trunks so many times. But she finally learned Quick Attack but as she enter her home she could hear her parents arguing.

''Is it so hard to treat her like a living being? She's not a tool you know, you're contantly putting her down!'' Her mother yelled angrily.

''That's where you're mistaken, she is a tool to be used for the future of this pack. And she has proven to be faulty over and over again. Females are not made to be leaders. If only I didn't have to obey to this asinine tradition I would have given her up to another family arleady.''

''You're a monster. I don't know what I ever saw in you.'' Maple covered her mouth as she heard the sound of a loud slap and her mother crying in pain.

''Don't talk back to me female! If I did not mated with you, you would have been just another wild Vulpix scraping by while poachers hunt for your tails!'' Maple ran away from the den and decided to dig her own little hole far away from her father.

The next day she had been woken up by the sound of sniffing. At first she had been afraid thinking maybe a predator had found her but as she carefully poked her head outside she saw a small black and red Pokemon that didn't really looked intimidating.

''Oh a Vulpix! Do you live here?'' Maple nodded with a nervous frown.

''What are you? I never saw your kind around here before.'' The Vulpix asked curiously.

''I'm a Zorua and let's just say I'm very far from home. A poacher captured me but I managed to escape and find this forest so yeah... What is the name of this region anyway?''

''This is Johto.'' Maple replied a little bit concerned about the Pokemon story.

''Oh man! That's like on the other side of the world! I don't think I will ever manage to return to Unova!'' The Vulpix looked at the distressed Zorua in pity.

''I'm sorry.'' But the Zorua simply shook her head.

''It's okay I wasn't that attached to the place. Beside my mother died before I was born and my father was clearly only taking care of me because he had no other choices.'' Maple looked at the Zorua bewildered, how could she act so casual about all of this? Her life sounded even worse than her's. ''So what is a young Vulpix like you doing all alone? Shouldn't you be with your parents?''

Maple winced in response. ''Yesterday my parents had a fight. My father basically said that if he could get a son he would get rid of me.''

The Zorua winced. ''Ouch, no offense but your father sound like a prick.'' The Vulpix couldn't help but laugh at that. But then she sobered up as she thought about how long she had been away from home.

''I-I should probably return home my father will probably be angry I didn't returned yesterday.'' She was not looking forward to seeing her dad again.

''Hey I have an idea if you don't want to be yelled at maybe I could replace you for a little while! Whatever your dad say to me I'm sure it won't affect me as much since he isn't really talking about me!''

Maple looked at her weirdly. ''How could you possibly replace me? You look nothing like me, they would notice right away.''

The Zorua laughed at that and Maple had to admit her laugh was pretty cute. Suddenly the Zorua was covered by a bright light and when it vanished there stood a perfect replica of Maple in her place. The real Vulpix gawked at her doppelganger.

''How did you do that?!'' She had asked in wonder.

''This? This is nothing special every Zorua are able to create illusions like this.'' The dark type replied with a proud grin.

''Can you teach me?!'' Maple asked with her eyes full of hope.

''Umm, I'm not sure. I never saw another Pokemon create illusions like we do but then again I'm not really familiar with Vulpix do you have any special abilities?''

The Vulpix looked thoughtful. ''Well Vulpix and Ninetales have a special power we don't really know how to call it but the humans says it's magic. It allow us to create curses and such when we're really angry. I once heard a legend that there was once a cruel man who would go around and kick small Pokemon in the forest just because it made him feel powerful. A Ninetales who witnessed this was so angry at his cruelty that she transformed him into a Joltik. The legend goes on to say that when he tried to return home his wife cried bloody murder at the sight of him and squashed him with a shoe.''

The Zorua face had paled as Maple finished her story. ''Wow remind me to never piss you off.'' She said with a nervous laugh.

''Anyway can you teach me?'' The Vulpix asked with puppy eyes.

''Fine, fine, I will do it. But I make no promise alright? There a very big chance you won't be able to learn this.'' Maple nodded but still had a excited grin on her face.

Over the next few months the two of them would try to unlock the power of illusions but nothing had worked. They were ready to give up but then one day when Maple came to train she was beyond pissed.

''I can't believe this! My dumb father tried to talk to mister Kasai today and he tried to convinced him to give him his son in exchange of me. What does he see in that stupid kid that I don't have?! The only difference between the two of us is the fact that he's male!'' When her rant was over they both froze as they saw a flash of light in the corner of their visions.

A few seconds ago there was a big trees that stood behind them but now all that was left was a small sprout barely at the start of it's life. ''Wow you did this? The power of a Vulpix is amazing!'' The Zorua exclaimed and looked at her friend with wonder in her eyes, but then an idea came to mind.

''Of course! Why didn''t we think of this earlier!'' Maple looked at him in confusion.

''Think of what?'' She asked.

''Try to think of something that make you really angry.'' The Vulpix thought of the night her father had slapped her mother and she gritted her teeth angrily. ''Perfect! Now try to use your cursing power.''

Maple felt something surge inside of her. ''I feel it! Now what do I do?''

''Try to turn the curse on yourself! You should try to throw a curse that will transform you!'' Pretty soon the Vulpix was enveloped by a blue light. The blue light stayed there for almost a minute before it faded away when it was gone there was still Vulpix standing there.

''Aww it didn't work.'' Zorua pouted disappointingly but then she began to notice subtle differences about the Vulpix and when it finally clicked her eyes widened. ''Wait a second. Did you turn yourself into a male?!''

Maple grinned in response. ''It worked?! Finally! Maybe now my father will respect me!'' His grin faded as he saw the Zorua looked at him with sad eyes.

''What's wrong? Aren't you happy? We did it!'' The dark type shook her head.

''It's nothing I'm happy for you.'' She said with a forced smile. Maple then decided to return home they waved at each oither when the Vulpix was gone Zorua sighed. ''I should have known that's what she was going to do with this power.'' She shook her head sadly. ''A illusionist is supposed to fool their enemy but she's trying to fool herself.''

When his father saw him he narrowed his eyes. ''What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to laugh at me?''

''No sir, I'm going to prove to you I can be the son you always wanted!'' He said with defiant eyes, Kusubu snorted.

''We will see about that runt. You can play pretend all you like but you will never amount to anything.'' Maple boiled in silent rage, he would prove him wrong and become worthy of being the next leader!

Finally the day had arrived. Today he would be tested to see if he was worthy of the crown. The test was pretty straightfoward, he had to defeat a Ninetales. Easier said than done, he looked around nervously as people looked at him.

''Hey is that Maple? Why do she look like a male?'' One of the Vulpix asked his mother but the vixen shushed him.

Maple gulped as he look at the large Ninetales looking at him with cold eyes. Both of them were standing in a ring. Well it was really just a circle drawn on the dirt but they still called it a ring ''This is a match between Maple daughter of Kusubu and Enta son of Kasai! Begin!''

Immediatly he jumped into action with a Quick Attack but as he slammed into the larger Pokemon he noticed that the Ninetales barely flinched at the attack.

''Flamethrower!'' A few Vulpix in the crowd looked impressed by Maple's attack. But the Ninetales didn't even bother to try to dodge. When the attack was done he sneered at Maple.

''Is that all? Allow me to demonstrtae true power. Dark Pulse!'' Maple screamed in pain as the dark attack overwhelmed him. Before the Vulpix could even recover he was hit by another attack. ''Flame Charge!''

Maple was sent crashing on the ground outside of the ring. ''And the winner is... Enta!'' It was the last thing he heard before his world went black.

She woke up a day later and immediatly noticed that her illusion was gone. She hated looking at her female body. It was the body of a weakling. She began to sob as she realised she didn't even last more than a minute against the Ninetales. Her father had been right all along she really was a failure.

She heard the sound of paws aproaching but at this point she didn't care who would see her. She left something warm against her and realised it was her mother that was hugging her.

''Shh, it will be okay honey. Everything will be alright.''

''No it won't! I failed the test, I'm not worthy to be a leader!'' She cried more tears were pouring out of her eyes.

''Yes you are honey. This test was never supposed to have happened today. Your stupid father insisted to test you right now but they were supposed to wait until your eighteenth birthday. The council all agreed that the test should not count. You are only six year old honey you still have a lot of room to grow. Your father doesn't seem to realise that.''

''But dad said he arleady mastered Blast Burn when he was my age.'' Maple replied with a small voice.

''Here's a secret that your father doesn't share with anyone. The only reason why he was able to master Blast Burn so early is because he used to be owned by a Pokemon Trainer. Humans have a special ability that allow them to make Pokemon much stronger than they should be. Your father had an unfair advantage over you.'' Maple eyes widened at the revelation. She would never have guessed her father used to be owned by a human.

They were interupted when they heard something enter their home. Recognising the footstep of her father Maple began to cast her illusion on herself. When his father entered the room he looked at him for a few seconds but didn't say anything but he could see the look of disapointment in his father's eyes.

Finally he walked away with a snort. And as soon as he was gone tears began to fall from his eyes once again. Maple's mother looked at him in shock.

''W-what have you done to yourself Maple?! You look like a male!'' He looked away from his mother concerned eyes.

''Father always wanted a son... So I thought he would prefer to see me like this.'' His mother didn't say anything for a while but he could swear he saw her eyes flash blue for one second. ''M-mom are you alright?''

''It's nothing honey but while you're with me you don't have to disguise yourself alright? Unlike someone I won't name.'' She said her voice dripping with venom. ''I like you just the way you are Maple.'' The Vulpix nodded and his mother left him alone.

Maple and his father hadn't spoken since that day but everytime they would see each other his father would glare at him. It continued like this for a while, but fortunately Kusubu was often sent on missions to recruit more Vulpix and Ninetales into their pack, get more food to feed them and fight for more territory over the forest.

But then one day her father hadn't come back at first they weren't worried sometime his mission would last longer than expected. But then one night Kasai had came to visit them which was pretty unusual since usually he only visited when Kusubu was there.

''Hello Miss Syrup and Maple. I... I don't know how to say this gently but Kusubu was killed in action during the last mission. He was attacked by a Arcanine and... Well I won't share the gruesome details but he died protecting the rest of his team. Even in death he's still a hero.''

Both Maple and Syrup were shocked at the news. But Maple soon realised that she wasn't able to cry for her father and that made her feel guilty. They held a funeral for her father but she did not attended because she didn't have many kind word to say about him and she didn't want to seem like a jerk.

The sadness the whole pack had for her father confused her a great deal. Was she the only one that had seen his bad side? When the pack talked of him as a hero and as a great leader it was as if they were talking about a completely different Pokemon.

She began to feel like she didn't belong with the rest of them so one day she decided to run away. Disguising herself as male once again he left the forest. He didn't know what he was searching for but he travelled multiple routes. Traversed though a park filled with bug types and snuck throught a massive city filled with humans and Pokemon alike.

Until he finally reached a forest but that forest felt very different but at the same time a bit similar to home. It was still a forest obviously but he felt like there was something powerful hidden in this place he couldn't put his paw on it.

Some bug types and Flying types Pokemon came to inspect him they looked curious. He was surprised at how they didn't seemed afraid of him at all. Normally when a bug type saw a fire type they would scamper away. But it was as if these Pokemon felt liked they were protected by something.

But without warning the peace of the forest was shattered by a loud voice screaming in the distance. ''Those are mine! don't you dare touch it filthy human!'' Someone angrily yelled.

He began to run toward the voice and his eyes widened at the sight before him. A Poliwrath was standing in front of a young human girl and was threatening her. When the Pokemon threw a water attack at her he jumped in front of her without thinking.

''Protect!'' And the rest as they say was history. He made friend with the girl called Paradox who he later found out was the daughter of the legendary Pokemon Celebi. The girl had looked so happy to have him as a friend it broke his heart to know such a sweet girl felt so alone.

She was kind of weird for a human he couldn't deny it, but he liked her a lot. She was his only friend since Zorua. The dark type Pokemon had vanished after teaching him how to make illusions he had searched for a long time but she never returned.

Pretty soon he had to leave the forest and return home. But he promised her to return at the start of every months.

Back in his home the council had decided to elect Enta as the new leader of the pack until Maple would be old enough to try the test once again. He had to admit learning that the one who had mopped the floor with him was the new leader kind of stung.

Maple's mother would force her to drop her disguise everytime she was home. But she didn't mind, if she wanted to be honest with herself, she kind of felt better as a girl but at the same time she also felt exposed in her real form as if someone would take advantage of it as soon as they saw who she really was. Soon most Pokemon had forgotten what she really looked like except her mother. Her mother was the only Pokemon she allowed herself to show weakness to and Maple felt safe with her.

The season passes and he continued to train hoping that one day he would finally master Blast Burn. And every months he would go visit his best friend Paradox and stay a week with her. He also felt safe with her but he didn't dare show her his true form around her. He was too afraid that she wouldn't like the real Maple, the weak, pathetic Vulpix who had never amounted to anything.

Soon months grew into years and what used to be only friendship started to be a little more. Maple had discovered that he was atracted to female and he didn't know how to deal with the information. When he was in his male persona most people would assume it was normal for him to be atracted to girls but Maple knew the truth. He wasn't really male and there was something wrong with him for liking the same sex.

One day while she was at home she decided to confess about her attraction to her best friend to her mother. Once she confessed she had hoped that her mother would help her overcome this, make her forget about her attraction to her best friend and fix herself. But instead her mother had smiled softly and said. ''There's nothing to fix Maple. Sometime Pokemon are born and they are attracted to the same gender and there is nothing wrong with that. Maybe some Pokemon will give you trouble for it, but never listen to them alright? You should always follow your heart.''

''Are you sure? What about making an heir for the pack if I somehow manage to pass the test? I don't think two females can make an egg.'' Syrup shook her head.

''Don't think about that right now you're still very young and if it come to it I'm sure you will find a way.'' She was confused at what her mother was saying but she dropped the subject.

Maple decided he would forget about his attraction to Paradox. The chance that she would return his feelings were extemely low not only were they both girls but Paradox was also a human and humans didn't mate with Pokemon.

Soon Paradox would celebrate her fourteenth birthday. And Maple knew what gift he wanted to give her. One day he snuck outside the forest a few weeks before he was supposed to and made his way to the National Park. There he found a Scyther and when he told him his plan the bug Pokemon had looked at him as if he was crazy.

''Are you sure you want to this? This is probably gonna hurt like hell.'' The Vulpix nodded with a resoluted frown. ''Fine, just don't place a curse on me or something alright? You're the one that asked for this.''

With that the Scyther had made a clean cut on one of his tail . ''Ahhhhhh!'' The Vulpix screamed in agony.

''I told you it would hurt! This was the stupidest request someone ever asked of me!'' The Scyther said with a shake of his head.

Maple tried to contain his tears and he took the tail that laid on the ground. He felt an intense sense of loss as he look at his tail. But he told himself it would regrow and fortunately he was right.

A week later the tail had completely regrown but she had still freaked out her mother when she saw that she was missing a tail. ''What have you done to your tail?!'' Syrup yelled in a panick.

''I was practicing and I accidently cut it off.'' Maple lied and Syrup had immediatly hugged her.

''It's alright mom it's gonna regrow.'' She had said with a reassuring smile.

''That's not the point! Don't you know our power is tied to our tails? You're probably gonna be weaker than all the other Vulpix for at least a month because of this!'' Oops she hadn't known about that.

Fortunately no one wanted to duel him that particuliar month so he could pretend like nothing was wrong. Finally the day came when he had to go visit his best friend to celebrate her birthday and that was the day that everything changed.

* * *

_'S-she just kissed me! No, no, no!'_ He thought to himself as he ran throught the forest as fast as he could. He had never wanted for her to fall in love with him! She deserved someone so much better than him!

He was only a weakling a pathetic runt who pretended to be strong when he was in fact the most pathetic Vulpix in existense! Paradox had fallen for a fake persona and he couldn't do that to her anymore. He had lied to her for eight long years and he didn't know how he would ever look at his own reflection ever again.

He had ran all night long and when he made it to his house Maple dropped her disguise and fell on her bed. Maple's mother had come to check on her with a worried frown. ''You're back arleady? Wasn't it your firend birthday today?''

''W-we're not friend anymore, she was going to discover my secret!'' Syrup looked at her sadly.

''Why is that so wrong? Maybe you should let another person see the real you it would be good for you.'' The Vulpix shook her head violently,

''I can't let her see me like this. She loved the strong Vulpix who had come to save the day all those years ago she would never liked the weak, pathetic Pokemon I really am-''

Maple never saw the slap coming. ''Don't say that about yourself! You only think like that because of _him._ He made you lose all confidence in yourself! He never deserved you!''

Maple looked down on the ground. ''But he was right. Despite how many years I have trained I still can't master the Blast Burn I will never be worthy of being the pack leader.''

The Ninetales lifted the head of her daughter with her paw. ''You will get it someday honey, you should try to be patient. Some Vulpix take a hundred years before they master that move so you shouldn't beat yourself up over it.''

''Fine.'' The Vulpix muttered and her mother gave her a nuzzle.

The next two years had been some of the most miserable in his life. Almost everyday he would do the same thing. Wake up, train all day, eat supper with her mom and go to sleep, rinse and repeat.

But then one day when he was trying to make his flame bigger he had heard someone calling his name. ''M-Maple?'' With a chill he realised that the voice sound eerily familiar. As he turned around his fear was confirmed. Paradox was standing there with a small Marill on top of her head.

He was in shock at the sight of her and he didn't knew what to do. And the worst thing was that she was even more beautiful than before. Finally snapping out of his frozen state he turned around and sprinted as fast as he could.

''Wait Maple!'' She yelled after him but he couldn't. Why did she had to find him?! Now her image of him would be broken forever! They ran for almost ten minutes throught the forest but finally he was able to escape her pursuit as he dived into a bush.

But then as he was about to walk away he heard the voice of Enta accusing Paradox of attacking him and threatening to kill her. His heart sunk as he heard him yelling ''Blast Burn!'' And without thinking he had jumped in front of her just like he had done ten years ago.

''Protect!'' He had felt a sense of deja vu as he once again protected her from a dangerous Pokemon. It was funny how the world work sometime, their story had come full circle and they were back at the begining.

He managed to chase the pack of Ninetales away. But then he was left alone with his best friend and he realised it was too late to back out. If he didn't reveal his secret right now he would lose her forever and he knew this and yet he was still afraid to do it.

But with a resigned sigh she dropped her disguise and for the first time ever she had exposed herself completely to her best friend. But as Paradox fell on the ground and lost consciousness she knew it was too little too late. Paradox probably hated her now...

* * *

**Author note: Yeah this was probably the darkest chapter I have written for this story yet. Also to be honest I'm a little bit worried about this chapter not because it's dark but because of the constant shift of pronoun for Maple. I wanted to show she was only being herself around her mother I don't know if I did a good job of that or not. Tell me if it's too confusing and I will try to change it. **

**At first I had just wanted to make in sort Maple reason for disguising herself as a male was because she didn't want to deal with male Vulpix constantly flirting with her. But I felt this was a cheap reason for the plot twist so this is what I came up with. **

**Also I know I'm evil, I finished the chapter on the same cliffhanger as the last chapter. But don't worry next chapter we will finally see how Paradox deal with her best friend's secret.**


	8. I Kissed A Girl And I Liked It

**The Pocket Monsters Y Guy: Yeah I kind of based her dad on Endeavor/Fire Lord Ozai from My Hero Academia and Avatar respectively so I was kind of hoping people would hate him just as much as them.**

**Phoenyxs: Thank you, I personally think there's much more talented fanfic writers than me on this site but I'm grateful for the compliment.**

**Greninjaten99: I'm sure Paradox would beat you to the punch in that endeavor, haha.**

**Okay there's something I want to try with this chapter. When I write something sometime I think of a song that goes with the things I write about. On Fimfiction the site I used to write on when I wrote MLP fanfics there was a neat feature that allowed to link Videos and pictures that goes with story unfortunately this doesn't exist here.**

**So I want to try something at the start of a chapter I will give a link to a song and then later on in the chapter I will tell you when to play the song. I'm a bit worried this might be too intrusive in the chapter so if this doesn't work with this chapter I will remove it and won't try it again.**

**Anyway here the Youtube link for the music I wanted to use for this chapter. **** watch?v=jLJw7gbK4AY&t=334s**** Don't worry I will tell the name of the song when it's time in case the link dies, I hate when that happen.**

* * *

Paradox woke up with a headache. She groaned and tried to go back to sleep but then someone approached her. ''Oh, you're finally awake.''

Opening her eyes she saw that Elliot was sitting close to a fire camp and he was roasting two Magikarp. She resisted the urge to yell at him for fishing them. She had heard horror stories of fishermen trying to catch a Magikarp only for them to evolve into a Gyarados and kill the fishermen in a rampage.

She felt a small weight on her chest and smiled when she saw Splash peacefully snoring on her. ''What happened back there? From what I can gather you managed to catch up with your friend and then you just fainted in the middle of the forest.''

Her eyes widened as she realised it hadn't been a dream. Maple really was a... She shook hear head. ''I-I don't really want to talk about it.'' He looked at her with a concern expression.

''Fine but if you want to talk I will be there alright?'' She gently placed Splash on the foot of her sleeping bag decided to check into Elliot's backpack and smiled as she saw the egg still safe and sound. But then she decided to go alone in the forest. Elliot had suggested to accompany her but she declined.

Once she thought she was far enough, she searched throught her pants pocket and retrieved the Time Flute from it. ''I know she said to use it in case of emergency but I hope this count.'' She whispered to herself.

She took a breath and placed her lips on the instrument. A strident sound resonated throught the forest making many Pokemon fly away. She winced at the sound, she wouldn't win any applause for her performance but let's hope it called her mother.

It only took about three seconds before her mother appeared she looked around for any signs of danger but when she saw none she looked at the blonde girl with a raised eyebrow. ''I'm happy to see you Paradox, but why did you call me?''

''I found Maple today.'' She replied quietly and Celebi eyes widened.

''Well? Don't keep me in suspense how did it go?'' Celebi asked in a girlish voice that made Paradox feel weird.

''Well... I found out that Maple was apparently female all these years and then I kind of blacked out.'' She said with an embarassed flush on her face.

''So she finally revealed it to you, about time.'' Paradox looked at her mother with a look of betrayal.

''You knew about this and didn't tell me?!'' The girl yelled angrily.

''I thought it was her secret to tell.'' Celebi responded with a shrug. ''Beside does this really change anything? Whether Maple is male or female she's still your friend no?''

Paradox mumbled something under her breath. ''What was that? I didn't hear you.'' Celebi said and Paradox blushed.

''I was in love with him! And now I find out she's a girl. My first kiss was with another girl this is so embarassing!'' She yelled wanting to crawl under a hole.

''Are you still in love with her?'' Celebi asked suddenly.

''W-what?'' Paradox asked with a blush covering her face.

''Do you still love Maple now that you know she's a girl? Yes or no?'' The girl didn't respond for a while, when she realised she was not going to get a response Celebi slapped her daughter on the top of her head.

''Ow! Why did you hit me?!'' Paradox yelled indignantly.

''Respond to my question.'' The guardian of the forest replied with a glare.

''Fine! I don't know it's just... It's not normal to like another girl right? Everyone would think I'm a freak if my mate was another girl.''

Celebi snorted. ''No offense Paradox but they will probably be more occupied at gawking at the daughter of Celebi rather than worrying about your sexuality.'' She flushed at that. She wasn't exactly wrong. ''Not only that but who care if people think you're a freak? You love her right? Then they can go sit on it and spin if they're not happy. The people that matter will all support you.''

I smiled at the wisdom of my mother. ''Thank you mom. You always know how to make me feel better.'' The time travelling Pokemon smirked at that.

''It's my job.'' She said with a bit of pride in her voice.

''But are you sure you're okay with me having a girl as a mate?'' The green Pokemon rolled her eyes at that.

''Didn't I make it obvious? Go kiss that Vulpix.'' She said with a saucy smirk.

''Mom!'' Paradox yelled in embarassment.

The Celebi chukled at her daughter expression but then she took on a more serious expression. ''Now I must return to the forest. But I realised that it would be a waste to only use this flute for emergency so if you ever feel lonely you can call me if you want. Just don't call me everyday alright? I have responsibilities as the protector of Ilex Forest.''

Paradox nodded and the small Legendary vanished in a green light. Her mother was right, despite the fact that Maple was a girl she still loved her. She was still a little bit miffed that her friend had wait this long to reveal her secret but she would let nothing stand in the way of their friendship and maybe even their love.

The blonde girl made her back to the small camp and ate the cooked Magikarp with Elliot. She stepped inside her sleeping bag and took Splash with her in her arm and both of them fell back asleep. Tommorow would be the most important day of her life.

* * *

The pack was restless after news that a human was spotted in the forest. They couldn't count how many times humans had come and captured a member of their pack never to be seen again. ''I should have blasted that human when I had the chance!'' Enta said with a growl.

Another Ninetales shook his head. ''But you heard what Maple said? She's supposedly his friend.''

The leader slammed his paws on the ground in response. ''I shouldn't have listened to the little runt! Now the human is going to come here and capture one of us!''

Their worst fear seemed realised when two humans began to walk toward their territory one of them was the same human as yesterday. Enta approached her with a snarl. ''What are you doing here human?! You think you can capture one of us?! You're gonna have to go throught me!''

Paradox shook her head and raise her arms in a placating manner. ''I just want to talk to Maple.''

The Vulpix and Ninetales muttered to each other in confusion. Had that girl just understood their leader? And how did she know the name of a member of their pack?

''Fine! Raka! Go fetch the runt for the human will you?'' She resisted the urge to scream at him to not call her friend a runt but she knew it would only cause trouble. They had to wait in an awkward silence for five minutes before Maple finally arrived.

The little Vulpix looked shocked to see her once again but she couldn't guess why. Of course she would want to see him again! ''Maple can we go talk in private?'' Paradox asked and the red fox nodded nervously.

''Aren't you going to follow them?'' One of the Ninetales asked Enta and he snorted in response.

''I have better things to do than babysitting a runt.'' He said simply before walking away.

* * *

**(Play Partner's Theme from Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon here.)**

''W-what do you want to talk about Paradox?'' He asked nervously and the girl gave him an annoyed glare.

''Before we begin can you drop the disguise? I already know how you look like arleady.'' The Vulpix ears fell down on the side of his head as he looked at his friend nervously.

''Fine, promise to not faint this time, okay?'' The blonde girl rolled her eyes in response. As she dropped her disguise Paradox looked at her feature for a long time without speaking. The poor Vulpix felt beyond scared as her friend looked at every inch of her body.

''Why did you wait so long to tell me Maple?'' Paradox asked in a disappointed tone that made the fox Pokemon winced.

''I-I was afraid you would see the true me! You became best friend with the confident Maple! The one who could protect you and could defy the odds! But if I had showed you my real form you would see how weak I really was! I pretend like I know what I'm doing but the truth is I'm just a weakling and a coward. I knew you would never like the real me so I decided to not show you. But then you kissed me and I felt guilty that you feel in love with an impostor so I decided it would be better if i just dissapeared.''

Paradox looked at her angrily. That's it, Maple thought to herself, she hated me now.

''You make a lot of assumptions about me. I didn't like you because you were strong, even thought you are no matter what you say. You were the first Pokemon brave enough to become my friend even thought I'm the daughter of a legendary Pokemon. A coward wouldn't be able to do that not even with a persona. And yeah I'm a bit pissed you wait for so long to say the truth but you are my best friend. I'm ready to forgive you if you stop being an idiot and stop running away from me.''

Maple looked flabbergasted but then tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry. ''I'm sorry Paradox! I should have trusted you more. I'm so sorry I was such a coward!'' Paradox smiled the Vulpix.

Feeling a bit courageous Paradox lifted Mapple's head with her hand and kissed her on the lips exactly as she had done two years ago. The Vulpix frozed in shock but then she melted into the kissed and returned the favor.

After a full minute they had to stop so they could take a breath. Both of them were blushing and were looking at each other with longing clear in their eyes. ''W-wow that was something.'' Maple said with a gasp.

''I love you Maple.'' The blonde girl frozed when she realised that she had said that outloud. The Vulpix was blushing furiously but she nuzzled Paradox.

''I love you too Paradox.'' The Pokemon replied with a shy smile. But then she began to sniff at the air. ''Why do you have my scent on you? We haven't seen each other in two years.''

With a sheepish smiled the girl put a hand under her shirt and showed Maple her necklace. The Vulpix eyes widened when she saw the Vulpix's tail hanging around her neck. ''You still have the tail I gave you on your birthday? I thought you would have thrown it away after I ran like a coward.''

''I never blamed you for running away. I always thought I was the one that came too strong and made you run away. I hated myself for a long time for having kissed you on impulse. I though I had ruined our friendship.''

Maple shook her head. ''When you kissed me it felt wonderful. At first I was so happy because I liked you too. But then I thought about how hurted you would be if you ever found out I had lied to you for so long and I though if I ran away you wouldn't be hurt. But I realise now that it was dumb and you would be hurt no matter what.'' Maple said her face full of guilt and regret.

Paradox was about to kiss her again but the sound of a twig breaking interrupted them. The blonde girl turn and glared toward the sound. ''You really suck at sneaking around Looker!'' She yelled toward the sound and sure enough the boy came out from behind a tree with a shameful expression.

''Sorry you were gone for a while and I was worried these Ninetales would return for you.'' As soon as she saw him Maple eyes turned blue and she tried to put her disguise back in place but Paradox immediatly stopped her with a swat on her snout making the liltte fox recoiled in shock.

''No! Stop hiding who you are! You don't need that persona you're perfect as you are!'' The blond girl eyes softened when she saw how afraid the Vulpix was about showing another person her true self. ''It's gonna be alright Maple, okay? You don't have to hide anymore. I will protect you if anything ever happen.''

Maple still looked terrified but once she looked at Paradox's loving eyes she gulped and nodded shyly. Elliot for his part was confused about the whole exchange. But he knew Paradox would be pissed at him if he dared interupt the moment.

''Alright I will try... But what about my pack? I have been using my persona with them for a long time. They would probably be confused if I returned to my original form suddenly.''

''Let them be confused, the important part is that you be yourself. I want to get to know the real Maple.'' The Vulpix face paled at that and she looked scared.

''B-but what if... You don't like the real Maple?'' Paradox shook her head at that.

''That's impossible no matter how hard you tried to hide it. Some of the real Maple bled throught your persona I'm sure of it. But now it's time to let all of it out in the open, you won't get rid of me that easily.'' Paradox said with a reassuring smile.

''A-alright, I'll do it for you Paradox.'' The girl reponded by hugging the Pokemon. The Vulpix was shocked at the sudden display of affection but after a few second she relaxed and purred happily. Once the hug ended Maple looked at her best friend and an idea formed in her mind. ''Hey Paradox there someone I want you to meet. Do you want to come back home?''

The girl nodded without hesitation and both of them made their way back to Maple's home.

**(Music stop here)**

* * *

Paradox look at the den with a raised eyebrow. ''Umm no offense Maple but I don't think I can fit in there.'' The Vulpix looked at the tall humans af if noticing her for the first time.

''Oh, right... Wait! I have a idea!'' Without warning Maple's tails began to swish around as if they were being controlled by an invisible wind and her eyes began flashing in a blue color.

''Umm Maple what are you doing?'' Paradox asked fearfully, she considered running away but before she could try she was enveloped by the same blue light. Screaming in fear she began to feel herself shrink and her limbs began to twist in unnatural way but surprisingly it didn't hurted at all.

When it was over she felt extremely dizzy and it took her a few seconds to get her vision back. When she did Maple was looking at her in wonder. ''I-I did it! Wow Vulpix curses are amazing!''

''You cursed me?!'' The girl yelled in a panic.

''Don't worry! I made sure this one would only last a few minutes! Beside this curse is more of a benefit than a real curse. Look at yourself.'' Paradox listened to her friend suggestion and gasped when she saw a paw covered in red fur where her hand was suppose to be. She looked at her body and on her back she noticed six red tails that were lazily flowing around.

''You turned me into a Vulpix?! How is that possible?!'' But then Paradox noticed her voice had also changed and it sounded exactly how Maple had sounded when she was using her Persona. ''You turned me into a male! Maple how could you?!''

The female Vulpix smiled sheepishly. ''Sorry it's the only curse I'm really familiar with.'' Before any of them could argue further a beautiful Ninetales came out of the house.

''What is with all the commotion?!'' She then noticed her daughter standing infront of the den. ''Oh hello Maple who is your friend?''

''Mom that's Paradox my best friend. Paradox this is my mom her name is Syrup.'' The Ninetales cocked her head with a thougthful frown.

''Paradox... Wasn't that the name of that human girl you always visited?'' Syrup asked.

Paradox pointed an accusing paw toward Maple. ''She turned me into a male Vulpix!''

Syrup raised an eyebrow at that and looked at her daughter who smiled sheepishly. ''Maple, what did you do?''

''I kind of... Cursed her so she could enter our house?'' She replied with a squeak. Her mother gave a dissapointed look.

''Maple you are suppose to use your curse only on very bad people, using it on good people is considered dishonorable by most Vulpix and Ninetales.''

''But it's fine! It wasn't a bad curse I swear! I mean she's just going to be a Vulpix for a few minutes what's wrong with that?'' But as both Paradox and Syrup glared at her she lowered her head. ''Fine, I won't do it again.''

The Ninetales then turned toward the girl-turned-Vulpix with a bright smile. ''So you're the Paradox that my little girl has been crushing on for years? It was about time I finally met you.''

Both Vulpix blushed at Syrup's words. ''Mom! Stop embarassing me!'' Maple whined.

''Oh shush Maple you're seventeen it's about time you find yourself a mate. Are you going to do the binding ritual soon?'' Maple face burned at the suggestion but Paradox just looked confused.

''What's the binding ritual?'' She asked, and the Ninetales gasped in mock horror.

''You mean to tell me you haven't told her? Have you at least kissed her yet?'' Maple looked away in embarassment and Syrup gasped once again. ''Oh my Arceus you totally did! You naughty girl!''

''She kissed me first!'' Maple tried to protested.

''But you let her do it?'' The Vulpix didn't have a response to that and her mother looked at her with a knowing smirk. ''I'm only teasing, let's go inside so we can talk in a more private setting.''

The inside was surprisingly cozy for what was essentially a hole in the dirt. A large carpet was covering the ground, a small table was in the middle of what she assumed was their kitchen and they used straw for beds.

''So tell me about yourself Paradox. My daughter has told me that she visited you for the first week of every months and that you played together in the forest but apart from that she didn't say much. What is the name of the town you live in?''

The former human was surprised at how little Syrup knew about her. It seemed like Maple wasn't just secretive with her but with everyone. ''Well I have lived all my life with my mother in Ilex Forest.''

''You live in a forest? I don't think there many humans that live in such a place.'' Paradox nodded in response.

''I was raised by a Pokemon her name is Celebi.'' Syrup looked flabbergasted at that.

''Celebi?! As in the voice of the forest?'' She asked and Paradox looked confused.

''Voice of the forest?'' She asked with a tilt of her head.

''Oh I guess she didn't tell you that, voice of the forest is a title Celebi used to have. But now only old people and Pokemon use it these days. We called her like that because everytime Celebi would travel in time we could hear her in all of the forest.''

''That's interesting... But yes that's basically why I can understand Pokemon. Unfortunately I have a hard time adjusting to human customs. If I hadn't met a human named Elliot I would have probably wander in a city completely naked and freak out a lot of people.'' Both Maple and Syrup chuckled as they imagined humans freaking out as a naked girl wander the city.

''Have you ever met your real parents?'' Syrup asked and the former human shook her head sadly.

''I asked my mom what they were like but it's like she's afraid of revealing where I come from. In fact before I decide to run after Maple I had never been allowed to visit any human towns.'' She explained with a frown.

''Maybe she had a good reason to do it?'' Syrup suggested with a smile. ''Sometime a mother worry about her child and that might be frustrating but at the end of the day it's for their own good.''

''I guess, I love my mom and nothing will ever change that, but I want to know where I came from. It's just that sometime it feel like I'm stuck between two worlds. All my life I have only known the world of Pokemon but at the same time I'm a human and most people think I should act like one even though I know nothing about how a human should act. Maybe if I knew where I came from I could get an idea of where to start.''

Syrum gaved a motherly smile to Paradox. ''I'm sure you will find what you are looking for eventually. So how did the two of you met?''

''Well it began one day when I was six year old...''

* * *

''And then I just kissed Maple and he- I mean she ran away and well two years later here I am.'' Paradox finished the story during all the story Syrup had an unreadable expression on her face. Finally she turned toward her daughter.

''You used that stupid persona even with her?'' Maple winced at her mother dissaproving look and the Ninetales sighed. ''It's all his damn fault if only I had chosen a better mate.''

''By the way why did Maple pretended to be male in the first place? If it's not too much to ask.'' The former human asked the older fox.

''Well it's a long story...'' Maple shook her head.

''No! Please mom! Don't tell her!'' The Vulpix pleaded to her mother.

''She need to know, honey. She's going to be your mate one day.'' Both Vulpix blushed at that and the Ninetales rolled her eyes playfully at their embarassment. ''Well Maple was born about seventeen years ago. A lot of expectation was putted on her since her father was the pack leader...''

''... And then she came back one day her eyes full of tears and she was saying she had screwed up her friendship and well you probably know how the rest go from there.''

Paradox was silently shaking in rage as the story finished. ''...No offense miss Syrup but I think your mate was one of the worst Pokemon I ever heard about. And It's taking everything I have to not go kick his grave right now.'' Maple gawked at her but Syrup only nodded.

''I know he wasn't like that at first he was sweet and brave and he knew how to lead Pokemon. But the burden of being a leader took a toll on him and pretty soon I barely recognised him from the Ninetales I had fallen in love with... I-it has taken me a long time to admit this to myself but it might be partly my fault that he died.''

Maple looked at her mother incrediously. ''What?! What are you talking about mom? Dad was killed by an Arcanine you weren't even there when it happened how could it be your fault?''

The Ninetales lowered her head. ''The night where you lost the test for the crown. When I saw you cry like that with bruises and burns all over over your body. I was filled with a rage I never felt before. I didn't know it at the time but I think I placed a curse on your father by accident. Because after that night he lost one mission after another until he met that Arcanine and lost his life.''

Maple was silent at the revelation she didn't know what to think. On one hand her mother had just admited she indirectly killed her father on the other she couldn't say she really missed him. Paradox meanwhile looked at herself with a fearful expression. ''Does that mean I'm going to die now?''

Syrup chuckled and shook her head. ''No, normally Vulpix and Ninetales cannot use they cursing power unless they enter into a uncontrollable rage but Maple found a way to use that power at will. You won't die unless she want you to and trust me that's probably the last thing she want to do to you.''

The former human relaxed but then she panicked once again when she was enveloped in a blue light. ''What's happening to me?!'' She screamed in terror.

Maple eyes widened. ''Quick! You need to get out! The curse is wearing out, if you turn back into a human in here you'll get stuck!'' As quick as she could Paradox ran outside of the den and as soon as she was out she began to transform.

When the light faded the blonde girl was back in her original form. She wiggled her fingers around and then sighed in relief. ''I have to admit being a Vulpix wasn't so bad, but I'm glad to have my hands back and I never want to be male again!'' She exclaimed with a sigh of relief. Then she turned toward Maple with a curious look in her eyes. ''So wait you could transform me into any Pokemon? Maybe I could even go into battles myself!''

The Vulpix shook her head. ''Sorry but it doesn't work like that. I can make you look like a Pokemon but you don't get their powers. You would still be just as weak as a normal human.'' Paradox sighed in disappointment.

''Oh well it was a nice thought.'' The girl muttered. They were interupted when a twig broke behind them. She glared back at the form of Elliot. ''Seriously what is it with you and stepping on twigs?! It's like you're attracted to them or something!''

The boy shrugged sheepishly and both Pokemon chuckled at their antics. ''Sorry I came to check on you. It's getting pretty late and personally I'm not really a fan of sleeping in a forest. If we leave now we can make it to Ecruteak City before the night.''

Paradox looked back on Maple and then at the boy and she smiled sadly. ''Sorry but I think I'll stay here. My whole reason for leaving the forest was to find Maple, Now that I found her I don't really want to leave her you know?'' Elliot looked dejected at the news.

''Oh... Right, sorry I wasn't thinking. Here I'll give you Splash and the Pokemon egg.'' He opened his bag and Paradox resisted the urge to coo when she saw Splash sleeping in the bag while holding the egg protectively against herself.

Paradox took both of them carefully to not wake Splash and to not hurt the egg. ''I'm sorry Looker. I had fun travelling with you, maybe we'll see each other again soon.'' Elliot nodded sadly and was about to leave but before he could a voice stopped him.

''Wait!'' Syrup yelled surprising both humans and the Vulpix. She then turned to the blonde girl. ''Paradox you were on a Pokemon journey before reaching this forest correct?''

The blonde shrugged. ''I guess? It was only for about three days.'' Syrup nodded thoughtfully.

''You should continue your journey with this young man.'' Paradox looked at her weirdly.

''Why? I mean my only objective was finding Maple and I did it.'' She replied with a confused frown.

''You said you were trying to find your place in the world right? Well a Pokemon journey is exactly what humans do when they want to find their own place in this world. You should continue your journey until you find your answers.'' Syrup then turned to her daughter with a smile. ''And Maple you should go with her.''

The Vulpix looked at her mother with wide eyes. ''What? But what about the pack? They're going to test me for the crown soon I can't go away!''

''Maple it hurt me to say this to you. But right now you're too weak to be a leader.'' The Vulpix gave her mother a betrayed look but the Ninetales wasn't done. ''But if you go with Paradox I am certain that you can become even stronger than your father ever was, on this I have no doubt. When a human and a Pokemon work together there's nothing they can't do.''

Maple hesitated for a few second but then nodded. ''Alright if you truly believe it will make me stronger I will do it.''

''It also help that you will get to stay close to your future mate every day for months, if not years.'' Syrup whispered in the Vulpix ears making her blush furiously.

Elliot looked at them in confusion. ''So will someone tell me what's going on? All I hear is Vulpix and Ninetales over and over again.'' Paradox rolled her eyes, sometime she forgot she was the only human that could understand Pokemon.

''Syrup, that's the name od the Ninetales by the way. Convinced me to continue my journey with you. Oh! And Maple is coming with us.'' The boy smiled at that.

''That's great news! I wasn't looking forward to continue on my own to be honest. And it would be a shame to lose my personal Pokemon translator.'' He said with a smirk and Paradox huffed playfully. Elliot searched throught his bag and gave the girl a Pokeball she looked at it not sure what he wanted her to do with it.

''If Maple is going to come with us you should capture her.''

Paradox looked at he ball with a uncomfortable stare. ''I'm not sure how I feel about putting my best friend into this.'' Elliot sighed, he should have guessed she still wouldn't be comfortable about that.

''It's okay Paradox, normally if a human tried to catch me I would refuse. But if it's you I would be more than happy to be captured.'' Syrup gave the Vulpix a hug out of nowhere. ''Mom?! What was that for?''

''You're just adorable.'' Syrup cooed and Maple blushed in embarassment.

Paradox hesitantly lowered the ball to the eyes level of the Vulpix. Smilling at the girl Maple aproached and tapped the Pokeball with her paw. A red beam of light engulfed her and she was absorbed into the ball. It shook for a few seconds and then stopped with a click.

As soon as the capture was confirmed she released Maple from the Pokeball. ''How was it inside the Pokeball?'' Paradox asked curiously.

''Well I wasn't in it long enought to see much but I was having a dream about an errupting volcano and there was lava everywhere it was quite pleasant actually.'' Paradox looked at the fox weirdly that wasn't really her idea of a good time but if she liked it who was she to judge?

''I knew you would capture one of our own it was inevitable.'' A male voice suddenly said. Maple whirled around in surprise.

''Enta!'' The Vulpix exclaimed in surprise, the Ninetales looked at all of them coldly.

''I said I would kill you if you did anything stupid human and what do you do? You capture someone from the pack. Do you have a death wish?'' Paradox shook hear head her legs were trembling slightly.

Maple took a step forward. ''I decided to go with Paradox on my own Enta! Me and Paradox will go on a journey and when I come back I will be stronger than you!''

The male Ninetales looked at the Vulpix with a raised eyebrow. ''Maple, so you finally decided to drop that stupid disguise, huh? Fine I will let the human go for now. It's not like the pack really needed you anyway. And try to get stronger runt, if our next battle finish like last time I will be very dissapointed.'' With that Enta left them alone Maple was shaking all over from fear and anger.

''Let's go.'' Maple said both humans nodded silently before they began to walk toward Ecruteak City. Paradox had finally been reunited with her best friend and from this moment foward Paradox's Pokemon journey had truly begun. But none of them truly knew what was waiting for them...


	9. Dimensional Scream

**The Pocket Monsters Y Guy: Thank you I was worried it would break immersion instead of enchancing it. But I won't do these sort of things too often. Just when I think a song would really fit a scene.**

**Greninjaten99: Thank you and have a great day too.**

* * *

They had reached the Pokemon Center of Ecruteak city and slept there for the night. Elliot chuckled as he watched Paradox sleeping, Splash was at her feet while Maple was close to her chest and the egg was secured in the girl's arms.

''I wonder how she will deal with it once she get a full team? It would be difficult to travel with six Pokemon following you everywhere.'' He muttered to himself. ''Let's hope she will get over her fear of using Pokeballs.''

A few minutes later Paradox woke up and groaned as she felt the ray of the sun entering her eyes thanks to the windows. With a yawn she woke up her Pokemon and with Elliot they groggily made their way downstairs.

''So what are you planning to do now Paradox? You got your friend back now, do you know what you want to do next?'' Elliot asked, Paradox shrugged with a frown.

''Not really, I mean what are you even suppose to do on a Pokemon journey?''

''Well most trainers participate in the Pokemon League they travel all over the region collecting Gyms badges and get a chance to become Champion!'' Paradox nodded her eyes ligthing up in recognision.

''Oh yeah you told me about that! The Champion is like a super important person for each regions. Maybe we should try it, what do you say Maple? Splash?''

''Yeah let's become the strongest team ever!'' The Marill exclaimed with a gleeful smile.

''I need to become stronger I can't live in the shadow of my father for the rest of my life. We will become strong together Paradox.'' The Vulpix replied with a determined smile.

''Alright let's do it!'' The girl exclaimed, Elliot smirked at her enthusiasm.

Elliot smiled. ''Okay all you have to do is present your Trainer ID to Nurse Joy and she will register you for the league.'' Paradox cocked her head in confusion.

''What's a Trainer ID?'' Elliot eyes widened at the question and then he facepalmed.

''I'm a dumbass, of course you wouldn't have one of those!'' He shook his head. ''Don't worry I think you can make one in a Pokemon Center I'll just ask Nurse Joy wait here.'' After a few minutes of talking to the nurse in front of the counter he returned with a grin. ''She said you only need to register your fingerprints.''

''Huh? How do I do that?'' Paradox asked still confused.

''You just need to place your finger on a machine it's really easy.'' Both of them made their way.

With trepidation the girl placed her finger on the device and it preeced to scanned her finger. After a few seconds the machine spoke. **''Error! Nonhuman fingerprints not allowed!''** Nurse Joy along with Paradox and Elliot looked at each other in confusion. They tried again but got the same result. **''Error! Nonhuman fingerprints not allowed!''**

''What does this mean? I'm a human!'' Paradox asked in fear and nurse shook her head with a frown.

''The machine must be malfunctioning, I never had a problem like this before.''

Paradox looked dejected at the news. ''Does that mean I can't participate in the Pokemon League?''

Elliot placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. ''Maybe we can go to another Pokemon Center.''

''Excuse me.'' The Nurse Joy said to bring back their attention on her. ''You might be in luck, Professor Oak has come to visit the city today he said he was going to visit The Burned Tower. Since he's a professor he can make you an ID card without the need of a fingerprints scanner.''

Elliot gave the nurse a grateful look. ''Thank you Nurse Joy, we will try to go see him.'' And with that both of them left the building Splash and Maple quickly followed behind them.

Once outside Paradox looked at the sights. Yesterday it was too dark and they were too tired to notice the buildings but now that she saw them she felt like she had stepped in a completely different world than the forest or Goldenrod City. Noticing her looking all around with wide eyes Elliot chuckled. ''Ecruteak City is a very old and historical place. This is basically the buildings humans used to build in this region a few hundred years ago. It was very different than modern cities.''

Paradox was not looking back at the boy but she nodded nonetheless. ''Were there Pokemon Trainers back in those days?''

Elliot pondered at the question but finally nodded. ''There were but it used to be a lot harder than today to be a Pokemon Trainer because Pokeballs did not existed yet, they were only invented about sixty years ago.''

''I'm sure I would have been able to become a Trainer even without Pokeballs.'' Paradox said with a confident smile and Elliot snorted in response.

''Of course you would, training Pokemon is a lot easier when you can understand them.'' The girl rolled her eyes at her companion.

Both of them stopped when they saw what looked like the remain of a tower but it was burned beyond recognition. ''This must be The Burned Tower Nurse Joy was talking about.'' Elliot said.

Paradox looked at the building with a worried expression. ''Are you sure it's safe to go in there? It look like it could fall at any seconds.'' As if to prove her point the building did a creaking sound that sent shiver down her spines.

''Don't worry The Burned Tower has been like this for centuries and plenty of people visit it every years.'' Even as he said that Elliot still glanced warily at the old building.

''If you say so.'' Paradox replied with a gulp as they entered inside. The inside were just as worse as the outside, they could see that many part of the floor had fallen to pieces and they had to be careful to not fall in a hole unless they wanted to fall face first in the basement. The wooden floor they were standing on groaned with every step they made. More than once Paradox was tempted to just turn around and returned to safety, but she had to get that ID otherwise she would never go on a journey and she would never understand how to be human.

It wasn't long before they found a middle age man who looked like he was in his forties. He was wearing a white lab coat along with a red shirt and beige pants. He was trying to look at what looked like a mural but he had trouble seeing what it depicted seeing as half of it had burned away centuries ago.

''Professor Oak, sir?'' Elliot said in a nervous voice. The professor snapped out of his reverie and turned toward both of them and smiled.

''Hello there young man and you too young lady. Can I do something for you?'' Elliot rubbed the back of head nervously at the question.

''Well you see we wanted to register for the Pokemon League but my friend here doesn't have a Trainer ID and the machine at the Pokemon Center isn't working for some reasons. Nurse Joy told us you could help us.''

Prodessor Oak looked thougthful. ''Mmh, I could certainly help you but I will need to ask some personal questions to fill out the documents. And your Trainer ID card might look more ancient than the newer ones but they will probably still be accepted everywhere.''

Paradox hesitantly nodded and the professor smiled in approval. ''Good so first question what is your name?''

''Paradox.'' She responded easily. The professor took a piece of paper and began to write on it.

''Okay now can you tell me are you a boy? Or are you a girl?'' Both Paradox and Elliot gaved him a weird look and he chuckled. ''Sorry that was an inside joke, now let's see, how old are you?''

''I'm sixteen years old.'' The professor nodded and wrote it down.

''Okay now can you tell me the name of your parents?'' Elliot eyes widened and he tried to stop the girl from talking but it was too late.

''I only have a mother her name is Celebi.'' Paradox replied. Professor Oak stopped writting and he had a weird look on his face. But then he smiled at her.

''Well I have to admit I didn't expect to see you so soon. Weren't you supposed to be born in 1994? Then again your mother never stuck in one place for long.'' Both teenagers looked at the old man in shock.

''How do you know me?!'' Paradox asked and Samuel Oak chuckled.

''Well let's just say your mother and I are very old friends. I helped her a long time ago when she was being pursued by a poacher and she accidently transported me in time with her. Fortunately she was gracious enough to return me in my own time once things calmed down.'' He said with a nostalgic smile on his face.

Paradox gawked at him and then realization struck her and her eyes widened in shock. ''Wait a minute, you're Sammy?!'' Elliot looked at her with a weird expression but Professor Oak chuckled in response.

''My, it's been a really long time since anyone called me by that name, but yes it is me. I haven't told many people about my adventure with your mother. I was afraid they would try to capture her if they realised the legends about her were all true.'' Paradox still gawked at him but he simply returned to writting on his piece of paper.

''Here you go with this you should be able to participate in the Pokemon League. And if it's not too much to ask maybe someday you could come visit me at my lab? I would be very interest to study how being raised by a Pokemon could potentially change someone.''

Paradox took the card in her hand but as soon as she did she began to feel dizzy and a sharp pain stabbed her in her head. She began to scream and everyone surrounding her began to yell her name in concern.

_A man wearing a black suit sat in a chair smirking at her. ''Ah, the child of Celebi I was expecting your arrival. But you're arleady too late. Your mother is arleady mine!'' She could only watched in horror as the man started to cackle evily._

_And then the scene changed suddenly and she was standing in an empty plain ''Who are you?!'' She heard her own voice scream. Standing before her was a Celebi but this one was pink and she had a mysterious smile on her lips._

_''Who am I? Let's just say my fate is tied to yours and I will leave it at that.''_

_Many cloaked figures sat around a large circular table and their leader lifted himself from his chair before he began speaking. ''Just before the era of heroes and champions a paradox will be born and will be called the Daughter of Time... In the name of lord Dialga she must die.''_

_''Cry of Life!''_

She woke up with a gasp and realised she was on the floor of the Burned Tower. Splash was holding her as if her life depended on it and Maple was licking her face and looking at her with a worried frown.

''How long was I asleep?'' She asked groggily.

''Only a few second but you freaked us out! What happened?'' Elliot was clearly worried as he look at her.

Professor Oak also look concerned but he also had a thoughtful look on his face. ''Young lady can you tell us what happened to you?''

''Well... To be honest this is the second time this happened to me the first time was when I met Elliot. I became Dizzy and felt a sharp pain just like now and I had visions. At first I dismised them thinking I had some sort pf hallucination but two of the three things I dreamed about happened later on. And now it happened again when I touch the card.''

Professor Oak nodded. ''I think I know what this is.''

''Really? What's happening to me?!'' Paradox demanded in a worried tone.

''Well take my words with a grain of salt. But they are legends of humans who were able to see events from the past or future when they touched certain objects or people. Some of them managed to save the world with that gift. That ability was called Dimensional Scream.''

''Dimensional Scream? Wouldn't it make more sense to call it Time Scream?'' Elliot asked incrediously and Professor Oak shrugged.

''I am not the one that came up with the name. Maybe Paradox developed that ability because of all the time travel she did in her childhood.'' He said while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

''Are you going to be alright Paradox?'' Splash asked her, her arms still wrapped around the blonde girl.

''I'll be alright Splash.'' She responded with a reassuring smile. Maple nuzzled her and she looked at Paradox in with sad worried eyes.

''I hate when I can't protect you Paradox if I could take the pain in your place I would.'' Paradox shook her head.

''It's my burden to bear, beside maybe we could use that ability to our advantage.'' She said with a small smile.

''I still don't like it.'' Maple muttered and the girl petted the top of the Vulpix head.

''I know but it only happened twice thus far so it's not like it's a common occurance.''

During the whole conversation Samuel Oak had watched them with increasing interest. ''Paradox, can you understand your Pokemon?''

The girl looked at the professor and nodded. ''As far as I can remember I could always understand Pokemon. Elliot tell me it's not normal for humans.''

''Indeed it is not but I know many people would kill to have that ability. Maybe you should be more careful about who you reveal this information to young lady or you could get noticed by the wrong type of crowds.'' Professor Oak warned her and Elliot sighed in relief he was about to say the same thing to the girl.

''So what was the vision about?'' Elliot asked curiously.

''It's was pretty confusing to be honest when I have a vision I see many events at the same time so it's hard to make sense of them. All I remember is something about about a pink Celebi. But that's impossible because my mother is the only Celebi in the world. Every times someone think thay saw another one it was just my mother travelling in time.'' The boy nodded and had a thoughtful look on his face.

''Maybe with time you will be able to make more sense of it. For now you should probably register for the Pokemon League it takes a long time collecting badges so you shouldn't waste any time.'' Professor Oak said and both teenager nodded before they left the renowned scientist alone to his thoughts.

* * *

''Congratulations you have been registered to particiate in the next Pokemon League!'' Nurse Joy exclaimed with a smile and Paradox sighed in relief. For a moment she had thought she wouldn't be able to continue her journey just after she decided to continue.

She turned to Elliot with a questioning glance. ''So do we need to challenge gyms in a specific order?'' The black haired teen shook his head.

''No, when you challenge a gym the Gym Leader will ask how many badges you have and based on how many you have they will select their Pokemon based on your skill level. So no matter what, your first gym will be the easiest and your last one will be the hardest.''

''This city has a gym so since you're arleady here you both should challenge it.'' Nurse Joy said to them and they nodded in acknowledgement.

They exited the Pokemon Center and walked around the city trying to locate the gym but then something quickly darted toward Paradox without any warning. The girl shrieked as the pink blur grabbed her and Elliot eyes widened in horror. ''Paradox!'' He yelled in concern.

Maple jumped on her and Splash tried to spray water on the attacker from her spot on top of the girl's head. But then she heard the unknown creature screamed in a ethereal voice and all three of them vanished. Elliot looked at the spot where the blonde girl had been a moment ago in complete disbelief.

* * *

Paradox collided with a patch of grass she felt dizzy and had to resist the urge to vomit. This had felt like when her mother travel in time with her but much, much worse. When the dizziness cleared from her head she lifted herself from the ground and looked at her two Pokemon with a frown. ''Are you two okay?'' With a groan both of them nodded.

''I didn't mean to bring your two Pokemon I only wanted to talk to you Paradox.'' The girl looked up and her eyes narrowed as she saw a pink Celebi hovering a few meters away.

''You! You were in one of my visions! Who are you?''

''Who am I? Let's just say my fate is tied to yours and I will leave it at that. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you. You created a paradox, Paradox. '' The pink Celebi said with a smile that made the teen groaned internally.

''What do you mean? And where are we? There is no sign of civilisation anywhere here even thought we were in the middle of a city two seconds ago!'' She asked still not trusting what she assumed was a fake Celebi.

''You and that boy weren't supposed to attack that thieves hideout that day. The police was supposed to take care of it a few months from now when Giovanni was away from the hideout. Now because you changed the past a very dangerous man left with a powerful item. As for where we are I transported us ten thousand years in the past so we wouldn't be disturbed by anyone.''

Maple growled at the shiny Celebi and threw a ball of flames at it. ''Ember!''

''Protect!'' A shield appeared in front of the pink Pokemon and the ball of fire harmlessly bounced off. ''Relax Vulpix I will not harm your mate.'' Maple still growled but she relaxed slightly.

''What item are you talking about?'' Paradox asked warily.

''I'm talking about this.'' Something flash into the shiny Celebi hand and Paradox recognized the old flute she was holding instantly.

''A Time Flute! How did you get that?!'' The blonde teen demanded indignantly.

''That's not important. What's important is that a very evil man has one of these in his possession. You know what this mean don't you? This mean that your mother is in danger sooner or later he will use the flute to lure her into a trap. You must stop him before that happen. He is not yet powerful enough to confront Celebi but one day he will and when he does he will have complete control of time.''

''How do I stop him?'' Paradox said anger boiling in her veins. She didn't trust this Pokemon but she could not take any chance if there even a shred of truth to what she says she need to stop it. No one hurted her mother!

''You are not strong enough to challenge him yet. You need to make your team stronger than it is right now. So for now you should continue to participate in the Pokemon League but now you know what the stakes are. This is not simply a journey of self discovery anymore. You also need to fix the paradox you created or else Giovanni will become the master of this world.''

''How much time do I have before he succeed?'' I asked fearfully.

''A year, you have one full year before Giovanni become strong enough to capture Celebi so in the meantime become stronger. I think that was all I had to say I will return you in the year 1986 now but I'm sure we will see each other again.''

With that the Shiny Pokemon grabbed her once again Maple and Splash kept close to her and they once again disappeared.

* * *

When they reappeared Elliot ran toward them. ''Are you all alright?!'

Paradox nodded with a groan. ''Yeah but it seem like our journey became much more complicated.'' She explained what happened and what the strange Celebi had told her.

''I don't get how you created a paradox I would have probably have gone to their base by myself even if you weren't there.'' Elliot said with a frown.

Paradox shrugged. ''I don't know either but what's important is that this Giovanni guy could hurt my mother. I can't let that happen no matter what, I trust that fake Celebi as far as I can throw her. But even if her story is fake I can't take the chance, she's my mom.'' Elliot nodded with a sympathetic smile.

''We will get stronger together and when it's time we will take town this guy together.'' Paradox looked at him and then her eyes began to water. ''Whoa! Did I say something wrong?!''

The girl shook her head. ''You've done nothing but help me since we met each other, why? Most people would have walked away by this point.''

The boy smiled proudly. ''It's my dream to become a police officer one day. Can you imagine how impress the polices would be if they learn I helped a legendary Pokemon? Not only that but after everything we've been throught together you're one of my best friend Paradox and I wouldn't let you do this alone even if it killed me.''

Paradox smiled tearfully. ''I really misjudged humans didn't I? I was always worried humans were just a bunch of poachers but I was very wrong. You're one of the best friend I could ask for.'' They were interupted by a low growl and Paradox looked down at Vulpix with an amused smirk. ''Don't be jealous Maple you're still my best friend, obviously.''

''We're here.'' Elliot said and when Paradox turned around she saw a large imposing building with a Pokeball symbol on the top of it. But something was wrong it looked like it was close.

''Are you sure it's opened? There no light at all coming from the windows.'' Paradox asked and the boy had a thoughtful frown before his eyes widened in realisation.

''Oh right I forgot! The gym of this city is a ghost type gym! Ghost Pokemon aren't a fan of bright lights so it would make sense that a ghost gym wouldn't have lights in them.''

Paradox shuddered. ''Ghost Pokemon? I always found them creepy I met one once and he would always stalk me and disappear once I looked directly at him.''

Elliot smiled reassuringly at her. ''Don't worry most ghost Pokemon are all bark and no bite. They only want to scare you they won't do you any real harms.'' While what he said was mostly true the dark haired teen was still nervous. There was a lot of campfire stories about ghost Pokemon taking your soul and sending it straight to the afterlife most of them were fake but what if there was some truth behind some of them?

Summoning their courage both Paradox and Elliot entered inside the Gym. It didn't help their nerve when the door closed behind them on it's own. But there was something else that was wrong. The ghost gym was supposed to be dark sure but not this dark. They couldn't even see more than a meter in front of them.

''Hello is anyone there?'' Elliot called out in the darkness but there was no response.

Paradox was too scared to continue as quick as she could she turned around and reached for the door but froze when she saw that the door was nowhere to be seen. ''Elliot the door vanished!'' She screamed in a panic. But when she turn to see her travelling companion he was gone too.

And then she noticed that the Pokemon on top of her head and at her side were also gone. ''Splash! Maple! Where are you?! If this is a prank it's not funny!''

''Bleheheheheh! You have entered into your worst nightmare!'' A voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

''If you want to see your friends again you will have to survive our little trial, eheheheh!'' Another voice this one was more feminine than the first one.

''But if you fail you will go straight to meet Arceus in the afterlife. Meheheheheh!'' Both voices said at the same time.

The darkness suddenly fade away and made way to a large rocky field. In the distance she could see all sort of Pokemon but there was a problem all of them were prehistoric and shaped like dinosaurs, she couldn't see any modern Pokemon. Where was she? Had she travelled in time again?

But then she felt an extreme heat and as she looked up in the sky she froze in horror. A giant meteorite was heading sraight toward her! She recognized this era now. This was the lunar meteorite that had killed most prehistoric Pokemon in ancient times and scatered Moon Stones all over the world and now she was right there with them!

''Mom! Get me out of here! The meteorite is going to kill me!'' But no answer came from her cry for help and the giant rock was still coming closer. She began to feel the heat and she covered her eyes not able to look at the coming meteorite anymore not only due to the brightness but also because of how terrified she was. ''I don't want to die!'' She scream in the heaven but then the heat completely vanished.

With trepidation she opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the Pokemon gym and this time it wasn't as dark as earlier. She could see candles on the walls illuminating the whole room. She looked around and sighed in relief when she saw all her friends were still there. But they looked just as scared as she was a second ago.

''Paradox I'm scared! I had a vision that me and mom were back were in a cage and the two bad men who captured her was laughing at us!'' A small voice said from on top of Paradox's head.

''Don't worry Splash I think there was just a ghost messing with our minds. You and your mother will never be captured by those men I will make sure of it.'' Splash smiled at her and began to relax somewhat.

''Are you alright Maple?'' The fox Pokemon nodded her head shakily.

''I'll be alright, for one second I though _he_ had come back to life, but that's impossible.'' Paradox was about to ask Elliot if he was alright too but stopped when she saw his face. He looked as white as a sheet and then without any warnings he collapsed on the ground.

''Looker! What's wrong Looker?! Wake up!'' The blonde girl yelled in a panic but he remained on the ground unmoving the only sign that he was alive was his breathing.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

''Bleheheh! We know what you are most afraid of Elliot Ellias. Your father was killed in a raid against an illegal fighting ring? Ah! We both know that's only the official story. What happened is something that nobody would believe, but you saw it right?''

_The darkness faded away and he gasped as he looked around. He was back in Sinnoh he and his family had spent a year here due to his father's job. It was currently nighttime and the streets of Jubilife City were almost completely empty. Then he saw his father silently walking in the deserted street. In the distance he saw his younger self silently darting from one corners of the street to the other trying to stealthily follow his father._

_A pit of dread fell in his stomach there was something eerily familiar about this scene but it was like the memory wouldn't come out. He followed both of them until they reached an old abandoned and forgotten church left to decay there._

_Elliot felt an headache as soon as he saw the building and then memories came flooding in. With a gasp he looked back at his father with terror in his eyes. ''Wait dad! Don't go there!'' He screamed and ran in front of his father._

_But his father just walked throught him as if he wasn't there at all. The older man tried to open the door silently but as soon as he touched it, it fell on the ground with a loud crash and sent dust flying everywhere. Elliot's father cursed at his bad luck but went inside anyway._

_Both the younger and older version of Elliot went inside. The younger version was hiding behind a pew. The older boy didn't bother hiding since it was evident by now that this was only a vision. A cloaked man was standing in the middle of the church when he saw the police officer he looked at him with interest._

_''Ah Justin Elias you finally came.'' The cloaked man said in a pleased tone._

_Justin glared back at him. ''Well yeah, when you start threatening my family You can be sure I will take the threat seriously. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't just release all my Pokemon and blast you all the way to Kalos.'' _

_''Such violence!'' The other man said in a mocking tone. ''But that won't be necessary, now that you came we lost all interest in your family. What we really wanted...'' Suddenly multiple cloaked figures started appearing all around them. All of them were wearing pendants with a blue hourglass engraved on them. ''...Is you!'' The cloaked man finished his sentence._

_''Congratulations Justin Elias you have been chosen as a new agent for the Hourglass Church but before that we will need to start reeuducating you a little.'' The cloaked figure raised his hand in the sky and the pendants of the other disciples began to glow with mystical energy. Then a large swirling hole appeared in the middle of the room._

_The leader of the disciples suddenly grabbed Justin and the older man tried to break away from his grip. ''What are you doing?! Stop this right now! You won't get away with this! The police will find you and they will make you pay for kidnapping an officer!''_

_The leader actually laughed at that. ''My dear Justin I would very surprise if they manage to follow us where we're going. Or rather I should say when we're going. hahahaha!'' And with that the man threw Elliot's father into the vortex._

_''Dad!'' Both boys screamed at the same time. The younger Elliot ran toward the vortex but he was blocked by one of the cloaked figures. _

_''Where do you think you're going child?'' Said a female voice to the boy, the cloaked woman retrieved a strange blue crystal and a bolt of energy jumped out of it. The energy materialised into a Pokemon and both boys couldn't believe what it was. Standing before them was..._

_''Mew.'' The creature said sadly looking at the boy._

_''Mew, keep the boy away from us until we're gone.'' The woman ordered and the floating feline nodded obediently. The younger Elliot was suddenly taken into a Psychic grip and he was forced to watched as all the cult members stepped into the wormhole._

_Finally the cloaked woman recalled Mew into the blue crystal and walked into the vortex as it closed behind her. Both the young boy and the teen were left alone in the abandoned church. Finally the young boy fell on the ground unconscious his eyes full of tears._

_The older teen wasn't fairing much better. How had he forgot that faithful night? For so long he had actually believed the reports of his father dying in a raid but now it seemed something much bigger had happened and who were these creepy cloaked persons? One of their grunts had a freaking Mew! Who could say what their leader had under his belt?_

He barely noticed when he was back in the ghost type gym. He could faintly hear the sound of Paradox talking in the background but he couldn't understand what she was saying finally he turned to see the blonde girl and then everything turned black...


	10. The First Badge

**Greninjaten99: This question won't be answered for a while in the story but I will say this. Humans can't get children with Pokemon in this universe and both of Paradox's bioligical parents were humans. As for why the machine didn't recognize her as one... Well you'll just have to see.**

**The Pocket Monsters Y Guy: Yeah I'm surprised how many foreshadowing I put in that last chapter I think I will cut back a little on the visions from now on unless I need them for a plot later on. And yeah while this story is mostly based on the games I like to put little references to the anime there and there and well the games really don't give much backstory to Celebi or any mythical Pokemon for that matter, so I might use the anime for their backstory. The major difference is that Ash will not be in their story since he doesn't exist in this world.**

* * *

Marie glared at the Haunter and the Misdreavus. ''Both of you went too far this time, you're suppose to just scare them not traumatize them half to death.''

Both ghost Pokemon looked down with shameful looks. ''Haunter.'' The first ghost type said sadly.

''Misdreavus.'' The second Pokemon replied not looking up at her trainer.

Marie sighed. ''I'm not the one you should apologize to. When this Elliot boy get out of the hospital you both need to apologize to him.'' Marie was a young girl who had become a gym leader at the young age of fourteen. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white sundress that gently billowed around everytime she moved.

Her choice of dress rose a lot of eyebrow with people who were familiar with ghost type trainers. Most of them liked to wear darker colors and most of them had a dark view on the world. But not Marie she saw ghost Pokemon as her guardian angels and she always felt safe in their company despite their bad reputation.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening interupted them. Marie gawked as the same two trainers as yesterday came back. ''You're arleady out of the hospital? Shouldn't you be in bed right now?'' The gym leader asked in concern.

Elliot shook his head with a tired smile. ''I'm... Not allowed to battle until tomorrow but I didn't want to miss Paradox's match so I'll only watch today.''

The young gym leader sighed but then smiled. ''Alright then, Paradox is it? How many badges do you have?''

The blonde girl looked nervous at the question. ''Umm, this is my first gym actually.''

Marie smiled gently at that. ''Alright then this battle will be two against one, you are able to subsitute your Pokemon. Since I will only be using one Pokemon obviously I won't be able to switch.''

''Two against one that seem kind of unfair for you.'' Paradox said with a frown and Marie smiled.

''If you had more gym badges I would have used more Pokemon but since this is your first gym I give you the advantage. But just because you have an advantage shouldn't make you underestimate me. My Pokemon are more than able to beat two Pokemon on their own.'' She said with a bit of pride in her voice. She then turned toward the Misdreavus with a loving smile. ''Are you ready for this Anna?'' The ghost Pokemon nodded with a determine smile. ''Alright! Show them what you got sis!'' Marie yelled with glee and the ghost Pokemon floated into the battlefield.

Paradox looked at the Pokemon and shivered slightly as she remembered what had happened yesterday but with a determined glint in her eyes she turned toward her Marill. ''Splash I choose you!''

The blue and white mouse excitedly made her way into the battefield and bravely glared at the Misdreavus. ''Alright let's do this! Splash use Bubble Beam!'' Paradox yelled.

''Take this!'' The Marill shouted before blowing a stream of bubbles at high pressure toward the ghost Pokemon.

''Alright sis! dodge this and then use Shadow Ball!'' The Misdreavus almost got out of the way of the attack but some stray bubbles caught her on the side and she winced in pain but the ghost type still managed to create a shadow ball and threw it toward the water mouse.

''Splash get out of the way!'' Paradox yelled but it was too late and the Shadow Ball exploded right in front of the Marill. The shockwave was enough to send her flying in the air and crash on the ground with a painful thud. ''Splash! Are you okay?!'' The blonde girl asked in concern.

The Marill lifted herself from the ground with a determined glare. ''It will take more than this to knock me down!'' Splash proclaimed confidently.

''Alright then! Use Tail Whip on Misdreavus and then use Tackle!'' The water Pokemon cutely shook it's tail toward the Misdreavus who looked at her with a confused expression. The Marill took this chance to charge toward her.

But she did not do a Tackle attack instead her tail became enveloped by a blob of water. She then jumped in midair and hitted the ghost Pokemon with a powerful attack that sent the Misdreavus crash on the ground.

Elliot shouted enthusiastically toward the water type. ''Splash just learned Aqua Tail! Amazing!''

Paradox smiled proudly toward her Pokemon who was panting heavily after using the powerful attack. For an instant the blonde girl thought they had arleady won but that hope was dashed away when she saw Marie smile confidently at her.

''That was impressive! But now it's time for us to get serious! Anna use Confuse Ray!'' A orb of light came out of the dust the crash had caused and it rapidly spun around the small Marill. After the orb disappeared Splash became wobbly and looked around the gym and began to use Bubble Beam in random directions.

Paradox even had to duck on the ground as one of her attack nearly hit her. Marie smiled and pointed toward Splash and yelled. ''Alright sis! Finish this with Hex!'' Purples flames enveloped the small water mouse and she screamed in pain.

Once the purple fire diappeared the Marill was left panting and then she fell on the ground and laid there unmoving. ''Splash! Are you alright?!'' Paradox asked but there was no response.

Marie smiled victoriously but quickly hid it and took a professional expression. ''Marill is unable to battle! Please choose another Pokemon to replace her!'' The blonde girl was about to go in the field to retrieve Splash but Elliot stopped her and gave her Splash's Pokeball.

Paradox looked down on the spherical object with uncertainty. ''Why do you want me to use this? You know I'm not completely okay with them still.''

Elliot nodded. ''I know you don't normally like to put Pokemon in Pokeballs but you should do it when a Pokemon has fainted at least. Pokemon can't feel pain when they are inside a Pokeball letting them outside will only prolong their pain. You should let Splash rest until we can go to the Pokemon Center.''

Paradox stilll looked unsure but she slowly nodded. ''Alright if it really stop the pain I will do it.'' Taking the ball in her hand she clicked on the Pokeball's button and a red laser shot toward the Marill and safely pulled her inside her own Pokeball. The girl then turned toward her Vulpix with a loving smile. ''It's your turn Maple, are you ready?''

''Yes! I will avenge my fellow Pokemon you'll see!'' She replied confidently before jumping into the field of battle. Maple smiled confidently as she looked at the ghost who looked like she was ready to faint at any second after her battle with Splash.

But Marie had a secret smiled on her face. ''Alright sis! Let's even the odds shall we? Use Pain Split!'' The Vulpix winced as she felt an invisible force drain some of her life force away and the Misdreavus for her part looked a lot more healthy than a few seconds ago.

Paradox look at this in confusion. ''What happened?!'' She asked Elliot and the boy frowned thoughtfully.

''She used Pain Split this move take the life force of Pokemon and share it equally between both of them. Misdreavus was close to fainting but now she has more health than before because of this move. Maple on the other hand lost almost half of her life force.''

Paradox growled at that. ''That's not fair! We couldn't even see the attack how were we suppose to dodge this?!''

The boy shrugged sheepishly. ''Ghost Pokemon are feared for a reason you know.''

''Alright Maple use quick attack!'' Marie silently chuckled to herself at that but she said nothing. The Vulpix dissapeared in a blur and tried to tackle it's opponent but instead of dealing damaged she harmlessly passed throught the Misdreavus as if she wasn't even there.

Elliot facepalmed at this. ''Paradox, Ghost types are not affected by normal type moves.''

The girl blushed as she realised her mistake. ''Oops I forgot.'' She said with a nervous chuckle.

Marile had an amused smile on her face. ''I'm sorry but if you don't even know your type matchup you have no hope of defeating me. Anna use Shadow Ball!''

''Alright Maple! Like we practiced yesterday! Use Iron Tail!'' Maple's six tails turned into a metalic substance and she hit the oncoming Shadow Ball and sent it back to it's owner. Both the Misdreavus and Marie stood mouth agape before the Shadow Ball hit the ghost Pokemon and send her crashing on the ground with a loud thud.

''Sis! Are you alright?!'' Marie yelled in concern. Anna slowly lifted back into the air and nodded at her trainer but it was clear she was on her last rope as she panted heavily and she had scratches and bruises everywhere. ''Alright use Confuse Ray!''

''Maple use Protect!'' Paradox yelled the orb of light harmlessly bounced on the shield. The Misdreavus looked at the Vulpix in defeat knowing what was coming next.

''Alright! Finish this with Flamethrower!'' The blonde girl yelled.

''Anna dodge!'' Marie commanded but the Misdreavus was too tired to move and took the hit head on. She crashed on the ground once again and laid there unmoving. With a sigh the gym leader retrieved a Pokeball and recalled her Pokemon. ''You did amazing sis.'' She whispered to the ball before walking toward the girl and her Vulpix who were dancing around in joy at their victory.

''Congratulations miss Paradox you beated my gym and as a reward I give you the Fog Badge!'' Paradox took the badge and stared at it in wonder.

''I get why now so many humans are obsessed with battling Pokemon, this rush it feel amazing!'' Marie rose an eyebrow at the strange statement from the blonde girl but she didn't ask.

But then suddenly Marie felt an intense headache and she left really tired all of a sudden. _'Oh not again.' _Once the headache had cleared she saw that the two teens and the Vulpix were looking at her with concern.

''Are you alright?'' Elliot asked with a worried frown.

''Yes don't worry about it. You on the other hand should focus on training for your battle tomorrow.'' She replied curtly before leaving both of them alone. Marie made a quck stop to the Pokemon Center to deposit Anna with Nurse Joy ans quickly made her way home. Once she entered her room she watched her reflection in the mirror she could see her face was flushed red. She placed a hand on her forehead and felt that she was burning up.

She sighed and let herself fall on her bed. ''The doctor said I had three months left but it doesn't feel like it. I hope the gym will be okay without me.'' Suddenly one of her pokeball moved and a Pokemon popped out with a worried frown.

''Haunter.'' The Pokemon said sadly.

''Don't worry Haunter. Death is just another adventure isn't it?'' But then her smiled disappeared and tears formed in her eyes. ''You promise you'll be there right? When...'' She let the words go unsaid but the Pokemon nodded it's head with a few tears escaping it's eyes too.

''Then I feel safe, with you and sis there I won't be alone. Do you think I will become a ghost Pokemon too? I wonder what I will be?''

''Haunt, Haunter.'' He cried burying his face in her chest and she gently rubbed the top of his head.

''Shh don't worry about me Haunter. I used to be afraid of death. But you and sis showed me it was nothing to be afraid of. We will stay together forever, right?'' The Haunter hesitated but then nodded and the young gym leader smiled. ''See? There nothing to worry about. Now let me rest I have to be ready for the next challenger tomorrow.''

The frail girl quickly fell asleep and the ghost Pokemon looked at her breathing afraid that at any moments the rhythmic rise of her stomach would stop. But fortunately it didn't and Marie was ready for the coming challenger the next day...

* * *

Elliot was stoked this was going to be his first real gym match. Technically he had arleady challenged a gym leader. But it was so late into the Pokemon League he hadn't even bothered taking a badge for his victory. Now he would fight for a real chance at getting into the league. With a smile he let out his two Pokemon out of their Pokeballs.

''Chikooo!'' Chikorita exclaimed happily at seing her trainer and rubbed herself against his leg. Mareep on the other hand looked at both of them with a jealous frown.

''Maree!'' The sheep exclaimed toward the grass type but the Chikorita simply showed him her tongue and lifted her nose in the air with disdain.

''Chika! Chika!'' She yelled while not looking at him.

''Mareep.'' The electric type replied with a sad expression. Elliot turned toward Paradox.

''What are they saying?'' The boy asked and Paradox blushed a bit.

''Your Mareep wanted Chikorita to rub herself against him like she does for you. And then Chikorita said she would rather go mate with a Magikarp.'' Elliot facepalmed and chuckled silently to himself.

''Alright you two! Today we're going to win our first official gym badge! Are you ready?!'' He asked with a excited grin.

''Yeah let's make it all the way to the top of the league!'' Chikorita yelled excitedly.

''I will prove to you that I am the strongest mate you could ever ask for my darling!'' Mareep exclaimed while trying to get closer to the grass type but the Chikorita pushed him away with her vines.

With a smile Elliot recalled both of his Pokemon in their Pokeballs and Paradox looked at him with a weird expression. ''Why are you returning them in your Pokeball?''

Elliot smiled at that. ''I know that you like to let your Pokemon out of their Pokeballs but when you know you're about to battle a strong trainer it's a good idea to hide what Pokemon you have. The element of surprise can decide the course of a battle sometimes.''

Paradox nodded with a thoughtful frown on her face. Now that they knew where the gym was making their way there was pretty quick. With a smile the dark haired teen opened the door and entered the gym.

But his expression turned worried when he saw the gym leader sitting on a chair her face was deathly pale and she was sweating heavily.

''Are you alright Marie?'' Elliot asked in concern.

The young gym leader let out a weak chuckle. ''I'll be alright don't worry about me. The rules are the same as yesterday, are you ready? Then I choose you Haunter!''

Elliot was a bit surprised at the new Pokemon but then shook his head. He should have guessed she would use a different Pokemon this time. ''Chikorita I choose you!'' He said while throwing the ball in the air.

The grass type appeared on the field with a determined smile. ''Let's do this!'' She exclaimed with confidence.

''Haunter use Nightshade *Cough* *Cough*.'' Marie stated in a small voice. The Haunter looked at her with a worried expression, but followed her orders. A dark wave of energy engulfed Chikorita and she felt it dig into her skin as it drain some of her life force.

''Chikorita use Razor Leaf!'' The grass type threw sharp leaves toward the ghost type. It hitted it's mark but it wasn't very effective against the Haunter. Elliot felt kind of bad he could tell both the trainer and the Pokemon didn't put their heart in this battle but he had to have that badge.

''Haunter use confuse ray.'' The gym leader said softly and the Haunter created a small ball of light.

''Chikorita dodge that attack!'' The small Pokemon ran quickly ro the side and evaded the orb just in time. ''Alright! now use Vine Whip!'' Both Elliot and Chikorita were surprised when Haunter suddenly turned his back to them he didn't even move when when the vines hit his back.

''Marie?'' The Haunter asked in a fearful voice. ''Marie! Are you asleep?!'' The Haunter left the battlefield without hesitation which made the dark haired boy gaped. A Pokemon leaving the battlefield was basically a fordeit. But the ghost type didn't seem to care at the moment. ''Marie wake up please! Marie!'' He screamed as he shook his trainer but she did not move.

Seeing that this was serious both Elliot and Paradox ran toward both of them. ''What happened?!'' Paradox asked with a worried tone and she felt dread in her stomach when the Haunter turned toward her with tears streaming down his eyes.

''She's dead.'' He said softly before breaking into sobs. A few second later one of Marie's pokeball began to shake and the Misdreavus appeared her eyes full of tears too.

''Sis! Please tell me this is a very bad joke! This wasn't suppose to happen right now!'' The female ghost cried while trying to shake her trainer awake but just like with Haunter there was no response.

Both Paradox and Elliot looked sadly as the two ghost Pokemon began to cry in each other arms as they mourned the passing of their trainer. Both humans felt remorse, all they had cared about was earning a badge none of them knew that the young girl was so close to death.

Both of them felt helpless as the body of Marie slowly turned cold...

* * *

Marie felt a vague sensation of awareness she could hear people yelling her name but she couldn't tell where it came from. But then her vision slowly came and she saw herself slumped into a chair and her two best friends were crying.

It took her a few minutes to realise what had happened and when it did she felt a sense of fear but then she relaxed and made her way toward the Haunter and the Misdreavus. ''Hello Haunter, hello sis.'' She said in a soft voice.

The two ghosts stopped crying and turned toward her their eyes red from all the crying they did. Marie looked around and noticed they were alone. ''Where are the two trainers from earlier?''

''They went to call an ambulance.'' Anna responded with a small voice.

''I can understand the both of you! That's amazing!... But I don't think they can save me, I'm arleady dead. '' Marie said with a frown.

''Don't say that! Maybe, maybe they can find a way!'' Anna yelled before she began to sob once again. Marie took the little Misdreavus in her arms.

''Why are you so sad sis? We're going to be together forever aren't we? The pain of my illness is gone and I won't have to suffer like that again.'' The two ghost Pokemon looked sad.

''T-there's something we gaven't told you Marie.'' The Haunter started to say with a sad frown. ''Only bad people and Pokemon can get turned into Ghost type it's a chance for people like us to get a redemption. Good humans like you... Will be guide straight to the afterlife without any issues.''

Marie looked confused by this. ''What do you mean Haunter? Anna is a ghost Pokemon and she was just as good of a person as me maybe even better!''

The Misdreavus began to cry harder at that. ''I'm so sorry Marie!''

''What are you sorry for sis?'' Marie asked with a tilted of her head.

''I'm not Anna! I'm sorry I lied to you! When I saw you about to jump that bridge I thought it would be better if I pretended to be your sister! Unlike me Anna was a good person she was probably sent in the afterlife as soon as she died. I'm so sorry Marie!'' The deceased gym leader was shocked at the revelation but when she saw how devastated the Misdreavus was she took her in her arms and hugged her.

''Shh, It's okay Misdreavus I forgive you. Maybe you're not Anna but after everything we went throught together you are still my sister.'' The female ghost buried her face into the human's chest and sniffled quietly.

The Haunter slowly made his way toward his dead trainer and he extended a hand. ''We aren't able to go to the afterlife, not yet anyway. But we know how to get there. We will help you find your rest Marie, there's no one that deserve it more than you.''

The young gym leader shakily took the Haunter's hand and the three of them vanished without a sound.

* * *

Elliot and Paradox were in a waiting room they had ran toward the nearest phone as fast as they could and now they could only wait as the doctors tried to save the gym leader's life. Both of them were sitting silently not daring to say anything.

Paradox wasn't a stranger to the concept of death she knew that predator killed prey to substain themself but this felt different there was no predator that benefited from the death of Marie the world had just cruelly took her away for no good reasons.

Finally a nurse came toward them but all hope they had were dashed when they saw her grim expression. ''We tried all we could but I'm sorry to say Marie is officially dead. Did you two know her?'' Both of them shook their head sadly.

''We were just here to challenge her gym.'' Elliot said in a hushed tone.

''That must have been shocking to see her die like that, I'm sorry you had to see that. Marie was a lonely girl her only friends were her Pokemon. She used to have a twin sister called Anna and they were happy children in the first few years of their life but then they learned that their father had HIV and had transmitted it not only to their mother but to them as well. Marie lost her sister three years ago. Her mother in her grief murdered her husbands and was sent to prison since then she had been alone waiting to die.''

Paradox sobbed at that. How could the world be so cruel? She used to respected Arceus for the amazing world he had created but this day had shaken her confidence in him.

''Don't cry miss, a good girl like her is sure to be in a better place now. For a long time Marie believed her Misdreavus was her dead sister. We didn't have the heart to tell her that humans can't turn into that Pokemon. Most humans turn into Yamask or Phantump if they even turn into a Pokemon when they die. But now I'm sure she has been reunited with her sister at last.''

The nurse left the two teen alone. Both of them stayed there for a while not saying anything then after almost half an hour they left not really knowing where they would go.

* * *

Marie felt at peace as both her ghost Pokemon guided her she had been right all along her Pokemon were her guardian angels. She didn't really knew where they were going but she trusted them completely.

Finally they stopped and they arrived in what seemed like a old but well maintained room it looked like the type of rooms you would see in a manor owned by an old wealthy family. The walls were lined up with sofas of all shape and size she could hear the sound of a grandfather clock ticking in the background. A fireplace illuminated the room and in the center of it all stood a large desk with the scariest Pokemon Marie had ever seen.

Both of her Pokemon bowed toward the tall being. ''Hello lord Giratina.''

The guardian of the distortion world looked up from his desk and looked toward the trembling human with a reassuring smile. ''Hello Marie I have been waiting for you.''

Had her Pokemon betrayed her? Why was she in front of this scary looking Pokemon? She wanted to run away from here as fast as she could. Seeing her fear Giratina sighed and lowered himself to seem less intimidating.

''Don't worry despite my appearacne I will not hurt you. As the strongest ghost type in the world I am the one that greet the souls of the departed and guide them toward afterlife. But contrary to popular belief you have a choice on where to go. You can go in what you humans call Heaven and rest in peace for as long as you wish, or you could decide to reincarnate and get another chance at life. Be warned that with the second choice I will have to remove all your memories.''

Maries was still scared to death, literally. But she took her courage and faced the giant ghost type. ''Where is my sister Anna? is she in the afterlife?'' She asked with what would seem like a courageous voice if it wasn't for the fact she was still shaking like a leaf.

Giratina closed his eyes and searched throught his memories then when he found the information he wanted he looked toward the young girl. ''Unfortunately she is not here. When Anna came here she was devastated to have never started her Pokemon journey so she decided to reincarnate instead.''

Marie looked sad at the revelation but then determination flowed through her. ''I-if I decide to reincarnate could you make sure I will be reunited with my sister?''

Giratina looked thoughtful at the request. ''I could do this rather easily but you wouldn't remember that it's your sister you're with.''

Marie shook her head. ''I don't care I want to be with Anna she's the most important person in my life.''

Giratina nodded. ''Very well, however there is no guarantee you will be human again are you okay with this?'' Marie seemed to think about that for a while but she decided to accept anyway. As long as she was with her sister she didn't care what body she had.

''Very well then Marie. You have lived a very unfair life I will try to put a few strings so that your next one will have a happier ending.'' Marie was engulfed into a bright light and she felt warmed all over and then she vanished. Leaving her two Pokemon alone with the legendary of antimatter.

Giratina turned toward the Haunter and Misdreavus. ''You two know that you haven't earned the right to go to the afterlife yet, right?''

The two Pokemon nodded sadly. ''Yes we know we only wanted to make sure our trainer wouldn't be alone.'' The Haunter replied nervously and the legendary Pokemon smiled at that.

''You might not be able to enter the afterlife yet... But you two have been very good ever since you met Marie. Continue this way and in a few years I might give you the location of Marie's reincarnation. Maybe you could become friends all over again.''

Both ghost type gaped at Giratina and Misdreavus shed a few tears of grattitude. ''T-thank you lord Giratina you are too kind.'' The female ghost said with a shaky voice. The former gym leader's Pokemon left and Giratina got back to his desk.

He sighed once again when another human appeared and the poor thing nearly fainted when he saw the legendary ghost type. ''Why do Arceus gave me this job? Everytime a human see me they think I'm going to send them to hell even thought that place doesn't even exist. It's much funnier to send bad humans back to earth as a Magikarp and let them figure out how to survive with the move Splash.'' The legendary Pokemon chuckled darkly he couldn't wait to see how a certain leader of Team Rocket would handle being a useless fish.

* * *

Marie felt warm and she could hear the faint sound of voices. ''A Pokemon egg! You gave me a Pokemon egg for my birthday!'' She could hear the muffled voice of a young girl say. She was currently trapped into a tight space but she didn't feel afraid, the space was very comfortable and wet.

''Yes but you have to be careful alright? Taking care of a Pokemon is a big responsibility.'' The voice of a man said.

''I'm three years old! I can take care of a Pokemon!'' Marie almost wanted to chuckle the voice reminded her a bit of her sister Anna... Wait who was Anna? Did she even have a sister? And who was Marie for that matter? Was that her name? She tried to remember where those names came from but her memories came to a blank and soon she also forgot the names themselves.

She felt like she should be afraid of forgetting so much but she felt at peace. But she still was curious about the owner of the voice and wanted to see what she looked like so she began to gently pushed against the wall of her comfortable prison. As soon as she did she heard a gasp from the other side.

''Daddy look! The egg moved!'' The voice of the girl cried excitedly. Encouraged by the voice she began to pushed harder until finally the wall caved in and she fell on a soft surface. Opening her eyes the light hurted her eyes for a little bit but after a while she could make out the shadow of a girl.

''Awww look at it, it's an adorable little fox!'' The voice of the girl cooed softly.

The male voice returned. ''It's a Fennekin they're the fire starter of the Kalos region. I know you're a little young to get a starter but I thought it would be good if you learned how to raise a Pokemon before you start your journey.''

She regretted breaking from her warm prison the world outside her egg was cold and cruel. She was shivering and crying softly as the cold tortured her fragile body. ''Aww poor Fennekin are you cold? Come here.''

She felt herself being taken into the girl's arm and sudenly she felt warm once again. She yawned softly and began to feel very sleepy. She had completely forgot what she tried to remember by that point the only thing that hadn't disappeared was her love for the girl who was comforting her. '_Anna, I'm back.'_ She heard a voice say in the recess of her mind before it was silenced forever...


	11. The Mysterious Ice Princess

**Altering Kreation: I went over the first three chapters and tried to correct a few things I will try to do more chapter later.**

**Greninjaten99: I wasn't sure anyone would be sad over Marie. After all it's hard to make people feel something about a character that was just introduced. But I'm glad I managed to make a few people sad over her.**

**As for why she isn't a ghost type. I guess I didn't explain it well enough but being turned into a ghost type is reserved for people who have commited serious sins but aren't beyond redemption. That's why Giratina told Marie's Pokemon they weren't allowed to enter the afterlife yet, they were still paying for their crimes. Marie was a good person so when she returned to Earth she was completely reborned instead of being turned into an undead.**

* * *

Elliot and Paradox were wandering aimlessly in Ecruteak City. Paradox was holding the mysterious Pokemon egg for comfort she knew the egg couldn't really talk back. But she felt some sort of comfort about how warm it was and how it would occasionally shake sligthly.

Unbeknowst to them they were watched by someone. She had icy blue hairs and blue eyes, she wore a white hoodie with blue jeans and black shoes. Her hair waved freely in the wind as she silently kept track of the two teens who were too lost in their own world to notice her. Her stare was focused on the Vulpix that followed Paradox diligently. _'I can't believe it. Is that Maple? What is she doing with that girl?'_

But the mysterious girl made a mistake and failed to notice a pebble in the road. She accidently stepped on it and fell on her rear. Hearing the sound of her falling Elliot looked back and walked toward her with an outscretched arm. The girl blushed as she stared at him and took his hand to lift herself from the ground.

''Are you okay?'' At her nodded he proceeded to introduce himself. ''I'm Elliot Ellias just call me Elliot, what's your name?'' The girl searched throught her bag and retrieve a pen and a notebook and began to write on it.

She presented the paper shyly to the boy and on it it was written. _Hello my name is Luna nice to meet you._

Elliot looked at the paper with a confused expression before realization dawned on him. ''Wait are you mute?'' The girl cocked her head but then she nodded with an embarassed smile. The silent girl then turned toward Paradox with a smile.

The blonde girl looked at the new arrival with wary eyes. ''Hello can I help you?'' She asked slowly.

Luna began to write on her paper once again and showed it to Paradox. _I think your egg is about hatch very soon._

The blonde girl looked at her with a suspicious stare. ''How can you tell?'' But before the silent girl could respond the egg began to glow brightly and something inside was trying to break free. It took about a minute but finally the egg broke away to reveal a creature Paradox had never seen before.

It looked like a blue canine with black fur on it's chest, around it's eyes and on it's legs. It also had red eyes but Paradox barely had the time to see them before the small Pokemon yawned and fell asleep in her arms.

Elliot for his part gawked at the newborn Pokemon. ''I can't believe it! You hatched a Riolu! They're not supposed to be in Johto they're native to Sinnoh!'' The boy yelled enthusiastically but recoiled when he saw that both girls were glaring at him.

''Shh! Can't you see he's trying to sleep? Newborn Pokemon need to sleep a lot, so lower your voice.'' Paradox said with a frown and the girl beside her nodded with crossed arms. The dark haired teen smiled sheepishly and decided to stay silent.

But that silence was soon broken when a familiar Haunter appeared in front of them. The Ghost Pokemon chuckled when he saw their surprised expression. But then he turned serious and pointed a finger toward Elliot. ''Haunter, Haunt, Haunt.'' He said before vanishing. The boy just looked confused and turned toward Paradox.

''What did he say?'' The blonde girl rolled her eyes at being used as a translator, but she told him anyway.

''He said he wanted a rematch and he will give you a badge if you manage to beat him.'' Elliot nodded at this and the new girl looked at Paradox with a curious expression. But before she could ask anything both Paradox and Elliot had ran away toward the gym. Luna shrugged and decided to follow them.

* * *

Haunter looked sadly at the chair where his beloved trainer had died. At least she was with her sister now. He turned toward the door as it opened and Haunter floated toward the battlefield. Misdreavus was watching from afar curious how the battle would go but she didn't really have the heart to show herself yet.

''Alright let's do this! This will be your last chance to get the badge before the Pokemon League find a replacement for Marie so you better do your best human!''

Elliot looked at the ghost Pokemon blankly before Paradox translated for him. Then he nodded and with a determined grin he threw a Pokeball in the field. ''Alright Mareep! It's your turn!''

''Alright everyone make way for the hottest Pokemon around! I will set the battlefield on fire with my good look!'' The Mareep exclaimed cockily. Paradox facepalmed with a groan and the Haunter looked at the sheep with an unamused expression.

''Mareep use Thundershock!'' Elliot yelled and the sheep sent a bolt of lightning toward the ghost type. But Haunter was quick to dodge and retaliated with an attack of his own. Haunter sent out a dark wave of ghostly energy toward the sheep Pokemon and It soon endulfed him. Mareep winced in pain as the energy attacked him to his core.

''He didn't even called out an attack!'' Mareep said in shock and the Haunter laughed.

''What? You think I'm going to say the names of my attack slike an anime protagonist? If there's one advantage of not having a trainer is that I can keep my strategies secret.'' Haunter said with a smirk.

''What's an anime?'' Paradox asked in confusion.

''I'll explain another time, for now Mareep use Thunderwave!'' Elliot yelled and the electric type sent a wave of electricity toward Haunter. He was too slow to dodge and winced in pain as electricity dance all over his body. ''Alright he's paralyzed! Now let's use our trump card and finish this! Use Wild Charge!''

The sheep's body was engulfed into a cloak of electricity and he began to sprint toward the Haunter at full speed. The ghost Pokemon growled. ''Don't think you won just because you inflicted paralysis on me!''

The Haunter right hand became engulfed by flames and just when the Mareep jumped toward him he swing at the wooled Pokemon at full speed. Mareep cried out in pain and he was sent crashing in the ground with a loud thud that sent dust flying everywhere.

''Mareep!'' Elliot yelled in shock and fear. When the dust cleared the sheep was seen trying to rise from the ground with great difficulty. ''How... Dare... You... You punch me in the face! My good look is my best quality!'' Without any warning the Mareep made another Wild Charge and sprinted topward Haunter. The Ghost type did not expected another attack so soon. He wasn't quick enough to dodge it and was sent slamming on the ground unconscious.

Mareep landed back on the ground panting heavily and then he fell on his side without any words. ''Mareep! Are you alright?!'' Elliot yelled before running toward his Pokemon the sheep was unconscious but as far as he could teel he was going to be alright.

With a sigh of relief Elliot retrieve his Pokeball and recalled his Pokemon inside. But then once the relief died down the boy realised something. ''Oh man! How am I suppose to get a badge if Haunter is unconscious?! We really didn't think this through.''

But he was surprised when a badge suddenly floated toward him. Misdreavus appeared holding the badge in her hands. ''Here take the Fog Badge young trainer. Meanwhile I will go to the Pokemon Center so Nurse Joy can heal Haunter.''

Elliot didn't understand any of this of course but he got the gist of it and took the badge happily. ''Yeah! I finally got my first badge!'' He yelled excitedly.

Luna chuckled silently as she watched the boy bounce around in joy. These trainers seemed interesting, maybe she would stick with them for a while. Beside she was curious as to why Maple followed that girl around. She didn't seem the type to want a trainer.

* * *

''So Luna you're a Pokemon trainer right?'' Elliot asked once they were outside of the gym. The silent girl nodded slowly with a timid smile. ''Well what type of Pokemon do you have?''

Instead of responding the girl took her two Pokeballs she had on her belt and threw them in the air. Both Paradox and Elliot were surprised at the Pokemon that emerged. The first one was a shy looking ghost who exuded a cold atmosphere around herself.

The other Pokemon was even more surprising it was a Vulpix but it's coloration was very different instead of orange fur it was completely white and it had icy blue eyes. ''Is that a shiny Pokemon? Wait no, shiny Vulpix don't look like that, what is it?'' Elliot asked in confusion.

The blue haired girl giggled silently and began to write on a notepad. _This is an Alolan Vulpix as the name imply they come from Alola and are very different than normal Vulpix._

''Different how?'' Paradox asked curiously.

_Well normal Vulpix are Fire types right? _both Paradox and Elliot nodded at the written question. _Well Alolan Vulpix is an ice type and when they evolve into Ninetales they become ice and fairy._

''Wow have you seen that Maple? An ice type Vulpix!'' Paradox exclaimed excitedly. Maple on the other hand looked at the other Vulpix warily it looked familiar. But at the same time it was completely different than a normal Vulpix she didn't know what to feel about this newcomer.

The Alolan Vulpix looked at his Kantonian counterpart curiously and began to slowly approached her. As he came closer Maple began to smell his scent and he was different in that area too. Instead of smelling like woods and charcoal like the Vulpix of her pack. He smelled like snow and there was also a lingering smell of sugar, usually associated with fairy types.

''Hello my name is Snowbell!'' The white Vulpix exclaimed cheerfully.

''Umm Hello my name is Maple.'' The Kantonian Vulpix was a really weirded out that this strange Vulpix was so close to her. But she could tell he was very young so he probably just didn't know about personal space yet. Maple then look at Luna she had never seen the girl before and yet there was something strangely familiar about her, she couldn't put a paw on it.

Elliot looked at the two Pokemon with interest. ''So an Ice type Vulpix and a Froslass they're interesting Pokemon but both of them are ice type. It might be a good idea to get new type of Pokemon don't you think?''

At this the girl shook her head and began to furiously write in her notepad. When she was done she turned it around and tapped on the page. _I want to become an ice type Pokemon master. And maybe when I'm finished on my journey I will be accepted as an Ice type gym leader._

''A gym leader, huh?'' Elliot said with a thoughtful expression.

''Is that a strange goal?'' Paradox asked curiously.

''Well normally most people aim to be champion and then become gym leader when they can't get there. It's just weird to have someone who has realistic expectations I guess.'' The boy replied sheepishly. ''So Luna are you participating in the Pokemon League?''

The silent girl searched throught her bag and presented them with a fog badges with a bright smile. ''Nice! When did you find that badge?''

_Three days ago._ Was what was written on her notepad. Elliot looked at her with a surprised expression.

''Three days ago? Forgive me for asking but if you got your badge so long ago why are you still in Ecruteak City?'' The dark haired boy asked, the blue haired teen shurgged before writing on her notepad once again.

_I heard a rumor that a wild Eevee was roaming around Route 38. Unfortunately I had no luck finding it._

''Wow a wild Eevee! Isn't that a very rare Pokemon?'' Paradox asked and Elliot laughed at that, the blonde girl became offended as he just continued to chuckle in mirth. ''Hey! What's so funny?!''

''Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you. But Eevee is probably one of the most common Pokemon there is!'' He said with an amused smile and Paradox looked confused at that.

''Common? But I almost never see one in the wild.'' Elliot nodded at that.

''You are right they are pretty rare in the wild. That's because most Eevee spend their life in captivity. Eevee and it's evolutions are extremely popular as pets or as an alternative to a starter Pokemon. That's why basically every breeding ranches in existence have a Eevee section. The only Pokemon that can give Eevee a run for it's money in popularity is Pîkachu.''

Elliot then turn toward Luna. ''Catching a Eevee in the wild is a pretty rare opportunity it might only be a rumor but how about we help you?''

The silent girl looked susprised at the suggestion but then she smiled and nodded gratefully. And with that the three trainers finally left Ecruteak City. Luna had returned her Pokemon in their Pokeballs. But Paradox left Maple outside, Splash was asleep on Paradox's head. Elliot had tried to convince her to put the Marill in her Pokeball while she slept but Paradox really didn't like putting her Pokemon in those things. Maple continued to follow the blonde girl closely like a guard dog ready to attack any Pokemon foolish enough to attacked her beloved friend and hopeful mate.

Paradox had also captured Riolu in a Pokeball. She didn't like letting him inside of that thing but he was too young to walk around all day. And he would probably get bored of being in her arms for hours.

They spent most of the day searching for the elusive Eevee. At one point they had decided to go their own ways to cover more ground. Paradox was walking calmly between trees. The shades hid her from the rays of the sun and for a moment she could pretend she was back in Ilex forest.

But her moment of peace was interupted when she heard a bush rustling looking at it curiously she saw a fluffy brown head poking out of the bush. As soon as the Eevee saw Paradox she froze in terror. The blonde girl cooed softly at the cuteness of the small fox and tried to pet it but stopped once the small Pokemon screamed in fear.

''Don't come closer! I have a family and if I scream they will all come attack you!'' The Eevee tried to sound brave but it was clear it was all an act because she was shaking like a leaf. Seeing this Paradox frowned her reservations from earlier came back in full force. That was the reason why she feared becoming a trainer in the first place. She didn't want to separate this poor Eevee from her family.

''Alright go back to your family. I'll pretend I didn't see you.'' Paradox said before walking away.

''Huh?'' The Eevee was confused normally humans weren't intimidated by her threats. They though she was too cute to be menacing, but this girl had walked away. Had she managed to scare her? No she saw the caring look in the girl's eyes she only walked away because she was too kind to hurt her. The Eevee returned to her family with a hopeful feeling in her heart.

When they met back together Elliot and Luna looked disappointed that they hadn't catched an Eevee. Paradox tried to pretend she was dissapointed too but inside she was happy that the small Eevee was with her family.

They decided to return to Ecruteak City for the night and tomorrow they wouls start their journey to the next gym. But before they could reach the city there was rustling in the tall grass and three creatures popped out. The three teenagers eyes bulged as they saw three Eevee just smilling at them.

''We are!'' The Eevee on the left started to say.

''The Eevee sisters!'' The one in the middle yelled cheerfully.

''And we came here!'' The right Eevee said with a determined grin.

''To challenge you!'' They all yelled at the same time. The Eevee on the right and left took a defensive stance but the one in the middle ran toward Paradox and rubbed herself against the blonde girl's legs. With a smile she bent down and began to pet the small brown fox and the Pokemon purred happily.

Maple looked at the Eevee with jealousy clear on her face. But she received a glare from Paradox that seemed to say 'behave' and she looked away with a frown.

Luna and Elliot looked at the girl with jaw agaped. ''Why is this Eevee so affectionate toward you?''

Paradox rubbed the back of her head. ''I saw her a while and she said she had family so I pretended like I didn't see her.'' Elliot sighed in disssapointment at this.

''Paradox we were searching all day for this Eevee you could at least told us!'' He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

''I don't care how you justify it! I don't want to separate Pokemon from their family!'' Paradox yelled and Elliot glared back at her but then he sighed.

''I'm not gonna change your mind huh? Fine but what does these Eevee want now?''

Paradox turned toward the Eevee and the small fox smiled at her. ''Well we were afraid of getting separated by a bad human. But you three look like the good kind of humans. So we thought it would be okay to be captured by you three before a poacher or something equally as bad find us.''

Another Eevee aproached them with a cocky smile. ''But before that you need to prove you're strong enough to be our trainers with a Pokemon battle!'' After saying that both Eevee returned to their position and turned defensive.

Paradox explained to the two other teens what the Pokemon had said and they each selected their Pokemon. Elliot chosed Chikorita and Luna chose her Alolan Vulpix. Maple was about to enter the battlefield but Paradox stopped her.

''I think we should give a chance to our new friend.'' She said before retrieving a Pokeball's from Elliot's bag. ''Riolu I choose you!''

The small blue bipedal dog popped out of it's Pokeball with a excited grin. He then turned toward Paradox and hugged her leg. ''Mommy!'' He said with a happy smile. Paradox on the other hand frozed at the simple word.

Luna cooed as she looked at the young Riolu before writting in her notepad. _Aww it's adorable he think you're his mother._

Maple nodded. ''It make sense she's the one that hatched his egg. Beside a Pokemon trainer isn't that different from a parent when you think about it.''

Paradox gulped she wasn't ready to be a mother! But as she look at the small Riolu looking at her lovingly she couldn't help but feel her heart melt a little. ''I guess I should give you a name. How about Luke?''

The Riolu smiled at that. ''I like it!''

''Okay Luke, see that Eevee? We have to battle it so we can capture her. Are you up for this?'' The young Riolu nodded his head up and down vigorously.

''I will make you proud mommy!'' He said with a smile before he took a defensive stance. The Eevee was the first to move and she charged at the Riolu with a Quick Attack. The Riolu winced as the small brown fox slammed into him but he didn't look too hurted.

''Luke use Quick Attack too!'' The young bipedal dog disappeared in a cloud of dust and slammed into the brown fox. The Eevee growled at her attacker and when the Riolu tried to attack her again she threw sand in his face. While Luke was occupied at trying to get the sand out of it's eyes she tried to do a Double Kick on him.

Seeing this Paradox eyes widened and she yelled. ''Luke use Counter!'' The Riolu's body was enveloped by a white glow and he stood his ground as the Eevee kicked him twice in rapid succession. The Eevee realised her error when the Riolu finally cleared the sand from his eyes and smirked at her victoriously.

Luke hit the Eevee back with double the damage she had caused him. The brown fox landed on the ground with a dazed look. Paradox took that occasion to throw a Pokeball at the Eevee. She watched in anticipation as the Pokeball shook once... Twice... Thrice... And with a click the ball stopped moving.

The blonde girl yelled happily and proceeded to give a hug to Luke. The young Riolu happily returned the embrace. Paradox took the Pokeball from the ground and released the Eevee. Then she gave both Pokemon some Oran berries. Both of them happily munched on the fruits and regained their strenght.

She looked around and saw that both Elliot and Luna had also managed to capture the two other Eevee. Both of them were happily taking care of their new Pokemon. ''Eevee, do you have a name?'' Paradox asked curiously.

The brown fox nodded happily. ''My sisters call me Vivi! My older sister is named Ivy and the youngest one is called Eve.''

''So Vivi what do you want to become when you grow up?'' Paradox asked Vivi with a smile.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' The Eevee asked with a confused look.

''Well Eevee has a lot of evolutions right? What evolution do you want?'' The blonde girl asked the Pokemon curiously.

''I'm happy with whatever you want me to evolve to.'' Vivi said in a small voice, at that Paradox shook her head.

''You're the one who will get stuck with that body for the rest of your life, right? You should get to choose.'' Eevee looked nervous but finally she caved in.

''Promise you won't get mad?'' At that the girl nodded with a reassuring smile. ''I always wanted to become a Sylveon, but the male Eevee back at our old ranch would make fun of me for it. They said Sylveon was girly and weak and that no trainer would love a Eevee who wanted to become a weak Pokemon.'' Once she finished The Eevee had tears in her eyes and sniffled quietly.

Paradox smiled down at her. ''I don't care if you're girly and frilly if that's what you like I will be more than happy to make you evolve into a Sylveon. And I'm sure those boys didn't know what they were talking about. Together we will become strong and as a Sylveon you will become stronger than these bullies ever will be.''

Vivi smiled gratefully at the girl and began to nuzzle her face. Once they were done talking and healing their new Pokemon everyone stopped to have a picnic in the forest. All humans and Pokemon ate their meal happily.

And once they were done Luna went to cook something in secret and came back with dessert. Elliot gaped at the multicolored treats that awaited in the basket the girl presented them with. ''Are those Pokepuffs? Man I haven't eaten those in forever!'' He exclaimed with a nostalgic smile.

Luna happily gave every humans and Pokemon a Pokepuff. Paradox looked at the strange treat with a wary expression. But once she saw her Pokemon happily gobbling down the treats she decided to hesitantly take a bite of it and then her eyes widened. She had never tasted anything so sweet in her entire life.

It wasn't long before the Pokepuffs were all eaten and everyone were laying on the ground contendly. Once they saw the sun setting they decided to start returning Ecruteak City for the night.

As they walked Elliot noticed just how many Pokemon were following Paradox and sighed. People in towns would probably get nervous if they saw a girl walking around with so many Pokemon outside of their balls.

He silently tapped the shoulder of Maple and motioned her to follow him. Once they were in a seclude spot Elliot lowed himself to be at eyes level with the Vulpix. ''Look I know that Paradox has a dislike of Pokeballs but she's gonna run into trouble with so many Pokemon following her around like this especially when they start to evolve. She won't listen to me if I tell her that, but maybe you can convince her. You're the one she trust the most so if you say Pokeballs are not evil she might actually believe you. So please try to convince her okay?''

''Vulpix!'' Maple replied with a nod and the boy with black hair sighed in relief. Both of them quickly made their way back to the group. Maple wondered she would broach the subject. But the opportunity came when Luke started to yawn sleepily. ''Mommy? Can I go back in my Pokeball? I'm feeling sleepy.'' The young Riolu complained.

Paradox looked unsure. ''Are you sure you want to return in there?'' When the bipedal dog nodded she sighed and recalled Luke with a red laser.

With a smile Maple aproach Paradox. ''Actually I'm getting kind of tired too. Can you put me in my Pokeball too?''

The blonde girl looked shocked at this. ''What?! You never wanted to be in your Pokeball before.'' Maple shrugged with a nonchalant smile.

''Today was kind of tiring, what with spending all day searching for a Pokemon. So it would be kind of nice to just relax in my Pokeball and have some alone time, you know?'' Paradox still looked shocked at the request but then she sighed.

''Alright, if that's what you want, I'll do it.'' With that she retrieved Maple's Pokeball the Vulpix saw Elliot give her a thumbs up before she was engulfed into a red light and sent inside the ball. Once they made their way inside the Pokemon Center they reserved two rooms since there was only enough space for two person per room. Elliot decided to give the first room to the two girls and he would sleep on his own. He didn't want to seem like a pervert by asking to sleep with one of the girl.

Tomorrow they would make a real effort to leave Ecruteak City and reach the next gym. Elliot had spent more time here than he planned to but he guessed it was alright. They got a new travelling companion and three new Pokemon out of the deal so that was a lot of progress in his book.

As he laid there Elliot began to feel lonely. Usually Paradox was close to him when he slept. But then he had an idea. Paradox always slept with her Pokemon so why couldn't he do the same?Taking a Pokeball he released his first Pokemon.

''Chikoooo!'' The grass type said happily and he petted the top of her head with a smile.

''Hello Chikorita I felt kind of lonely tonight would you mind sleeping with me?'' He asked with an embarassed smile.

The Chikorita instantly made her way toward her trainer and laid close to his face. ''Chika!'' With a smiled he petted her once again and both of them peacefully fell asleep. Elliot had always been close to Chikorita. But he used to only think of his Pokemon as friends but now he realised they were much more than that, they were family.


	12. Trouble In Paradise

**Greninjaten99: Thank you for the catch I changed it a little bit so the dialogue make more sense. **

**Now I'm sorry to say this but I think I'll stop updating this story twice a week from now on. If I don't slow down I'm afraid I'm going to burn out and the story will come to a screeching halt and I don't want that, I still have a lot planned for this story.**

**So from now on I will only update once a week on every friday. Sorry if that dissapoint some of you, but it was never realistic to update this story so often when the average chapter lenght is 5 000 words. That's around 40 000 words per month which is just insane. And lately it feel like I'm so busy editing the story I barely have time to write new chapters so I think this is for the best.**

**Anyway with that on with the chapter.**

* * *

Paradox had woken up earlier than anyone else that morning. Careful to not wake up the four Pokemon sleeping in the bed with her, she made her way to the bathroom. She felt relief as she removed all her clothes. She still couldn't understand why humans were so obsessed with these things.

She didn't have a problem with wearing clothes during winter. But wearing them during summer was just ridiculous in her opinion. But she guessed it would get annoying if every humans looked at her like Elliot had on the first day they had met.

Entering inside the bathtub she closed the curtain behind herself and opened up the shower. She sighed contently as the hot water spreaded all over her body. When she was in the forest she always had to take a bath in cold water. She had to admit humans were master at making things more comfortable like sleeping in bed or making the water hot. Now if only they could stop being such prudes...

When she was done washing herself she had spent almost half an hour in the shower. She used a towel to dry herself and made her way back to her room where her Pokemon were still sleeping. But then just before she could try to go back to bed she heard something fall on the floor. Following where the sound came from she saw a pen rolling on the floor and a silent human girl gawking at her with a flush covering her entire face.

Paradox cocked her head at her. ''Luna? Are you alright? Why is your face so red did you catch a cold?'' But then she noticed that the girl was trying to look anywhere except at her but Luna ocassionally dared a glance toward her breasts or her groin area. It was then that it hit Paradox why the girl was so flustered. ''Oh... I forgot to put clothes didn't I? Sorry I'm still getting use to your humans customs.''

Leaving the flustered girl behind her. Paradox made her way back in the bathroom and put on new clothes. She sighed in irritation once she was done. She felt so much more free when she was naked but she supposed it wouldn't be good if she made Luna faint from embarassment.

She returned in the room and Luna had calm down a little bit but she didn't dare look in Paradox's eyes. ''I really don't get why you're so embarassed about this. We're both girls I'm sure you breasts and a vagina too just like me.'' Paradox said bluntly and Luna squeaked before hiding her face behind her hands. The blonde girl rolled her eyes but she stopped pestering her.

Paradox crawled back into bed careful to not crush any Pokemon she sighed happily as she took Maple in her arm. With all the Pokemon surounding her Paradox hadn't even needed a blanket last night.

But before she could try to fall back asleep she heard the sound of a pen scratching on paper. Then she felt a presense close to her, when she opened her eyes she saw Luna holding her faithful notepad and pointing at it. With a groan Paradox began to read, now thankful that her mother had spent so much time teaching her to read human language.

_You're a pretty weird girl Paradox._ The paper said, Paradox rolled her eyes with a huff.

''Gee thanks.'' She replied sarcastically but before she could return back to sleep Luna point to her notepad again and Paradox noticed there was more written underneath.

_Yesterday it seemed like you could understand Pokemon and just now you said you weren't used to humans customs what did you meant by that?_ Paradox was actually surprised at the question.

''Wait we didn't tell you that yesterday?'' Luna shook her head, weird usually her ability to understand Pokemon was the first thing to come up when she met a human. Then again this girl couldn't talk so maybe she didn't have the chance to ask until this morning.

''Well I know it's a bit hard to believe but my mother is a Pokemon.'' Luna looked confused at that and then she wrote something else on a new page of her notebook.

_I thought humans and Pokemon couldn't reproduce together._ Paradox facepalmed at that.

''I was adopted obviously, I don't know who my real parents are. all I know is that my mother found me one day in the forest and decided to raise me herself. For as long as I could remember I could always understand Pokemon, I couldn't tell you why.''

Luna looked at her in pity and then she got a curious look. _If it's not too personal could you tell me what Pokemon you mother is?_

Paradox was about to respond but then she got an idea. ''Instead of telling you, how about I present you to my mom?'' Not waiting for a response Paradox dug throught her pocket and retrieved the Time Flute.

Without hesitation she blew into the flute. Luna covered her ears as it made a strident sound. Maybe someday Paradox should learn how to actually play the instrument. But it did it's job and her mother appeared in their room.

''Hello Paradox! It's been a while!'' Celebi said happily and hugged her daughter. Then she turned toward the silent girl who was watching her with eyes so wide it almost looked like they would fall out. ''Oh hello there are you one of Paradox new friends? I'm the guardian of Ilex Forest, but you can just call me Celebi.'' But before they could say anything else Luna's eyes rolled back in the back of her head and she fell on the ground with a thud.

Fortunately for her the floor was covered by a carpet so it didn't hurted that much when she fell. Paradox sighed and putted the unconscious girl back in her bed. But then something shocking happened the girl suddenly vanished and in it's place stood a black creature with a few strands of red hairs.

''What the!- what happened to Luna?!'' Paradox asked in shock. The commotion woke the Pokemon in Paradox's bed and Maple's eyes widened when she saw the new Pokemon.

''I can't put my paw on it but this Pokemon look really familiar somehow.'' The fire fox said with a curious look in her eyes.

Celebi on the other hand knew exactly what the Pokemon was. ''This is a Zoroark they're called the illusion Pokemon and they can disguise themself as anything or anyone. They're rather shy and don't tend to expose their real self to just anybody. Remind me of someone else I know.'' The time travelling Pokemon said while glancing at Maple.

For her part the Vulpix blushed she should have known Celebi arleady knew her secret. But she was still embarassed and felt a little bit guilty that all along she had hidden her real self in front of the legendary Pokemon. ''I'm sorry to have lied to you miss Celebi.'' Maple said with remorse clear in her voice.

''Don't worry Maple it's all your father fault for being such a jerk. Beside Paradox forgave you right? That's all that matter to me,'' The fire type gawked at the legendary.

''How do you know about my father?'' She asked in a small voice.

''What did you really think that me and Syrup never talked to each other? Why do you think she was okay with you vanishing for almost a week every months?'' Paradox was confused by this.

''Wait but when I met Syrup the other day she didn't seem to know you mom. Are you sure you have met her?'' Celebi thought about this.

''Mmmh, now that I think about it I might have only met her in the future.'' Both Paradox and Maple sweatdropped at that..

Before they could continue their conversation thy all heard a small groan coming from the bed behind them. They saw the Zoroark stir up as she slowly woke up. ''Was that a dream?'' She asked sleepily.

''No it wasn't.'' Paradox answered simply with her arm crossed. ''So when were you planning to tell us you were a Pokemon?''

The Zoroark eye widened at that and she instantly returned to her human form and smiled sheepishly at them. The blonde girl looked her with a incredulous look as if asking 'are you serious?'

''You know we all saw you were a Pokemon right? There no point hiding now.'' With a sigh the Zoroark dropped her disguise.

Maple looked curiously at the Zoroark. ''Have we seen each other before? There something familiar about you.'' The Zoroark smiled at that.

''Eh, I guess you wouldn't recognise me since I evolved but I used to look like this.'' Suddenly she was engulfed in a bright light and her form changed into a much smaller and quadruped form. Maple eyes widened when she saw who it was.

''Zorua?! Is that really you?! I haven't seen you in years!'' Maple yelled excitedly.

''Please call me Luna that's the name I go by now.'' She said with a sheepish smile.

''Why did you never come back? I thought something had happened to you!'' Maple said with a miffed expression and Luna looked down on the ground.

''I kind of blame myself for teaching you how to turn yourself into a male. No one should deny what they are because of a bad Pokemon like your father. By the way is he still just as much of a jerk as he was all those years ago?'' Maple shook her head.

''My father died a long time ago.'' Maple said without showing any emotions on her face. Luna looked at her with a guilty expression.

''Oh I'm sorry about that.'' At that Maple shook her head.

''Don't worry about it. It make me feel kind of guilty to admit it, but I don't really miss him.'' The Zoroark nodded her head in understanding then she turned her attention toward Paradox.

''Could you please not tell Elliot about this?'' The black and red Pokemon pleaded to the girl.

''Why not? Is there a reason why you don't want him to know you're a Zoroark?'' Celebi asked curiously and she gained a michevious smile when the dark type began to blush. ''Oh I see someone has a little crush~''

''What?! No! A human and a Pokemon could never be together.'' She said the last part with a downcasted expression.

''What do you mean? Me and Maple are together and we're perfectly happy.'' Paradox said with an offended look in her eyes. The Zoroark on the other hand looked at them in shock.

''You're together? Aren't you afraid to go to prison?'' The dark type asked with worry in her voice. Paradox looked at her with a confused look.

''What do you mean prison?'' The Zoroark looked even more shocked at the girl's words.

''You mean you don't know? It's illegal for a human and a Pokemon to mate with each other!'' Paradox was floored at the revelation.

''What do you mean it's illegal?! Why would they make that illegal?!'' Paradox was seething at this point just when she thought humans might be okay she learned something like this.

''Well the authorities claim it's to protect the Pokemon.'' The Dark type said with a sarcastic laugh. ''But really all it is is a sense of racial superiority. A lot of humans especially older ones think Pokemon are mindless beasts who do nothing but listen to their instincts. They say mating with a Pokemon would be the equivalent of mating with an animal. That's also the reason why I pretended to be human, I always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer. But these stuck up jerks at the Pokemon League laughed at my face and said a Pokemon could never become a real Pokemon Trainer! I'll show them I can be just as good as them!''

Paradox was shocked and she turned toward her mother. ''Is what she's saying true?''

Celebi was deep in thought and tried to find the right words to say. ''Well it's not really as black and white as that. Some humans genuinely do want to protect Pokemon and there are unfortunately bad human who do abuse their Pokemon in that way. Unfortunately the authorities lump the rapists and the good people together when it come to Pokemon relationship and arrest them without asking any questions. And of course there is a bunch of old bigots who are all too happy to keep that law active and pretend they are working for the greater good. If it wasn't for the huge language barrier between people and Pokemon this would have never happened.'' Celebi said with a sigh.

''I-I didn't know about all this, maybe I should break up with Paradox before she get in jail because of me.'' Maple said with a sad expression and Paradox became angry.

''Screws humans laws! We won't be separated because of these stupid hairless ape you hear me Maple?!'' Celebi winced when her daughter used Mewtwo's own insult toward her own species. ''If worse come to worse we can just jump in time, right mom?''

Celebi chuckle at that. ''Sure but try to finish your Pokemon journey before getting every humans mad at you alright?''

Maple for her part was sture unsure about this. ''But aren't you afraid to be rejected by your own species?'' At this Paradox sighed.

''Maple I'm trying to fit in with human because that's the species I was born as. But everyday I realise that I feel more like a Pokemon even if I don't have the body of one. I was always more a part of the Pokemon world than the human world. So if they want to reject me then they can go ahead I will return back in the wild where everything make sense. Where I won't have to wear some stupid clothes just because I'm surrounded by prudes, where people don't try to separate lovers based on their species and where people don't try to enslave other beings for their own gain like that stupid Giovanni.''

Celebi eyes widened at that last part. ''Paradox how do you know about Giovanni?! Team Rocket hasn't even been founded yet!''

Paradox lowered her head at that. ''I know you will probably not believe me but I met a Celebi. But It was not you, she was pink instead of green and she said that a man named Giovanni would try to capture you. She said I had one year to become stronger so I could stop him.''

Celebi snapped at that. ''No absolutely not! I won't let you fight Giovanni on your own! Do you know how dangerous that man is?! In a few years from now he will become the most notorious gang leader of all Kanto maybe even of the entire world! Beside I don't see why you should be the one that take care of him. Red will dismantle his entire organisation in about ten years.''

Paradox shook her head. ''That's what happened originally mom. But the strange Celebi said we accidently created a paradox and because of this Giovanni has a Time Flute with him now. I can't let him take you away mom. There's nothing you can say that will convince me to stop my quest.''

The Zoroark looked at both Celebi and the blonde girl with a blank look. ''I have no idea what they are talking about at this point.'' She muttered.

Celebi looked at her daughter sadly. ''Paradox, Giovanni is dangerous and very powerful if you face him there good chance you won't make it out alive. It's because of him that your parents are dead.''

Paradox looked shocked at this. ''My parents? You never talked about them before.''

Celebi nodded sadly at this. ''I wanted you be old enough before telling you about this. But your mother was a member of Team Rocket. For years she worked for Giovanni and stole Pokemon and did horrible things to them. But when she got you she was afraid what it would do to you if you grew up surrounded by such heinous people. So one day she decided to desert Team Rocket. Giovanni did not liked that at all so he killed your father to send a message to your mother.''

Celebi noticed she had tears pouring from her own eyes and decided to wipe them away before she continued. ''When she still refused to come back he threatened to kill you and that was too much for your mother. That's when she left you in that forest with me. When she left she was certain Team Rocket would kill her as soon as she exited the forest. But she left anyway because despite how bad of a person she was all that counted for her in the end was your safety.''

Paradox had no words, she always had been curious who her biological parents were, obviously. But she had never expected her human mother to be part of an evil organisation. Without saying anything she got up and ran away slamming the door behind her. Everyone in the room stood in silence for a few seconds.

But then Maple grew a determine expression and managed to open the window and leapt outside of the room. She landed back on the ground on all four paws and began to run after the fleeing form of Paradox. Celebi on the other hand stayed where she was. Splash looked at the guardian curiously. ''Are you not going to chase her?'' The Marill asked with a worried voice.

Celebi shook her head and chuckled humorlessly. ''No I think she need some alone time after all this.''

''But Maple ran after her.'' Splash said with a confused look.

''Sometime being with a lover still count as being alone.'' The Marill was even more confused at this but she decided to not ask further questions.

* * *

Paradox had ran all the way to Route 38 and she was now sitting under a tree in the middle of the woods. Celebi had always been tight-lipped when it came to her parents. But she had always assumed they had been attacked by a pack of wild Pokemon while they were in the forest or something. She had never imagine they were part of a evil organization that hurted Pokemon.

What if she turned out like her bioligical mom? Maybe she really was just as bad as all those humans who hurted Pokemon. But before she could put herself down any longer she felt something warm and fuzzy rubbing on her leg. Looking down she was surprised to see Maple there and she had a concerned look on her face.

''Maple? You shouldn't have come I wanted to be alone.'' Paradox bitterly before walking away.

''Paradox wait! I know it hurt to learn your mother wasn't a good person but... That doesn't change anything, in end we still love you, I still love you.''

She turned aroung angrily her eyes full of tears. ''You don't get it! I thought if I found who my real parents were I would finally find a way to connect with my humanity! But all I found today is that my species is horrible! And even my own family were horrible! There's nothing good about being a human!'' She yelled before she began to sob on the ground.

Maple ran toward Paradox and gently poke her with her paw. ''Come on you don't really think that do you?''

''I wish I had been born a Pokemon then I could be with you and nobody would even care. Not to mention this stupid weak body make in sort I have to use you like a disposable bodyguard so I won't get killed.''

Maple shook her at that. ''Come on you know it's not like this. We protect each other, it's true that humans are weak compared to Pokemon. But you're the one that come up with strategies to beat any foes and after every battles you make sure we're healed and fed. In the wild, battles are much more dangerous than with a trainer. Because you can't get healed and you don't have other teammates that can take your place when you're too tired to continue. Without humans Pokemon would have to risk their lives every times they want to become stronger. Humans have dedicated their lives to become the safety net Pokemon needed to thrive.''

''But what about people like Giovanni? He's a blight on the Pokemon world.'' Paradox said bitterly and the Vulpix nodded in response.

''You're right, he is. But have you noticed that it's not just Pokemon that hate people like him? Most humans also hate people like Giovanni because they care about Pokemon too. You focused so much on the bad parts of humanity you forgot all about the good parts Paradox. And I can tell you, you're one of the good parts of humanity.'' The Vulpix said with a smile before kissing the blonde girl.

Paradox was shocked at first this was the first time Maple had started a kiss. But pretty soon she melted into it and their tongue began to wrestle for control. Maple proved to be the victor in their little fight for domination and Paradox moaned as the Vulpix tongue assaulted her.

Unbeknost to them someone was watching them from the shadow. Elliot had wide eyes as he watched Paradox kiss the Pokemon. All this time he had thought Paradox was a good person but now he wasn't so sure. All his life he was taught that Pokemon didn't naturally fell in love with humans they had to be brainwashed before something like that could happen. He couldn't believe Paradox just took advantage of the poor Vulpix like that.

Confused and angry he walked away. He had heard Paradox run away earlier and had thought something was wrong but when he found her, he saw her doing one of the biggest offense a Pokemon trainer could do.

He wondered if he should report his friend to the police but decided against it. Maybe it wasn't too late to make her see the errors of her way? She had been raised by a Pokemon maybe her sense of morality wasn't as perfect as he thought.

Shaking his head he made his way back to the Pokemon Center. He hoped it wasn't too late to save his friend.

* * *

A few hours later Paradox recovered and returned to her friends. Celebi had left a while ago and Luna was back in her human form. As promised Paradox had not reveal the secret identity of Luna to Elliot. But despite that there was a silent tension between the two humans and the road to Olivine City had been mostly silent.

It was only interupted by a few trainers who wanted to battle with the group. They were pretty easy to deal with and didn't pose much of a threat but it made good training before their next gym match.

For some reasons Paradox's Pokemon had all wanted to be in their Pokeballs today only Maple was outside. The Vulpix walked alongside Paradox like a faithful watchdog and would growl everytime a wild Caterpie or Pidgey came too close to her. Ocassionally Paradox would see Elliot looking at her with a weird expression and she didn't know why he was like this. Had he figured out Luna's secret and felt betrayed she didn't tell him?

To be honest Paradox was still shaken about the revelation of who her real parents were. But Maple had really helped her to pull herself together and her love for the Vulpix grew even more. She didn't really care whether she was male or female anymore really. She didn't know if she was bisexual or if she just really loved Maple but she didn't really care as long as she could be with the Vulpix.

At the end of the day all of them were tired but there was no sign of civilisation anywhere so it looked they were in for a night of camping... That was until they came across a farm in the middle of nowhere. The farm had a large fenced area where dozens of Miltank and three Tauros, they were all grazing on the grass and walked around the enclosed area contently.

Deciding to take their chance the three teenagers decided to go knock at the door. At first nothing happened and they were about to leave. But then an old man opened the door with a warm smile. ''Hello young ones, you got lost on your Pokemon journey?'' He asked with a chuckle.

Elliot shook his head and put on a smile that didn't quite reached his eyes. ''Hello sir, we've been travelling all day and we wondered if you had a place for us to sleep. If you don't that's fine we can handle camping for tonight.''

The old man seemed to hesitated for a few seconds but then a little girl came into view. ''Papa? Who are those people?''

''Just some weary travellers honey. they were asking if they could the night here.'' The little girl smiled at the old man.

''You should let them in mommy would love to have visit!'' Before the old man could reply the little girl ran away to talk to her mother. ''Mommy we have visitors!''

''Mil!''

The old man sighed. ''I guess you can come in, supper will be ready for a few minutes. I'm sure you and your Pokemon would be happy to have a warm meal.'' He said with a small smile.

Once inside they were surprised to see that a Miltank wearing an apron was the one that was cooking the meal. When the cow Pokemon noticed the tree teens she smiled.

''Miltank, Mil!''

''She said to sit on the table, supper is almost ready.'' Paradox and the little girl said at the same time and both of their eyes widened as they looked at each other in shock.

''I thought I was the only one that could understand Pokemon.'' Paradox whispered but it was loud enough for the little girl to understand.

''I thought I was the only one too!'' Everyone in the kitchen look at the two of them with equally shocked expression.

Finally the old man spoke. ''Since when could you understand Pokemon miss...''

''My name is Paradox and I always could understand Pokemon. I don't know if it's because of luck or if it's because my mother is a Pokemon but it's just something I always could do.''

''Your mother is a Pokemon too?!'' The little girl asked with a excited expression.

Paradox was confused about her response. ''But you have a human father no? Why is your mother a Pokemon?''

The old man sighed. ''It's a long story but when Petunia was born her mother had complications during childbirth and she unfortunately didn't make it. I'm not proud of what I did next but I fell into a depression and left poor Petunia alone most of the time. It was then that Moira here began to take care of her like her own daughter. She was also the one to snap me back to reality when my alcoholism problem became too much.''

Before he could continue his story further the Miltank came back with multiple bowls and began to give everyone some stew. The three teenagers took their Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. The Pokemon happily gobbled down the dish. Well mostly since it had meat in it Mareep and Chikorita weren't really interested since they were herbivores but they at least ate the vegetables before leaving the bowl there.

Elliot on the other hand had a disturbed look on his face. ''Isn't it a little morbid to let a Miltank cook Tauros meat in a stew?'' He asked suddenly.

The old man was the one to responded. ''To be honest I suggested Moira to let me cook when it come to meat but she's always been a stubborn one.''

''Humans are omnivore, you need some meat to stay healthy and no offense dear but you can't cook to save your life. Beside I'm okay with cooking anything as long as I didn't personally know the Pokemon I'm cooking. And fortunately this farm doesn't kill their livestock we only sell milk.'' Moira had replied and Paradox translated for Elliot's sake.

''Still that's still pretty messed up. That would be like if I tried to cook a human.'' Elliot said before his face turned green at the thought.

Moira nodded in understanding. ''I understand how you feel but Miltank and Tauros have served as humanity livestock for millenia. Humans give us shelter, food and mates for all our life and then when it's time humans give us a painless death and we pass away in the great afterlife to feed our our masters who have given us a life of bliss.''

Elliot looked even more disturbed after her explanation. ''I think I'm never going to eat meat again.'' He muttered trying really hard to keep down what he had eaten.

''Mommy I don't like when you talk like this. The though of someone killing you make me want to cry.'' Petunia said in a soft voice.

The Miltank aproached the girl and gaved her a soft kiss on her forehead. ''Don't worry mommy is not going anywhere sweetie. Like I said this is just a dairy farm and I doubt your father would let anything happen to his mate.'' The Miltank said and then proceeded to kiss the old man on the mouth.

Paradox and Luna smiled at the display of love but Elliot let his bowl fall on the floor. ''W-w-what is this?! Why are you letting your Pokemon kiss you?! This is sick!'' He yelled before runing away slamming the door opene as he exited the little farmhouse.

The two teen girls were horrified at their companion reaction. ''I'm so sorry sir, I don't know what came over him.'' Paradox said in a confused voice.

The old man shook his head with a sad smile. ''It's okay not everyone is as understanding as you two. To most people the idea of a human marrying a Pokemon is simply abhorrent. To be honest we shouldn't have been so open with our relationship. I guess when I saw another girl who could understand Pokemon I began to feel a little too safe.''

''I hate that I have to hide that my mommy is a Pokemon! My mom is the best in the world and everyone should love her!'' Petunia exclaimed with a sad frown.

Paradox frowned to be honest she was surprised at Elliot's reaction. Because her relationship with Maple was pretty obvious even if they didn't kissed in public. Maybe he was just really dense. But if that was the case then she definetly shouldn't tell him about her and Maple if that was how he would react.

* * *

Once again both Paradox and Luna had slept in the same room while Elliot slept alone. Which was just as good since both girls weren't too keen with talking to him after he had yelled at their host. Paradox had almost wanted to ditch the boy then and there. But she decided against it, maybe she could make him see reason after all he had always been a good person before this whole thing.

That walk to Olivine City had been spent in a uncomfortable silence. Paradox hated this before that night travelling had always been fun and exciting. But now it just felt like a chore. When they arrived they could see that Olivine City barely quallified as a city it was a bit small and there wasn't much that made it stand out. Especially after the huge metropolis that was Goldenrod City and the historical location that was Ecruteak City.

But before they could make it in the city Paradox had a realisation. ''Wait a second what date are we today?!'' She yelled suddenly make the two other teens jump in surprise.

Elliot still looked glum but he responded in a monotone voice. ''It's the first day of June, why?''

Not respondiong to Elliot, Paradox looked toward Maple with a happy exprerssion. ''Happy birthday Maple! I can't believe I almost forgot!''

Lune wrote in her notepad. _Wow! It's really her birthday today?_

''Technically my birthday is the tenth of June but since me and Paradox only saw each other in the first week of the month we always celebrated our birthday at the start of the month instead of the exact date.'' Maple said and Paradox translated for Elliot, Luna still had to pretend she couldn't understand Pokemon in front of Elliot as to not blow her cover.

Paradox wasn't too happy she had to search in Elliot bag right now but she still did it. ''I really should buy my own bag I can't always rely on you, right Elliot?'' She said with a forced smile and the boy grunted in response. ''That's decided once we finish this gym I will buy myself a bag with the money we made from those trainers on Route 38- ahah! Found it! Me and Elliot found this in Goldenrod City and I thought it would make for a perfect birthday present, tada!''

Maple gaped as she watched the object in Paradox hands. It was an orange gems that was glowing softly with the raw power of fire. ''Wow! You bought me a fire stone?!'' The Vulpix was about to touch the stone excitedly, but then she restrained herself at the last second.

Paradox frowned when she saw that the Vulpix wasn't touching the stone. ''What's wrong Maple? You don't want to be a Ninetales?''

''I do... It's just that it's a tradition back home to be only allowed to evolve once you mastered the Fire Blast. It's an important rite of passage for the Vulpix of my pack. I want to wait until I mastered it before evolving.''

Paradox didn't understand but she could see it was important for Maple so she acepted and put the fire stone back in the bag for later use. ''So who is going to battle the gym first?'' The blonde girl asked.

''How about we decide with rock, paper, scissor?'' Elliot asked with the first grin he had made since the farmhouse.

''I don't know what that is.'' Paradox said with a blank expression and the dark haired boy facepalmed.

''It's simple when it's time you have to decide what type of object you chose. If you choose rock you make a fist like this.'' He said while closing his fist. ''If you want paper you open your hand like this and if you want scissor you point two fingers like this. And basically rock beat scissor, scissor beat paper and paper beat rock.''

Paradox rubbed her chin at this. ''So it's basically like choosing a Pokemon at the start of a battle only in a simplified form.''

''I guess you could say that.'' Elliot replied with a shrug. ''Are you ready? Then Rock, paper, Scissor!'' Elliot had immediatly groaned since had had chosen rock and both girl had chosen paper.

''Rock, paper, scissor!'' This time both girl had made a scissor. ''Okay I guess we have to do it again rock, paper, scissor!''

This time it was Paradox turn to groan as she had chosen paper while Luna had stuck with scissor. ''I guess Luna is the first to go then.'' Elliot said while trying to not sound dissapointed. ''But I think you might have a hard time with this one. I heard the Olivine gym leader use Steel type Pokemon.''

The sound of scratching filled the silence as Luna wrote in her notebook and she presented it to Ellliot with a confident smile. _As a gym leader I will have to deal with people using Pokemon strong against my type all the time. So this will be a good training exercise._

Elliot shrugged with a smirk. ''If you say so.''

The three teen made their way inside the gym ready to face the challenge ahead. What they didn't know what these next few days would not only test their ability as Pokemon trainer, but also test the limits of the bond they shared...


	13. Shipwrecked

**Greninjaten99: Thank you for understanding, as for Elliot maybe he will have a change of heart, who know? But changing the mind of something that's so ingrained in society certainly will take time.**

**The Pocket Monsters Y Guy: I'm glad you still like the story. Also I'm glad I managed to surprise you with Luna. I really wanted to explore the concept of a Pokemon training other Pokemon. I mean Mewtwo claimed he was a Pokemon trainer but all he did was wake up his clones and let them battles. He did nothing to suggest he actually was a trainer.**

**TheOrangeLord: I'm glad you appreciate Looker being in the story, I really hope I can do the character justice. There's really not enough story about him on this site. As for lemon, don't worry about it. There will be some mention of sex later on as the relationship between the main characters become more serious. But the actual NSFW stuff will be kept in the background. I tried to write lemon once in my first fanfic and I found out it really wasn't my thing and I will not try that again.**

* * *

Regi was a mysterious man. He had simply showed up one day and asserted himself as the Olivine Gym Leader. The Pokemon League had never technically appointed him, but they had shrugged their shoulder and let it go. They were in dire need of a new gym leader and he seemed competent enough. So they weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The man smirk sligthly as he saw three teenagers enter his gym. ''Welcome Trainers to the Olivine Gym! So who will have the honor of challenging me today?!'' He said with a chuckle.

Both Paradox and Elliot pointed toward Luna. The disguised entered the battlefield with a shy but detrmined smile. ''I see, so you're the silent type huh? I can work with that. So how many gym badges do you have miss?''

Luna lift one finger and the man smiled. ''Ah! So I'm your second gym huh? Fine then let's start! I will only use only two Pokemon and you can use all three of yours. I will start with Magnemite!'' He exclaimed before throwing a Pokeball in the battlefield.

What appeared could only be described as a sapient magnet with the power to levitate. It had a screw on top of it's head and it made a strange metalic sound when it popped out of the ball. Strangely enough even Paradox couldn't understand what the creature had said. She could hear words but it was so garbled she couldn't make out anything.

The silent girl quickly chose a Pokeball and threw it. Regi was surprised at what popped out. ''Woah! An Alolan Vulpix! You don't see that everyday! But it will take more than an uncommon Pokemon to beat me. Magnemite use Thunderbolt!''

Luna then did something that surprised everyone she rubbed the palm of her hands together and then slammed her foot on the ground twice. Everyone was confused at her action at first. But then the Vulpix used Protect to block the eletric attack and then the the white fox opened it's mouth to release a multicolored beam toward the magnet Pokemon.

Both trainers and Pokemon were so stunned that they didn't even tried to escape the attack and took the full hit. But then Regi grinned. ''She commanded her Pokemon without any words. Impressive! But don't think that's enough to beat me! Magnemite use Flash Canon!'' Snowbell screamed in pain as he was hit by a bream of multicolored light. His vision was growing blurry but with an act of defiance he stood his ground and let out a Dazzling Gleam attack.

The magnet Pokemon was surrounded by a pink light that assaulted him and caused quite a bit of damage but he showed no signs of of fainting yet.

Luna looked worried for a second but then she smiled and then she snapped her finger twice. Snowbelle smiled at the command and she jumped in the air while six tails became coated in a metalic substance. ''Alright let's do this, Iron Tail!'' The Alolan Vulpix yelled as he sprinted toward the Magnemite.

''Don't let him hit you! Use Headbutt!'' Regi yelled at Mangemite, The magnet Pokemon charged toward the ice fox and both attack collided creating a shockwave that sent a cloud of dust over the entire battlefiled. When it cleared away both Pokemon were laying on the ground unmoving.

Regi chuckled as he recalled his Pokemon in his Pokeball. ''Look like we lost our Pokemon at the same time. You were impressive for someone who had the type disadvantage. But can you deal with this?!'' He asked before throwing another Pokeball in the air.

A giant beast of metal burts out in the battlefield his roar shook the entire gym. Elliot face paled as he look at the giant snake of metal. ''A Steelix, it's only our second gym and we have to fight a Steelix?!''

''If you want to give up and try another time I would understand.'' Regis replied with a smug grin. Luna glared at him and shook her head before sending her own Pokemon.

Froslass appeared in all her glory... That is until she hid her face with one of her hand and shyly looked away from everyone. Paradox felt bad for the shy Pokemon and decided to encourage her. ''Woo! Let's go Noelle you can do this!'' But unfortunately it had the opposite effect and the Pokemon blushed from embarassment.

Regi on the other hand smiled at the Pokemon. ''A Froslass huh? I'm impressed they're pretty rare and dangerous. If the legends are true they freeze the people they find beautiful, so I would be careful around her!''

At this Noelle glared at the gym leader and growled. ''I would never freeze anyone to death! Who do you take me for?!'' She yelled angrily before throwing a Shadow Ball toward the Steelix. She was tempted to throw the attack toward the Gym Leader at first. But she knew it would only cause trouble for Luna.

The steel Pokemon roared in pain and anger as the Shadow Ball hit him and exploded on impact. Regis stopped smirking and began to take his opponenet more seriously. ''Alright Steelix, use Iron Tail!''

In response Luna clapped her hands, with a nod the Froslass dodged the attack as quickly as she could. The impact of the tail left a huge crater in the middle of the battlefield. Luna then snapped her fingers together, with a grin Noelle made dozens of copies of herself appear on the battlefield. The Steelix stared around in confusion as he was surrounded by all sides by numerous Froslass.

''Steelix use Sandstorm!'' Regis commanded, the storm did not do a lot of damage but it was enough to dispel all the clones and Noelle winced a little as the sand dug into her skin. Luna was angry that her plan had been thwarted so easily, but she wasn't done yet. she hit the palm of her hand with her fist and Noelle threw another Shadow Ball toward the Steelix. Seeing this Regi quickly came up with a plan.

''Steelix use dig!'' He commanded and the giant steel snake buried himself underground. Luna's eyes widened she knew how fast Steelix could dig in the ground and the chances of Noelle dodging and or survivng the attack were pretty low, she had had a plan for this but she didn't like it. With resignation the silent girl put two finger in her mouth and whistled loudly.

The Froslass nodded with a frown of acceptance before a red light shone onto her body briefly. Regi eyes widened when he saw this. ''Wait Steelix stop the attack!'' But it was too late the steel Pokemon emerged from the ground at alarming speed and slammed in the poor Ice and ghost type.

Noelle vision was fading and she knew she was going to faint but despite that she smiled victoriously. ''Destiny Bond.'' She whispered before falling on the ground unconscious. The Steelix roared triumphantly not knowing he was arleady doomed. A red light enveloped the steel and groud type and he roared in agony as he began to feel all the pain he had inflicted upon the Froslass turn back on him. The Steelix fell on the ground sending dust flying everywhere and creating a crater in the process.

Regi sighed with a dissapointed frown, but then he smiled toward the silent girl. ''Congratulations you beated me even with a type disadvantage. For that you deserve the Mineral badge.'' He then turned toward the two other teens. ''Now as for you two give me about an hour to heal my Pokemon and I will receive the next challenger, alright?'' Both of them nodded and they all decided to go eat in the meantime.

Elliot suggested that Paradox should train Riolu a bit more before their match with the gym leader. Having a fighting type would be a big advantage even if it was a baby Pokemon. Elliot was the next one to go and he didn't have too much trouble getting the badge.

Paradox on the other hand had much more difficulty but with the help of Riolu she managed to win at the last second. Vivi had happily hugged the Luke after he had been healed. For some reasons the Eevee and the Riolu had become very good friends and were always together when they were outside of their Pokeball.

Regi sighed after he had recovered from the three battles. But then he smirked, finally he had found what he was searching for. He was tired of pretending to be a stupid Gym Leader. Making his way toward the back of the Gym, he opened a door and inside was what appeared to be an empty closet. As he stepped inside a hologram opened up and the face of a cloaked figure appeared in front of Regi.

The figure was a holding a gold walking stick, on top of it was a dark blue orb with a hourglass symbol etched into it. ''Agent Regi do you have anything to report?''

In response Regi smirked. ''It seem like we were wrong Master Dia, I have found the Daughter of Time she came here to challenge my gym.''

The cloaked figure rose an eyebrow at this. ''Are you sure about this? Maybe you mistook her for another girl.'' At this the gym leader shook his head.

''No, believe me it was exactly like the prophecy. A girl with hair of gold and green eyes like a forest. acompanied by an ally of justice, a trickster of the shadows and a creature of many tales. An aspiring police officer, A Zoroark pretending to be human and a Vulpix. They fit the description perfectly.''

The cloacked figure seemed to have perked up at the news. ''So we finally have found her. All this time we were wasting our time searching in Sinnoh because that's where lord Dialga made his seat of power. But she was really in Johto, it was lucky we thought to put you here just in case or else we might have missed her entirely.''

''There might be a small problem, nothing too big but you might want to take it in consideration.'' Regi said while fidgetting a little.

''What is it?'' The man in the hologram asked impatienty.

''The ally of justice in the prophecy, I think it's Keld's son. He might turn on us if he has to fight against him.'' The cloaked man chuckled at that.

''Don't worry about him even if he does turn against us he won't be much of a threat. I must make preparation for now. We might finally have a shot at saving this cursed world, we cannot afford to fail now.'' The mysterious man said before the hologram faded away.

* * *

After the Gym battle the group had once again stayed at a Pokemon Center but when it came time to start their journey to the next gym they found themself in a bit of trouble. Because the next Gym would required them to cross the sea.

''Maybe we could find someone who could teach Surf to Splash.'' Elliot suggested and Paradox looked at him with a deadpan expression.

''And how is a Marill supposed to drag all of us across the sea? Just one of us would be too much.''

''I'm sorry I'm so small.'' Splash had replied with a guilty expression.

Paradox smiled at her. ''Don't worry about it Splash, it's not your fault your species is so small. Beside I wouldn't change you for anything the world.'' The young Marill smiled at the blonde girl.

''Maybe we could catch a water Pokemon somewhere to help us, but I don't know the first thing about fishing. At this rate we're never going to reach Cianwood City.'' Elliot said with a groaned.

But just then they heard a footstep behind them and when they turned around they saw a man with a long white beard wearing a captain outfit. ''Hello I couldn't help but hear your conversation, it seem like you need to go to Cianwood City. I just happen to have a ship and I'm heading there right now, so maybe I could give you a lift.'' He said before chuckling.

Elliot looked at the old man suspiciously. ''Okay what's the catch?''

The captain rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. ''Well the truth is the sea between Olivine City and Cianwood are full of Tentacool and Tentacruel. Usually I always hire a specific group of mercenary so that they can take care of them without damaging my ship. But a new gang of criminal has been on the rise lately and they have been called to assist the police. If I wait for them to come back my shipment of food and medicine will go bad before we can reach Cianwood.''

''So you want us to beat any Tentacool or Tentacruel that come too close to the ship is that it? Seem reasonable enough.'' Elliot replied before following the captain the two girls looked at each other and shrugged before following both of them.

* * *

They had been on the ship for almost two days now. And Paradox learned something, sea travel was boring. The first few hours had been amazing she could feel the winds in her hair, the smell of the sea overwhelmed her senses and she saw more than a few water Pokemon who cheerfully greeted her as they passed by. But the farther away they got from Johto the calmer it got and they were left staring at an empty sea for hours with the occasional Tentacool there and there to disturb the monotony.

It stayed like this for hours, then without any warning the sunny weather turned cloudy and a storm began to pour all over the sea. ''Where did that storm come from?! It was suppose to be sunny all week!'' The captain yelled in confusion and then something hit the ship and everyone fell on the ground.

''Maybe a Tentacruel hit us?'' Paradox asked nervously, but just as she said that something rose from the water and screetched.

Everyone eyes widened as they looked at the Pokemon. It was the Legendary Pokemon Lugia but there was something wrong about it. It was looking at them with a sort of dazed look and there was a cloak figure standing on top of it. ''Finally! I have found you Daughter of Time. Now it's time to die!''

The guardian of the sea began to form a blue orb in her mouth and was aiming it toward them. In a panic the three teenagers ordered all their Pokemon to attack the Legendary Pokemon but it barely flinched as the many grass, fire, electric, water and ice attacks hit it. Finally the orb in her mouth was big enough and Lugia let it fly toward them tearing the ship to pieces as soon as it collided with it. Everyone began to scream as the floor beneath them broke apart.

Paradox fell into the cold sea and she struggled against the wave of the sea as best as she could. But despite her best effort the waves were just too big and violent and she was engulfed into the water. It didn take too long before her grip on reality vanished and she lost conciousness...

* * *

The Gold and Silver island wasn't that well known. Nobody had ever tried to live there due to the fact that water Pokemon stay clear of the place for some reasons. Not being able to fish is a death sentence for a island community, so the island had remained wild. The name came from the golden sand that adorned the beach of the island and the giant snowy mountain with silver rocks that stood in the middle of it.

It was also rumored that this was the birth place of Ho Oh and Lugia but most scientists chalk it up as a myth. So knowing all that it was weird to see a lone unconscious human laying in the middle of the beach.

''Paradox is that you?! Are you alright?!'' A voice yelled in concern and the blonde girl groaned tiredly as she regained consciousness. When she opened her eyes she saw the blurry form of a brown ball of fur.

''Vivi?'' Paradox asked in a dazed voice. The little Eevee nodded with a relieved smiled. ''Where is everyone else?''

The Eevee looked sad at that. ''I don't know, you're the first person I found.'' Paradox felt a pit of dread in her stomach. What if they were the only ones that made it out alive? She didn't know what she would do if she lost Maple after all this or any of her other friends for that matter.

She lifted herself from the sand with a groan and look around and she could see they were the only ones in the beach. Looking in the water she saw nothing at first. But focusing closely she saw something floating toward the surface. Curious she jumped into the water and retrieved the object. She sighed in disappointment it was just a Pokeball, it probably fell from the boat with them.

Looking closely she saw that it was one of Her Pokeball. It was Vivi's Pokeball to be exact she could tell by the fact that the number four was written underneath indicating that this was the Pokeball of the fourth Pokemon she had caught. And She was also the only person in the group to have four Pokemon thus far so it wasn't hard to guess it was hers.

She was a bit happy to get it back but at the same time they might have lost everything else. With a sigh Paradox made her way into the lush jungle and Vivi followed her closely. Maybe her friends had made it it no another part of the island. She didn't want to think about what would happen if they hadn't...

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the island Luna was woken up by her three Pokemon. But as soon as she woke up she noticed she was in her Zoroark form. ''Luna you're awake!'' Snowbell said with a happy smile.

Luna eyes widened. ''How do you know it's me?! I never showed you my real form!''

Eve nodded. ''True but we still recognised you instantly because you have the same smell when you're in your human form.'' Luna groaned at that, fooling the sense of smell had always been her weak point.

''Why did you never revealed you were a Pokemon? Did you not trust us with this information?'' Noelle asked in a hurted voice.

''No! I did! It's just that... I thought you would be disappointed if you learned your trainer isn't a human.'' Luna said while looking down at the ground.

Noelle was the first to speak. ''To be honest the concept of a Pokemon becoming a Pokemon Trainer is a little weird.'' Luna winced and she looked even more downcasted but then the Froslass took Luna's face in her hand and made the Zororark look in her eyes. ''But we have known each other for almost a year now Luna. In that time you have proved to be the best trainer I could have ever asked for. So no matter what species you are I will stay at your side until the end of time.''

''You're my mommy I don't care if you're not human!'' Snowbell said while rubbing himself against her legs.

Eve was the last to speak. ''I haven't known you for long but you kept your promised to not separate me from my sisters and you kept us safe from anyone who would try to capture us. So I will stay with you as long as my family is safe.''

Luna was about to respond but something in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. There was an unconscious body in the water and it looked like it wasn't breathing. What worse is that she recognized the person. ''Oh my Arceus! Elliot!'' She screamed before diving into the water.

She quickly swamed up to him and dragged his body to the shore but just as she feared he wasn't breathing. She listened for a pulse and she felt something faint but it was fading quickly. Thinking quickly she pressed on his stomach and then tried to give him the kiss of life. She did this multiple time until finally the boy woked up coughing water out of his lungs.

As soon as he woked up Luna panicked and transformed back in her human form. Elliot vision was so blurry he could barely see anything but after a few minutes he could see enough to make out the form of Luna. ''Luna... Did I dreamed it or did you kiss me?'' He asked in a dazed voice.

The disguised Zoroark squeaked in embarassment. In the heat of the moment she hadn't really thought of what she was doing. But now that the danger was over she realised she had just kissed a human! But not just any humans, a human she had a crush on since the moment she saw him.

And what's worse is that she had lost her pen and paper so she couldn't even respond to the boy's question. ''Oh right you can't respond sorry to put you in the spot it was probably just my imagination.''

Luna felt relief at this but at the same time she felt a small twinge of disappointment. But before she could say anything else she felt a pair of lips on her own and her eyes widened in shock as she realised Elliot had just kissed her! The kiss was chaste and uncertain but it still felt amazing because of who was kissing her. But all too soon the kiss ended and she was left as a blushing mess. When the kissed ended Elliot noticed the look of surprise on Luna's face and he grew sheepish.

''Sorry maybe I shouldn't have done this. But after what happened on that ship I realised I might not have a chance to do that again. If you don't feel the same way I understand.'' In return Luna gave him a hug Elliot was astonished at first but then he smiled. ''I'm happy you feel the same, I know we haven't known each other for that long but I can tell you're a great person Luna.''

But then the hug stop and Elliot looked around. ''I guess I should look around for my Pokemon and Paradox. What are you gonna do?'' Luna seemed to think for a few seconds and then pointed toward something. Elliot looked at what she was pointing at and saw a huge snowy mountain.

''You want to go on that mountain? Why?'' He asked in confusion but then Luna pointed toward her Eevee who was watching them from a distance and he understood. ''Oh right, you want to evolve your Eevee into a Glaceon right?'' Luna nodded in response. ''I guess it's fine but after that we will need to find a way to get out of here, do you have any idea?''

The disguised Zoroark shrugged in response and Elliot sighed. ''It's fine we will find a way. When you're done with Glaceon let's meet on this beach again, alright?'' Luna nodded once again and she walked away her three Pokemon followed closely behind her.

Elliot frowned as he was left alone. ''I hope my Pokemon are here too and didn't end up drowning.'' He shook his head. ''I must not think so negatively I'm sure they're alright!'' He exclaimed and forced a smile on his face. And with that he walked toward the thick jungle that made out most of the island.

It took him almost an hour of searching but finally he found someone he knew. While he was walking around the jungle being careful to not attract the attention of wild Pokemon he felt something glomp him. He looked down to see his assailant and saw a familiar Eevee. ''Ivy is that you?'' He asked with a large smile happy to finally find a familiar face.

''Eevee!'' The brown fox replied with a happy smile. But then she looked around and frowned as she realised there was no one else with him.

''You're looking for your sisters?'' Elliot asked and the evolution Pokemon nodded in response. ''Well Eve was with Luna the last time I saw her. They were going to train on that mountain to make Eve evolve into a Glaceon, as for Vivi... I haven't seen her yet but hopefully she's somewhere on this island with Paradox.''

He paused after saying her name. He still didn't know what to make of her. She seemed like such a nice person but then she kissed her Vulpix and his opinion of her had been greatly damaged. How could a trainer use their Pokemon like that? It was just wrong and sick that poor Vulpix was probably scarred for life.

Clenching his fist he continued to walk throught the jungle. And a plan began to form in his head as he continued to look around for any sign of anyone else he knew.

* * *

Luna and her Pokemon were cold but not as much as her illusion would lead you to believe. If she was a human she would probably have froze to death with the shorts and the shirt she was wearing. Fortunately her real form had a pretty thick coat of fur, so she was doing okay. She looked down at Eve who was shivering slightly.

''Are you sure you're okay with being a Glaceon? I'm not sure if I ever really asked you.'' Luna asked with a frown.

Eve shrugged in response. ''This is an ice type team right? I would be pretty out of place if I evolve in something else. Beside I don't really care what I evolve into. As long as I'm strong I'm okay with any evolution.'' She said with a determined expression.

They began to walk in the cold snow for a while, Snowbell and Noelle were doing great since this was very similar to their natural habitat. But the disguised Zororark and the Eevee considered turning back a few times as the mountain became colder. But then Luna heard a Pokemon cry in the distance and her heart nearly stopped when she saw what Pokemon lived there.

''I can believe it, is that a Amaura?! I have to catch it! Eve attack it!'' She couldn't believe her eyes right now. This ice type Pokemon was thought to be exctinct! And yet here it was standing right in front of her.

Eve jumped in front of her trainer the cold temperature completely forgotten. ''Alright Eve use Swift!'' The Eevee summoned a myriad of stars and sent them flying toward the unsuspecting rock and ice dinosaur.

It screamed in pain as the attack hit him and then glared toward Eve. ''What was that for you stupid furball?! I'll show to not mess with me!'' Luna was surprised she didn't expected such a gentle looking Pokemon to act so aggressive but then she smirked, that would only make things more fun.

''Take this! Aurora Beam!'' He screamed before letting losse a multicolored beam toward the Eevee.

''Eve dodge this and use Quick Attack!'' The brown fox did as commanded she was going so quick that the only thing visible was a trail of snow following her. The prehistoric Pokemon wince as the small Pokemon slammed into him at high speed.

''Get away from me you meanie!'' He yelled before slamming into the small Pokemon with great force.

''Eve are you alright?!'' Luna yelled in concern. The Eevee lifted herself from the ground with shaky legs, but she nodded with a determined scowl. ''Alright then, use Double Kick!'' The Eevee quickly ran toward the Amaura and then kicked it right in the face twice with her hind legs.

The dinosaur Pokemon screamed in pain and Luna took this opportunity to throw a Pokeball on the rock and ice type. He disappeared in a flash of red light and the disguised Zororark held her breath. One... Two... Three... unfortunately on the third shake the Pokeball bursted open and the Amaura looked scared.

''G-get away from me you meanies! I'll tell my mom about this!'' He said before he ran away as quick as he could. Luna was about to run toward him but then she stopped herself.

Eve looked confused at her trainer. ''Why didn't you chase him? We could have captured him easily.''

The blue haired girl shook her head. ''He clearly didn't wanted to be captured. I don't want to force him to become my partner, it would leave a bitter taste in my mouth.''

''I'm surprised you had the restraint to not capture such a rare Pokemon, most trainers would not have hesitated.'' Eve replied with an impressed smile.

''I'm considered a pretty rare Pokemon myself. I know how it feel when people look at you like some trophy to be won.'' Luna replied simply.

But their moment of reflection was interupted when another Pokemon ran toward them with an angry expression. ''How dare you attack Amaura you mongrels! I will make all of you pay for attacking our Prince!''

Oops they might have stepped on a landmine, Luna thought to herself. ''Are you still able to battle Eve?'' The Eevee nodded with a smirk and took a defensive stance. ''Alright use Double Kick!'' The poor dark and Ice type stood no chance as he was hit by a double super effective attack. After just two hits he was already on the ground barely able to do stand up.

''It's... Not... Over yet.'' He said while panting but then Eve was engulfed into a bright light. The weavile eyes widened as he saw his opponent begin evolve. ''Fine you win! But next time you come here you won't get off so easily!'' He yelled before running away with his talis between his legs.

Eve yelled in joy as she looked at her new form. ''Yes I evolved! I am officially a member of the ice type family now!'' She said with a smile and Snowbell proceeded to hug the Glaceon with his usual cheerful smile. Noelle smiled politely toward the evolved Pokemon but was still to shy too approach her.

Luna came close to the Glaceon with a proud smile and gave her a few Oran berries. After Eve finshed to eat Luna began to talk to all her Pokemon. ''Alright we acheived what we came here to do. So now we should return to the beach where Elliot is probably waiting for us. We need to find a way to get out of this island.'' Her three Pokemon nodded and together they made the long trek down the mountain.

* * *

Paradox didn't want to admit it but she was completely and utterly lost. At first she had thought it would be easy to navigate the jungle. After all she had lived in a forest all her life. But even thought it was wild Ilex Forest had a certain order to it. She could tell where she was based on what Pokemon and what type of tree she saw. But this jungle was just pure chaos! There were Pokemon like she never saw before and the trees were all over the place it was like this island was constructed by a madman!

Normally this type of place would be home to mostly grass and bug type Pokemon but instead she saw things like fire type, dark type and even steel type! This made no sense! Just earlier she had seen a Magnemite they were supposed to live in place with high concentration of electricity! and yet here it was as far as it could be from any civilisation.

But in her frustration she had not noticed that someone was coming in her way until she bumped into him and both of them fell on the ground. ''Ouch! Who did I bump into- oh my Arceus Elliot! Finally I found someone else I know!'' Paradox yelled excitedly but then she flinched as Elliot looked at her with angry eyes. ''Elliot? What's wrong aren't you happy to see me?''

''Finally I get to see you alone without Luna to witness this.'' He said with closed eyes and then he opened them with a guilty but determined look. ''Paradox, I'm taking your Pokemon away from you!''

Paradox eyes widened in horror and shock at his declaration. ''What?!''


	14. Morality of Two Worlds

**bwburke94: Sorry to disapoint but that is the real Elliot. I have been foreshadowing this confrotation for a while now. But don't worry good old Elliot will be back... Eventually.**

**Greninjaten99: No the leader of the Hourglass Church is called Dia. Elliot's father just work under him. As for why Lugia attacked Paradox well it would be a spoiler if I told you and a pretty big one at that, so the response will have to wait for that one.**

* * *

Paradox couldn't believe what her friend had just said. ''Why would you try to take away my Pokemon?! Are you trying to turn into a thief?! What would your father think?!''

''Don't you dare mention my father you Pokephile!'' Elliot said angrily and Paradox stared at him blankly.

''Pokephile? What does that even mean?'' She asked and Elliot scoffed in disgust.

''It when bad people like you decide to have sex with their Pokemon it's disgusting and immoral! I saw you kiss your poor Vulpix I can't let you abuse her any longer!''

''Abuse?! Me and Maple are lovers you idiot! I would never hurt Maple!'' She yelled at him her face turning red from anger.

''You can say whatever you want to make you sleep better at night. In the meantime I'm gonna take your Pokemon away from you so you can't hurt them anymore! I thought you were a good person Paradox but clearly I was wrong! Ivy attack!'' Elliot's Eevee looked confused about all this but she made her way in front of the dark haired boy.

Paradox hated to make two sisters fight but she had no choice in the matter. Elliot had lost his mind and she had to defend herself. ''Vivi protect me!'' The brown furred fox made her way in front of her trainer both Eevee looked at each other with unsure expressions.

''Ivy use Quick Attack!'' Elliot cried angrily he couldn't let her get away with this!

''Vivi use Protect!'' Paradox said with an angry scowl she couldn't believe he would suddenly betray her like this over her choice of mate, some friend he was! Ivy slammed headfirst into the shield the impact made her dizzy and she was left looking dazed while trying to remain on her four paws. ''Ok now use Swift on her!'' Paradox ordered but Vivi hesitated and that pause was all Ivy needed to recover from her dizzyness.

Without hesitation the oldest sister tackled Vivi and she was sent on the ground with a betrayed expression. ''Sorry Vivi I know you're just protecting her. But Elliot told me what she has done to her Vulpix, what if she does the same thing to you? Stop protecting her and come with us.'' Vivi scowled at her sister words.

''Paradox is not like that! I saw the way Maple look at Paradox they're clearly in love with each other! It's your trainer that's in the wrong!'' She yelled angrily.

''She broke a law Vivi, your trainer is a criminal is that what you want? Become the Pokemon of an outlaw?'' Ivy replied with disdain.

''You know as well as I do that the Pokephilia law is bullshit! It basically assume that Pokemon are not intelligent enough to form relationship with humans! It's an ancient bigoted law that should have been casted away a long time ago!'' Vivi charged toward her sister and tried to bite her. But Ivy quickly got out of the way and stared back at her with an unimpressed frown.

''Is that really how you're gonna treat your family?'' Ivy asked in a smooth voice that made Vivi growled.

''I won't let you take my trainer away! She's going to make me strong! I won't just be the middle sister anymore I will be admired for being the strongest!'' As soon as she said those words the Eevee was engulfed into a bright light. Everyone stared in shock as the Pokemon began to change form within the light and as suddenly as it came the light disappeared leaving a very pink Pokemon in it's place. She also had gentle blue eyes and ribbon-like appendages that she moved around testily.

''Yes! I evolved into a Sylveon!'' Vivi exlaimed joyfully as she jumped around with a happy smile. But her celebration came to a halt when her sister slammed into her. The newly evolve Sylveon glared back at the Eevee. ''Alright playtime is over! I'm taking you down sis! Fairy Wind!''

A powerful gust of wind was sent toward Ivy but it didn't felt like normal wind. For an instant Ivy felt like she was young and carefree once again and then as soon as it came the feeling of euphoria disappeared and she was snapped back to reality as she hit the trunk of a tree.

Elliot looked at the Eevee with a worried look. ''Are you alright Ivy?!''

''I will not lose here! I can't let this criminal do as she please with my own sister!'' Ivy yelled into the sky and she too was engulfed into a cloak of light. When the light disappeared another pink Pokemon stood before them but it was clearly different. For one this Pokemon didn't have any ribbons and instead she had a gem on her forehead, along with a tail that splitted into two at the end.

Vivi was shocked. ''An Espeon?! I always thought you would turn into a Leafeon because of your name and all.'' Ivy gaved her a deadpan stare.

''And deal with all the weaknesses grass type have just because it fit my name? No thank you a psychic type is much more my style and now I can defeat you!''

Elliot was grinning at his Pokemon, with this new development they had this battles in the bag! ''Alright Ivy use Confusion!'' The Espeon did as oredered and use her psychic ability to slammed Vivi on the ground.

Paradox growled. ''Use Quick Attack!'' The Sylveon sprang up from the ground and disappeared in a cloud of dust. Ivy tried to follow her sister movement but before she could even blink the Sylveon was on her and tackled her on the ground.

With a smirk Vivi lowered her head and kissed her sister on her forehead. At first Ivy was confused about her sister action but then she started feeling her life force being drained away. In a panic she threw her sister away with Confusion but it was too late she had drained too much of her power and she fell unconscious.

Unfortunately Sylveon was sent in the sky and hit her head on a branch before falling on the ground and falling unconscious too. Both trainers looked in shock as both Pokemon had fainted at almost the same time and none of them had any more Pokemon on them.

Paradox sighed sadly and retrieved the Sylveon Pokeball. ''You did a good job Vivi, return.'' But before she could put the Eeveelution in her Pokeball Elliot had ran toward her and tried to take away the ball from her but Paradox had a good grip on it and wouldn't let it go.

''You don't deserve to have Pokemon! You said Maple was your best friend but all you did was brainwash her into thinking she love you!'' Elliot yelled as he tried to pull the Pokeball away from her hand but Paradox had a surprisngly strong grip for a girl.

''You're the one that don't deserve Pokemon! You treat them as if they're dumb animals who can't know anything about romance! You probably think Pokemon can just be use as tools for your entertainment!'' Paradox snarled angrily.

''How dare you!'' Elliot yelled angrily, before he knew what he was doing he punched Paradox right in the face making her release the Pokeball as she fell on the ground in with a surprised look on her face. Elliot looked shocked about what he just did and he looked down on Paradox guiltily. ''I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you like this, here let me help you up.'' Elliot tried to grabbed her arm to help her, but in response Paradox slapped his hand away and glared angrily at the boy.

Elliot hadn't noticed but their battles had attracted the attention of many Pokemon including his and Paradox's and they had all watched in horror as the boy they all considered a friend punched Paradox in a fit of anger. When she saw the look of shock and betrayal on Paradox's face Maple began to tremble in silent rage and before she knew it her eyes were glowing with a dangerous blue energy and her tails began to form a threatening pattern.

But before she could curse the foolish boy another being ran in front of them and gave a powerful shove to the black haired boy. Elliot was sent in the air and landed on the ground with a painful thud. He groaned and looked toward who had attacked him only to feel dread when he saw Luna standing there with a furious scowl as if to say 'What is the meaning of this?!'

''I-I didn't mean to hit her! I was just so angry I acted before my brain could think about it!'' He only got a growl from the blue haired girl in response. Before he could try to explain himself further Luna ran toward him and gave him a powerful slap on the face that resonated in all the jungle.

Elliot put a hand on his cheek in a stunned silence but then Luna's form began to change and before him stood a very angry looking Zoroark. ''Zoroark!'' The Pokemon screamed at the boy.

''Y-you're a Pokemon?! All this time I was feeling a crush for a Pokemon... I even kissed you.'' He realised in horror. With a final growl the Zoroark walked away and took Paradox in her arm, much to the girl's protest.

''Luna! I can walk by myself he only hit my face not my legs!'' But the Zoroark had none of it and continued to walk away. Elliot flinched when he noticed all the Pokemon glaring at him and they all followed Zoroark leaving him alone. Noelle shyly made her way toward the two unconscious Eeveelutions and dragged them with her. Only Chikorita decided to stay with Elliot but she still gaved him a dissapointed look as everyone walked away.

''I-I just thought I was working for justice, was I wrong?'' He asked quietly but he got no response. For the first time in his life Elliot questioned if the laws of his world were just and that shook him to his core.

* * *

Paradox woke up with a feeling of pain. Elliot had punched her hard on her left eyes and she was feeling it right now. She didn't know when she fell asleep but with everything that had happened fatigue had taken over as Luna carried her away. As she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in a cave. Maple was standing close to her sitting protectively in front of her. As if she was ready to attack whoever dared approach the girl.

She noticed Vivi was also close to her. She was still unconscious but it looked like someone had tried to heal her because she looked much more healthier than before. She could also see Espeon had the same treatment and she didn't know what to feel. After all the psychic Eeveelution was fighting her not that long ago. But she decided to let it go, she knew a lot of Pokemon couldn't help to be loyal to their trainers no matter how wrong they were.

She heard someone approached and flinched expecting to see a certain dark haired boy but she relaxed once she saw Luna carrying oran berries in her hands. ''Oh you're awake! I managed to heal Ivy and Vivi. Unfortunately berries doesn't work as well on humans so it might take a while before your bruise go away.''

Bruise? What bruise? Paradox noticed a small puddle of water and she winced her left eyes had a purple circle around it, Paradox never saw a black eye before. As she touched it she recoiled as pain suddenly surged foward. Zoroark growled as she watched this happening. ''I can't believe he would do something like this. Didn't his parent teach him to never hit a girl? And all this over this stupid Pokephilia law. Honestly I thought only old bigotes still cared about that law, but apparently not.''

''Maybe I'm the one in the wrong.'' Paradox said quietly. ''Maybe there is something wrong about a human having a Pokemon as a mate. But since I'm just some stupid girl who lived in a forest all her life I don't know anything.'' She said with a bitter frown.

Luna shook her head. ''No it's humans that are in the wrong. They say humans and Pokemon are equal but it's absolute bullshit. I won't deny that some humans do treat Pokemon like family but as far as the law is concerned we have no rights compared to humans. Pokemon cannot hold jobs without human supervision, we can't vote and we can't train Pokemon to participate in the Pokemon League. I had to pretend to be human to become a Trainer because apparently a Pokemon is too dumb to train their own kind.'' Luna said bitterly.

''Why do you want to be a trainer by the way? You're a good Trainer Luna but I never heard of a Pokemon wanting to be a Trainer before.'' Paradox asked curiously.

''Well... At first it was just because I felt lonely. I thought of getting captured by a human Trainer but most humans who are interested in owning a Zoroark have less than noble ambitions. Our ability to create illusions is the stuff of legends in the criminal underworld. The risk of me becoming a criminal was too high so I decided to make a Pokemon team myself and that's when I met Noelle on a icy mountain. She was so beautiful and elegant I just had to convince her to join my team. Then when I won my first Pokemon battle whit her it felt amazing it was a feeling I never wanted to let go. But when I tried to register as a Pokemon Trainer they laughed at my face and said a Pokemon couldn't train other Pokemon at a high enough level to be able to qualify for the League no matter how hard they try. I was so furious I decided to prove them wrong so I created the identity of Luna and I'm going to be the strongest Trainer I can possibly become.''

Paradox hugged the Zoroark once she was finished with her story and the dark type returned the gesture with a sad smile. ''But why the obsession with ice types Pokemon? Wouldn't it be easier to train other dark types?'' The blonde girl asked curiously.

At this Luna shrugged. ''I don't know, I just like Ice type Pokemon they're so pretty and graceful and most of them are pretty shy just like me, so I feel like we understand each other.''

''Fair enough.'' Paradox shrugged. But then her eyes widened and she gasped.

''What's wrong Paradox?'' Luna asked in a worried tone.

''I just realised I don't have the Time Flute anymore! How am I going to contact my mom?!'' She began to panic but she felt a paw poking her she looked down to see Maple looked at her with a reassuring smile.

''I'm sure we will find a way to stay in contact with her. But wait I just realised something else, do you still have our Pokeballs?'' Pardox sighed sadly and shook her head.

''I only managed to find Vivi's Pokeball I don't know where the rest of them are.'' Paradox said with a frown on her face.

Luna put a hand on Paradox shoulder. ''Don't worry about those, we can easily register your Pokemon to other Pokeballs once we reach a Pokemon Center.'' Maple rose an eyebrow at this.

''Doesn't that make it easy for a thief to steal Pokemon and then pretend they lost their Pokeballs?'' At this Luna shook her head.

''No Pokemon Centers keep a record of every Pokemon they healed and which trainer they belonged to. They would know if that Trainer didn't used to have those Pokemon.''

''What happen if you lose the Pokeball before you ever reached a Pokemon Center?'' Maple asked.

''Technically you don't own a Pokemon until you register them at the Pokemon Center. So you would be able to just toss another Pokeball at it with no problems. Maybe someday they will be able to register your Pokemon the instant you catch them. But we don't have the technology for that yet.'' The Zoroark replied.

Paradox knew that the technology would exist with the invention of the Pokedex one of the few things she knew about the outside world before she left the forest. To be honest Paradox was tempted to travel in time to get one of those. But it would raise too many questions if she had technology that hadn't been invented yet on her.

''Wait Paradox! Do you still have my tail?!'' Maple asked in a worried tone. Paradox smiled and put a hand under her shirt and pulled out her necklace along with the Vulpix's tail on it. Luna was flabbergasted as she saw the tail. ''You took one of Maple's tails?!'' She asked in alarm.

Maple giggled at that which made Paradox want to hug the cute Vulpix. ''I'm the one who gave her the tail for her birthday.'' Luna was still in shock.

''B-but everything I know about Vulpix state that you would rather die rather than damaging your tails! People have died over the fact that they dared to touch Vulpix or Ninetales tails!''

Maple only smiled in reponse. ''Paradox is the most important thing to me. When I gave her my tail it was symbolic, it meant that touching her would be just as deadly as touching one of my tails.'' But then her smile turned into an angry scowl. ''Elliot is lucky you reached him before I did, because he would be a female Luvdisc right now if you didn't stopped him.''

Both Luna and Paradox rose an eyebrow at this. ''Why a female Luvdisc?'' Luna asked with a confused frown.

''Because a male Luvdisc can mate with his female partner for an entire month when spring come around. I would have love to see him deal with that.'' She said with a cackle that sent shiver down their spines.

''Remind me to never piss off Maple.'' Luna said with a gulp and Paradox only nodded in response.

* * *

Luna squeaked in embarassment. They had made their way toward a small spring to wash themself after having spent an entire day in the jungle. But Paradox had taken her clothes off in front of her without hesitation and Luna was now a blushing mess.

Paradox looked at her in confusion. ''Why are you embarassed? When I thought you were human I didn't think it was that weird you were embarassed about nudity since apparently all humans are prudes, but you're a Pokemon you're always naked!''

''Yes but Pokemon have fur that hide their lady bits. You have nothing I can quite clearly see your... things.''

She looked toward the other Pokemon in the group. ''Are the rest of you bothered that I'm naked?'' She asked bluntly and the rest of the group shrugged and shook their head. ''See? You're the only one that care about this.''

''I... Accidently searched porn on one of those computer things and saw humans... mating with each other and now everytime I see a naked human I can only think about that!'' She said with another embarassed squeak.

Paradox bursted out laughing at that. She remember how embarassed she was when she saw two Butterfree mating with each other the first time. Her mother had teased her saying she shouldn't have snuck on Pokemon during mating season. Seeing a grown Pokemon having the same reaction as her younger self was kind of hilarious to the blonde girl.

''Fine I'll go into the water right away if my body embarass you so much. Just try not to think about what me and Maple will do together once we're officially mate.'' Paradox said with a laugh before jumping into the water leaving behind a Zoroark who looked like she had a tomato for a face.

As soon as she hit the water Pardox began to miss humans shower. ''S-so cold! How do water type stand living in cold water like this all year long?'' She asked Splash, the Marill shrugged with a smile before jumping in the water herself.

''You get use to it.'' She replied with a smile. For obvious reasons Maple decided to not join them in the water. Vivi jumped in the water and watched Luke closely as she tried to teach him how to swim. Paradox found both of them adorable, she could tell both of them care for each other very much.

But then Paradox sighed. ''How long do you think we're going to be stuck on this island?''

Luna shrugged. ''Maybe we should begin to build a raft.''

''How would we even cut the trees to make the raft? None of our Pokemon know the move Cut.'' Luna didn't know how to respond and both of them sighed. But then Paradox smiled as she watched Eve who was trying to sleep further away from the spring. ''So you evolved Eve huh? Look like we all evolved our Eevee on the same day.'' Paradox chuckled but then frowned as she was reminded about Elliot.

Their moment of tranquility was broken once a twig snapped and Paradox grew angry. Without even looking she knew who had made the sound and just as she expected Elliot was standing there with his Chikorita.

Elliot winced when he saw Paradox's face and he immediatly felt guilty. ''What do you want?'' Paradox asked bluntly, clearly displeased at seeing him there. And Maple began to growl savagely toward the boy her eyes flashing blue for a milisecond.

Seeing this Elliot gulped but stood his ground. ''I came to apologize. I never should have hit you it goes against my code of honor as a man.'' Paradox huffed in response.

''Maybe I would consider forgiving you if you find a way to get off this cursed island.'' She replied not really expecting him to find a way for them to leave.

Elliot rubbed the back of his head. ''Well I did see a Lapras in the distance earlier but no matter how hard I yelled it didn't hear me.''

Paradox and Luna looked at each other at this. ''Where was it?'' The blonde girl asked and Elliot motioned them to follow him. Paradox frowned but she reluctantly followed him along with Luna. They made their way to the beach and in the distance they could indeed see a blue Pokemon swimming in the sea.

Paradox had a thoughtful expression on her face and then she turned toward her Vulpix. ''Maple use Flamethrower in the air!'' The fox Pokemon nodded and without hesitation sent out a torrent of flames into the sky unfortunately the column of fire wasn't enough to attract the attention of the long necked Pokemon.

But her companions had understood her intent. Luna turned toward her own Alolan Vulpix. ''Snowbell use Aurora Beam!'' The white fox proceeded to throw a multicolored beam of lights into the sky.

Elliot grinned. ''Mareep use Thunder Shock in the air!''

''Maple use Flamethrower again!'' The three attacks collided and it created a shower of rainbow colored embers to fall all around them. In the distance they could hear the Lapras make a curious sound and she changed direction to swim toward the island. All three trainers smiled brightly as their plan had worked and now rescue was on the way.

Luna turned toward Paradox with a smile. ''That was pretty good you would be good as a coordinator.''

Paradox looked at the Zoroark with a confused expression. ''What's a coordinator?''

''They're Trainers that train their Pokemon to participate in contests and show how cool, cute and beautiful their Pokemon are in front of judges.'' The blonde girl huffed in response.

''I don't need some judges to know that Maple is cute and beautiful.'' Paradox replied, the girl claim made the fox Pokemon blush furiously. Elliot frowned but he didn't dare say anything. He knew he was already on thin ice with everyone here.

Finally the Lapras arrived close to the shore and she looked at them with a curious look. ''Humans? I didn't think any humans lived here.'' The water and ice Pokemon said with a confused look.

Paradox shook her head. ''We don't live here we were caught on a shipwreck and ended up here. Can you please help us reach civilisation?'' Paradox asked with her best baby doll eyes.

Lapras looked at the group. ''That's... A lot of Pokemon you're asking me to carry and I can see you don't have Pokeballs on you.''

''I can swim with no problem you don't need to carry me!'' Splash said proudly.

''And I can float so I wouldn't add any weight.'' Noelle said quietly.

The Lapras sighed. ''Fine I guess most of your Pokemon are pretty small but don't blame me if I need to make some stops to rest along the way.''

Paradox smiled. ''Thank you Lapras you're a lifesaver.'' The group made their way on the back of the long-necked Pokemon. Everyone breath a sigh of relief at the fact they had finally found a way to leave the island.

A few minutes after leaving the island Luna saw something float in the water and she pointed it out to everyone else. Paradox asked Lapras to go closer and the three trainers all gasped in shock when they saw what the thing was. It was the body of their captain. Elliot looked closer to the body and frowned before shaking his head. ''He's dead, I guess we were lucky to have all landed on the island but the captain wasn't so lucky.''

Paradox shook in rage. ''Who was that insane man with Lugia? How could a bad person like him tame a Legendary Pokemon? Lugia is supposed to protect the ocean but now he's attacking sailors? It goes against everything he stand for!''

''I think that guy was a member of the Hourglass Church.'' Elliot said with a grim expression.

''The Hourglass Church? What is that?'' Luna asked with a confused expression and Paradox translated for her with great effort. Paradox was still miffed toward Elliot for what he tried to do and the fact he had hit her.

''As far as I can tell they're a bunch of fanatics that worship Dialga and somehow gained the ability to travel in time. They're also the ones who kidnap my father five years ago.'' Elliot said with an angry scowl on his face.

Paradox looked at him with a frown. ''You said your father was killed in a raid, was that a lie?'' She hadn't taken the boy for a liar but then again she had never expected him to betray her so clearly she didn't know him that much.

Elliot shook his head. ''For the longest time I actually thought the report was was real. But something happened in the Ecruteak Gym that made me remember that night. At first I thought it was just a vision from the ghost Pokemon to mess with me. But I realised later on that it was a memory I had supressed.''

''Why would a cult dedicated to Dialga be interested in your father?'' Luna asked with a confused expression.

''I don't know but they're clearly dangerous. The night I saw them capture my father I saw a woman with a Mew and now they have Lugia. Which mean this cult is powerful enough to control multiple Legendaries.''

Paradox looked confused at that. ''Wait Mew? That's impossible I know for a fact that Mew was never captured, my mother still meet with her occasionally back in Hall of Legends.''

''Maybe there's more than one Mew?'' Luna suggested.

Paradox shook her head. ''There used to be thousands of Mew in the prehistoric era, but in the modern era Mew is the only one of her species.''

Elliot shook his head with a frown. ''I know what I saw.'' Paradox wanted to tell him he was wrong, but a glare from him silenced her and with a huff she turned around and watched Lapras as she began to swim toward their next destination...

* * *

Paradox didn't know why but she liked riding Lapras much more than being on a boat. Maybe it was the cute sound the Pokemon would ocassionally make whem she saw something interesting. Or simply the fact she trusted Pokemon much more than that old rust bucket.

But there was still some awkward silence everytime Elliot and Paradox would look at each other. Every time it happened Elliot would wince as he noticed her black eye and every time she would be remind about his sudden betrayal.

Honestly she didn't know if she still wanted to travel with the boy after this. Maybe once they reached civilisation she would take her Pokemon and walk away from him, she hadn't decided yet.

As they travelled foward something caught the eye of Paradox something that was glowing orange on an a small island. ''Lapras can you go see that thing?'' Paradox asked with a pleading look. The Lapras changed direction with no complaint and Paradox shouted in joy when she saw what the object was.

She didn't know if it was the same one they had bought or if it was a completely different one but there on the sand was a fire stone! Thank Arceus, she thought she had lost her birthday gift for Maple. But now it seemed like she had managed to get it back. With a happy bounce she returned on the back of the Lapras and together they continued their long journey toward civilisation.

Midway throught the journey they had met a Mantis who agreed to lessen the load of Lapras by carying the smaller Pokemon of the group. And after a few more days of travels they reached a small island with human buildings on it. Elliot smiled as he saw it. ''Yes! This is Cianwood City! The first thing we should do is buy some Pokeballs for our Pokemon.''

Luna rose an eyebrow at this. ''With what money? We lost everything in the shipwreck, remember?'' After Paradox translated Elliot took a sheepish expression.

''Oh, right...''

But Paradox had a plan to remediate the situation. As soon as they landed on the island she made her way toward the nearest trainer a young teen with brown hair and she could see he had two Pokeballs with him.

''Hey you do you want to battle? I lost all my money.'' Elliot and Luna looked confused why would she admit that? On the other hand the trainer looked annoyed.

''Why would I battle you then? It sound like you have everything to win and I have everything to lose.'' At this the blonde girl smiled.

''If you win I'm gonna show you my breasts.'' She replied shamelessly and everyone in the area looked at her as if she had gone insane. The trainer grinned and failed to hide a blush.

''Alright if you insist I guess I could battle you. Go Cyndaquil!'' He yelled as he threw a Pokeball and emerging from it was a small anteater with red spots on it's back.

With a confident smile Paradox chose her first Pokemon. ''Go Splash!'' The Marill jumped in front of her trainer with a large smile on her face.

''Yes! Finally a battle!'' She yelled cheerfully.

''Cyndaquil use Flame Wheel!'' A ring of fire engulfed the fire type before he charged toward the Marill.

''Splash use Defense Curl!'' Paradox ordered, the water mouse followed the order and proceeded to boost her defense when the Cyndaquil hit her the combination of higher defense and her natural resistance to fire meant the attack did almost no damage to the Marill. ''Splash use Rollout!'' The Marill threw a rock from Arceus know where at the fire type who was too close to escape the attack. The Cyndaquil yelled in pain as he was thrown farther away by the chunk of rock.

''Use Rollout again!'' Paradox ordered with a evil smirk and the trainer eyes widened in horror when he realised what the girl was doing.

''Cyndaquil dodge her attack!'' Paradox frowned as the small fire Pokemon easily dodge the attack she used Rollout attack again and once again the Pokemon dodged her attack she sighed realising this strategy wouldn't work.

''Alright change of plan, use Return!'' Paradox yelled but instead of listening to order Splash had another plan. She ran toward the Cyndaquil as her tail began to be enveloped by a coat of water. Once she was closed enough she swung her tail at the fire Pokemon. Paradox looked excited at the new development. ''Alright! You learned Aqua Tail!''

Cyndaquil cried in pain and was sent flying the air before he crashed on the ground with a loud thud. The Pokemon laid on the ground motionlessly after he took the hit. His trainer sighed as he returned the fire Pokemon in his Pokeball. ''Alright well done but I still have one more Pokemon, go Skarmory!'' The second Pokemon looked much more impressive. It was a bird made of metal and his wings looked like they could easily cut you if you tried to touch them with how sharp they were.

''Splash keep it at distance with Bubble Beam!'' The aqua mouse sent out a rapid stream of bubbles toward the steel bird but as the bubble hit him he didn't even seemed fazed.

''Skarmory use Metal Claw!'' The boy ordered, the bird's claw began to glow with a gray energy before he attacked the Marill with the super effective move. Paradox cursed under her breath when she saw that Marill had arleady fainted.

She took the Marill carefully in her arm and gave her to Luna who craddled her carefully in her arms. Then Paradox began to think about what Pokemon she would use next. Maple would be an excellent choice a fact the Vulpix reminded her by giving her a confident grin. But she decided to give the chance to someone who really needed training.

''Luke I choose you!'' The young Riolu seemed surprised she had chosen him but then he smiled joyfully and jumped in front of her.

''I will make mommy proud!'' He yelled loudly, Paradox had to resist the urge to squeal at the young Riolu.

''Skarmory use Peck!'' The Riolu winced when the bird flew toward him and hit him with it's beak.

''Luke use Counter!'' Paradox yelled, botht the Skarmory and the trainer eyes widened in horror before the Steel Flying type was hit with double the damage he had caused to Luke.

''Sharmory are you alright?!'' The brown haired boy yelled in concern. The bird growled in response and tried to rise from the ground.

Paradox decided to finish this before the steel bird could recover. ''Use Quick Attack!'' The young fighting type disappeared in a cloud of dust and slammed into Skarmory. The attack did not do a lot of damage but it was enough to finish the job and the steel bird fell on the ground with closed eyes.

The trainer sighed in disappointment before returning his Pokemon in it's ball and giving a generous amount of money to the blonde girl. But before she could celebrate her victory she had noticed their battle had attracted a crowd and before she knew it another boy had challenged her for the right to see her topless.

It continued like this for the rest of the day everytime she would beat a trainer another one would replace him. She was challenged by many males both young and old and even some females surprisingly. She fought for the entire day with only some pauses to heal her Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.

Finally just before the sun set Paradox finished another battle her Sylveon had used Drain Kiss on the girl's infatuated Furret and the long body Pokemon fell unconscious on the ground with a silly smile on it's face. The green haired girl sighed in dssapointment as she retrieved her Pokemon. But as soon as the battle was done a police officer came toward Paradox with a frown. ''Miss I received complaints that you promised these trainers to show your breasts if they beated you in a Pokemon battle, is this true?''

Paradox looked a bit sheepish as she look at the serious look of the officer. ''Yes... We lost all our money after a shipwreck and I had to find a way to make them accept a battle so we could get some supplies for our journey.''

The old police officer pinched the bridge of his nose. ''I will only give you a warning this time but if I catch you doing this again I will be forced to arrest you for public indecency.'' Paradox sighed in relief and nodded, then the officer proceeded to shoo away everyone that was left.

The boys and girls all groaned in disappointment before they walked away muttering their displeasure under their breaths. Elliot shook his head as he walked toward Paradox. ''I can't believe you did this, what if one of those trainer won?''

Paradox only shrugged in response. ''Then I would have showed him or her my breasts. I don't see what's the big deal is.'' The dark haired boy shook his head at this and he frowned.

''If you continue to pull stunts like this people will think you're a slut.'' Luna glared at the boy for saying that, but Paradox only looked at him in confusion.

''I don't know what that word mean.'' She replied and Elliot facepalmed in response.

''It means that people will think you sleep with everyone you meet.'' Paradox still looked puzzled.

''Why would they think that? I would only show them my breasts I have no intention to mate with anyone except Maple when the time is right.'' Elliot looked disgusted for a second and then walked away with a exasperated expression.

Despite Elliot protests they had benefited greatly from Paradox's many battles. They were able to buy enough Pokeballs to replace all the ones they had lost. They were also able to restock all their supplies of potions, status healers and all three trainers bought new backpacks to carry said items. Even after all that they hadn't even spent half of the money Paradox had made that day.

Once they were done restocking their supplies they made their way to the Pokemon Center and proceeded to register all their Pokemon to their new Pokeballs. At first the Nurse Joy had scolded them for being so careless with their Pokeballs but once she heard they had been on a shipwreck she became more sympatethic.

Once they were done with that Elliot had asked for two rooms one for the girls and one for him. But while he was doing that Luna made her way back toward the docks. In the distance she still could see the Lapras who was watching the town with a wary expression but that expression softened once she saw the disguised Zoroark.

The transport Pokemon made her way back toward the girl and she looked around nervousely. ''I don't like being this close to a town. I'm always afraid someone will try to capture me.''

Luna had an idea at that. ''If you're so afraid maybe I could catch you?'' The Lapras gave her a deadpan expression.

''So your plan for me not getting captured, is getting captured?'' Luna had a sheepish expression had that.

''It sounded better in my head, but think about it! Like this you wouldn't risk being captured by a bad trainer and you would be perfect for my team of ice type Pokemon, come on.'' Lune proceeded to give the water and ice type her best puppy eyes.

Lapras rolled her eyes but then she began to gain a sad expression. ''I guess it does get lonely travelling alone in the sea. My family wanted me to be independent but honestly being independant feel more like a curse than a benefit sometime. Especially since there's so few of my species around this area. And Tentacool don't really make for good company.'' She chuckled dryly at that.

''And?'' Luna asked with a hopeful grin which made the Lapras huffed in annoyance.

''Fine you can capture me. But you better treat me like a Queen after you inevitably use me to cross the ocean again. I expect being fed the most expensive berries you can find and nothing less.''

Lune grinned at that. ''Deal.'' She said before tapping the water and ice type with a Pokeball. The ball shook around for a few seconds and then stopped with a click signaling that the Lapras was officially her Pokemon now. While whistling a happy tune Luna returned at the Pokemon Center and gave her new Pokemon to Nurse Joy who promised to give the Lapras a massage that would make her feel like a new Pokemons after her long journey.

Luna opened the door of her room and squeaked in embarassment once she realised she had walked into Paradox and Maple kissing on the bed. Paradox immediatly stopped the kiss and gave the the disguised Zoroark an embarassed grin.

''Sorry we thought you would be gone for longer.'' Maple on the other hand looked kind of annoyed that their moment had been interrupted. But pretty soon all of them fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring...


	15. The Fire Blast

**Before this chapter begin I have a few things to adress. Firstly have you guys seen the trailer for the next movie of Pokemon?! I got flashback about my own story while watching it it's crazy. I mean I don't expect that japanese showrunners would watch my fanfic but it's crazy to see a baby next to Celebi's shrine exactly like the start of my own story.**

**And next the elephant in the room why have I stayed silent for so long. I will probably disappoint most of you by saying this but I will probably not write for this story for a while. But I will try to come back to it once things have calmed down a little bit with my main project.**

**The reason for that is that now as a writer I'm trying for the first time to move on from fanfiction and instead I'm trying to write my own original story. The story I'm working on now is called World of Elestia: The Winter Dragon and it's the first story in a series of four books.**

**The first few chapters should be on Wattpad when I post this chapter. If you like Pokemon please consider giving it a try. While it is a orignal story it's very much based on the concept of befriending and training monsters that we all love. However it will probably be darker than Daughter of Time since this is a post apocalypse story I'm writting.**

**I don't expect all of you will be interested in that original story but if you do I can't wait to share with you the story of Oliver Wilden, Clara Balsam and Xofamai as they try to reclaim the world that was stolen from them from the invading Elestia and the eight Dragons that rule over them.**

**I can't put the full link to another site on here but I hope this will help you find my story 795596773-world-of-elestia-the-winter-dragon-chapter-1-end**

**I hate that I had to stop this story before it was over but the idea for my original story wouldn't leave my head until I put it on paper. During my hiatus on this story I also realised I was getting way too ambitious with Daughter of Time because I had planned to make Paradox travel to another region after this League was over. But I realised that I was just artificially lengthening the scope of my story by adding extra gyms that would add nothing to the story. So from now on I decided that (almost) all of my story will be contained to Johto.**

**At first I considered just telling you all this in as an update on this story that I would erase later. But that didn't sit well with me so as an apology I decided to edit a chapter I wrote a few months ago. As I said I will try to come back to this story someday, it has become a lower priority after I started writting my first original story but at the same time I don't want to leave it unfinish.**

**But enough gloom and doom I leave you with the chapter I wrote a while ago. I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

That morning after they received all the Pokemon that were being taken care of by Nurse Joy the three trainers made their way outside and proceeded to play rock, paper, scissor once again. This time Paradox had been the victor. She jumped in the air with a victorious shout before happily entering inside of the gym.

Taking the advice of Elliot, Paradox had recalled all her Pokemon inside their pokeballs so that she wouldn't reveal all her cards to the gym leader right at the begining of the match. Only Maple stayed outside, having the fox walking beside her always make her feel safe and now that her trust with Elliot had been shattered she needed to feel safe now more than ever. if it gave her a disadvantage later in the match then so be it.

Once they were inside the gym all three of them were shocked at what they were seeing. They saw a man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties and he wore no shirt at all and his pants were tattered and barely held together, but that wasn't what was shocking. What surprised them was that the man was fighting a Primeape with bare hands.

Obviously the man was losing the fight but the fact that he could stand up to a Pokemon at all was impressive. Once he noticed he had company the two of them stopped fighting and the man started to chuckle. ''Oh hello there have you come for a Gym battle?'' At their nod the man grinned.

''Alright! My name is Chuck and as you probably guessed I use fighting type Pokemon. Now might I ask how many badges do you have?''

Paradox searched inside her newly aquired bag and presented the man with her two badges. They had lost all their badges in the shipwreck. But fortunately for them the league was smart enough to record what gym they had beaten and Nurse Joy had given them replacements for their badges. Paradox had never been more thankful for humans obsession with paperwork.

''Alright then! Since you have two badges this will be a two on two battle! Only the challenger is allowed to substitue their Pokemon.'' Paradox nodded so they weren't allowed to use more Pokemon than the gym leader anymore she guessed it was fair enough. ''Primeape I choose you!'' The Pokemon Chuck had been figting earlier sprinted into the battlefield.

Paradox considered her option and then chose a Pokeball. ''Vivi I choose you!'' She yelled as she threw the Pokeball into the battlefield. The Sylveon appeared in a flash of light and she smiled sweetly at her opponent.

''Let's have fun! Shall we?'' She said before breaking into a cute giggle. Which made the Primeape blush as he looked at the Sylveon with hearts in his eyes.

''Focus Primeape! She's the enemy you cannot by distracted by how cute she is!'' Chuck yelled at his Pokemon and the monkey shook his head before he glared at the Eeveelution.

''Vivi use Fairy Wind!'' Paradox yelled loudly with a grin.

But Chuck responded with a grin of his own. ''Primeape counter it with Pay Day!'' The monkey sent out an oval coin in the air. When it made contact with the wind both attacked scattered and coins fell all over the battlefield.

Elliot looked shocked at the turn of event. ''I didn't know Primeape could learn this move.''

Chuck turned toward the boy with a grin. ''Primeape doesn't learn this move naturally but every Pokemon have hidden moves they can learn throught hard work. Some scientists have tried to bring out these moves with some sort of machine but it was deemed too dangerous after a Rattata went into coma after using one of these machines, so you have to learn it the hard way or not at all.''

''Interesting, but we're till going to win this, Vivi use Baby-Doll Eyes!'' The Sylveon made the cutest expression she could managed and the Primeape completely stopped attacking as he stared at her with a blush.

But before his trainer could yell at him once again Vivi had arleady started her next attack. ''Sorry big boy but I intend to win this.'' she said with a wink before throwing another Fairy Wind attack at the monkey.

The wind managed to do a lot of damaged as the Primeape was sent crashing on the ground but he quickly regained his footing and charged toward Vivi with an enraged expression. ''This is the last time you fool me with your cute look!'' He snarled angrily.

''Oh are you sure? Because I was going to give you a little kiss if you were a good boy.'' Primeape frozed in place at her declaration and true to her words the Sylveon gave him a kiss on the cheek but what he hadn't noticed is that the kiss was draining all his energy and before he knew it Primeape fell on the ground unconscious.

Chuck sighed in disappointment. ''I really need to make him learn to keep his emotions in check.'' He muttered before recalling him in his Pokeball. ''Alright are you ready to fight against my strongest Pokemon? Poliwrath go!''

As soon as the Pokemon was released Maple got tense and she began to growl savagely. Paradox gabe her a bewildered look. ''What's wrong Maple?''

Maple looked at her with angry eyes. ''Don't you recognize him?! This is the same Poliwrath that tried to kill you when we first met!'' Paradox was shocked at the revelation and she began to glare toward the Poliwrath.

''Ahahahah! I never expected to see the two of you there! After your mother so kindly banish me from the forest I made great, I was recruit by this guy. Being a gym leader Pokemon is great! Everyday I get to crush puny Pokemon like the little Vulpix you have there. I can't wait to crush you for making me leave my home!''

''You deserved to be banished you psycopath! I can't believe a gym leader would use a bad Pokemon like you!'' Maple roared in anger.

Chuck raised an eyebrow at the exchange. ''Hey I don't know what's wrong with your Vulpix but I hope it won't jump into the battlefield before it's her turn, that is if you select her at all for this match.''

Maple glared toward her trainer. ''I want to fight him, I want to show him how much stronger I am compared to before.'' Paradox knew she would hear it for a long time if she didn't allowed her to fight so with a sigh she recalled Vivi and sent out Maple on the battlefield.

Chuck raised an eyebrow at this. ''A fire type against a water type? Are you sure you know your type matchup little girl?''

Poliwrath on the other hand had a thoughtful expression on his face. ''Hey weren't you male the last time we fought? Nah must have been my imagination.''

''Maple use Fire Spin!'' Paradox yelled.

''With pleasure.'' The Vulpix replied with a sadistic smile as she imprisoned Poliwrath in a circle of flames.

The water and fighting type chuckled in response. ''You think that will be enough to keep me contained? Hydro Pump!'' Not only did the attack get rid of the fire in front of him but it was heading straight toward Maple.

Paradox eyes widened in alarm and she yelled. ''Use Protect!'' The shield came just in time as a powerful stream of water hit the shield relentlessly.

Poliwrath chuckled. ''Good you managed to survive but you cannot use protect multiple time so my next attack is sure to hit.''

''Poliwrath use Submission!'' Chuck yelled at his Pokemon.

''That what I was about to do.'' Poliwrath replied with an annoyed frown. The water and fighting type was running toward the fox Pokemon his fist punching the air furiously. Paradox knew that if it managed to hit it would almost certainly spell the end of the round, but then she got an idea.

''Maple jump in the air as high as you can go!'' Chuck was confused what was the girl doing now? The Vulpix followed her command and jumped in the air so high she almost reached the ceiling.

''Alright now spit as many embers as you can in rapid succession!'' Paradox yelled. Maple got the idea and with a grin she created dozens of small ball of flames. The Poliwrath was pelted by the incessant stream of fire. But once the Vulpix landed he looked like he was still ready to fight thanks to his resistance to fire.

''Quick before the Vulpix can jump again, use Superpower!'' Chuck yelled and Paradox eyes widened in horror as she remembered how injured Maple had been from that attack last time.

''Maple use Protect!'' She yelled but the shield still needed time to recover and the poor Vulpix was hit by the devastating blow and she was sent crashing on the ground painfully. ''Maple! Are you okay?!'' She cried in concern.

Maple slowly rose from the ground but it was clear to everyone that she was standing only by sheer force of will and that another attack would take her down.

''Poliwrath finish this with Pound!'' Chuck yelled.

''Maple keep him at distance with another volley of embers!'' Paradox yelled, but instead of following her command the Vulpix looked like she had something caught in her throat. The Poliwrath chuckle at that as he ran toward her.

''Is that your definition of a volley little Vulpix? Give up now there now way you can win this, you're just as weak as you were ten years ago!'' But just before he could reach Maple she let out what at first glanced seemed like an ember attack but as the fire gained traction it grew bigger in bigger until it became as big as a human being and it's shape changed into a strange symbol.

And then the attack connected with the approaching Poliwrath and he screamed in pain as the fire overwhelmed him. Once the fire died down the water and fighting type was on the ground motionless and everyone looked at the Vulpix in shocked.

''I... I finally did it! I learned the Fire Blast! I knew I could do it you were wrong dad!'' Maple screamed in the air and let out a stream of fire as she celebrated her victory. But then the adrenaline faded away and the Vulpix fell on the ground too weak to stand up.

Chuck rubbed the back of his head and then returned to Poliwrath to it's Pokeball. He then walked toward Paradox with a grin. ''Congratulation girl using a fire type against Poliwrath was a pretty risky move but the two of you worked together as if you knew each other your whole life.'' The man said not knowing how right he was. ''As a reward for beating my gym I give you the Storm badge!'' He gave Paradox a badge that was shaped like a fist. The blonde girl carefully took it and place it in the case with her other badges. before putting it away in her bag.

Then she took a Pokeball in her hand and returned Maple. Elliot and Luna looked around waiting for anyone to talk Elliot was the one to break the silence. ''So... Do we need to come back later to get our gym battle?''

Chuck chuckled at that. ''No need for that! Unlike some gym leaders I know, I'm prepared to take multiple challengers one after the other, I have four other Pokemon with me so we can start your gym battle right now!''

''I think I'm going to go heal Vivi and Maple, see you at the Pokemon Center alright?'' Paradox said, the two other trainers nodded in understanding and the girl left the gym. As she walked out of the door she looked at Maple's Pokeball with a proud smile.

Elliot match was against a Hitmonlee The first Pokemon he had sent was Eve and she quite easily dealt with the fighting type with her Psychic powers. But then the gym Leader had sent a Breloom who managed to do not only poisoned her but also drained her life force with Leach Seed and the poor eeveelution had been overwhelmed.

Elliot then sent Mareep and at first the electric type had just as much trouble as Eve but then to the shock of everyone the Mareep had evolve in the middle of the match and managed to turn the fight around.

The newly evolved Flaaffy jumped around the joy. ''Yes finally I won't have to deal with all that wool during hot summers! Oh and I guess the power boost is nice too, hey maybe now that I'm more powerful Chikorita will finally admit her feelings for me!'' He said with a smile and the Chikorita felt a wave of disgust from inside her Pokeball.

Then it was the turn of Luna and she sent Snowbelle as her first Pokemon and Chuck had sent a Hitmonchan at first the fight had been very tought since fighting typoe had an advantage over ice type but the alolan Vulpix had managed to turn the match around when he learned the ability Dazzling Gleam and defeated the punching Pokemon.

But it was clear he was too tired for a second battle so Luna had returned him after his victory and Chuck sent out a Medicham. Luna had grinned at that and sent out her strongest Pokemon Noelle. The Froslass easily overwhelmed her opponent who couldn't even use fighting type moves on her and she had another advantage since she was a ghost and her enemy was part psychic type.

Chuck was a little vexed that he hadn't managed to beat a single trainer today. But then he smiled. ''With these three, the Silver Conference this year should be interesting. Especially with that Zoroark girl.'' During the match Medicham had noticed that Luna's mind was completely protected by a dark energy it was easy to put two and two together and she had communicated this to her trainer with telepathy.

Chuck didn't see a problem with letting a Pokemon become a trainer as long as she was competent and cared about the Pokemon she trained he couldn't care less about what species she was. Now if only those old coots at the league could get their sticks out of their ass.

The problem wasn't the Elite 4 or even the Champion they didn't see a problem with it either. Unfortunately the ones who had hired the interviewers for the league was the Prime Minister of Johto and that old fart had some controversial opinion about human superiority over Pokemon.

Honestly the only reason why he was still leader was because the other party wanted to unite Kanto and Johto into a single region and the people of Johto were way too proud of their culture to let something like that pass.

Chuck shook his head with a disgusted frown. ''Bah! I hate politic I should stop thinking about it, maybe after I drop my Pokemon with Nurse Joy I could go take a nice long swim it's been a long time since I had some time alone outside of this gym.'' With that the man walked out, but still... There was something special about that blonde girl too. She looked human in every ways but at the same time it felt like she could understand her Pokemon on another level just like the Zoroark, Maybe he was just imagining things...

* * *

Paradox smiled as her friend entered the Pokemon Center. ''So how did it go?'' Instead of responding they showed her their badge and then Elliot took a Pokeball and released a Flaaffy. Paradox gasped.

''Mareep- I mean Flaaffy you evovled! Good for you!'' She exclaimed happily.

''We could test this new body later, if you know what I mean.'' The sheep said before waggling his eyebrow. Paradox looked at him with a disgusted expression.

''No thanks I'm only interested in Maple and weren't you trying to get in a relationship with Chikorita?'' The Flaaffy grinned at that.

''True but until she finally confess her feelings I'm a free Pokemon.'' Paradox shook her head and sat farther away from the Flaaffy.

''By the way Elliot why don't you give names to your Pokemon?'' Paradox asked curiously.

The boy shrugged in response. ''I never felt the need to, I guess I always felt like any names I would give them would be worse than the name they arleady have.''

''I'm sure they would like any names you would give them beside isn't it weird that only Ivy has a name on your team?'' She asked to him.

Elliot frowned thoughtfully. ''Well she arleady had a name so it would be kind of insulting to not use it. I guess I could ask them if they want a name or not.''

''Personally I want to be called Lady Killer.'' Flaaffy said with an exaggerated wink. And Paradox shot him a confused expression.

''Why would you want to kill ladies? I didn't take you for a criminal.'' Paradox asked and Elliot facepalmed.

''I don't even want to know in what context he said that but lady killer basically mean a man who is very attractive to woman.''

Paradox scratched her head. ''Humans have really weird expressions what next setting people on fire to mean you're doing fine?''

Just as she said that two teenage boys walked past. ''Man have you seen Lance during the Indigo League? He was literally on fire! Best champion we ever had since Samuel Oak!'' The boy besided him nodded exctedly as they walked toward the counter.

Paradox slammed her face on her hands. ''You humans are too weird, I'm going to bed.'' She muttered and Elliot was left chuckling to himself. But then he frowned for just a moment it had felt like the argument had never happened. But could he really let it go? Maple looked happy and healthy as far as he could tell but was that just an illusion?

Elliot didn't know, the world used to be simple. If someone broke the law arrest them, end of the story. But now his best human friend had broke the law, normally he would have reported her to the police by now. But for some reasons he felt like arresting Paradox would hurt Maple more than help her it was clear she cared about her trainer. He didn't know if that was stockholm syndrome or something else.

All Elliot knew is that he needed to make sure wether or not Paradox was hurting her Pokemon. If the fox Pokemon was really as happy as she seemed... Well he would cross that bridge when it came. But if she had hurted Maple like he had suspected she had. He would need to take her down by any means necessary...

Later that night Paradox heard the now familiar jingle that meant her Pokemon had been healed with an excited smile she made her way downstair and Maple immediatly jumped into her arm. ''You were amazing today Maple! You finally learned the ultimate technique of your pack.'' The Vulpix smiled proudly, then Paradox set the fox Pokemon down and began to dig in her backpack and she retrieved the fire stone Maple had rejected on her birthday.

''Do you want to evolve now? Or do you still want to wait?'' Paradox asked the Vulpix. Maple looked at the glowing stone with excitement and some trepidation, finally she nodded.

''I'm ready, I'm finally going to be a Ninetales.'' And then without any more hesitation she touched the Fire Stone with her paw. Everyone in the Pokemon stopped what they were doing and looked at them when they noticed the light of evolution.

When the transformation finished Maple howled as she felt the power coursing throught her body. But she restrained herself from throwing a Flamethrower at the ceiling. She didn't want to have any Nurse Joy angry at her, after all they gave the best massage in the world.

Everyone clapped and cheered at the newly evolved Ninetales. Most of them had been bored out of their mind so they were happy there had been something to break the monotony of being in a waiting room.

''How does it feel to evolve Maple?'' Paradox asked with a smile.

''It feel amazing! It's like the power I had inside of me has finally been released. It feel like I could do anything right now! So how do I look?'' She asked with a hint of nervouseness in her voice.

''You almost look like a younger version of Syrup.'' Paradox said with a grin.

Maple nodded her head at that. ''I guess that was expected I am her daughter after all.'' Paradox then looked toward the nine tails the Pokemon was named for and smiled as they waved lazily around.

''Your tails are beautiful. They always looked pretty but now it look like they are made of soft silk.'' Maple chuckled at that.

''You find my tails beatiful huh? That's probably the best compliment you could ever give to a Ninetales.'' At that Paradox smiled.

''I can see why you would be proud of them I want to touch them so badly but I know how Ninetales feel about that.'' Paradox said.

Ninetales blushed at that and in a small voice she replied. ''I'm okay with it as long as it's only you that touch my tails.''

Paradox looked at the fox Pokemon in surprised and then she smiled. ''Maybe I'll do it when we're officially mates.'' Paradox replied and Maple face flushed even more. They heard footsteps going down the stairs and when they turned around they saw Luna and Elliot walking toward them.

Both of them stopped and gasped as they saw the newly evolved Ninetales beside Paradox. ''Woah Maple is that you?'' Elliot asked in wonder but it quickly faded away when the fox Pokemon began to growl at him, the dark haired boy took a step back as he watched the Ninetales barring her teeth at him.

Paradox turned toward the fire type with a frown. ''Maple behave yourself Elliot won't attack us anymore, will you?'' She said the last two words with a dangerous glint of her eyes that made Elliot gulped nervousely.

''Yes, I should never have done what I did, by the way does your face still hurt after... you know'' He asked with a guilty expression. The black eye had faded away while they were travelling the sea with Lapras.

''It's still a little sore but other than that I'm fine. Just be sure to not do it ever again you were lucky Maple didn't curse you. Next time she probably won't be able to restrain herself and believe me your curse wouldn't be a pleasant one.'' The blonde girl replied with a shudder as she remembered what Maple had told her she was planning to do to the boy before she had been interupted.

''I-I'll keep that in mind.'' He replied with a nervous smile.

''So where are we going next after this?'' Paradox asked trying to change the subject.

''Well... I guess we should make our way back to Olivine City and continue where we left off. And then we should make our way to Blackthorn City.'' Luna gasped at that before she began to write in her newly aquired notepad.

'Blackthorn City?! I heard it was a city full of dragon masters! That's also where the new champion come from!'

''Dragons huh? They're a pretty tough type to deal with. Paradox you're pretty lucky, fairy type is one of the best counter to dragons. But that type is pretty rare in Johto and you have two of them. Granted Splash doesn't know any fairy type moves yet but she's still immuned to dragon.''

Paradox then gained a thoughful frown. ''By the way how are we getting out of here? Lapras must have moved away by now.'' Luna looked confused for a moment at the blonde girl statement but then realisation dawned on her face and she began to write down in her notebook.

'Wait didn't I tell you? I captured Lapras last night, I have decided to name her Aria.'

Elliot pouted a that. ''Oh man I always wanted a Lapras, you're so lucky.'' Luna grinned in response.

The three teens made their way close to the docks but before leaving they saw a small picnic table and decided to eat before starting their next travel. Elliot had prepared them a fruit salad with many berries like Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, Rawst Berries and even a few Sitrus Berries.

As they ate Paradox had a question. ''Hey it seem like we haven't eaten meat for a while I don't really care that much but why is that?''

Elliot looked guilty at that. ''Well before I met you it was easy to pretend like the Pokemon I ate were just some farm animals and I could put it out of my head. But with you there I realised every Pokemon are sapient... Except maybe Magikarp.'' He said after some consideration. ''And I admit what that Miltank said that night shook me. No beings should feel like they should die for their owners just because he gave them a good life before killing them.''

Paradox shrugged. ''It's your choice and I respect it, but I don't think I will become completely vegetarian if I can get meat from time to time I will eat it. Maybe it's because I was raised in the wild but I learned pretty early that predators got to eat and it's a sad thing when you see a prey die. But predators keep the balance of the world in check. If we didn't have them the prey would become too numerous and the plants would all vanished and then the herbivores would all die of starvation.''

''Wait didn't your mother protected the Pokemon in her forest from predators?'' Elliot asked in confusion.

Paradox shook her head. ''Yes and no she protected baby Pokemon. My mother always had a soft spot for children and she can't stand when a predator go after them just because they're a easy target. But when it come to adult Pokemon she let nature run it's course.'' Elliot nodded with a frown in response he guessed it made some sense. If Celebi stopped any Pokemon from killing each other, the predators of Ilex Forest wouldn't survive for long.

Paradox then sighed. ''I miss mom I wish we hadn't lost the Time Flute I'm gonna make that cloaked freak pay for making me lose such a precious item.'' She said with a growl. She then turned toward Maple. ''By the way Elliot and Luna what is your favorite berry? Mine is Sitrus Berry and I know that Maple favorite is Rawst Berry.''

Elliot shrugged. ''I was always a fan of a good old Oran Berry.'' Paradox nodded that was probably the most popular choice which is why the berry was so widespread many Pokemon ate that fruit and then spat the seeds everywhere which procuced Oran Berries trees everywhere.

Luna made sure that no one except the small group could hear her before speaking. ''I always liked Leppa Berries unfortunately they are kind of rare.'' Elliot made note of that after Paradox had translated for him.

Once the bowl of berries had been emptied the group of humans and Pokemon made their way to the docks and Luna released her new Pokemon. This time the Lapras complained a lot less since all their Pokemon were in their Pokeballs except Maple. ''So where are we going?'' Aria asked her trainer.

''We need to reach Olivine City.'' Luna replied the lapras nodded and began to swim. The travel was pretty peaceful they had to deal with a few Tentacool from time to time but Maple managed to sacre them away with her Flamethrower it didn't do much damage but it was flashy and wild water Pokemon weren't really familiar with fire so they probably didn't even knew they resisted it.

But the voyage became much more complicated once a thick fog began to permeate the sea all around them. ''Are you sure we're still going in the right direction?'' Luna asked her Pokemon with a worried frown.

Aria grunted in response. ''Yes I'm sure now let me concentrate I can barely see anything in this.'' They stayed in silence for a few minutes as the Lapras tried to make her way out of the fog but then suddenly a strident sound began to emerge in the distance, it sounded powerful and mysterious and it reminded Paradox of the sound Kyogre sometime made.

Then in the distance a massive shadow appeared in the middle of the sea. Paradox felt a pit of dread in her stomach. ''I-is that a Dragonite?'' She asked in a dreadful voice.

Elliot shook his head. ''It can't be, it's bigger than Goldenrod Radio Tower! Dragonite doesn't become that big! No Pokemon should be that big!'' He said in a panicked voice.

The giant creature let out another wail that made the entire sea vibrate. As she heard it Paradox became less afraid, was she imagining things or did it sounded like it was lonely? The titan of the sea made a step toward them unfortunately it had the unfortunate effect of creating a massive wave that headed straight toward them.

Everyone screamed as the wave sent them barrelling in the opposite direction. And everyone eyes widened when they saw they were going to crash against a massive wall of ice. ''What is that doing here? I didn't think the sea of Johto was cold enough to do something like this!'' Elliot yelled.

Everyone braced for impact before they hit the wall of ice. But much to the shock of everyone instead of crashing on the wall they harmlessly passed throught it. Once on the other side the fog had completely vanished the sun was in plain view and there was a lone island in the middle of the area.

On the island they could see a massive city even bigger than Goldenrod City and on the docks of the island was a massive sign that proudly proclaimed 'Welcome to Poketopia!'

* * *

**Author note: Well this was a wild rollercoaster wasn't it? And before you ask no this is not the same city from Pokemon Battle Revolution I just thought the name was fitting for what I had planned for next chapters.**

**And yes as I said even thought this is mostly based on the games I did take some inspiration from the anime. The giant Dragonite that visited Bill's lighthouse always been one of my favorite episode I even had it on VHS, good times.**

**Chuck was the first gym leader from the original game I was able to use since he was old enough to be a gym leader thirteen years before Gold and Silver. The only other one I will be able to use is obviously Pryce. Other gym leaders might make an apperance but they will be too young to be gym leaders yet.**


	16. Poketopia

**Hello everyone I bet you didn't expect to see me back so soon after the last chapter. But after rereading and editing the last chapter it made realised how much I missed writting for Paradox and the gang. I still had a few chapters in reserve from before I started writting World of Elestia. So I decided I might as well go edit them and post them here. There's four more chapters I finished writting after this one too, so look foward to them.**

**Hz: No as I said I'm planning to return to this story later on. I think I'm going to come back once I finish editing the first book of World of Elestia.**

**So with that said on with the chapter and see you next week for the next chapter (hopefully.)**

**It's been a long time but I decided to bring back the concept of putting a piece of music that go with the chapter **** watch?v=riRNidWJhsA**** Keep that song tabbed and play the song when the story tell you to (Or just play it whenever you like I can't control you.)**

* * *

Since they had the choice between going visit the mysterious city or confronting the giant titant of the sea. The group decided to make their way to the island. Luna was about to put Aria in her Pokeball but the Lapras shook her head. ''I will stay outside my Pokeball for now. On the way there I saw another entrance under the sea, I'm curious where it lead to.''

Luna looked worried at this. ''Are you sure? It could be dangerous, we have no idea what this place is.''

Aria smiled at her trainer. ''Don't worry about me I took care of myself for years before you came. Oh and if you can, try to find some good berries for me while you're in there and try to find something better than just some Oran berries.'' She said before vanishing under the water.

Paradox shook her head. ''She's kind of demanding isn't she?''

At this Luna shrugged. ''She carried us over the sea for the last two days I think she deserve to be a little spoiled.'' She replied with a smile.

They slowly made their way toward the entrance of the city but before they could reach the closed gate that separated the docks from the city. However they were soon stopped by a tall flaming monkey. ''Who goes there!'' When he saw the tree trainers his eyes widened. ''Humans! We have humans over there!'' He yelled and before they knew it three other Pokemon jumped at them and restrained them on the ground. One of the Pokemon took one of Paradox's Pokeball and returned Maple. All the fox Pokemon could do was growl as she disappeared in a flash of red light.

''What's happening?!'' Elliot yelled in a fearful voice. Instead of answering the flaming ape took three bags and putted it on their head. Luna growled under her breath as she felt herself being dragged by the strangers but they paid no mind to her.

As they walked they heard many strange sound they couldn't quite make out the origin of and they could hear a few being talk in hushed voices. They walked like this for a long time before they entered a large building.

The kidnapers stopped in front of a huge double door made of gold before removing the bags from their heads. The fire monkey looked at them with a look of disdain. ''You're lucky our Queen ordered us to not kill you, because if it was up to me I would kill any humans on sight.'' The statement made Paradox and Luna gulped in fear. Elliot didn't understand what the Pokemon had said but he was still nervous at the way the he was glaring at them.

The fire type then entered throught the door and closed the door behind himself they could hear two voices talking to each other inside and after a while it faded to silence before the ape returned with a frown on his face. ''Our Queen will see you now, you better be respectful or else...'' He let the threat hang in the air before he began to push the four trainer toward the door.

Once inside the two humans and the disguised Zoroark gasped at the Pokemon that awaited inside. She looked like a giant phoenix, her feathers were read but the tip of her wings was green. Most of her tail had orange feathers but the end of the tail was yellow. The massive Pokemon opened her wings and cawed loudly.

Elliot looked at the Pokemon in both wonder and fear. ''That's Ho Oh I can't believe I got to see another legendary Pokemon.''

Ho Oh looked at the humans with a calculating eyes but then stopped at Paradox and her eyes widened. ''Paradox is that you?! I didn't expect to see my niece in my city today!'' Everyone in the room except Paradox and Ho Oh gawked at the legendary Pokemon words. Then the fire monkey grew angry.

''What do you mean your niece?! She's a filthy human how could she be your family?!'' The rainbow Pokemon glared toward the fire Monkey.

''Infernape, I understand your anger toward humans but this person is trustworthy you can believe me. After all Celebi wouldn't raise any humans.'' The fire type eyes widened at the words of the legendary bird.

''The daughter of Celebi? I thought it was only a rumor! So she really did raised a human I can't believe it.'' The Infernape didn't know what to think anymore.

''Infernape leave us alone and tell Lucario to come here for the test of admission'' The large legendary said in an authoritative tone.

The Infernape bowed his head. ''As you wish my Queen.'' And with that he left them alone. Ho Oh then glanced toward the three humans and her eyes stopped at Luna.

''You, you're not humans are you? I can feel a dark force protecting your mind from my psychic powers.'' Luna looked like she had been caught stealing in the cookie jar and then with a sigh she turned into her real form. ''Ah, a Zoroark I should have guessed, you're far from your homeland aren't you?''

Before they could say anything else a bipedal dog with red eyes opened the door. Ho Oh smiled at the newcomer. ''Hello Lucario it look like we might have a new group of honorary Pokemon visiting today. Are you ready to give them the test?'' The Lucario nodded silently before he made his way toward them.

At first he looked at Luna and then he nodded toward the phoenix Pokemon then he turned toward and Elliot with a frown. Oh Ho looked at the blue dog with a frown. ''Is there something wrong Lucario?''

''This one is a good person but he follow the law to the letter to the point it might hinder him. Sometime laws can get in the way of true justice. Laws and justice are not always the same thing, you would do well to remember that.'' The Lucario said in a emotionless voice. What surprised Elliot is that he could understand what the Lucario had said it was as if he was speaking Pokemon but at the same time there was a voice in his head that translated for him. Was that an ability from Lucario?

Then the fighting and steel type turned toward Paradox and he froze and formed a toughtful frown. ''What's wrong now Lucario? I would very surprised if you found out Paradox is a bad person, she's family after all.''

The bipedal dog shook his head. ''I can see she's a good person but there's something strange about her aura. It's as if she's not completely human.''

Ho Oh frowned at that. ''Strange as far as I know it's impossible for humans to reproduce with anything but other humans.'' The Lucario shrugged in response. ''No matter, so you give them your approval?''

Lucario seemed to think about it for a few seconds and then nodded. ''They seem trustworty enough.'' Ho Oh nodded and then turned toward the three trainers.

''Well I wish I could have given you three a better first impression. But welcome to Poketopia the largest city built entirely by and for Pokemon.'' The three trainers were confused at this. A city built by Pokemon? Pokemon always helped constructors but they never bult cities on their own as far as they knew. ''We do have a few rules however. Two to be exact, first no humans are allowed to enter the city and secondly Pokeballs are not allowed in any forms.''

''Wait but what was the point of judging us if you don't allow humans inside?!'' Paradox asked with a bewildered expression

At that the legendary Pokemon smirked. ''Oh we don't allow humans in our city but honorary Pokemon? That's another story.'' Paradox was confused about what she meant but before she could ask anything Lucario approached them with a strange glowing amulet. As soon as the amulet made contact with her Paradox felt very strange. She felt herself shrink a little bit, her clothes disappeared in a flash of light to Arceus know where and were replaced by a thick coat of yellow black and red fur and she felt her ears shift and growing larger. Once the light finally died down she looked herself over and was shocked about how different she looked.

''Huh a Braixen? That's not what I had imagined for you, but then again if your mother is to be believed you always had a soft spot for foxes.'' Paradox blushed at the words of the large Pokemon and Ho Oh chuckled in response.

Then Lucario turned toward Elliot and before the boy could protest the amulet was arleady pressed on him and he felt himself change too. Paradox watched the process in fascination. The transformation looked very similar to a evolution except humans weren't suppose to evolve to begin with.

Much to his horror Elliot had turned into a quadruped losing his hands in the process. He had blue and black fur and he could feel a thin tail on his back that ended with what looked like a small star.

Luna cooed at him. ''Aww you look adorable.'' She said with bit of a blush on her face.

Elliot eyes widened in realisation.''Wait I just understood you!'' He said with a shocked expression.

Ho Oh chuckled before adressing him. ''Of course you do you're an honorary Pokemon now. For as long as you remain in the city you will need to keep these forms. Don't worry we will turn you back into humans as soon as you leave. Or you can spend the rest of your life here as a Pokemon if you really want to. But I doubt you would want to quit in the middle of your Pokemon journey.''

''This is amazing!'' Elliot said in wonder as he understood everything the legendary phoenix said but then he frowned as he look down on his paws. ''I kind of wish I could have kept my hands though. Why couldn't I have become a Charmander or something instead of a Luxio?'' He said as he glared enviously toward Paradox who still had hands with her Braixen form.

The Lucario cleared his throat and the three trainers noticed he had all their Pokeballs in his hands. When had he taken those? Without hesitation the Lucario opened the balls and released every Pokemon inside and then proceeded to give the empty balls to Ho Oh.

The Pokemon of Luna, Elliot and Paradox looked at the legendary bird in awe. Maple looked ready to attack anything in sight but she relaxed once she saw no one was trying to attack Paradox. But then she turned toward her trainer and froze when she noticed she had turned into a bipedal fox and a pretty cute one at that. The poor Ninetales couldn't help but blush as she look at her future mate.

Ho Oh laughed as she watched the scene play out. ''It look like your mate approve of your new form Paradox.'' The Braixen blushed in embarassment as the legendary phoenix continued to laugh.

But then she turned toward Elliot who looked at the empty Pokeballs with worry. ''Don't worry you will get your Pokeballs once you leave my city. We do this so you won't be able to capture our residents. As much as I trust Lucario's aura reading, I don't want to take any chances.''

Paradox noticed that Luke was looking at the Lucario in awe and the older Pokemon shot a smile toward the young Riolu as if to say. 'You're going to look just like this one day.'

''Now I believe I have kept you here long enough, I hope you will have a pleasant time in Poketopia.'' With that the group of Pokemon were led toward the exit and the door closed behind them.

Elliot sighed. ''Great so now what are we suppose to do? We should have never come here.''

Luna rolled her eyes. ''Oh come on a city built completely by Pokemon? Don't tell me it doesn't sound interesting, let's visit the sights maybe we can find something interesting.''

Elliot shook his head and looked at the Zoroark with a weird expression.''I need to get used to the fact you can talk now, it's really weird.''

At that the dark type crossed her arms with a pout. ''I could always talk you're the one who couldn't understand me.'' She said while sticking out her tongue playfully.

Once they made their way outside they looked around in wonder the city was massive but it was very different from a human city it was much more inspired by nature. The area they were in was clearly based on a forest they could see trees everywhere and the houses were made inside massive hollowed out trees. All around them they could see dozens of grass and normal type Pokemon milling around and playing with each other.

But before they could do anything else a Farfech'd walked toward them with a pleasant smile. ''Hello there, are you three the new honorary Pokemon?''

Elliot looked confused about that. ''Honorary Pokemon? What does that mean? Ho Oh call us that earlier but she didn't explain what it meant.'' The bird with the stalk in it's wing nodded with a understading smile.

''Mentioning humans is kind of taboo in this city. A lot of the Pokemon living here have been abused by humans in the past. So we call humans who live her honorary Pokemon they're people like you who have been transformed into Pokemon.''

The Luxio rose an eyebrow at that. ''They're really people who stay as a Pokemon for the rest of their life? How many of these honorary Pokemon are there?''

''Not that much there's only around ten thousands of them.'' The bird replied and Elliot looked at him in disbelief.

''Not that much?! That's a lot of people!'' The electric type yelled.

''Considering we have a population of two millions Pokemon, ten thousands only make about five percent of the population so really it's not that much.'' The Farfetch'd replied with a smile still firmly placed on his face.

''Why would so many people want to stay as Pokemon? I don't think I would ever consider staying as a Luxio forever.'' Elliot said with a frown.

The flying type shrugged. ''There many reasons, Some humans were raised by Pokemon and their parents decided to move here when they were young. Others have fallen in love with a Pokemon and this is one of the only place in the world outside of Alola where they can be together without being arrested, other had missing limbs that were restored when they turned into Pokemon and decided to stay that way rather than going back in a incomplete body. We even have some people who had gender dysphoria and had a sex change when they transformed and would rather be a Pokemon rather than being forced into a gender they're not comfortable with.''

Elliot put in a stunned silence once the Farfetch'd was done talking. It seemed like the world was a much more complicated place than he thought at first. He felt a vine around his left paw and noticed his Chikorita was giving him a reassuring smile and he took a deep breath. Maybe he should stop questioning everything and just go with the flow.

**(Play Pokemon Square from Mystery Dungeon Rescue Team DX here)**

The group followed the flying type until they saw a place that looked like a desert the homes here were made out of big boulders. ''This is the distric for ground type Pokemon we also have a casino here but you can only win rare berries. Oh! I guess I should mention this but everything here is exchanged with seeds, we don't really have a need for human money.''

Elliot was surprised at this, using seeds as currency? That was a pretty weird concept to him but whatever. The group made their way toward another area this time they saw a giant volcano that was spouting a constant stream of lava the group stayed at a distance for obvious reasons. But they could see a lot of fire Pokemon roaming around the city and some of them were even taking a swim in the lava pits.

Paradox could probably go there in her new form. But her humans instincts screamed at her to stay away. Maple on the other hand looked at the place with interest in her eyes. But soon the Farfetch'd had guided them to another area. This time they came in front of a cliff that had a view on the sea. In the distance they could see a large wall probably made to stop human ships to come by this entrance of the city.

At first the group had been confused as to why the flying type had guided them here but then they saw a Goldeen jumping in the air and then falling back into the water with a splash she was followed by a Poliwag who did the same thing. As they watched they began to notice that under the sea there was a massive coral reef filled with thousands of water Pokemon.

After a few second a very familiar Pokemon poked her head from under the sea. ''Oh there you are! I was begining to think something had happened yo you! This place is amazing it's so much livelier than the large empty sea.'' Aria said with a smile before she dove back into the sea.

Marill looked down at the coral reef with temptation clear in her eyes. ''Do you want to go there Splash? Go on just return to us before the sun go down, alright?'' Paradox said to the small water mouse.

The Marill smiled enthusiastically and then jumped down the cliff. Splash did what her name implied as she landed into the water and she began to play with a group of young water type and Paradox smiled as she could see her laugh with her new friends. They saw a place with many treehouses where many flying type lived. They saw an underground cavern filled with many rock types and glowing rocks, they saw a large eletric factory where many electric Pokemon were working to produce electricity for the rest of the city. They climbed on top of a freezing mountain and saw many ice type Pokemon that lived inside igloo. But the creepiest part for Paradox was an old looking tower that served as a cemetery and many ghost Pokemon had built their home in there. She didn't know why they let these creeps live with the remains of their loved ones, but thankfully they left the place pretty quickly.

Finally Farfetch'd had guided them toward a very familiar building with a red rooftop. ''And this is our local Pokemon Center like any Pokemon Center you will be able to heal your Pokemon here or even yourself since you're also Pokemon now. And you can stay the night here if you so wish.''

The group was about to enter but then the flying type yelled. ''Oh no I completely forgot to show you the stadium!'' The group turned toward him with raised eyebrows. ''The stadium allow Pokemon to battle each other almost every days and once a week we hold a tournament with a prize for the winners. Tomorrow is when the weekly tournament will be held and I heard from some reliable sources that a special guest from Hoenn will attend!''

''A special guest?'' Paradox asked curiously.

''Sorry I don't know more than that but, I heard the prize will be amazing!'' The flying type raised both of his wings for emphasis.

Elliot seemed thoughtful. ''I wonder if I could battle myself now that I'm a Pokemon.''

The Farfetch'd chuckled. ''Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' The Luxio was about to ask what he meant but the flying type had used Agility and ran away so fast he left only dust in his wake. Elliot looked at the spot where the bird had been with a dumbstruck expression.

Shaking his head he made his way inside the Pokemon Center and it looked just as familiar as ever that is except for the fact that there was no humans inside. They made their way to the counter and Elliot saw one of the most adorable Pokemon he ever saw.

Luna looked surprised as she gazed at the Pokemon. ''Whoa an Audino this bring me back. I haven't seen one of your kind since I left the Unova region.''

The pink Pokemon with blue eyes did a very familair bow toward them. ''Please call me Nurse Joy and welcome to the Poketopia's Pokemon Center what can I do for you?''

Elliot gawked at the Audino. ''Are you really a Nurse Joy?'' He asked bewildered.

The hearing pokemon smiled at him. ''I get that question a lot, you're a honorary Pokemon right? So am I, I have been living here for the last five years taking care of this Pokemon Center.''

''If I might ask why did you decided to stay? I just don't see why would someone want to remain a Pokemon for so long.'' Ellio said with a confused frown.

The Audino seemed to think about that. ''Well I won't go into details but I used to have a depression. I was always too kind for my own good and people took advantage of that. I fell into a cycle of mysery where I would do nothing but eat, sleep and watch some bad tv shows during the afternoon. Well one day my sister forced me to go see a therapist and he suggested to surround myself with Pokemon because unlike humans they wouldn't take advantage of my kindness.''

The nurse chuckled at that. ''I guess I took his advice a little too seriously because now I'm a Pokemon myself. But being here has really helped me, Pokemon are very different than humans they don't tend to hide their feelings very well. When you meet a Pokemon for the first time you know immediatly what kind of person he or she is. With a human however it's much more complicated than that and that can lead to being backstabbed. Pokemon tend to follow their instincts and emotions much more to handle any problems they face, while humans tend to shut out their feelings and rely more on strategy and facts.

''Some humans think that make Pokemon less inteligent than them and some Pokemon think that the human way of doing thing make humans grow cold and distant. But I don't think that's necessarily the case. I think we need both ways of thinking to solve any problems we face and that's why humans and Pokemon have helped each other for millenia. Humans and Pokemon complete each other, I think that's why this city still allow humans to enter despite their reluctance to trust humans. Even if we do have to change a little to be allowed in.''

Elliot seemed thoughtful he had alwasy knew human and Pokemon liked to help each other but the way she described it put it in a different light. She made it sound like humans and Pokemon were incomplete until they met each other, was that true? As he turned around he noticed that everyone was gone. ''Hey where is everyone?'' He asked in surprise.

The Audino giggled in response. ''They went to their room a long time ago.''

The Luxio was bewildered .''But I didn't see you give them a key!''

At that the nurse shrugged. ''You don't need keys here we don't have lock on our door Pokemon don't really tend to steal things unless it's food and I doubt they would bother raiding this place, we give free food to everyone that come here.'' Elliot sighed at that.

''By the way I heard there will be a tournament tomorrow and I was wondering if honorary Pokemon are allowed to fight in the tournament?'' The Luxio asked eagerly.

Nurse Joy frowned in response.''Well it's not against the rules, but I wouldn't recommend doing that.''

The electric type was confused at her response. ''Why? What wrong with me fighting?''

The Audino sighed. ''We might look like Pokemon but we will never be able to fully replicate them. You're not as resistant as a real Pokemon and you won't learn moves anywhere as fast as they do. It took me four years to learn a single move. I was able to learn Heal Pulse but even then it's nowhere near as powerful as it would be if a real Audino would do it.''

Elliot deflated more and more with every words the nurse was saying. ''Aww I thought I would finally be able to experience what it feel like to fight as a Pokemon.'' The disappointed Luxio went upstair and opened the first door he saw only to see Paradox, Luna and all their Pokemon happily munching on berries in a basket that was laying on the desk. ''Hey keep some for me!'' He exclaimed before he dove in and stuffed his face with the delicious fruits.

Once the basket had been completely emptied they began to question what they should do. ''So are we participating in the tournament tomorrow?'' The Zoroark and the Braixen shrugged.

''I guess we should give it a go since we're already here.'' Luna said with a smile. ''It could be a good training exercice before we have to deal with a Dragon type gym.'' While the Zoroark was talking something had caught the eyes of Paradox. On the ground close to the bed was a Pikachu plushie.

''What is that doing here?'' She ask curiously and Elliot shrugged.

''Maybe a kid was there before us. Pikachu is pretty popular with kids. One of the most popular actor in the world is a Pikachu.'' Paradox didn't really get what an actor was but she would ask later. For now she would take the plushie and give it to Nurse Joy maybe she would be able to return it to it's owner. But as soon as her hand brushed against the stuffed Pikachu she began to feel dizzy and a familiar headache formed into her head.

**(Music stop)**

_She saw a dark halley and then a small blue Pokemon came running into her vision and he looked like he was on the verge of crying. Suddenly something leaped at the young Pokemon._

_''Help! Mommy!'' The small Pokemon screamed but was immediatly silenced by a punch in the gut. The attacker looked like a frog and he grinned sadistically as the young Pokemon was left groaning in pain._

_''You should have never come in this city human scum! This is supposed to be the last haven to be rid of your kind and here you are pretending to be one of us, It's disgusting! No one will miss you when you're dead!'' The frog proceeded to throw a blob of poison toward the young Pokemon._

_''Ahhhhhhhh! Mommy!''_

Unlike the other visions this one had been clear as day to Paradox and she was filled with a sense of dread. ''We need to go, now!'' She said before bolting throught the door Maple followed immediatly after her. The other looked at each other in confusion but after a few seconds they got their bearing together and chased after the Braixen.

* * *

Paradox heart was beating wildly she didn't know why she had the ability to see the future but now that she saw what happened to that poor Pokemon she felt responsible for his well being. She couldn't let him be killed when she could do something about it!

Maple didn't even questioned what was happening as soon as she saw that Paradox needed her help she followed without question she would never do any less for her beloved Paradox. The city was a bit weird some building looked like they were made by humans while others looked like just dens build in the ground.

She saw an alley between two tree houses the halley was darkened by the many leaves above it and in that alley a very familiar scenes began to play out. A young Pokemon was laying on the ground clutching his stomach in pain while a frog Pokemon looked at him with a sadistic smile.

''No one will miss you when you're dead!'' He yelled before throwing a disgusting blob of poison toward the child.

''Ahhhhh! Mommy!'' The young Pokemon yelled. Without hesitation Paradox jumped in front of the child. She immediatly yelped in pain as she felt the poison burning at her flesh but fortunately she was now part psychic type and it did not do as much damage as it should have.

The frog Pokemon glared at her with murder in his eyes. ''You stupid Braixen why did you protect that piece of trash? Don't you know what he is? He's a filthy human! I was doing the world a service!''

Paradox growled at him with murder in her eyes.''Not every humans are bad! And you're being just as evil as the bad humans you hate so much, you hypocrite!''

The poison type laughed at that but it wasn't a cheerful laugh, but a sinister laugh that send shiver down her spine. ''The only good humans are dead ones, now get out of my way before I decide to kill you too.'' He said with a menacing smirk.

''You will do no such thing! Fire Blast!'' Without hesitation Maple threw her most powerful attack at the frog Pokemon. The fire exploded when it made contact with the evil Pokemon and he was sent crashing into a wall.

He groaned in pain as he slumped on the ground. ''You filthy... Mongrel you will regret laying a hand on me... Me and my gang will kill all of you before... we take care of the humans.''

Paradox angrily scowled at him. ''Do you really think you can wipe out all of the humans in this city before Ho Oh notice and kill you for it? Because believe me she will not be happy with you once she learn you're trying to hurt her subjects, no matter if they were humans or not.''

He responded with a low raspy chuckle. ''Maybe she would if we wiped out humans the normal way... But tomorrow the wish maker will come in the city and grant any wishes to the winner of the tournament no matter what it is... Even Ho Oh couldn't fight against the power of Jirachi!''

Maple looked umimpressed. ''Okay even if Jirachi realised a wish as evil as this, for Arceus know why. Why did you even bother attacking this child if you were going to wipe all humans tomorrow anyway.''

He cackled a predatory glint emerged from his eyes. ''Because... I wanted to kill at least one of them by my own hands, watching this child life fade from it's eyes excite me beyond measures.''

Paradox shuddered in horror but then her expression turned into a cold angry stare. ''Maple kill that thing, it doesn't deserve to live. Burn it until there's nothing but ash.'' She said with a emotionless voice.

The frog seemed shocked at her words and he began to sweat nervously. ''W-wait aren't you suppose to be the heroes, heroes don't kill people!''

Paradox responded with laugh at that. ''You're right, but you have lost the right to call yourself a person when you became the monster you are right now.'' She replied in a cold voice that sent chill in everyone spine. Thankfully before she could follow on her threat the rest of the gang arrived on the scene.

''What happened here?'' Elliot said as he saw the frog and the young Pokemon on the ground.

''The frog thing tried to kill that child and I roasted his butt with a Fire Blast.'' Maple said with a proud smile.

The others glared at the evil Pokemon. But before any of them could do any more harm to the beaten Pokemon a Kadabra suddenly appeared behind the frog.

_''Sorry for the intrusion but I cannot let you harm my teamate. But I expect we will see each other at the tournament, that is if you care about saving the humans at all.''_ He said telepathically throught their mind and before they could react he had arleady teleported away with the poison type.

Paradox glared at the spot where the Pokemon and vanished and snarled angrily which made everyone stared at her with some amount of fear. But then the young Pokemon they had come to save lifted himself from the ground. ''Thank you both for saving me even if the Braixen lady is pretty scary.'' He said with a nervous chuckle.

Luna looked the young child with curiosity. ''If you don't mind me asking what type of Pokemon are you? I don't think I have ever seen your kind and I have seen Pokemon from many regions.''

The small blue Pokemon rubbed the back of his head nervously.''To be honest I don't know much about what I am. It just the Pokemon I turned into when my parents bought me here. My mother was human like me, but my father was an Arcanine and unfortunately people started to notice their strange relationship so we had to move here because of these stupid laws. But from what I have learned I am what's called a Sobble and apparently my species is the water starter of the Galar region.''

Luna frowned at that. ''Galar? I have never heard of it what is this region like?''

At that the Sobble shrugged. ''I only know it from television but Galar has one of the biggest Pokemon League in the world. Each gym matches are recorded on camera with a huge live audience and each year the gym leaders themselves fight for the right to challenge the Champion. Also in that region people will sometime use something called Dynamax that turn Pokemon giant.'' He said, Luna was impressed the Pokemon League was pretty much a big deal in the whole world. But the way he talked about it, it seemed like in Galar they pretty much live for the league. She wondered if she would ever have the chance to challenge such a prestigious Pokemon League. She was also curious about that Dynamax phemonon, she wondered what was more powerful between giant Pokemon and Mega Evolution.

''So what was that Pokemon problem anyway? I heard of Pokemon being wary of humans but this guy took it to a whole other level.'' Elliot said with a frown on his face.

''Croagunk is part of the local gang they call themself TPL or Team Pokemon Liberation. They believe it's only a matter of time before the honorary Pokemon living in the city decide to take over and try to transform it into another human city. It's stupid if anything the honorary Pokemon put themself at risk by moving here. Pokeballs are not allowed in this city and we're almost just as weak as we were when we were humans.''

The small Sobble crossed his arms with a frown. ''And beside why would we want to change this city? Most of the humans moving here were rejected by other humans they have no reasons to want to make this place like other cities. In a normal city I wouldn't be able to talk about who my father is, the Child Protective Services would take me away from my parents because they don't believe a Pokemon could raise a human properly.''

The last statement hit close to home for Paradox. Was that why her mother prevented her from seeing other humans for so long? Because they would think her own mother wouldn't be qualified to raised her? Paradox was angry at this, it was bad enough the humans saw her relationship with Maple as something wrong but they would disapprove of even her own mother?

There was something deeply wrong about the laws of humans. They pretended to protect Pokemon but all those laws did was tear families apart just because they weren't the same species. Something had to be done about this, humans always claimed they saw Pokemon as equals but it seemed like their laws disagreed with that notion.

She used to think she was the only human that had been raised by a Pokemon. But Paradox began to think that maybe being raised by a Pokemon was much more common than most people wanted to admit. Just like the young girl on that Miltank farm there might be hundred maybe even thousands of humans who had been raised by Pokemon and were being opressed by the laws. They had to either hide who their family were or face the risk of being raised by complete strangers against their will.

Paradox was conflicted on all this and once again she questioned if she could really fit in as a humans. Humans as far as she could tell weren't so bad but for some reasons their laws were corrupted beyond measure. Why did the police waste their time arresting people who love a Pokemon or separate children from their parents while they could instead shift their focus on stopping people like Giovanni?

She felt something rubbed against her leg and when she looked down she saw Maple looking at her with worried eyes. The Braixen smiled and petted the fox Pokemon on the head. ''I'm okay Maple I was just thinking...'' The Ninetales still looked worried but she didn't press for more information instead she was contented with just staying close to Paradox.

Soon enough the group decided to escort the Sobble to his parents. Once they had explained what had happened to the female Furret and the male Arcanine they had hugged the child and thanked them profusely for keeping him safe.

Then to their surprise a young Growlithe came into view. ''Big brother are you alright?'' The canine asked worriedly, the Sobble nodded and then began to giggle when the Growlithe began to lick his face.

Then the Growlithe turned to the group. ''Woah miss Braixen and mister Luxio you're both honorary Pokemon right? Are you Pokemon trainers?!'' The two teens nodded with confused look.

The Arcanine shook his head with a smile. ''Sorry about this, Thomas always dreamed of having his own trainer and travel the world. I know I shouldn't ask this after all you've done for us but if you're willing could you take Thomas with you? There's not a lot of opportunity for a Pokemon to get a trainer here and for good reasons.''

Elliot rosed an eyebrow at this. ''But wait why would an honorary Pokemon want to have a trainer?'' At this the two parents laughed and Elliot was even more confused.

''Oh sorry, but Thomas is not an honorary Pokemon. Selena here got our son Mike while she was human but she got Thomas when she was a Pokemon. They're both her biological sons but Growlithe has the same powers as a natural born Pokemon.'' Arkanine said with a smile.

''But then who is Mike's father?'' The family frowned at that and Elliot immediatly felt guilty. ''Sorry I hit a sore subject didn't I?''

The Furret shook her head. ''Mike's father was a Pokemon Ranger he was killed by a gang of poachers. Arcanine was his Pokemon and he felt remorse for letting his trainer die by those scums so he began to raise little Mike with me and one thing led to another and a few years later we began to fall in love with each other.''

''You fell in love with your own husband's Pokemon?'' Elliot asked incrediously. But before any of them could respond Paradox grabbed him by the arm and dragged him further away.

''Look Looker, I know how you feel about this sort of things. But this is a city full of people like this so for once can you please put your prejudice away before we get kicked out by an angry mob?'' She said with a hiss.

Elliot was offended at this, it wasn't a prejudice!... Was it? They made their way back to the couple. ''Sorry for my friend, he can be pretty insensitive sometime.'' Paradox said with a nervous chuckle and the Luxio did his best to not glared at her.

The Growlithe looked at both of them excitedly as he wagged his tail. ''So who's gonna be my trainer?''

Elliot seemed to think about it but Paradox immediatly pointed toward Elliot. ''Looker should take him.'' She said confidently.

The Luxio seemed shocked at her declaration. ''Why me? I mean I wouldn't mind having a Growlithe, but don't you want it too?'' He asked bewildered.

At this the Braixen shook her head. ''I arleady have a fire type in my team and unlike Luna I'm not interested to make a team full of the same type. Not only that but you're the only one that still has only three Pokemon both me and Luna have four.''

Elliot seemed to deflate at that but then he smiled toward the canine. ''Fine I guess if you're okay with it I can become your trainer.'' At this Thomas began to jump around in joy.

''Yes! Yes! I finally got a trainer! I can't wait to see the entire world!'' Elliot sweatdropped, well he didn't know if he would travel the entire world but he didn't want to break the celebration of the young Pokemon. The Growlithe turned to the Luxio as he panted with his tongue out. ''So are you gonna put me in a Pokeball? I always wanted to see what it was like inside one of those.''

At this the Luxio shook his head. ''Sorry but Ho Oh confiscated all our Pokeballs until we leave the city so you're gonna have to wait until we leave before I can capture you.'' The Growlithe seemed disappointed at this but after a few seconds his smile was back as if nothing had happened.

But then the Sobble behind him began have tears in his eyes and Thomas ran toward him and licked his face. ''What's wrong Mike?'' He asked worriedly.

''It's nothing I'm just gonna miss you little brother. I'm happy you finally got your dream but it's going to be lonely without you.'' Mike said.

The Growlithe seemed to frown at this.''Do you want me to stay? If you really want to I can stay here and forget about travelling the world, I don't mind.''

At this the Sobble shook his head vigorously. ''No I can't ruin your dream just because I'm a cry baby. Go with your new trainer, just promise me to visit from time to time, alright?'' At this Thomas nodded and with a last lick he turned toward Elliot and the Luxio smiled.

''Welcome to the team Thomas.'' The canine yipped happily at this and began to lick the Luxio happily. They said goodbye to the family before they returned to the Pokemon Center. Once again Elliot took a room for himself while the girls slept together. Before going to bed he looked over his own Pokemon and a frown fromed on his face.

''You know it's getting kind of awkward Ivy and Thomas have names but not Chikorita and Flaaffy maybe it's time I give the two of you nicknames, it seem unfair to only have half of the team have one.''

At this Chikorita and Flaaffy shrugged. ''I don't mind if you just call me Chikorita.''

''I don't mind either Pokemon doesn't put as much importance in names as humans do.'' Flaaffy said.

''Well I would personally feel bad so for Chikorita how do you like the name Leaf?'' At this the Chikortia gaved him a flate stare.

''Seriously? You're gonna name me after the thing that hang above my head? And you said Splash was a bad name.'' Elliot seemed abashed at his Pokemon words.

''Okay then how about... Saria? You know after the forest girl that play the ocarina in that popular legend.''

''You mean the legend where a boy get chosen by the master of all Aegislash and beat the king of evil?'' The Chikortia asked and Elliot nodded in reponse. ''I guess it's a good name, okay from now on call me Saria!'' The Chikorita exclaimed happily.

Then Elliot focused his attention on Flaaffy. ''Call me Lady Killer!'' The sheep Pokemon said with a smug smirk on his face and the Luxio facepalmed... or is it facepaw now?

''No, we're definetly not using that name.'' Elliot stated with a flat stare toward the Flaaffy.

''Thank Arceus.'' Saria muttered under her breath.

The sheep Pokemon pouted. ''Aww, you're no fun! What are you gonna call me then?''

The Luxio seemed to think on that for a few seconds.''How about the ancient name for Raikou, Thor?''

The sheep gaved him a flat stare. ''Do I look like I wield a hammer?''

''What? Raikou never wielded a hammer as far as I know.'' Elliot said with a confused frown.

The Flaaffy shook his head. ''Nevermind do you have another name?''

The Luxio sighed. ''How about the ancient name for Zapdos then? Zeus.''

The Flaaffy seemed to think about that and then he smirked. ''Alright then! From now on call me Zeus! God of thunder! Ahahahahahah!'' He cackled.

Saria groaned at this. ''Great, just great just what we needed. You're gonna give him an even bigger ego than he arleady had.'' She said unhappily as the sheep Pokemon pranced around the room.

Meanwhile in the other room, Luna had a worried frown as she laid in bed Paradox noticed this and came close to her. ''What's wrong Luna?''

''You said the Croagunk wanted to win the tournament so Jirachi could realize his wish right?''

Paradox nodded. ''That's what he said anyway.''

''Well what if he does win? Would Jirachi really grant a wish like this?'' Luna asked in a worried tone.

Paradox seemed thoughtful at this. ''Hmm normally I would say no but Jirachi did say she would grant a wish to anyone that managed to wake her. But I never heard of her granting a wish to a bad person so I'm not sure if she would do it or not, maybe she would be forced to do it?''

Luna had a grim expression at this. ''Then we cannot allow that Pokemon from winning. We must enter the tournament tomorrow and do anything so he doesn't win.''

''I wouldn't worry too much, he was beaten by Maple in one attack there's no way someone like him could win a tournament.'' Paradox said in a dismisived voice.

Luna shook her head at this. ''Yes you're right on his own he would lose for sure but I heard this is a team tournament. Maybe he has friends much more powerful than him in his gang and if they win thousands of honorary Pokemon would die in a instant.''

Paradox realised the weight of the situation and an uneasy frown developped on her face. ''Maybe you're right, okay then tomorrow we enter the tournament and make sure one of us win. Whoever can stop Croagunk also get a wish out of the deal.'' Luna nodded and she had a determined smile on her face. ''By the way how do this tournament work? Because I'm pretty sure me and Looker would lose instantly in a fight against Pokemon.''

Luna nodded at this. ''Don't worry this is exactly like a regular Pokemon tournament one of the Pokemon will act as a trainer and come with the strategies while the Pokemon on the battlefield fight.''

Paradox nodded at this. ''Then my guess is that Croagunk wil act as the trainer, because if he's a fighter he will be a joke to beat.''

Luna nodded but then she frowned. ''There is one issue however.''

Paradox cocked her had at this. ''What is the problem?'' The blonde girl asked.

Luna sighed and then looked at Paradox. ''Most of the matches will be three on three but the final is supposed to be a full team of six. But none of us have a full team of Pokemon.'' Paradox seemed thoughtful at this and then an idea sprung in her mind.

''It's really simple whoever make it to the final can take our Pokemon with them. I'm sure our Pokemon wouldn't mind changing trainer just for a battle.'' Paradox said confidently.

Luna smiled and seemed relieved that the problem had been solved but then she frowned again. ''What if two of us make it to the final and both people want the same Pokemon for their match?''

Paradox shrugged at this. ''I don't know maybe we could play rock, paper, scissor to decide who will get the Pokemon?'' Luna seemed to think about that and shrugged it wasn't ideal but maybe it could work. With that both of them relaxed in their bed and fell into sleep's embrace. Tomorrow one of their most important Pokemon battle would take place. No matter what happened they couldn't let Croagunk win or the fate of many people could be at risk...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter for anyone that interested to see more of my work here a link to my original book on Wattpad for anyone that might have missed it last chapter. **** story/203537487-world-of-elestia-the-winter-dragon****. (I really hate that we can't post full links on this site.) **

**The reason why this story exist is because one day I was telling to myself. It would be cool if Pokemon were real but can you imagine the chaos they would create if they suddenly all appeared on Earth out of nowhere? Not only to our civilisation but to the whole ecosystem of Earth. Obviously the creatures in my book are not really Pokemon because if they were I would need to include the lore of Pokemon and that wouldn't really work with the story I'm writting. (not only that but I wouldn't be able to own the story even thought I came out with all the lore and characters for it.) But they're still very powerful animal-like creature with supernatural abilities. And Elestia are much, much more hostile than Pokemon should be for the most part. Unlike the humans and Pokemon, the humans and Elestia didn't have millions of years to get used to each other before they suddenly appeared in their life. As such Elestia have no boudaries and see humans as nothing more than another creature they can hunt for a meal. And most humans see them as nothing more than evil creatures that came to ruin their life. **

**Because of this Chosens (people who befriend and fight alongside Elestia.) Are treated as outcast almost everywhere in Orchestralia. Except for the Ding Dong Resistance where Chosens came together to protect humanity remaining settlements from the treath of wild Elestia.**

**Elestia would arleady be a huge issue on their own but the real thing that made civilisation collapse are the eight Dragon that are masters of the eight Natures Elestia can control. Fire, Earth, Water, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Mind and Death. The Dragons are kind of similar to Legendary Pokemon if Legendary saw humans as nothing more than a really good source of food.**

**Oliver Wilden like many, hated Elestia after they destroyed everything he cared about. But one fateful day a wild Elestia decided to save his life and by befriending her, he became a Chosen. Unfortunately his good deed will get him noticed by the Knights of Humanity a group of extremists who want to kill not only Elestia but also the Chosens who befriend them. As such he, his Elestia Sandy and a mysterious girl named Clara Balsam will have no choice but to join the Ding Dong Resistance and start their journey to slay the Dragons or die trying.**

**I can't tell you anything more without spoiling too much of the story, but I hope I made you interested in my story give it a try and tell me what you think of it.**

**Edited note: World of Elestia: The Winter Dragon is now also available on Fictionpress go read it there if you prefere that site. ** **s/3343678/1/World-of-Elestia-The-Winter-Dragon-Book-1-Spring**


	17. Elliot VS Luna May The Strongest Win!

**Sunburst: Thank you for the review. As a author I always tend to see the worst in my stories so it's nice to see that's it might not be as bad as I imagine it in my head.**

**bwburke94: Sorry for the similar name, but to be fair I came up with the name before I realised it was arleady used in a game and it was either that or Pokemon Paradise and that also had arleady been taken by Pokemon Gates To Infinity.**

**Anthony Staffenhagen: Hope you enjoy both World of Elestia and the coming chapters of Daughter of Time. And yeah I had to throw a reference to Zelda somewhere, it's actually my favorite game series of all time. I'm kind of shocked I haven't made a fanfic about it but I guess despite my love for it inspiration never struck me.**

**In case you haven't seen my edited note in the last chapter. World of Elestia: The Winter Dragon is now avalaible on Fictionpress! you can read it here. **** s/3343678/1/World-of-Elestia-The-Winter-Dragon-Book-1-Spring****. Also I decided to start posting both Daughter of Time and World of Elestia on Ao3 to get my stories as exposed as possible.**

**Okay, okay. this is the last time I'm advertising my original story. I'm sure some of you are arleady annoyed about all the advertisement I did in the last few chapters. But I have to advertise it somehow if I want some feedback and start writting seriously.**

**But enough about shameless self promotion, you're here for some Pokemon and that's what I'm delivering so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The day had come, as soon as they all woke up the group of three trainers and their twelve Pokemon made their way toward the large stadium smack dab in the middle of the entire city. They had to walk through a large corridor before they came across a bored looking Gardevoir wearing glasses.

All three of the stared incrediously at the Pokemon. It wasn't just because she was wearing glasses but also because she didn't looked like a normal Gardevoir her green head and green arms were replaced by a blue hue. When she noticed them the Gardevoir sighed and putted an irritated scowl on her face.

''Yeah, yeah, I'm a shiny Pokemon, yada yada yada. I get the same reaction everytime, can we just get this over with?'' She said curtly.

The group looked sheepish and Luna was the one to break the ice. ''We're here to register for the tournament.'' At this the shiny Gardevoir sighed and gave them three sheets of paper and pens.

The three trainers filled the paper as quick as they could it was filled with basic question. Like what was their names, what Pokemon were they gonna use, how old were they and for some reasons they also asked if they were honorary Pokemon. To that question both Paradox and Elliot answered yes while Luna answered no.

As soon as they were done they gave the paper to the shiny Gardevoir and she quickly read over them. But then she frowned. ''Each of you have only four Pokemon which is okay for most of the tournament but you won't be able to participate in the final if you make it that far.''

''We're planning to use each other Pokemon in case that happen.'' Luna replied immediately and the shiny Pokemon frowned.

''That is highly irregular, but fine. But next time you come here you better have a full team because I won't be so lenient, understood?'' With a gulp the trio nodded their heads in understanding.

Before the tournament could really begin they had to hold preliminaries to weed out the weaker teams. Nothing really important happened during that time. Paradox, Elliot and Luna curb-stomped all the teams that challenged them. None of them had seen Croagunk and were hoping that maybe he hadn't showed up.

But that hope was dashed away after the preliminaries ended when a Loudred presented all the teams that had made it. Sure enough just as Paradox had predicted Croagunk was acting as the trainer of his team.

Before any real matches could begin the announcer had rounded up the eight teams that made it out of the preliminaries and made them walked into the stadium. Paradox almost froze in the spot as she walked into the battlefield and saw an enormous crowd of Pokemon cheering as they came into view. The announcer walked in front of them and took a microphone in his hand.

''Ladies and gentlemon welcome to the weekly tournament of power!'' The announcer which happened to be the same Loudred as earlier yelled in the microphone which made Paradox cover her ears in pain. But the crowd seemed to enjoy his loud voice as they cheered even louder than before. ''Now with this week tournament you're all in for a treat! Because today our Queen Ho Oh has decided to attend the tournament!'' Just as he said that the legendary Phoenix flew overhead and landed in a large seat reserved for her. The crowd went wild as she extended her wings and screeched loudly for everyone to hear.

Once the crowd had calmed down the Loudred began to yell once again. ''But that's not all! We have another guest coming all the way from Hoenn! Everyone please welcome the lady of hopes and dreams herself, Jirachi!''

Suddenly a bright light focused on a small Pokemon. And Paradox had to admit Jirachi was one of the cutest legendary she knew, along with Mew and Celebi but she might be biased for that last one. Someone had putted a microphone in front of the legendary Pokemon so she could give a speech of some kind but the wish Pokemon had her eyes closed and everyone in the stadium could hear her snore.

Everyone sweatdropped as a Greninja ran toward her and tried to wake her up. ''Huh? What? Where am I?!... Oh right hello everyone. Arceus says I haven't realised enough wishes lately, because I'm always sleeping on the job. So I thought I would give a wish to the winners of this tournament to make it more exciting. Now with that see you at the final.'' As soon as she finished talking she had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

The same Greninja as earlier quietly dragged her away and everyone sweatdropped again. ''Anyway! Now that the presentation are done we will go to our first match. The first Match is going to be Team Elliot vs Team Luna!''

Both trainers were shocked at this. They were so busy looking if Croagunk had made it that they didn't even checked who they were fighting and now they realised one of them would be eliminated for certain since they had to fight each other. That would be one less chance to stop Croagunk.

But then Luna took a serious expression and turned toward the Luxio. ''No matter what, we must fight with our full strenght. If we want to beat Croagunk the best one of us must go ahead. Don't hold back just because you don't want to hurt my feelings, there's too much at stake.''

Elliot seemed to hesitated for a second but then he smiled determinedly and nodded toward the Zoroark. Paradox walked away with the rest of the teams and for a second she looked back at them with a worried frown but then she smiled when both of them gave her a thumbs up... Well Elliot tried anyway but it was kind of hard to do with paws.

Luna and Elliot walked in opposite direction until they both reached a place with a small white rectangle on the ground. The Zoroark was the first to make a move as she pointed toward her alolan Vulpix.

''Snowbell I choose you!'' The white Vulpix leaped toward the grassy battlefield with a excited smile on his face.

Elliot seemed to think for a moment. ''Alright Thomas I choose you!'' He pointed toward the Growlithe.

The canine seemed surprised at his choice. ''Oh my gosh I didn't expect to be chosen so soon! My first official battle, this is amazing!'' He said excitedly as he ran into the battlefield and the Luxio couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

''Alright Thomas use Leer!'' Elliot yelled toward his new Pokemon.

Luna smirked in response. ''Snowbell use Mist!'' She yelled toward the white Vulpix. He proceeded to cover himself in a blanket of cold mist. The cold temperature did not bother him since he was made to live in cold environments. But more importantly the white blanket stopped any attempts at lowering his defense.

Elliot cursed under his breath, Luna had reacted so fast that she had completely negated his plan. ''What do I do now mister Elliot?'' Thomas asked his trainer with an unsured frown. As he looked at the young Growlithe he pulled himself together. Losing his cool now wouldn't give the little Growlithe any confidence in his new trainer. If lowering defense didn't work then he would just have to take the upper hand with his type advantage!

''Thomas what fire attack do you know?'' Elliot really liked being able to understand Pokemon usually when he caught a new Pokemon he had to just guess.

''I know Ember and Flame Wheel.'' Thomas replied while looking down as if he was ashamed he didn't know better attacks. But Elliots smiled that would be more than enough. If it was against any other of Luna's Pokemon he might have been in trouble. but both Pokemon in the field right now were pretty young so they were pretty much at the same level as each other. Snowbell had a bit more experience but they had the type advantage, he hoped that would be enough.

''Alright then throw Embers at it until I tell you to stop!'' Elliot ordered.

''Snowbell dodge the attacks!'' Luna countered. The snow white Vulpix managed easily dance between all the volleys of fire that were sent his way. But after a while Luna could see he was getting tired from dodging so much. She sighed, she had a plan in mind. But it unfortunately relied on a move they didn't had the time to practice as much as she would have liked. She hoped it worked. ''Alright use Double Team!''

Snowbell managed to created dozens of copies of himself and the Growlithe looked around in confusion and fear as he was surrounded by all side by identical Vulpix. Luna smirked at the Pokemon confusion.

''Alright Snowbell, use Aurora Beam!'' The Zororark yelled. Every Vulpix created a beam of multicolored light aimed toward the Growlithe. The poor canine was too confused to dodge and took the full brunt of the attack.

Elliot looked at his Pokemon with a concerned look. ''Thomas! Are you alright?!''

''I'm... alright.'' He said while panting. Once he had recovered the dog Pokemon realised only one of the beam had actually hurted him the others were illusions. Without hesitation he threw an Ember attack toward the Vulpix that had hurted him but his eyes widened in shock when the Vulpix he had aimed at simply disappeared in a puff of smoke.

How had he switched place arleady? He hadn't seen him move at all! Elliot on the other hand looked at all the clone and began to notice something was off. When it clicked in his head he grinned and pointed to a specific Vulpix.

''Thomas use Flame Wheel on this one! He's the only one that has a shadow!'' The canine immediatly followed his command and surrounded himself in fire before charging toward the unsuspecting Vulpix.

When the attack made contact the real Vulpix was sent skidding on the ground before his shaky legs finally gave out and he fell on the ground. The many clones of Snowbell all began to dissapear and the poor unconscious Vulpix with swirly eyes was left alone on the ground.

''Vulpix is unable to battle! The first round go to team Elliot!'' The announcer yelled loudly. And the crowd all clapped in response. Luna cursed under her breath she knew she shouldn't have relied on a move they hadn't mastered yet. She was about to put Snowbell in his Pokeball but as she put her hand where her Pokeballs usually were she just found empty air.

''Oh right, no Pokeball.'' With a sigh she ran toward Snowbell and took him in her arms before bringing him with her in the painted rectangle area dedicated for trainers. As soon as she did that however she was surprised to see an a Chansey run toward her. The Chansey took her Pokemon with her when she saw the look of confusion the Chansey explained herself.

''Ah you must be a new here right?'' At this Luna nodded. ''Well usually trainers put their Pokemon in their Pokeball until they can heal them and that stop the Pokemon from suffering any longer. But we don't have that luxury here, so we will take your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to be healed immediatly after they faint, now if you excuse me.'' With that the Chansey ran away and Luna was left with trying to choose her next Pokemon.

Luna wanted to use a specific Pokemon unfortunately the Pokemon in question wasn't with her right now. But she had asked the shiny Gardevoir if there was a way to use her and the Gardevoir had said she only needed to call her name and the stadium staff would accommodate for her. She didn't know what she meant but she tried right now.

''Aria I choose you!'' Luna yelled, at first nothing happened. But then the ground began to shake and a hole opened in the middle of the stadium said hole was fillled with water. Without any warnings a figure came out of the water splashing water in every directions in the process. Once the ripples in the water calmed down a familiar Lapras was floating there with her usual posh smile.

''Look at that! Team Luna has revealed a new Pokemon and it's a water type! That is very bad news for team Elliot's Growlithe!'' The Loudred screamed excitedly.

''Aria let's not give them any chances, use Rain Dance!'' Luna ordered to her Pokemon,

At this the Larpas sighed and developed a frown on her face. ''As you wish.'' With an embarassed expression Aria performed a little dance in the water and when she was done rain began to pour in the entire stadium. Some Pokemon in the audience groaned as they were being drenched by the Lapras move.

''Thomas do you have any move that could deal with her?'' Elliot asked with a worried frown.

''Well I did learn Iron Tail a while ago but I'm not sure I completely mastered it.'' The Growlithe responded nervously.

Elliot nodded and with a determined frown he yelled. ''Alright then! Use Iron Tail!''

Luna smirked confidently in response. ''Aria use Hydro Pump!'' She yelled toward the Lapras.

Elliot eyes widened at that. ''Thomas dodge!'' The Lapras spited out an enormous stream of water that headed straight toward the Growlithe. But much to Elliot relief the little canine managed jump out of the way of the powerful attack just in time and deliver a strong blow on the head of the Lapras with his tail.

But Luna didn't looked worried at that. ''Okay then try to dodge this, use Surf!''

''Oh no.'' Thomas whispered as a gigantic wave of water barrelled toward him. There was nowhere to dodge and so the canine was forced to take the full hit. He yelped in pain as the water hit him and the wave was strong enough that it carried him all the way at the feets of Elliot.

Thomas laid on his side unmoving the only sound he could create was a little groan of pain. ''Growlithe is unable to battle! The second round goes to team Luna!'' The announcer yelled and the crowd cheered, but some of them were still a bit miffed that Luna had commanded her Pokemon to make it rain in the stadium.

Just as with Luna, the same Chansey from earlier ran toward the fallen canine and picked him up in her arms before running back from where she came from. Elliot had a thoughtful look on his face. How would he deal with Lapras? The safest choice was probably Zeus but Luna probably expected him to pick the Flaafy. So he decided to be a little more unpredictable.

''Saria I choose you!'' Luna had a surprised look on her face as the Chikorita ran toward the battlefield.

''What are you doing choosing Chikorita? Are you throwing the towel? You know Lapras is part ice type right?'' Luna asked with a confused expression.

''Saria is my first and most trusted Pokemon! It will take more than a type advantage to take her down!'' He said with a confident grin.

Luna shook her head. ''Maybe if she was evolved I could take her as a threat but there's no way a little Chikorita can take down my Lapras. Aria use Ice Beam!''

''Saria dodge!'' But the attack had been too quick and the Chikorita yelled in pain as the cold ice clinged to her body. Fortunately it did not freezed her completely and she managed to shake the ice away from her body. ''Okay I didn't want to use it right away but screw it, use Sunny Day!'' The rain was banished away and was now replaced by a strong piercing sunlight. A lot of Pokemon in the crowd were relieved at the change of weather.

Luna was confused, why would he bother teaching a move that make Fire type moves stronger to a grass type? But her eyes widened in horror at the next command of the Luxio. ''Alright! Now use Solar Beam!''

The Chikorita smirked. ''Ah! You thought I was just a weak little Chikorita right? Well then take this!'' She said before throwing a huge beam of sunlight toward the Lapras.

''Aria go underwater!'' Luna yelled, the Lapras immediatly did as commanded and the huge beam of light harmlessly pass where the Lapras used to be.

Elliot smirked at this. ''She will have to emerge eventually! Saria as soon as Aria come back blast her with another Solar Beam!''

Luna cursed under her breath but then she had an idea. ''Aria emerge and immediatly use Hydro Pump!'' The Lapras errupted from the water, as soon as she did Saria sent a huge beam of sunlight toward her. The transport Pokemon immediatly countered it with a huge torrent of water. The two attacks collided and created an explosion in the middle of the battlefield.

''Amazing! It seems like Lapras and Chikorita are evenly matched despite their size difference!'' The Loudred screamed excitedly. The Lapras growled in frustration how could this little runt be so powerful?! Was that the power of trained Pokemon? Would Luna be able to make her that much stronger?

''Chikorita Solar Beam again!'' Elliot yelled again and immediatly Aria tried to counter it with another Hydro Pump but unlike Chikorita who regained her stamina with the strong sunlight she had spent a lot of energy with the last attack and it came to no surprise when the Solar Beam overpowered her attack and she was hit by the powerful grass type move.

Aria cried out in pain as the move did critical amount of damages. How was she supposed to beat this?! The Chikorita was able to spam her strongest attack as much as she wanted there was nothing she could do against this!

But her chance came when the sun stopped emitting such a strong glare and returned to it's normal state. Seeing this Elliot glance warily at the sky. ''Chikorita do another Sunny day!''

But before she could do as commanded Luna snarled. ''Oh no you don't! Aria use Ice Beam, quick!'' Before she could do another Sunny Day the Chikorita was suddenly struck by a beam of ice that completely frozed her to the bone.

''Saria no!'' The Luxio screamed in defeat when he saw his Pokemon completely frozen in a block of ice. The announcer was about to declare Luna the victor, but just before he could do it something happened that shocked everyone.

The frozen form of Saria was suddenly engulfed into a white light and the ice all around her began to melt. Finally the Pokemon broke the remaining ice and roared as she felt a newfound power. The Chikorita was gone and in it's place stood a much bigger Pokemon.

''I can't believe it! Just when all seemed lost Chikorita evolved into Bayleef and literally broke the ice!'' The Loudred yelled in the microphone making the two trainers winced at the loud noise. The crowd on the other hand went wild at the newly evolved Bayleef.

Elliot smiled proudly toward Saria. She had always been insecure about how weak she thought she was but seeing her like this he could see that she had overcome some of her doubts about herself. ''Alright! Saria let's finish this with a Body Slam!''

''Aria use Body Slam too!'' Luna yelled, the two Pokemon collided against each other at full speed. The impact sent both of them crashing at opposite directions causing two clouds of smoke in the process. When the smoke cleared both Pokemon had fainted and laid unmoving.

''It's a double knock out! The two Pokemon were evenly matched until the very end!'' The announcer cried and the crowd began to chant their name.

''Aria! Saria! Aria! Saria! Aria! Saria!'' Ir was only now that Elliot realised the name he had given to the Bayleef was very similar to the name of the Lapras, oops? He hoped Luna wouldn't be too mad he honestly hadn't noticed before.

Just like before Chansey came into the battlefiled but she frozed when she saw the size of the two Pokemon. With a sigh she began to whistle loudly. A raichu came toward her but something was strange about that Raichu. His fur was a darker shade of orange, his eyes was completely blue and he was floating on his own tail.

The Raichu turned toward the Lapras and Bayleef and used his Psychic power to transport the two unconscious Pokemon. The Chansey followed closely behind him. Elliot was confused, since when could Raichu have psychic powers? But shaking his head he dismissed it he had more important things to worry about.

''We are now in the final round! Whoever knock out the next Pokemon will win the entire match! Who will the trainers choose as their last Pokemon?!'' Both trainer seemed lost in thoughts. Both of them had only two choices At first Luna was about to send Noelle but as she turned toward the Pokemon she could see she was watching the crowd nervously and she was trembling in fear as Pokemon began to watch her since she was one of the potential canditate.

Noelle was her strongest Pokemon but her nervousness from the crowds could cost her the battle right now. She would need to work on her shyness for the next round that is if she managed to beat Elliot. With her choice made she pointed toward her Glaceon.

''Eve, I choose you!'' She could hear Noelle sighing in relief at this and the pure ice type made her way into the battlefield.

Once he saw what Pokemon Luna had choosen Elliot didn't even have to think about who to choose. ''Ivy, I choose you!'' The Espeon sighed and walk toward the battlefield.

Once the two Eeveelutions were close enough to hear each other Ivy rolled her eyes. ''First Vivi and now you. Why do they always make us fight each other? Don't they know we're sisters?''

Eve shrugged with a smile. ''I think it's symbolic you know. since we're all Eeveelutions and they catched us at the same time. Just like how humans usually make their starters fight every chances they get.''

''Well I find it silly, beside we all know who's going to win this fight you never managed to beat me in a battle.'' Ivy said in a haughty tone.

At this Eve glared at her older sister. ''That was when we were Eevee, I'm a lot stronger now that I'm a Glaceon!''

At this the Espeon rolled her eyes with a smug smirk. ''Oh please I'm a psychic type, one of the strongest type in the world. I'm not saying Glaceon is bad, but you don't stand a chance.''

''We'll see about that.'' Eve replied angrily. It was personal now she had to prove she could be stronger than her older sister no matter what!

''Ivy start with Swift!'' Elliot shouted at his Pokemon.

''Eve Mirror Coat!'' Luna yelled toward her own Eeveelution. Eve took the full hit of the Swift attack. But once it was done a mirror-like object appeared in front of her and replicated the attack with double the power. The Espeon cried in pain as the attack hit her.

''Ivy! Are you alright?!' The Luxio asked in concern. His Pokemon responded by wincing before nodding her head.

''Eve use Baby-Doll Eyes!'' Elliot was confused at this didn't Luna knew that Espeon was a special attacker why did she waste her time by making a move that had no purpose? ''Alright now use Icy Wind!''

''Ivy dodge!'' The Espeon followed command and dodged the attack but Luna didn't looked worried.

''Eve use Ice Fang!'' Why was she spamming attack like that? She wasn't even waiting for a opportunity to strike she just carelessly use move left and right. It didn't make any sense to the Luxio.

''Ivy dodge again!'' And sure enough the Espon easily dodge as the Glaceon but empty air.

''Eve use Barrier!'' The Zoroark yelled and now Elliot was really confused first a move that lowered the Espeon's attack and now one that raised her own defense? Did she truly think Espeon had a powerful physical move? The only physical move she had was Quick Attack and it wasn't that powerful.

But then after Eve had used the last move Luna developed a smirk that sent chills down his spine. ''Ivy use Psybeam!'' He better deal with her before she enact whatever plan she had.

''Eve dodge this and use Last Resort!'' As the Glaceon dodged the beam of psychic power the Luxio face pales. Last Resort? Now he understood why she had been spamming moves that didn't make sense. Last Resort was a extremely powerful move, but you could only use it once the Pokemon had used all the moves he or she know. Most people didn't bother with the move saying it was too tedious to use. But it could be a very powerful trump card in good hands and now he saw that he had been completely outplayed.

He had been so busy being on the defensive and trying to figure out Luna's plan that he completely failed to go on the offensive until it was too late. The Luxio winced when the Espeon was hit byt the devastating attack.

Ivy was still standing after the attack but she was wobbly and completely dazed. She had a proud expression on her face as she looked at her youngest sister. ''You became so strong Eve... I'm...so... Proud of... you.'' And with that the psychic type fell on the ground with her eyes closed.

The young Glaceon looked at the unconscious form of her eldest sister in shock before a smile crossed her face. She had finally proven to be strong enough! But she knew it wouldn't be the last time her and Ivy would fight she would surely try to become stronger and get her revenge for this. But she could enjoy her victory while it lasted.

''And Espeon has fainted! Team Luna will advance to the semi-finals!'' The crowd cheered and hollered and Luna waved around with a proud smile. Eve ran toward her trainer and jumped in her arms.

''You were amazing Eve! I wouldn't have won without you!'' Luna exclaimed with a proud expression and the Glaceon smiled happily in response.

* * *

Once they went outside they saw Paradox she was watching a TV screen that displayed the battlefield. Maple was laying on the couch with her her head resing on the Braixen's legs as she snored silently. Paradox smiled at Luna and Elliot when she noticed they were there. ''Congratulation on your victory Luna! You were amazing too Looker.''

''Can you stop calling me that? It's supposed to be my codename if you always say it everyone will know my secret identity.''

Paradox rolled her eyes. ''What secret identity? You don't even cover your face, everyone would recognise you the instant they saw you anyway.'' The Braixen replied and to that Elliot had nothing to say because she was right. Maybe he should learn to disguise himself? But that was a thought for another time.

''So who are you going to fight Paradox?'' At this she shrugged.

''I'm battling a Wigglytuff, I don't really know what his team is like.'' Luna and Elliot shared an incredulous look. A Wigglytuff Pokemon trainer? That was a pretty weird concept. Wigglytuff were cheerful creatures that had their head in the cloud most of the time. Would one of them have enough focus to be a good trainer?

The Luxio and the Zoroark made their way to another door and the room there looked like another Pokemon Center they could see the Chansey that carried their unconscious Pokemon talking to an Audino.

''Nurse joy you work here too? Or are you another Nurse Joy that also happened to turn into an Audino?'' Elliot asked curiously.

The pink Pokemon shook her head with a smirk. ''No as far as I know I'm the only Nurse Joy of this city I work here everytime they hold a tournament.''

Luna looked confused at this. ''So there's no one working at the other Pokemon Center right now? Isn't that dangerous?''

Nurse Joy shrugged at that. ''Not really every Pokemon know where to find me when the tournament is held and even if they somehow don't I have written a note and put it on the door. Pokemon rarely fight each other on days like this, they're too busy watching the tournament unfold. But in case something does happen we can still take care of them here.''

''It must be incovenient to have only one nurse for an entire city. I think Goldenrod city has like at least three Pokemon Centers.'' Elliot said with a thoughtful frown.

''I'm not the only nurse. Chansey is also a very competent nurse she help me when there's too much patients and she's always here with me when we hold a tournament since we can expect a lot of fainted Pokemon today. But yes it does get a little inconvenient sometime. But fortunately most of the time Pokemon fight one on one outside of tournaments. So we don't have to deal with mutliple hurted Pokemon at the same time like the nurse in human cities do.''

''Still that seem pretty dangerous for such a big city.'' Luna replied and the nurse reluctantly nodded.

''Yes I guess you're right, but it's not like you will get a lot of Nurse Joy willing to stay as a Pokemon for the rest of their life. We might recruit a few more Chansey and maybe they could open a Pokemon Center of their own. Unfortunately most Chansey are taught to be assistants so they would need to learn to be more independent first.'' Nurse Joy said with a frown on her face.

''By the way how long will it take for our Pokemon to be healed?'' Elliot asked her.

''Well for Luna they should be ready in a few minutes. But I'm sorry to say your Pokemon have lower priority mister Elliot since your participation in the tournament is over.'' At first the Luxio was angry that the nursed dare say his Pokemon were less important but then he relaxed himself. No it did make sense, Luna's Pokemon needed to be in top form for when they had their next battle. His Pokemon on the other hand had all the time in the world to recover so the nurse could leave them alone for a while. He didn't liked that his Pokemon were left unatended but he understood that the nurse couldn't be everywhere.

''Well with that said me and Chansey should really return to work. Your Pokemon will be ready for your next battle miss Luna, so come a few minutes before then alright?'' The Zoroark nodded and the two pink Pokemon walked throught a door and closed it behind them.

Once they returned to the room where Paradox was waiting they saw that Croagunk was fighting another trainer. He was using the Kadabra that had teleported him away yesterday. They saw the Psychic picking up a Tauros with his mind and slammed him on the ground with a loud thud. The Tauros laid unmoving.

''Incredible! Kadabra just beated three Pokemon on his own! Team Croagunk advance with a flawless victory!'' All three people in the room gulped nervously. How were they supposed to beat someone that could beat an entire team with a single Pokemon?

''I thought Croagunk was a joke yesterday but the Pokemon working for him sure aren't'' Maple said from her spot on the couch having just now woken up.

''Maybe his opponenet is just really weak?'' Paradox suggested with a hopeful expression.

''I hope so because otherwise every honorary Pokemon in this city is in big trouble.'' Luna said with a grim expression. The Zoroark then looked around the room. ''Noelle I know you're here, show yourself.'' The ice and ghost type appeared out of nowhere and she had a basheful look on her face. ''Look I didn't choose you last round because I knew you were nervous. But next round we're going against Croagunk we can't afford to lose and you're my strongest Pokemon so you will need to fight for me.''

''B-but there so many Pokemon looking at us.'' The Froslass replied with a nervous squeak.

''I know but just imagine there's no one other than you and your enemy.'' Luna said with an encouraging smile.

''I don't know if I can.'' Noelle replied with a shameful expression.

The Zororark sighed at this. But then she had a wondeful idea and she whispered about it in Noelle ear. The Pokemon immediatly perked up. ''Maybe that might work.'' The Froslass said with a shy smile.

Pretty soon it was Paradox's time to battle, she was the last match before the quarter final. Before she could make it into the battlefield she bumped into the Wigglytuff and his team. Accompanying him was a Chatot, a Bidoof, a Dugtrio, a Sunflora, a Corpfish and finally a Grovyle.

''Hello happy friend! I hope we will have a fun battle!'' The Wigglytuff said cheerfully.

''Umm, sure I hope so too.'' Paradox replied a little confused. He sounded like he wanted to make friends more than he wanted to battle. If that was the case why was he here?

Once outside they made their way to each of their corner and the same Loudred as before began to yell in the microphone. ''Alright here we are the last match before the quarter-final! On one side we have team Paradox! And on the other we have the legendary Wigglytuff's guild!''

The crowd of Pokemon all cheered exctedly at that. Paradox for her part was confused, what was Wigglytuff's guild? As if sensing her question the announcer began to explained.

''For the uninitiated Wigglytuff's guild is a group of Pokemon that acomplish missions outside of our city into humans territory. They're the ones who have found the technology necessary to create honorary Pokemon! On multiple occasions they have infiltrated the most dangerous labotary in the world! a place so confusing the humans call it the Mystery Dungeon!''

Paradox was shocked at the revelation the Pokemon in front of her didn't really looked that impressive but if what the announcer said was true they were kind of a big deal. Paradox gulped, the road to victory had become even more complicated...

* * *

**I think I said a while ago that I took some inspiration from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers for this story. Well next chapter will probably be the most direct reference to that game in the whole story.**

**In case you're wondering no this is not the exact same Wigglytuff's guild but more like an alternate version of them that live in the regular Pokemon world. But personality-wise they should be mostly the same.**


	18. Paradox VS Wigglytuff's Guild

**Sunburst: Sorry for the long wait, last week was my birthday so I celebrated with my family and didn't have time to update. I hope the wait was worth it.**

**Anthony Staffenhagen: Thanks for saying that, to be honest this story took a lot more research than I anticipated because I want routes to have the Pokemon they're supposed to have and I try to give Pokemon the movesets they can realistically get in the games. But it can get kind of tiring to always check for information for every battles. With World of Elestia I don't have to do that since it's my world, I know how it work by heart. And maybe someone with a better memory than me wouldn't have to check things so often but I was never good at remembering small details.**

**bwburke94: Unfortunately not but you might be surprised about the backstory of this particular Grovyle :p.**

**Grimlock987: Ok Pokemon! Time to get to work!**

* * *

Wigglytuff was the first to choose his Pokemon. ''Bidoof I choose you!'' Paradox questioned why a Bidoof was on what was apparently a legendary team. But maybe she shouldn't judge on appearance... But in the end she decided to use her weakest Pokemon on her team. It was risky at a tournament like this but he was the only one that had a type advantage and beside she would rather keep her strongest for the more threathening looking Pokemon.

''Luke I choose you!'' Paradox yelled, the baby Pokemon seemed surprise at first but then he developed a smile.

''I'll make you proud mommy!'' As soon as he said those words Paradox had to cover her ears as the Sunflora began to squealed loudly.

''Eeeeee! Oh my gosh It's so cute! Try to not hurt it too bad Bidoof!'' The rest of Wigglytuff's team sweatdropped as they stared at the loud flower. That is except Wigglytuff who was still staring ahead with his blank smile. Once again Paradox questioned if Wigglytuff would really be able to command his Pokemon. It was as if he was arleady lost in his own world and the match had just started.

Shaking her head she decided to go to the offensive. If the enemy team wasn't ready well too bad for them she couldn't afford to lose here. ''Luke use Quick Attack!''

''Bidoof you know what to do.'' Wigglytuff said calmly with his usual smile. The Bidoof body was coated in a red light for a few seconds and when the Riolu colided with him he barely flinched.

''Luke try to attack him again!'' Paradox cried but instead of doing another Quick Attack this time Luke's palm began to glow with a strange blue energy and with it he punched the Bidoof with everything he had. The normal type was sent flying and crashed on the ground. But once he regained his footing he still loked more than ready to fight. ''Luke, I don't know what you did but try that again!''

But before the Riolu could reach the Bidoof he was once again engulfed in a red light and this time when he took the hit he barely moved. Paradox eyes widened when she realised what he was doing. Bidoof was trying to boost his defense to the maximum. Even with the type advantage Luke would have a difficulty beating an enemy with so much defense.

''Luke try to finish this as fast as you can before his defense max out!'' Paradox yelled. The Riolu nodded with a determined glare.

''Sorry mister Bidoof but we need to win this!'' The aura in his hand become stronger and he began to punch the Bidoof over and over again but the Bidoof didn't seem to move. The riolu stopped after a while trying to catch his breath but then the Bidoof was engulfed in a red light again and Paradox realised it was too late, Bidoof was now an indestructible wall.

Sighing in defeat Paradox realised what she had to do. ''Luke return!'' The Riolu seemed dissapointed at the command but he started to run toward his trainer nonetheless. But unfortunately Wigglytuff had other plans.

''Sorry happy friend, but I can't let you do that. Bidoof it's time to go to the offensive! Use Rollout!'' The normal type sent a rolling boulder toward the young Pokemon, Luke cried out in pain as the rock exploded on him on impact.

But the Bidoof wasn't done as soon as the attack had hit he had sent another giant rock heading straight to the small canine. ''Luke dodge quick!'' Paradox yelled.

The Riolu quickly lifted himself from the ground and jumped away just in time. But again the Bidoof sent another boulder and again Luke dodged it. It continued like this for a while until the poor Riolu was too tired and began to slow down in his movements and finally one of the rolling rocks hit him and it was much more powerful than the first one.

He was sent crashing on the ground and without mercy the Bidoof sent another another Rollout. The Riolu couldn't get up in time before the boulder hit him again. ''Luke! No!'' Paradox yelled in in a panic she was a few seconds away from forfeiting the round. But the Riolu growled and tried to lift himself once again.

But much too soon another rock was heading toward him. Roaring in anger Luke's aura flare up and everyone could see a blue energy surrounding his entire body. Luke smashed the boulder to pieces hatred evident in his eyes and before anyone could understand what was happening he was engulfed in a white light and his body started to change and grow.

''Incredible we're witnessing another evolution today! Could this tournament have even more surprise in store?!'' The announcer yelled and the crowd cheered at the new development.

Once the transformation was done a Lucario stood in Luke's place and he roared into the sky as his aura flared up even more than before. Glaring at the Bidoof with anger, the Lucario began to form a gigantic orb in the palm of his hand and shot it toward the normal type.

''Bidoof! No!'' Sunflora yelled in alarm, but it was too late. The Aura Sphere hit Bidoof with a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared he was laying on the ground with swirling eyes.

''Bidoof is unable to battle! The first round goes to team Paradox!'' The announcer yelled. The crowd clapped enthusiastically. At the same time Chansey ran toward Bidoof and began to drag him to the stadium's Pokemon Center.

Paradox looked toward the panting Lucario with a frown. ''Luke come take a break, I'll use another Pokemon for the next round.'' At this he shook his head and glared toward Wigglytuff's team.

''No, I never felt mote powerful in my life, I have to fight right now.'' He said with a determined glint in his eyes. Paradox sighed in defeat.

''Fine but try to control your anger it won't always work in your favor.'' The Lucario huffed at that but didn't responded. Paradox was a little worried she had heard that some Pokemon changed of personality when they evolved, was that the case with Luke? She hoped he wouldn't always be angry like this.

Wigglytuff rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he began to consider his options and the he pointed toward a multicolored parrot with a head in the form of a music note. ''Chatot! You're up next my friend!''

The parrot began to walk toward the battlefield his head held high and he had a smug expression on his face. ''Congratulation on beating Bidoof. But he was our newest recruit. I on the other hand am the second-in-command of our guild don't think you will win so easily against me!''

Luke growled in response and Paradox was worried. Would he even listen to her in the state he was in? Much to her horror the Lucario began to charge toward the parrot without any input from her. He tried to punch the bird with his glowing fist but the Chatot quickly flew in the air to escape the onslaught.

The Lucario snarled and shot a Aura Sphere toward the bird. Chatot zoomed away from the attack and much to the surprise of everyone he sent a Aura Sphere of his own toward Luke. The bipedal canine was so caught in surprise he didn't even dodged as the blue orb hit him on his chest and sent him crashing on the ground.

Luke grunted angrily and immedaitly jumped on his feet before sending another orb of aura toward the parrot. Chatot sent another Aura Sphere toward him but this time he was ready and dodged it.

''Lucario you need to relax! Wait until he come to you and then attack!'' But the Lucario did not listened to his trainers instead he began to send more Aura Sphere toward the Chatot and each time he would send one back toward Luke.

Paradox frowned, Luke had stopped listening to her if it continued like this he would lose before he could do any damage to his opponent. But what could she do to remedy the situation? Before she could think of anything Vivi stepped in front of Paradox and began to yell loudly. ''Luke you better listen to your mother! Otherwise I won't give you any hugs tonight!''

At this the Lucario blushed in embarassment as a few Pokemon in the crowd began to snicker. ''I-I don't care about your hugs!''

At this the Sylveon gasped and her eyes began to water. ''Y-you don't really mean that, do you? Oh no my poor little Riolu is gone and I'm never getting him back!'' The pink Eeveelution began to sob loudly and the Lucario developed a guilty look on his face as he saw tears streaming down the Sylveon's face. Paradox looked at Vivi in concern but before she could try to reassure her the Sylveon turned around and gave her a wink before she continued to sob.

Paradox was shocked at how convincing Vivi's acting was. She had completely fell for it and it was clear that Luke had too. ''I do like your hugs! I'm sorry please don't be sad.''

''Really?! Oh thank goodness my adorable little Riolu isn't gone after all! I'm going to give you extra hugs tonight if you listen to your mother!'' Vivi said with a beaming smile, her tears had completely dried away in an instant.

The Lucario faced flushed. ''I'm not adorable.'' He muttered with an embarassed expression. But before he could deny it any further the Chatot began to aproach the Lucario with a dive-bomb. Luke was about to send another Aura Sphere toward the bird but Paradox's voice stopped him.

''Wait Luke! Don't attack until I tell you!'' The bipedal became nervous the parrot was getting closer and closer and Paradox didn't say anything but just before Chatot was on him Paradox voice came back. ''Now! Use Force Palm!'' The Lucario punched the bird with his glowing fist.

The Chatot squawked in pain as he was sent back into the air. But before he could fall on the ground he regained his balance and began to fly again. ''Alright enough games! I will show you why I'm the guild second-in-command!''

Chatot flew toward the Lucario once again and Luke was preparing himself to punch him again. But just before he could do so Chatot stopped in mid-air and instead of trying to peck him he began to squawk loudly.

The sound was so loud that even when he covered his ears Luke could still hear it perfectly. As the sound assault his ears his vision started to get blurry and before too long he fell on the ground and his vision turned black.

''Luke are you alright?!'' Paradox asked in concern but she got no response.

''Lucario is unable to battle, Wigglytuff's guild win the round!'' Loudred cried and Chatot puffed his chest proudly as the crowd began to chanted his name.

As the Chansey picked up Luke Paradox began to think about her next move. Who would be best suited to deal with the Chatot? Vivi was a strong Pokemon but her strongest attack was a physical move and her only ranged attack, Swift, wasn't that strong. Maple was a definitely strong pick, but her Blast Burn would be very easy to dodge for a flying foe and her Flamethrower didn't have enough range to be effective against a enemy in the air.

In the end she only had one choice. ''Splash! I choose you!'' The little Marill smiled brightly and hopped into the battlefield.

''Paradox has chosen Marill as her second Pokemon! But will she be able to beat the legendary Chatot?!'' Loudred yelled excitedly.

As soon as the matched began Chatot flew into the air again. ''Splash don't let him get away! Use Bubbled Beam!'' The attack came quickly but Chatot was quicker and he easily evaded the stream of bubbles. ''Splash try again! We must hit him!''

The Marill tried her best to aim at the flying Pokemon but he was too quick even with her high pressure attack. Paradox growled how was she suppose to beat him? The poor water mouse was left catching her breath after trying to attack dozens of times without any success. Seeing an opening Chatot flew toward Splash his beak glowing as he prepared to attack.

''Splash dodge!'' But the flying type was too quick and the Marill yelled out in pain as she was pecked on the top of her head. Splash tried to counter attack with an Aqua Tail but the bird had arleady fled back in the air. So the Marill was left hitting empty air.

Paradox and Splash were left growling in frustration. But it was then that Paradox was hit by a burst of inspiration. ''Splash use Bubble!'' The blue Pokemon looked at her trainer with a confused look. Why would she want to use the weaker version of Bubble Beam?

Splash nonetheless followed order and began to spray bubble toward the flying Pokemon as expected he easily dodge the slow moving bubbles but Paradox had another plan. ''Okay now spread the bubbles all over the sky!'' What was she up to now? Splash wondered to herself.

Splash began to spit bubbles everywhere and soon enough the entire sky was filled with them. It was then that Splash understood her trainer's plan. No matter how quick Chatot was, he could not escape every bubbles. And Sure enough despite his best effort the flying type took more than a few bubbles. Each of them exploded on him when he made contact with them making him wince in pain.

Eventually there was so much bubbles in the sky that Chatot was forced to land on the ground. Seeing this Paradox smiled savagely. ''Now Splash! Use Aqua Tail!'' The Chatot eyes widened in horror, as a bird he was pretty slow on his feet and there was no point trying to fly again since he would only take more bubbles to the face. He tried to do a Hyper Voice but the attack did too little too late and he took the Aqua Tail in full force.

Chatot was left skidding on the ground creating a path of dirt in the process. And then he laid on the ground unmoving. ''Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Chatot been defeated!'' Sunflora stated in shock.

''Incredible! Team Paradox managed to outsmart the legendary Chatot and deliver the finishing blow! Could Wigglytuff's guild really lose against this newcomer?!'' The announcer asked in a loud voice.

Wigglytuff didn't seemed upset at the loss, in fact Paradox questioned if the cheerful Pokemon could even be mad. Paradox noticed that he had barely given any orders during the whole match. All he did was choose which Pokemon would fight. Was he even a trainer?

As the Chansey dragged the unconscious Chatot aways Wigglytuff turned toward his team and with a smile he pointed toward a large reptile with leaves sprouting out of his arms. ''Grovyle I choose you, my happy friend!''

The Grovyle smirked as he slowly walked toward the battlefield confidence pouring out of his entire being. ''You did a good job defeating Chatot, but despite his seniority I'm the strongest member of this team outside of maybe Wigglytuff himself.''

Then without warning the grass type began to sprint toward the Marill. ''Splash use Rollout!'' Grovyle did not even stop as the boulder rolled toward him just before it could make contact with him he used Leaf Blade and cut the rock as if it was made of paper. In a panic the Marill sent another boulder but it shared the same fate as the first one and before they knew it the Grovyle was just in front of Splash and he delivered a devastating attack to the poor water mouse.

Paradox was shocked as she saw the unconscious form of Splash on the ground. Grovyle had defeated her in a single hit. With a gulp she realised he wasn't kidding, he was much stronger than the rest of his team.

''Amazing! Grovyle prove once again why he is a force to be reckoned with!'' Loudred yelled at the top of his lung anf the Pokemon in the stadium cheered excitedly.

As the Chansey took the small Marill in her arms, she had no doubt about who she would choose as her next Pokemon. If she was fighting the strongest Pokemon of Wigglytuff's guild it would only make sense she also sent her strongest Pokemon. ''Maple, I choose you!''

The elegant, beautiful and cute- Paradox shook her head, she should not get distract by how pretty Maple look like right now. Maple walked toward the Grovyle with a elegant gait and her nine tails moved around in a almost hypnotic fashion. Grovyle smirked as he looked at Paradox blushing face.

''Hey! We're in the middle of a battle right now, you can ogle at your mate once we're done.'' Paradox blushed even more brightly, was she that obvious? Geez it was a miracle that Elliot hadn't noticed sooner.

Pretty soon The Grovyle took a defensive stance and Maple waved her tails in a threathening manner. Some people would be worried at seeing a Ninetales move their tails like this. But Grovyle knew that you weren't in danger of being cursed until a Ninetales eyes flashed blue. Beside Ninetales didn't tend to curse people for the heck of it. Most of them know how hurtful their power could be and didn't want to tarnish their honor by cursing people left and right the only exeption was when you touched their tails. No one touch a Ninetales tails except maybe their lovers and even then some are reluctant to even allow their loved ones to touch them.

That was why no poacher ever cut the tail of a Ninetales when they were alive even if they are able to regrow. Because unlike Slowpoke who are so oblivious they barely noticed that their tails are gone, Ninetales will not let you leave alive if you do something like that. The few Poachers who were crazy enough to try were never heard of again.

''Are you going to attack or are you going to stand there all day?'' Maple asked with a smirk. The Grovyle smirked in response.

''I was waiting for you to make a move, but if you insist.'' And with that the grass type began to sprint toward the fox Pokemon.

''Maple throw as many Ember attacks as you can!'' Paradox exclaimed.

Maple smirked at that. ''With pleasure.'' She replied with a purr that for some reason made Paradox blushed slightly. The Ninetales began to throw one fire ball after anither toward the grass type but he expertly dodged them before he was just in front of her. But Paradox smirked she had planned for this.

''Now! Use Protect!'' A shield appeared in front of the vixen just as Grovyle was about to hit her with a Leaf Blade attack. The shield made his arm bounce back and he was left wide open for a counterattack. Paradox grinned victoriously. ''Now use Fire Blast!''

Maple tails tensed up and her fur became bristled before she let out a enormous blast of fire toward Grovyle that sent him flying in the air before he landed on the ground with a loud thud. The entire crowd of the stadium gasped in either horror or amazement she couldn't tell.

The loud voice of the announcer came back. ''Grovyle just took a very powerful fire attack a point blank range! Will Grovyle be able to continue after this? Or is it arleady over for our legendary warrior?!''

Grovyle was left panting and he had a hand on the ground to stop himself from falling down. ''Impressive, I wouldn't expect any less from the mate of the daughter of time.'' He said with chuckle.

Paradox immediatly froze as the words left his mouth. ''Why do you call me that?! First that creepy cloaked man and now you! Why do you call me daughter of time?! What does that mean?!''

Grovyle chuckled at that. ''Isn't it obvious? You're the daughter of Celebi and the grandaughter of Dialga it only make sense you would be given this title, but don't worry I have nothing to do with the cloak man you speak of.''

''How do you know so much about me?!'' She asked in a accusatory tone.

''If you manage to beat me maybe I'll tell you.'' He responded with a smirk, much to their surprise he jumped and vanished in the ground only leaving a hole behind.

''Maple be careful! He could come from anywhere!'' Unfortunately the Grovyle was too quick and Maple was hit with a punch to the face as he emerged from underground. With a crash the fox Pokemon fell on the ground with a bruise on her muzzle.

''Maple! Are you alright?!'' The fire type only reponded with a pained groan before she lifted herself from the ground and snarled angrily at the green Pokemon. But Grovyle jumped underground once again. But this time Paradox had a plan.

''Maple listen carefully! As soon as you hear movement in the dirt use Roar!'' The Ninetales did as she was told and when she heard a slight movement of the dirt she let out a mighty roar. As soon as the Grovyle exited the dirt he was susprised by the attack and was sent flying in the air.

''Now while he's still in the air use Fire Blast!'' Maple took her aim carefully and let out a huge ball of fire toward the Grovyle. It made impact in mid-air and he fell on the ground with a loud thud with burn marks all over his body. Grovyle painfully lifted himself from the ground and Paradox growled slightly, what would it take to bring him down?! ''Maple use Quick Attack!''

The fox Pokemon vanished in a burst of speed but the grass type lifted his hand and yelled. ''Stop!'' Immediatly Maple frozed and looked at him with a confused expression. ''You already won, there's no point in continuing this I can barely move right now. I'm only able to stand up throught sheer force of will, continuing would only lead to me being hurt for nothing.''

''You're giving up just like that?'' Maple asked in shock. The Grovyle nodded and then turned to Paradox.

''You might not know me Paradox, but I have heard a lot about you. Believe me or not but I used to be a prisoner of the Mystery Dungeon before Wigglytuff and his guild found me.''

''What is the Mystery Dungeon anyway? Loudred said it was a sort of lab?'' Paradox asked with a confused frown.

''The Mystery Dungeon is the dumping ground of the most dangerous inventions humanity have ever created. Some of the inventions there are so powerful that they messed with the space and time of the entire building transforming it into a hostile labyrinth that contantly change of shape. Sometime humans come back to an invention and finish it when they have learned enough about the technology surrounding it. But most of the time they are left to rot. The power to change humans into Pokemon was a project they wanted to forget about. But Wigglytuff saw potential in it and so he stole the blueprints and our scientist were able to fix the issues that came with it.''

''What was wrong with the original design?'' Paradox asked curiously.

Grovyle chuckled dryly at that. ''What was wrong is that humans wanted to create something that would temporarely turn them into Pokemon so they could learn many of their secrets. Unfortunately they found out that once a humans turned into a Pokemon they weren't able to turn them back, not only that but they lost all memories of their life as a human.''

Paradox looked shocked and bit sad at the revelation. ''That's horrible! How many humans were stuck like this? And what happened to them?'' Grovyle chuckled at that which confused Paradox was there something funny in what she was asking?

''Fortunately there was only one victim, as for who it was... Well you're looking at him right now. I was the first honorary Pokemon.'' He said with a frown plastered on his face.

To say Paradox was shocked would be an understatement. ''What?! But how are you so powerful?! I thought honorary pokemon were a lot weaker than normal pokemon!''

At that the Grovyle nodded. ''That's because we fixed the invention. To make in sort the transformation wasn't permanent, the Poketopia scientists had to do some sacrifices. For some reason as soon as a human inherit the full power of a Pokemon they can't turn back. But we thought the invention still had potential even with this flaw. With the invention we managed to reunited hundreds of families that were torn apart because of some stupid laws. As someone who has been both human and Pokemon I can tell you the lines between the two of us is a lot thinner than people want to admit. The fact that most governments want to separate families just because one of them is a non-human is frankly disgusting to me. It's blatant bigotry and no one want to admit it.''

''But how did you know so much about me? You still didn't touch on that.'' Paradox said with a frown.

Grovyle rubbed the back of his head. ''Well when I was imprisoned-''

But Paradox interupted him immediatly ''Why were you imprisoned? I don't think you mentioned that either.''

Grovyle made a sheepish expression. ''Oh right, well the scientists of the Mystery Dungeon claimed they wanted to keep me in the lab so they could work on a cure for me. But it was complete bullshit, they just wanted to sweep the project under the rug like all the other things in that cursed lab. They were afraid how people would react if they learned that turning people into Pokemon was possible. I only learned that they had abandoned me once Wigglytuff came to rescue me and showed me that the project had remained untouched for months.''

''But all these months when I was imprisoned a Pokemon came to talk to me she quickly became my best friend. She could have saved me from that place at any time but I was too stubborn. I truly believed the scientists would help me turn back into a human.'' He chuckled drily at that befor he shook his head. ''I guess losing my memory made me a lot more naive than I used to be because I should have seen the betrayal coming. But anyway the Pokemon I became friend with talked about you a lot. She said you were destined for great things but you would also face a lot of hardship and you might need my help in the future.''

Paradox was confused. ''Who was that Pokemon that knew so much about me?''

At that the Grovyle smirked. ''It was a Celebi and no before you ask it wasn't your mother. This was a shiny Celebi.''

Paradox face contorted into a look of shock. ''What?! You know that weird Celebi?! Who is she?! She just teleported me out of nowhere one day and said I would need to beat Giovanni!''

At this Grovyle putted a genuine smile. ''Ah so you arleady met her, sorry I can't tell you much about her. It could create some sort of paradox if I did. And I don't want to have Dialga angry at me.'' He said with a nervous chuckle.

''Can you at least tell me her name?'' She asked with a pleading expression.

At this the Grovyle smirked. ''She's called... Celery.''

Paradox looked at him with a deadpan expression. ''You're kidding me.''

He shook his head with a laugh. ''Nope.''

Paradox sighed in exasperation. ''Celeri the Celebi, seriously? Who the heck came out with that name?!''

Grovyle shrugged and snickered. ''I don't know, but I think I really should go see Nurse Joy now before I pass out.'' And with that the grass type left the stadium and the crowd muttered to themselves.

''...I don't know what they told each other but it seemed like Wigglytuff's guild... forfeited the match?'' The announcer asked in confusion. The crowd of Pokemon was not happy with the anticlimactic ending. But soon enough Paradox left the stadium, she had a lot to think about...

* * *

...This was really bad, Luna thought to herself. The Abra before her had just beaten Snowbell and Eve as if they were nothing. She hated to admit it but Croagunk's team was really strong.

She knew she needed to use her strongest if she wanted any chances to turn this disaster into her favor. ''Noelle I choose you!'' The ice and ghost type slowly made her way into the battlefield but froze on the spot when she heard the crowd cheered at her entrance.

Luna could tell the Pokemon was doing her best to not just bolt out of there and there was no way she could focus on the fight like this. So with that in mind she closed her eyes and concentrated. Normally she only used her power to disguise herself but now she was using her illusions to cover the entire stadium and it took a bit of strain on her but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

The huge stadium with the cheering crowd turned into a desolated snowy mountain with heavy snow falling everywhere. They could see rocks with snow on them and a few fir trees and the sunny weather had been replaced by a heavy blanket of clouds. The Kadabra looked around in confusion but it had the desired effect on Noelle and the shy Pokemon instantly relaxed. This was a scene of the mountain where Luna had found her a few years ago. This was a perfect replica of the Froslass old home.

Noelle lost her shy attitude and took a defensive stance and glared angrily at the Kadabra who had beaten two of her friends. ''I don't know how you transported us to this place but it won't save you!'' The Kadabra said before lifting the Froslass in the air with his Psychic move.

Seeing this Luna yelled at Noelle. ''Quickly! Stop him with a Shadow Ball!'' Noelle was a little disoriented form the fact she wasn't completely in control of her own body but she managed to form a ball made of shadow and throw it at the psychic type. The Kadabara not expecting an attack from a Pokemon in his grasp and didn't have time to react before the attack made contact with him.

Croagunk growled at this. ''Fine! Two can play at this game! Kadabra use Shadow Ball too!''

''Noelle dodge it!'' Unfortunately the Froslass wasn't quick enough and she took the Shadow Ball at full force on her right arm. ''Are you okay?!''

''I'll be alright.'' Noelle responded while clutching her arm. Luna nodded but she still was worried.

''Alright then use Payback!'' The Froslass shot several bolts of darkness toward the Kadabra. The psychic type screamed in pain as the dark energy assaulted him and he fell on the ground with a dazed look.

''Kadabra are you alright?!'' Croagunk asked with concern which surprised Luna. She didn't think someone who wanted to commit genocide would care about anyone. Despite the change of scenery Chansey faithfully made her way to the Kadabra and dragged him back to get healed.

''Fine you beat one of my Pokemon but you have only one left while I have two there's no way you can win this!'' Croagunk said with a smug smirk which made the Zoroark angry because he was most likely right. But she had to try no matter what! Otherwise it would all fall on Paradox to stop him.

''Muk I choose you!'' Croagunk yelled. Luna made a disgusted face as a monstrosity made of sludge slowly slithered toward Noelle. Luna knew that Pokemon like Muk and Garbodor helped to reduce the pollution humans created. But why would anyone want them on their team? Garbodor was literally garbage and Muk was- Luna shuddered, it was too disgusting to think about.

''Noelle don't let that thing touch you!'' By the face the Froslass made it was clear to Luna that the Pokemon hadn't intended to approach the thing in the first place. ''Use Icy Wind!'' The ice and ghost Pokemon let out a cold breath of air toward the slowly aproaching Muk.

The poison type began to shake from the cold but he quickly shook off the ice that had formed around his body. ''Muk use Sludge!'' The Croagunk yelled and with surprising speed the Muk took a part of his own body and threw it at Noelle.

The shy Pokemon screamed both in pain and disgust as the sludge hit her. ''Noelle are you alright?!'' Luna asked in concern but when the Froslass turned toward her she could see her lips and tongue were slowly tuning purple. ''Oh no! You've been poisoned!'' The Zoroark exlaimed in concern.

The Croagunk began to laugh. ''You have lost you filthy human lover! No one will stand in the way of our justice! Muk finish her with Pound!'' The poison type suddenly jumped in the air and Luna's eyes widened in horror.

''Noelle get out of there!'' The Froslass movements were sluggish and she had a dazed look in her eyes as the posion assaulted her system. But she was lucid enough to know she did not want to make contact with that monstrosity. She escaped the attack just in time and Muk landed on the illusionary snow with a heavy crunch sound.

But the Croagunk smiled as if he had heard a funny joke. ''Muk let's finish this once and for all, use Self-Destruct!''

''What?!'' Luna cried in shock, not many people teach Self-destruct to their Pokemon. Most people didn't have the heart to ask their Pokemon to sacrifice themself just to win a fight. Even if the Pokemon just faint and is in no real danger of dying it still left a bitter taste in most people's mouth.

But the Muk didn't even hesitated and he began to glow. ''Noelle run away!'' They both knew that she wouldn't be able to escape the explosion in time. But even then Luna could not resist the urge to try to protect her Pokemon. But alas the Explosion had a too long reach for the Pokemon to escape in time and both Muk and Noelle were engulfed in the explosion.

With a sigh Luna removed the illusion and they returned to the stadium with a crowd watching the scene with bated breath. When the smoke of the explosion dissipated they saw the two unconscious form of both Pokemon.

''Muk and Froslass are unable to battle, Team Luna has no Pokemon left, so the victory goes to team Croagunk!'' The Zoroark hanged her head in defeat as the Alolan Raichu came with Chansey to lift the two unconscious Pokemon.

She walked away with shame clear on her face. Maybe they could have won if they had used Noelle for the first round? But then again that Muk would have been a death sentence to Snowbell. As for Aria she had requested to sit out of this match but maybe Luna shouldn't have been so quick to agree, her power might have saved them.

With a frustrated sigh Luna began to replay the fight in her head and try to find a way she could have won. But then she shook her head, it was too late to think of that, she had arleady lost and she might have given a death sentence to thousands of innocent people in the process. She really hoped Paradox would be able to beat him...


	19. The Lady of Hopes and Dreams

**So I got no reaction for last chapter, a bit dissapointing but oh well. The chapter of this week will finally conclude the Poketopia tournament arc. I didn't intend it this way way, but I think this chapter wounded up being the biggest chapter of this story thus far.**

**After this chapter there is one last chapter and we will have caught up with what I had written before I started writting World of Elestia. So if my writting style change after the next chapter you'll know why.**

**Also sorry for not updating again last week but this chapter took a lot longer to edit than I expected. So I hope you will enjoy and see you next time.**

* * *

Paradox second match had been nothing to write home about. her opponent wasn't really weak, but compared to Wigglytuff's Guild it was rather easy and Paradox advanced to the final. Now she had to face Croagunk, he was the whole reason why they had entered this tournament she couldn't fail now!

She looked at Luna who had a dejected look on her face. ''Are you okay Luna?''

The Zoroark looked at her with a guilty expression. ''I'm sorry I lost against Croagunk! I want to become a gym leader and yet I'm not even able to win when it's really count.''

The Braixen put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. ''Don't worry about it, I'm sure you will become stronger than you are now and become a great gym leader one day. And don't worry about Croagunk I'll wipe that smirk off of his face when I wreck his entire team.'' Paradox said with her best confident smile.

''So what Pokemon are you gonna take for this match?'' The voice of Elliot suddenly ask from behind them.

''Well I though about it and I think the best choice would be Noelle and Ivy.'' Both Luna and Elliot raised an eyebrow at that.

''Why them specifically?'' Elliot asked and Luna nodded showing she wanted to know just as much.

''Well Kadabra was a very dangerous opponenet that beated two Pokemon on his own. So I'll definetly need the power of a ghost type to deal with him. And Ivy would be very useful for his Muk.'' She replied.

''So you're choosing base on the only two Pokemon we have seen in action? He has a whole team of six you know.'' Elliot said with a frown on his face.

''Wait what was the rest of his team by the way? I don't remember seeing them which is weird since usually the whole team of Pokemon stand behind the trainer during the match.'' Paradox said with a curious frown.

''Are you kidding? Obviously we saw his Pokemon there were... I mean there was a...'' For the life of him Elliot couldn't remember a single member of Croagunk team apart from Kadabra and Muk. ''Weird I was sure I had seen his Pokemon team behind him, but now that I try to picture them I can't see anything.''

Luna cocked her head at them. ''Weird how could you forget so easily? There was a ?%$"*$%'' Both the Luxio and the Braixen puth their hands and paws on their ears and screamed in pain. Luna stopped talking and looked at them with concern. ''What's wrong?! You suddenly started screaming for no reason!''

''Didn't you hear that sound?! It almost felt like my skull would split open!'' Elliot exclaimed with a wince.

Luna looked confused and then something click in her head. ''The Kadabra! He must have done something to your memories and since I'm a dark type he couldn't do anything to me! When I tried to make you remember his psychic lock on your memories fought against you!''

Paradox growled at that. ''That damn cheater! He's trying to hide his team so we won't be able to come up with a strategy! Is there away to fix this?''

Luna shook her head. ''There is no way to fix it that I know of. But it should vanish on it's own after two or three days.''

''But by that time it will be arleady too late, the match is only in half an hour!'' Paradox said with a snarl.

''There's another thing, you said you wanted to use Noelle but the only way I managed to use her in the last match was because of my illusion. She really doesn't deal well with crowds.'' Just as she said that Maple walked into the room and Paradox looked at her with a gleam in her eyes that made the fox a little bit nervous.

''Maple you were able to create an illusion with your cursing power right? Could you do something so Noelle can fight for us?'' The Ninetales looked confused but after a while she responded.

''If you mean if I can make an illusion like Luna the answer is no. What I do is not illusions but transformations, completely different things. I really was a male when I was using my persona.'' Paradox blushed at the implications. She wondered if she could test that claim later on- she shook her head that wasn't the time to think of that! Her face turned even redder than before.

Maple looked at the Braixen in concern. ''Paradox are you alright? Do you have a fever?''

''Nope! It's nothing!'' She said loudly before quickly walking out of the room the other people in the room looked at each other in confusion.

Paradox came back a few minutes later when she had calmed down with a new plan in mind. Luna felt concerned when Paradox looked at her with a grin. ''Paradox? Why are you looking at me like that?''

''I was thinking about what you said. And you're right using Noelle is too risky. But I have another Pokemon in mind.'' She said with a wide smirk.

''Oh? And who is that Pokemon?'' Luna asked curiously.

Paradox smirk became even wider. ''The Pokemon I want on my team... Is you Luna.'' It took the Zoroark a few seconds to process her words.

''W-what?!'' Luna asked in shock. She must have heard things, right?

As if to responded to her question Paradox started talking again. ''You heard me right, I want you on my team.''

Luna spluttered in indignation. ''I'm a trainer! You can't just use me in battle!'' The Zoroark protested.

''Aww, come on Luna you would be perfect to counter Kadabra he wouldn't even be able to touch you with his psychic ability!'' Paradox exclaimed while pouting toward Luna

''B-but what if people think I won't make a good trainer if they realised I'm not really human?'' The Zoroark asked nervously.

Paradox rolled her eyes.''Oh come on Luna we're in Poketopia! I'm pretty sure Wigglytuff is a true Pokemon too and he's one of the most respected trainer of the entire city! Maybe the people of Johto are stupid enough to think Pokemon can't train other Pokemon but the people of this city know it's complete crap!''

Luna sighed in defeat. ''I guess you're right and I do want to get some revenge on that Kadabra for beating Snowbell and Eve.''

''Great then let's beat that psycopath!'' Paradox said with a savage grin on her face.

* * *

Paradox and Luna had thought of a strategy. Since Croagunk had so kindly hidden the Pokemon he would use for this match they decided to hide Luna and Ivy with Luna's illusion. A lot of Pokemon in the crowd were confused when Paradox appeared to arrive with only four Pokemon but the Braixen only smirked as she walked to her side of the battlefield.

Croagunk for his part laughed at her. ''What is this? You only have four Pokemon in a six vs six battle? This will be a piece of cake! Kadabra I choose you!'' The Psychic type teleported into the field and glared at Paradox threateningly.

The Braixen smirked. ''Luna I choose you!'' Much to the surprise of everyone a Zoroark appeared as if from nowhere and took a defensive stance in front of the Kadabra all the while glaring at him.

''Kadabra return you won't be able to beat her!'' Croagunk yelled but Paradox and Luna smirked.

''Luna use Mean Look!'' Zororark gave the psychic type a menacing look that stopped him in his track.

''Incredible! Team Paradox has stopped Kadabra from switching of teammate, forcing team Croagunk to fight at a huge disadvantage!'' The announcer yelled and Crogunk began to curse angrily under his breath.

''Now Luna! Use Night Slash!'' The Zoroark claw glowed with dark energy and she ran toward the Kadabra before trying to deliver a slash with her claws.

''Kadabra teleport!'' Coragunk yelled angrily. Just before Luna could hit him, the psychic type disappeared and reappeared farther away on the other side of the battlefield.

Paradox growled in annoyance. ''Fine then! Luna use Foul Play!''

The Zororark grinned. ''Alright let's see you dodge this!'' She was enveloped in a dark energy and sprinted toward the Kadabra as fast as she could but just as she was about to hit him he teleported again. But much to their surprise instead of reappearing on the other end like earlier he appeared just behind her.

''Alright Kadabra use Tri Attack!'' The Psychic type formed three balls, one was of fire the other was a ball of ice and the last one was electricity. Luna yelped in pain when the three elemental balls hit her without mercy.

''Luna! Are you alright?!'' Paradox asked with concern in her voice. In reponse the dark type clutched her arm and winced.

''I think he inflicted burn on me.'' She responded in a pained voice.

''That's not good that could put us at disadvanatage, let's think of a good strategy to beat him, I know, use Nasty Plot!'' The Zoroark opened her mind to the darker side of her brain and ideas on how to hurt the Kadabra began to flood her brain and then a plan began to form in her mind and she felt her special power grow greatly as she put the plan into motion.

She enveloped herself in dark energy again and ran toward the Kadabra. Croagunk laughed at this. ''Have you learned nothing from earlier you stupid girl? Kadabra use Teleport!'' The psychic type dissapeared just in time once again and reappeared behind her, but this time she was ready for him.

''Kadabra use-'' Croagunk started but was immediatly cutted off by Luna.

''Night Daze!'' The Zoroark yelled before A shockwave of dark energy escaped her body and assaulted the psychic type behind her who reeled at the attack before falling on the ground.

''Kadabra no!'' Croagunk yelled in shock that his Pokemon had been beaten so easily.

''Kadabra is unable to battle! The first round go to team Paradox!'' Loudred yelled and the crowd of Pokemon cheered in response. Croagunk growled angrily as Chansey dragged his Pokemon away.

''Let's see you handle this then, Muk I choose you!'' The Pokemon made of sludge made his way into the battlefield and Luna was just as disgusted as the first time at the sight of him.

''Muk use Sludge!'' Croagunk yelled, The poison type took a part of his own body and threw it in the direction of the Zoroark.

''Luna! Dodge and then use Mean Look!'' The dark type jumped away just in time to not be hit by the disgusting projectile and then glared at the Muk with a look that promised pain.

''Why would they use this again? Zoroark doesn't have an advantage toward Muk.'' The Croagunk question was answered with Paradox's next command.

''Luna use Baton Pass!'' Luna left the battlefiled and stood beside Paradox and then Paradox pointed toward Elliot's Espeon. ''Ivy I choose you!''

Croagunk snarled at the new development. ''So you think you're clever, huh? You found a way to have an advantage two times in a row, but your lucky streak end here! Muk use Dark Pulse!'' Surprising everyone the Muk let out a wave of dark energy and the poor Espeon winced and grunted painfully as it dug into her mind and assaulted her.

''Ivy are you okay?!'' Paradox asked with a frown. The Espeon eyes flashed blue as she glared toward the poison type.

''I'm fine but this pile of sludge will regret doing this to me!'' She took the Muk ina psychic grip and proceeded to savagely slammed him on the ground over and over again each time it did a wet slap as he slammed head first into the ground. Groacunk could do nothing but stare in shock as his Pokemon was beaten to pulp.

Ivy continued to slam him even when it was obvious the Muk had enough. Chansey came into the field and glared at the Espeon. ''Stop right there! Or I will be forced to disqualify you from the match!'' Ivy huffed indignantly but she released the sludge Pokemon from her grasp. Chansey looked at the unconscious monstrosity in disgust before calling Alolan Raichu so he could transport it without touching it.

Croagunk gritted his teeth. ''You think you're better than me right? You filthy human! I will show you that Pokemon doesn't need your kind! Croconaw I choose you!'' A large blue Crocodile walked into the battlefield and glared menacingly toward Ivy. ''Croconaw use Crunch!''

The water type opened it's wide maw with razor sharp teeth and bited down on the poor Eeveelution with devastating result. Espeon screamed in pain before she fell unconscious in the massive maw of the Pokemon. ''How is he so strong?!'' Paradox asked in shock and Croagunk cackled in response.

''My Pokemon has the Sheer Force ability which stop him from causing secondary effects with his offensive attacks. But in exchange his attacks become much more powerful!'' Paradox growled at that.

After Chansey took Ivy with her Paradox was about to select a Pokemon but she was interupted by Luna. ''I want to fight again.''

Paradox looked at her incrediously. ''Are you sure? You're still burned and you have been in a battle not that long ago.''

Luna nodded with a determined frown. ''I have to help you as much as possible. It's my fault I wasn't able to beat him in the semi-finals I want to make up for it.'' Paradox wanted to say she had nothing to make up, for but looking at the resolve in the eyes of the Zoroark she knew she wouldn't be able to change her mind.

''Very well, Luna I choose you!'' The dark type leapt into battle with a confident smirk. ''Alright use Night Daze!'' Paradox commaned, the illusion fox Pokemon sent a shockwave of dark energy toward the water type but much to her surprise he leapt in the air evading the attack completely and countered her with a Water Gun attack.

The attack did hurt her but at the same time it kind of lessened the pain of her burn. Seeing this Paradox mirked and as the Croconaw landed on the ground she issued her next command. ''Luna use Night Slash!'' The Zoroark's claws glowed with dark energy and she swiped at the Zoroark with shocking speed.

The water type yelled out in pain and decided to counter her with another bite that made Luna flinched in pain. She managed to tear herself away from the viscious Pokemon and she was left panting with a tired expression on her face. Paradox knew she wouldn't last for much longer so she decided to put everything in a last attack.

''Luna use Facade!'' Luna hopped pretending to be in distress. The Croconaw seeing this tried to take advantage of the situation and ran toward her with his maw wide open. But Croagunk saw this and his eyes widened.

''No don't go there! It's a trap!'' But his warning fell on deaf her when the water type was closed enough Luna smirked and attacked him with an attack that had double in power because of her burn. The Croconaw fell on the ground with a dazed look and the Zoroark began to laugh.

''Take that you overgrown lizard!'' She lifted her arm in the air in victory but then she developed a tired look on her face and without any warning fell on the ground with her eyes close.

''Luna! Are you okay?!'' But to Paradox relief Luna was snoring faintly it seemed like the fight had taken a lot out of her.

''Both Pokemon have fainted! But team Paradox still has the advanatage with four usable Pokemon while team Croagunk only have three! Can team Paradox keep the advantage? Or will team Croagunk manage to turn the table?!'' Coragunk muttered curses under his breath as he glared toward the loud announcer.

Pretty soon Chansey and her assistant Raichu came on the field. Chansey took Luna while Raichu levitated Croconaw. The next Pokemon Croagunk chose kind of surprised Paradox because it didn't really fit with the whole 'evil team' shtick they had going on. ''Lopunny I choose you!''

A tall rabbit hopped into the arena she had what looked like wool around her arm and on her long ears and she was wearing a sort of bracelet on her right arm that glittered in the sun. Paradox had heard that Lopunny were considered one of the most attractive species of Pokemon even among humans. Now that she saw one she could see why, she still thought Maple looked better though.

She knew who she would chose for this fight. ''Luke! I choose you!'' The Lucario grinned and put a eye patch with a pokeball symbol on his left eye which confused Paradox. ''Luke why do you cover your eyes? Did something happen? And where did you find that?''

''I asked Nurse Joy for it and she gave it to me for free! As for why I'm putting it on it's for containing my overwhelming power!'' He exclaimed loudly with a dramatic flourish.

Paradox sweatdropped, she didn't know what game Luke was playing at but she hoped it wouldn't hurt their chances of victory. Shaking her head she smiled at him. ''Nevermind, let's just win this fight Luke.''

The Lucario nodded and confidently made his way into the field. ''I don't really like hitting a girl but I'm not gonna lose here!''

The Lopunny gaved him a flat stare. ''And I don't like hitting a baby straight out of the egg, but cest la vie.''

Luke blushed at her remark. ''I'm not a baby!'' He andrily yelled at her and she smirked in response.

''Oh? And how old are you?'' Luke lowered his head and muttered something under his breath. ''I didn't hear you.''

''I'm about a month old okay?!'' He said with an embarassed blush on his face. The Lopunny smirked at him.

''See you're just a baby, you might look older because you evolved but at the end of the day you're barely at the start of your life.''

Luke growled in response. ''It doesn't matter that I'm young! Because my mother is the best trainer around and made me much stronger than you!''

The Lopunny chuckled in response. ''Then prove it.''

The Lucario grinned visciously. ''With pleasure, Aura Sphere!'' Luke threw an orb of aura toward tha rabbit Pokemon. But much to his surprise she jumped in the air kicked the orb backed to him.

''Jump Kick!'' The Aura Sphere connected with the Lucario and sent him tumbling on the ground.

''Luke can you continue?'' Paradox asked and Luke gave her a confident grin along with a thumbs up.

''I can take her even without removing the seal on my power!'' Paradox looked at him in confusion, what seal was he talking about? This was just a eye patch the nurse had given him.

''Oh? So you're saying you're not fighting with your all? Let's change that shall we? Croagunk do it!'' The frog Pokemon smirked evily before he touched a bracelet on his arm. Once ha touched it, it started to glow brightly and the bracelet on the Lopunny started to shine with the same light.

Then the rabbit was enveloped in a light and she started to change slightly her brown fur became a bit darker, most of her legs turned black with a few patches of brown, her large eyebrows turned into something that looked like a butterfly and her ears became thinner as if the wool on it was used to tie them up.

Luke gawked at the transformed Pokemon. ''W-what happened to you?! Did you evolved? But this seem different somehow.''

The Lopunny grinned at him. ''This is called a mega evolution only certain Pokemon are able to do it and they can only do it with a special stone and a key crest held by a Pokemon trainer. You pretended like you held back some of your power. Well if that's the case then show it to me otherwise you will lose very quickly against my ultimate form!''

With blinding speed Lopunny charged toward him and proceeded to deliver a quick sucession of punch and a kick that sent him flying before he crashed painfully on the ground. ''S-she's a lot stronger than before! How am I going to beat that?'' But just as he started to lose hope the voice of his mother reached his ears.

''Luke! She's too fast fo you but we can turn this to our advantage next time she attack use Counter!'' Just after saying that Lopuuny was on him again and delivered a swift kick that made him winced in pain but as soon as the attack was done he returned it to her with double the damage making her stumble and almost made her lost her footing. ''Luke don't give her a chance to recover, hit her as much as you can!''

Following his mother's order the Lucario punched the Lopunny but something felt strange. It felt as if he became more powerful after hitting her and then realisation dawned on him. He tried to hit the bunny again but she jumped away and glared at him after landing farther away.

''I think I just learned Power-Up Punch!'' Paradox grinned at that.

''Great! Then use it as much as you can and try to raise your power to it's limit we will need everything we can get to beat her!'' Paradox exclaimed.

Luke grinned at that. ''Fine then, I will unleash all my power at once! You better fear me you poor mortals!'' Both Paradox and Lopunny sweatdropped at the Lucario words. Luke began to charge but the Lopunny smirked and jumped away from him.

''What's the point of having a move that make you stronger if you can't even hit me?'' The rabbit Pokemon asked with a cocky smirk. ''In fact I don't even have to move to keep you at bay look at this! Double Team!'' The rabbit Pokemon created dozens of copies of herself.

But at this the Lucario smirked before charging at a specific Lopunny and hitting her with another Power-Up Punch. The Lopunny was sent tumbling on the ground and the other copies all disappeared. ''Did you forget that I can see aura? It was childplay seeing the real you. But don't worry I can understand my great power overwhelmed your mind and you weren't thinking clearly.''

His spech was interupted by a kick in the legs that made him fall down. ''You talk too much.'' The rabbit said with a smirk before jumping in the air and prepared herself to kick him.

''Luke dodge this!'' The voice of Paradox said to him and he quickly rolled away. The Lopunny missed her target and fell on the ground painfully. ''Quick while she's down use Aura Sphere!'' Paradox yelled and Luke immediatly created a giant orb of aura and threw it at the rabbit Pokemon on the ground.

But she was quick enough to dodge the attack and charged toward him. ''I grow tire of you Lucario, so let's finish this with a High Jump Kick!'' The Lopunny jumped higher than she ever had before and as she fell down she prepared herself to kick Luke with a devastating attack. But Paradox smirked.

''Alright! Use that move Maple taught you!'' The Lucario nodded before a wall of energy appeared before him.

''Protect!'' Luke yelled before a shiled of energu appeared in front of him.

The rabbit Pokemon eyes widened at that. ''Oh no...'' She crashed into the shield and hurted herself badly as she fell on the ground. She tried to quickly rise up and run away but Paradox didn't give her the chance.

''Luke let's finish this! Use Force Palm!'' The bipedal canine's fist became enveloped in a blue aura and he delivered a powerful hit that had become even more powerful thanks to his earlier Power-Up Punches. The impact created a small crater on the ground and the Lopunny groaned in pain before she let her head fall down on the ground and closed her eyes.

She was suddenly enveloped in a bright light and when it was gone she had returned to her normal form.

''Spectacular! Team Paradox managed to beat a mega evolved Pokemon without losing any Pokemon from their team!'' The crowd cheered wildly and began to chant Luke's name. Luke for his part looked around in wonder as everyone cheered for him. He had always wanted to be strong because that's what Pokemon do. But now he wanted to become the strongest so he could always have people and Pokemon cheering for him like this more often.

''Luke do you want to take a break?'' Paradox asked him but the blue canine shook his head.

''I'm ready for whatever that punk send!'' He responded with a confident grin.

Croagunk turned toward his team and pointed toward a yellow Pokemon with black stripes. ''Electabuzz I choose you!'' The electric type strolled into the field with a menacing grin.

''Don't think just because you beated Lopunny that mean you can beat all of us, even with her mega evolution I'm much stronger than her!'' He exlaimed proudly.

''Electabuzz use Quick Attack to get closer!'' The electric type grinned before he dissapeared in a dust of cloud much to the surprise of Luke Electabuzz appeared right behind him. ''Now use Brick Break.''

The Lucario tried to blocked the attack but it was too late. Luke felt a powerful hit on his face and he was sent tumbling on theground before he knew what was happening his vision started to go black. ''I guess... I was a lot more tired than I thought...''

''Lucario is unable to battle the round goes to Team Croagunk!'' The announcer yelled loudly. Paradox looked sadly at Luke as he was dragged away. She should have known he was too weak to continue despite his protests. She needed to be more observant of her Pokemon in the future.

''Vivi are you up for this?'' The Sylveon nodded with a determined smirk. ''Then let's go, Vivi I choose you!''

The fairy type gracefully hopped into the battlefiled. Electabuzz looked at the Eeveelution with a unimpressed expression. ''A Sylveon? Shouldn't you be somewhere helping a girl win a beauty contest or something? A battle is no place for your kind.'' The pink Pokemon growled angrily at him, she would show him to not underestimate her!

''Vivi use Fairy Wind!'' Just as commanded the Eeveelution created a gust of glittering wind. As the wind hurled around him Electabuzz suddenly felt like he was young again and he was in the arms of his late mother. But then reality crashed down around him and sent him tubling on the ground.

Fairy type attacks were kind of special, instead of inflicting pain they instead give a Pokemon a piece of paradise. Some people say that's even more cruel than regular attacks, because after tasting heaven there's nothing more harsh than returning to reality.

The electric type growled angrily toward the Sylveon. ''I hate fairy type! Only psycopaths could play with our minds like this!''

Vivi smirked at him. ''If you want to give up I wouldn't blame you.'' She said in a teasing tone.

''Screw that! There's no way I'm being beaten by something that look like it came out from a five years old girl's dream! Take this Thunder Punch!'' Vivi managed to dodge the punch, but much to her surprise his second fist also began to crackled with electricity and he punched her in the guts sending her crashing painfully on the ground.

''Vivi! Can you continue?!'' Paradox asked with a worried expression.

The Eeveelution lifted herself from the ground with a confident smirk. ''It will take much more than a little electricity to take me down!''

Croagunk smirked at that. ''Oh yeah? Then let's see you handle this! Electabuzz use Hyper Beam!''

Paradox eyes widened at this. ''Vivi! Dodge with Quick Attack!'' Before the powerful beam could reach her the Sylveon disappeared in a cloud of dust and slammed on the side of the electric type. But much to their dismay after making contact Vivi was surrounded by sparks of electricty that made her wince and slowed down her movement.

''Eheheh, I have the static ability so now you are paralyzed after making contact with me'' Electabuzz said with a grin before hitting the Eeveelution with another Thunder Punch.

''Ohhh! This one looked like it hurt! Will Sylveon be able to win or is she fated to lose this round?'' Loudred asked in a excited tone.

Electabuzz ran toward Vivi with electricity on his fist. Paradox growled but then an idea entered her mind and she smirked.

''Vivi use Facade!'' The Sylveon began to hop around which confused Electabuzz a great deal and then she slammed into him with a powerful tackle. That sent him skidding on the ground and the Electabuzz was barely left standing after the attack.

''Argh not this damn move again! Electabuzz finish her with Thunderbolt!'' Croagunk commanded and the electric Pokemon smirked.

''With pleasure.'' And with that he sent a bolt of lightning toward the Sylveon. She tried to dodge the attack but the paralysis made her too slow and she cried out as electricity coursed throught her entire body.

''Vivi!'' Paradox yelled in concern. The Eeveelution was panting on the ground barely hanging on her consciousness. ''Vivi if you're able move finish this with Fairy Wind!'' Paradox exclaimed. Sulveon nodded and lifted herself from the grassy field.

''Oh I don't think so.'' Electabuzz said with a growl before charging at her. But the Sylveon felt something powerful emanating from her from out of nowhere and a image of the moon appeared in her mind. Instead of Fairy Wind she formed a pink ball of energy and hurled it toward electric Pokemon just as he was about to reach her.

Electabuzz didn't have the time to do anything before the orb hit him with full force and sent him to the ground completely unconscious. The Sylveon meanwhile was panting heavily and the last shred of consciousness left her as her body hit the ground.

''Both Sylveon and Electabuzz are unable to battle! Team Croagunk have only one Pokemon left will they be able to win against Paradox's last two?!'' Loudred asked with a grin and the crowd cheered in excitement.

Croagunk was the first to make a move once the Pokemon on the field had been moved to the Pokemon Center. ''Trevenant I choose you!'' What came into the battlefield was the stuff of nightmare it was a big tree that walked on four roots and had one giant glowjng eyes that glared angrily at Paradox.

Paradox hated ghost Pokemon and to have one that mimic trees. Something that had always made her feel safe in her childhood was so wrong in so many level. Trees were supposed to protect and give a home to many Pokemon but this monstrosity looked anything but safe.

Since this Pokemon was obviously a grass and ghost type she knew who she would select for this match. ''Maple I choose-''

But before she could finish her sentence Splash jumped in front of her and into the battlefield. ''Wait! Let me go first!''

Paradox looked at the Marill incrediously. ''Why? You know you have a type disadvantage right?'' She asked with a frown on her face.

The water mouse nodded in reply. ''I know but Maple is your trump card right? Then we need to make sure she win this. I'll soften up Trevenant and then Maple will only have to finish the job.''

Paradox looked at her with an unsure expression. ''You're asking me to use you as a sacrificial pawn? I don't really like this, this sound like something a bad trainer would do.'' Paradox said with a grimace.

But Splash shook her head. ''I'm the one who suggested it and beside you're the best trainer I know. Normally I wouldn't suggest something like this, but right now we can't afford to lose. Many lives depend on our victory so let me make in sort we can win this for sure.''

Paradox sighed but after a brief moment of hesitation she resolved herself and nodded. ''Alright, Splash I choose you!'' The Marill ran into the battlefiled and hissed at the elder tree Pokemon.

Croagunk snarled as he looked at the Marill. ''Are you underestimating me?! Do you really think this water rat can win against Trevenant? I will crush your Pokemon like the vermin she is!'' Both Paradox and Splash growled at the frog Pokemon words.

''Splash use Bubble Beam!'' The water type let out a stream of bubbles from her mouth and they exploded against the Trevenant but it didn't seemed to affect it that much.

''Ah! Your attack barely even scratched my Pokemon! Trevenant use Wood Hammer!'' Croagunk said with a smirk on his face.

''Counter it with Aqua Tail!'' The Braixen yelled. The two attacks collided clearing a shockwave in the process. Loudred almost lost his microphone with all the shockwave it created. The knockback sent Trevenant hammer high in the sky leaving him wide open for a counterattack.

''Splash use Tackle!'' Paradox commanded, but instead of doing a normal tackle attack. The Marill began to rougly bumb into the Trevenant and jumped from branches to branches leaving bruises and scratches everywhere.

Paradox looked as the Marill played around the Trevenant in confusion. ''What are you doing?'' But to her surprise despite the fact that Splash looked like she was only playing around with her foe, it still looked like it did a decent amount of damage to the elder tree Pokemon.

''I think I just learned Rough Play!'' The water mouse yelled excitedly. And Paradox grinned finally understanding what was happening.

''Learning a fairy move won't help you at all! Trevenant use Horn Leech!'' Croagung yelled with a growl. The ghost and grass type's horn began to glow and Splash felt like something had zapped her energy. Much to Paradox's chagrin it looked like Trevenant had healed a lot of the damage he had substained.

''Alright now use Shadow Claw!'' Croagunk yelled and the elder tree Pokemon produced a claw made of super natural energy before charging at the water mouse.

''Counter it with Aqua Tail!'' Once again the two attacks collided and created a shockwave in the stadium. ''Alright! Now use Rough Play again!'' Unfortunately Trevenant had prepared for it this time and the haunted tree vanished into the ground.

Splash looked around in shock and she didn't see her foe anywhere. ''What happened?'' She asked in confusion but suddenly she was hit by Trevenant as he emerged back from the shadows. And she was sent tumbling on the ground.

''Eheheheh, that was Phantom Force did you liked it?'' Croagunk asked smugly from where he stood. ''Alright let's finish this, Trevenant use Wood Hammer!''

''Counter With Aqua Tail!'' Paradox yelled the two attacks collided just like earlier but Splash was a lot more tired than earlier thanks to the damage she received. Thus the Wood hammer broke throught her attack and sent her crashing on the ground creating a small crater where she had landed.

''Splash are you okay?!'' Paradox asked but she got no response as the Marill laid still on the ground only her chest was moving as she breathed.

''Marill is unable to battle! The round goes to team Croagunk!'' Paradox sighed in disappointment before turning to her Ninetales with a determined smile.

''Look like it's just me and you Maple let's win this tournament.'' The fox Pokemon nodded before she walked into the battlefield with an elegant gait in her steps.

''And Team Paradox send Ninetales as their last Pokemon will they be able to win? Or is Trevenant just too strong?!'' Loudred asked in the microphone.

''Maple let's not give them any chance throw a Flamethrower.'' Paradox said with a determined frown.

The Trevenant screamed in pain as a stream of fire hit him and left burned marks all over his body. Croagunk scoffed. ''Don't get cocky just because you have a type advantage, Trevenant use Phantom Force!'' Just like earlier the elder tree Pokemon vanished into the ground but this time Paradox smirked.

''Maple use Protect!'' Croagunk eyes widened as the Ninetales created a shield in front of her and the Trevenant harmlessly slammed against it as he emerged from the ground. ''Alright now use Flamethrower again!''

But Croagunk had another plan. ''Use Phantom Force to get away!'' The ghost and grass type vanished once again and reappeared further away. ''Okay now let's heal yourself by using Ingrain!'' The tree Pokemon planted his roots into the soil and began to heal himself, they could see the burn marks vanishing with their naked eyes.

But Paradox smirked at this. ''That was a big mistake on your part, you just made Trevenant an easy target. Maple use Fire Blast!'' Maple sent a huge ball of flames toward the Trevenant and it exploded on contact making him yelled out in pain.

''Trevenant are you alright?! Use Leech Seed on them!'' As seeds attached themselves to Maple and began to drain her life force the fox Pokemon didn't look worried.

''Sorry Croagunk but even with that your Pokemon can't heal fast enough, Maple use another Fire Blast!'' The Ninetales sent another ball of flames that created a giant cloud of dust as it exploded against the ghost and grass type. When the smoke cleared Trevenant was still standing thanks to his planted roots but it was clear to anyone that the Pokemon was unconscious.

''Trevenant is unable to battle! Team Paradox are the victors of the entire tournament!'' Loudred yelled and the crowd began to cheer and clapped loudly.

''Paradox! Paradox! Paradox! Paradox!'' The Braixen felt overwhelmed as every pokemon in the stadium began to chanted her name. It felt really good to be admired for something else than being the daughter of Celebi she had won their aproval with her own tactics and her Pokemon's strenght.

Croagunk snarled angrily as everyone cheered for the one who had ruined his entire plan. And then he had enough he yelled loudly above the sound of the crowd. ''I call for a battle of the trainers!'' The crowd went silent as they process what the frog Pokemon had just said.

Loudred looked at him nervously. ''Are you sure? You know if you lose you will lose a huge amount of seeds right?''

The poison and fighting type growled in response. ''I don't care about money this is personal now and there's no way I'm losing this!''

The announcer sighed before turning toward the crowd. ''Alright a battle of the trainers has been requested, the two trainers will fight each other!'' At this the crowd went wild and began to cheer loudly.

''What?! That's completely unfair I'm a honorary Pokemon!'' Paradox yelled indignantly.

At this the Loudred shook his head. ''It's not unfair, because Croagunk is a honorary Pokemon too.'' At this Paradox gawked toward Croagunk, if he used to be human how could he turn against them like this?! The frog Pokemon gave a unreadable expression toward the Braixen.

''That explain why he was so easy to beat that day in the dark alley.'' Maple said, yes it did explained that but it didn't explained everything else, why would a human want to kill other humans? What could lead to such a thing?

Paradox gulped as she was forced to go into the battlefield. Maple growled and was about to attack Croagunk to protect her loved one. But Paradox shook her head at the Ninetales. ''If you attack him we'll be called cheaters and he'll win the match by default. That's probably exactly what he want.'' Maple lashed her tails around angrily but didn't say anything in response.

Croagunk snickered once the Braixen was close enough to hear him. ''You thought you could ruin my plans? Too bad there's no way a honorary Pokemon who don't even know any moves can win against me.''

Paradox growled at him. ''I won't let you kill all those innocent people!''

Croagunk laughed mirthlessly. ''Innocent? Innocent?! There's nothing innocent about humans they ruin everything they touch! Do you know why this is the only city made by Pokemon? Because all the other ones were taken over by humans! The ancient civilisation of Alola used to be a huge Pokemon utopia even grander than this one. But then those acursed Ultra Beasts destroyed everything and humans gleefully took over and rebuilt over the ruins while the Pokemon were recovering, all the while pretending they just 'happened' to discover the land! It's only a matter of time before they do the same thing to Poketopia!''

''I don't know about any of this.'' Paradox admited with a frown. ''But why do you take it so personally? I would understand if an Alolan Pokemon would be angry but you're a human why did you turn against your own species?''

Croagunk snarled in response. ''I renounced to my humanity a long time ago. I was an orphan and do you know what my supposed adoptive parent did to me? They made me work on a farm for them! At first it wasn't so bad I was willing to work hard to be accepted by them. But then one day I injured myself and had to go to the hospital. You know what they did? They left me there to rot and left me with a cripling debt I could never repay! They pretended to care for me but all they wanted was a willing slave that they disgarded when he wasn't useful anymore! I don't want anything to do with this rotten species!''

Paradox had nothing to say to this, she had heard some messed up stuff before but abandoning your own injured child? That was a new low and for a moment Paradox shared Croagung hatred for humanity. But then she remembered all the people she met in her journey thus far. Elliot despite the fact he had turned on her had still helped her and it was clear he at least tolerate her despite the fact their morales had collided, Marie the gym leader who had been kind all her life until her death, The young girl of Goldenrod City who had cried for her Minun as if she had lost a member of her own family and every Nurse Joy who had healed her Pokemon and gave her a place to rest with a smile.

''Humanity is not as bad as you make it out to be. There's bad humans sure but there also bad Pokemon every species have their own darkness to bear. If I ever met your adoptive parents I would punch them in the face myself. but you can't kill thousands of innocent people because of what they did!'' Paradox yelled at him.

The Croagunk growled at her. ''Shut up Human scum! I don't care about your sentimentality! It's not as if I'm trying to kill all of humanity. I'm generous enough to keep most of them alive, I will only wish for the death of humans who dared enter this sacred city! They have no rights to parade themselves around and pretend like they're Pokemon!''

Paradox raised an eyebrow at this. ''Um no offense but... Aren't you doing the same thing?'' Croagunk screamed at her and tried to punch her in the face but the Braixen was quick enough to jumped away.

''Shut up you stupid human! You don't understand anything! Sludge Bomb!'' Paradox screamed as the ball of poison hit her and the poison began to dig at her fur and skin. It was just as painful as the first time.

Once she recovered from the hit she growled angrily and charged at the frog Pokemon before punching him in the face. But the frog laughed at that. ''Hahaha! You think you can beat me by fighting like a human? This is a lost cause you should give up right now I barely felt anything!'' She responded by growling and kicking him in his stomach. ''Is that it? I feel sorry for you I will end your mysery! Sludge Bomb!'' This time the Braixen managed to jump away from the pile of sludge just in time before it reached her position and it sizzled on the grass where she had been standing.

''You laugh at me but you only know one attack yourself!'' She taunted at him.

Croagunk clenched his jaw at this. ''It's not my fault! I asked for the permanent transformation like this Grovyle has. But these stupid scientists refused my request saying I would regret it! As if I ever wanted to be human again! So I stole one of their experiment called a Technical Machine. But unfortunately as soon as I used it, it broke apart and the scientists won't make any more until they learn to make them without breaking them after their first use. But this move alone will be more than enough to deal with you! Sludge Bomb!''

Paradox didn't know how it happened but it was as if she was possessed by her own instincts without any reason to. She picked the stick sticking out of her tail and pointed it toward the ball of poison. And suddenly it stopped in mid air and went straight toward Croagunk.

The frog Pokemon grunted in pain as his own attack was sent back at him in pain and then he began to scream in rage. ''Impossible! You haven't even been a Pokemon for a week! A normal human isn't suppose to know any move this soon!'' He yelled angrily

At this Paradox smirked. ''I'm not a normal human, I'm the daughter of Celebi.'' And with that she pointed her stick toward Croagunk and lifted him in the air before slamming his head on the ground with a loud thud. The Croagunk stay still on the ground and closed his eyes before muttering under his breath.

''Human scum...'' And then he felt his consciousness slipping away until he stood completely still. The sound of breathing was the only indication he was still alive.

''Amazing! Team Paradox has won the battle of the trainers and won first place for the tournament!'' Loudred yelled in his microphone and the crowd all clapped in response. Paradox let herself fall on the ground and sighed in relief. She had won by pure luck but at least the city was safe.

''And now give a big round of applause for the team that made Paradox win this tournament!'' Much to her surprise it seemed like her Pokemon had arleady recovered and were now walking toward her with huge smiles on their face. ''Since they have won a Battle of the trainers Team Paradox has won a staggering ten thousand seeds!'' The crowd cheered and Paradox eyes widened in shock. She didn't know the value of a seed but it sounded like a lot. ''Not only that but as promised lady Jirachi will realised their wishes!''

Just as he said that a very small yellow and white Pokemon floated toward them it would have been a sight to behold if the Pokemon in question wasn't snoring loudly. The same Greninja from earlier ran toward her. ''Miss Jirachi it's your time to realise wishes now!'' The Greninja said and the legendary Pokemon opened her eyes in confusion and looked around before her eyes rested on Paradox's group.

''Oh right the wishes! So what wish do you want me to grant?'' Paradox opened her mouth but suddenly she was shoved rougly on the ground by a snarling Croagunk.

''I wish that every honorary Pokemon in Poketopia except me die!'' Paradox looked in horror, surely Jirachi wouldn't grant this right?!

''Wish granted.'' Jirachi responded with a neutral expression before, The wish tags on her head began to glow with power.

* * *

Croagunk cakled as he watched dozens of pokemon in the crowd turn to dust. The real pokemon in the crowd screamed in horror as they watched the honorary Pokemon die in front of them. But Croagunk didn't blame them they probably didn't know any better. They grew up beliveving humans weren't so bad, but he knew the truth and he knew he had done this city a great service.

But before he could celebrate his victory a powerful cry came from the legendary bird Ho-Oh. The legendary phoenix flew toward him and tried to blast him with a powerful attack of fire. ''Why are you attacking me?! I liberated your city from the filthy humans!'' Instead of responding Ho-Oh sent another blast of fire toward him.

But before it could touch him something jumped in front of him and his eyes widened in horror as he saw Trevenant turn to ask before his eyes. ''Trevenant no!'' Screaming in rage he tried to attack the legendary phoenix but a familiar Pokemon stopped him.

''Kadabra let me go!'' Croagung yelled loudly.

The Psychic type shook his head. ''If you stay here you will die, the rest of our team will occupy Ho-Oh while we run away.'' Croagunk could do nothing as Kadabra dragged him away in his psychic grip. His loyals Pokemon tried to stop Ho-Oh but ultimately they were all engulfed in flames. Croagunk cry of anguish could be heard in the entire city.

* * *

Croagunk didn't know how but somehow they had managed to escaped and were now living on a deserted island close to Poketopia. It's been a month since the tournament and they should have probably tried to run further away from the city. But they had no means to cross the sea and neither of them could swim long enough to reach any other islands.

This day had gone much like the others thus far, go search for food and water, cook and glance warily toward Poketopia in case Ho-Oh decide to finish them off before going to sleep. But that night something, very wrong happened. A massive armada of warships appeared on the horizon. And without warning began to fire at Poketopia.

''Why are they attacking the city?!'' Croagunk asked in horror. Kadabra closed his eyes and retrieved some information from the minds of the humans aboard the ships.

''They're mercenaries, a rich lady had family living here when she learned every humans died she thought the Pokemon of the city had decided to commit genocide and now she hired these mercenaries to get revenge. Croagunk you need to stay here I will try to save as many Pokemon as I can.''

''Kadabra no! Don't leave me alone!'' But the Kadabra had already teleported away. Croagunk could only watch in silent horror as the Poketopia's makeshift buildings all began to catch fire. He could faintly hear the sound of Pokemon screams in the distance. Then a squadron of planes appeared and headed straight toward the city.

Croagunk screamed when he saw them dropping bombs and the explosions engulfed the entire city. ''Kadabra no!'' The ships had stopped firing and now there was only dead silence. Croagunk could only started sobbing as the reality of the situation settled in. The humans had once again taken everything from him... No this time it was entirely his entire fault. If he hadn't killed those humans this misunderstanding would have never happened.

For the first time Croagunk hatred wasn't aimed toward humanity but toward himself...

* * *

Paradox watched in horror as Jirachi seemed to grant Croagunk wish. But then the frog Pokemon dropped on the ground and began sobbing uncontrollably. ''What did you do?!'' She asked to Jirachi in shock.

''He wanted to kill the honorary Pokemon. So I crafted a world in his head where that scenario happened and as you probably guessed it didn't go as he thought it would. You don't want the humans dead anymore do you Croagunk?''

The poison and fighting type whimpered. ''No I don't! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'' The frog Pokemon gave himself a hug and began rocking back and forth. Jirachi turned toward her Greninja assistant.

''I think you should take him to Nurse Joy I think I traumatized him a little bit. But then again maybe it was for the best. Giving him a fear of killing people isn't really a bad thing in my opinion.'' The Greninja nodded before taking the frog away.

''I'm sorry for the interuption, now I will be able to grant the wish to the Pokemon who really deserve it.'' She said while smilling at Paradox.

''So my wish can be anything?'' The Braixen asked curiously.

Jirachi nodded. ''Yes, but as you can see I don't really grant evil wish despite what some rumors say. I just try to change the mind of evil people when I have the chance like I did for Croagunk. But as long as your wish won't hurt people I should be able to grant it, Oh one more thing I don't bring back people from the dead, sorry. Bringing loved ones might seem like a good idea but trust me it isnt. I did it once and the person in question couldn't handle living in the mortal realm after getting a taste of heaven, it wasn't pretty to see.'' Paradox nodded, it wasn't what she was going to wish for anyway.

''My wish is... Right now families are torn apart because they see romantic relationship between humans and Pokemon as something wrong. I saw two children who had to hide who their parents really were so they wouldn't lose them. And people who love a Pokemon are sent to prison for no good reason. I wish for the law to change and that humanity finally see that Pokemon are just as sapient as they are.''

Jirachi nodded but she had a frown on her face. ''That's a tall order and that's not a change I can do immediatly wihout major consequences. You might have to fight for that wish to come true are you certain that's what you wish for?''

Maple interupted her at this. ''If she has to fight for it how is this granting a wish?'' The fox Pokemon asked incrediously.

''Because it will give her more chances than she normally would have to acomplish her goal. But she will still have to fight for her wish to become true. This is a major change we're talking about I can't just change it instantly with a snap of my fingers. If I did something like this I would break apart the string of fate and you have no idea how mad Arceus would be at me.''

''I don't get it, what's so important about fate? What would be so wrong about events just going at random?'' Paradox asked curiously.

''Fate is something that guide humans and Pokemon whether they know it or not. A person without fate will lose all motivation to do anything and will start to lose all will to live. Humans have a word for it, they call it depression. Sometime we are able to reconnect them to their fate but when we don't, it lead to a very sad ending most of the time.''

''So what you're saying is that if we don't do it this way we might wind up in a world full of depressed people?'' Maple asked in shock and the wish maker nodded in response. ''I think it still kind of suck that Paradox has to work even more to get her wish.'' But at this the Braixen put a reassuring hand on the Ninetales.

''It's going to be alright Maple, I wanted to do this for a while but if I have a even better chance at this with Jirachi's help then that's all I need.'' She said with a determined expression.

''So you want me to grant you wish?'' Paradox nodded and the teal tags of Jirachi glowed with a green light once gain. ''It is done the strings of fate has been stacked in your favor. But that doesn't mean it's going to be easy. Changing three millenia of beliefs is not going to happen overnight.'' Then she turned toward Maple. ''Okay so now what do you wish for?''

Maple looked at her in confusion. ''I get a wish too?''

Jirachi cocked her head at this. ''Didn't I say that? every members of your team get a wish not just the trainer.'' The Pokemon in the group looked at each other in surprise before they all cheered happily.

''Okay, I think I know what I want to wish for.'' Maple said with a smile as she look at Paradox from the corner of her eyes. ''Before we arrived in Poketopia we were on a shipwreck and we lost many things. Among those things is a Time Flute that allow Paradox to talk to her mother. I wish that Paradox get the Time Flute back.''

The Braixen looked at Maple in shock. ''Do you really want to waste your wish on me? You could have anything you ever wanted!'' Paradox protested at her.

But the Ninetales shook her head in response. ''Making you happy is all I need.'' The Braixen eyes began to water at this. What did she do to deserve someone as wonderful as Maple in her life?

''Very well, I will grant you your wish'' But much to Paradox surprised instead of just giving her the flute Jirachi gave her a soggy wet bag but inside the bag it was ful of unused Pokeballs, potions and money that probably got all ruined by the water and finally the Time Flute itself.

''You gave all of our stuff back?'' Maple asked in shock and Jirachi shrugged nonchalantly.

''It would have been more complicated to just take the flute from the bag. So why bother when you can make the wish even better with less effort?'' She said with a smiled on her face.

''Thank you lady Jirachi.'' Maple said with a bow and the wish maker waved at her dismissively.

''Now it's your turn.'' The legendary said while pointing toward Splash.

''I guess it would be too much to wish for world peace?'' The water mouse asked with a sheepish expression.

''Unfortunately the only way to achieve that would be if I killed everyone, but I guess that not what you wanted.'' Jirachi said with a raised eyebrow.

At this the Marill shook her head furiously. ''No1 Of course not! Well... Since that's out of the question, I wish for all of us to live very long and happy lives!'' Jirachi rubbed her chin thoughtfully but then nodded before moving the strings of fate around.

''And done, now it's your turn Sylveon.'' Jirachi said as she turned toward Vivi.

The Sylveon seemed thoughtful. ''Me and my sisters used to live on a breeding ranch it was a good place to live with plenty of food and we had a lot of fun while 'breeding''' She said the last part with a large blush on her face. ''But we wanted to have an adventure and the owner did not want to let three female Eevee go when they could be used to make more Eevee. I wish there was a breeding ranch where Pokemon could come and go as they please.'' Jirachi nodded thoughtfully.

''And done, it might take a while for your wish to come true, but it will happen. Now you're the last one Lucario.''

Luke smiled confidently. ''I want to become the strongest Lucario in the world!'' He said with a large grin on his face. Jirachi chuckled at that, truth by told it was a pretty standard wish for Pokemon, especially male ones.

''Very well but if you want to achieve that dream you will need these.'' With that Jirachi gave Luke a rock and a crest. The Lucario looked at it in confusion before he finally recognised it.

''Wait isn't that the thing Lopunny had?!'' He asked in shock and Jirachi nodded in confirmation.

''This is called a Lucarionite and the other bracelet is a key crest you must wear the stone while your trainer has the key crest and you will be able to mega evolve. But be careful it might be a while before you master your mega evolution.'' Luke looked like he was a kid at the candy store as he jumped around in joy.

''Thank you for everything Jirachi.'' Paradox said with a grateful smile.

The wishmaker shook her head. ''It's nothing I promised to grant wish to the winners after all, now if you excuse me all these wish granting has left me very tired.'' The legendary Pokemon closed her eyes and began to snore loudly. Everyone sweatdropped at how quickly she fell asleep.

Finally the tournament was over. Paradox reunited with Elliot and Luna who congratulated her on her victory. After all the excitement the group decided to take tomorrow off. They still had until next summer to complete the gym challenge, it wasn't like they were really pressed for time.

But Paradox had other plans other than just relaxing and she smiled as she watched the Time Flute that was back in her hands. She would need her mother help tomorrow, after all Maple used her wish for her it was only fair that she did something nice in return...


	20. How To Date Your Pokemon

**It's been a while huh? Last time I posted a chapter of this story the world was still normal. Sorry I wish I had a good excuse for not posting, but the only excuse I have is that I spent way too much time playing Animal Crossing and the Mystery Dungeon remake.**

**This chapter has been written a long time ago, so if it reference movies that's not been on cinema for a really long time, now you know why. Also as the title suggest this chapter will deal a lot with human/Pokemon relationship sorry if that make you uncomfortable but at this point I think most people that aren't comfortable with it stopped following my story a long time ago. **

**Oh also here's another suggestion of song for the chapter. As usual wait until I tell you to play it to set the mood with the scene. /watch?v=0t3XHAxeTPE&t=404s**

**Guest: I do write responses for any reviews on this story, but thank you for your advice.**

**Sunburst: Glad you liked it I was afraid that plot twist would be a bit too jaring, so I'm glad it's well received.**

**Anthony Staffenhagen: Thank you and the concept of how Fairy type work has kind of a weird origin. I inspired myself from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, in that show the main character come back to life after dying in the previous season. But after having been to Heaven, being on Earth is like torture for her. So fairy type giving a Pokemon bliss and taking it away is kind of based on that concept.**

* * *

Paradox had woken up earlier than everyone else. After the exhausting day at the tournament yesterday they had decided to take a day of rest, but she had other plans. With the Time Flute in her hand she walked outside of the Pokemon Center and tried to find a secluded spot.

She found a small park and since it was so early in the morning no Pokemon were there so she decided to play the flute. Paradox was very grateful Maple had wished for the flute back. And she wanted to reward her for it but. She needed the advice of her mom about it.

She put the flute on her lips but stopped herself from just blowing in the flute like she usually did. It was pretty early so it would be nice if she could wake up her mother with something more pleasant than something that sounded like a flock of Wingull. She remembered a song her mother used to sing when she was young but she didn't know how to play it.

But then as if she was possessed by something she began to play the song perfectly, It was a song her mother had dubbed Lugia's song. Paradox didn't know how she did it it was as if the flute itself had guided her. After a few seconds there was a green flash and her mother appeared with a yawn.

But then as she opened her eyes Celebi immediatly frozed. ''Who are you? And how did you get the Time Flute?'' She asked with a suspicious expression. Paradox wanted to hit herself she had completely forgotten about her new form as strange as that sounded.

''Mom it's me Paradox.'' She said to her mother.

Celebi stopped glaring and instead got a confused look. ''Why are you a Braixen? Did Maple cursed you? I swear if that fox did anything to hurt you I'm-''

Paradox shook her head. ''It's not like that! We found a place called Poketopia and they don't allow humans so-'' But before she could finish her sentence, Celebi appeared right in front of her face which made the bipedal fox jumped in surprise.

''Poketopia?! You've only been gone for about a month and a half and you arleady found one of the most hard to find place in all of Johto?!''

The Braixen developed a sheepish expression. ''Well we kind of found it by accident. It might be hard to believe but we saw a really tall Dragonite about as big as a skyscraper and it created a giant wave that sent us to this island. We would have never found it otherwise.''

Celebi was even more shocked at this. ''Wait you met Titania?! She's supposed to guard the entrance of this place. If she guided you here that means she must have felt something special about you. She doesn't let just any humans pass you know. She is a very good judge of character that's why this place had been kept secret for so long.'' As she said this Celebi looked at Paradox with pride clear on her face.

The Braixen laughed sheepishly. ''That's good to know though I'm a bit surprised she let Elliot pass through.''

As soon as she said it she regretted because now her mother looked at her with a surprised expression. ''Why? I thought you were good friend with Elliot why would she not allow him?''

The Braixen rubbed the back of her head nervously. ''Well... He kind of discovered me and Maple were lovers and then accused me of abusing her and tried to take her away from me, he even hit me. But he was clearly remorseful about that last part.''

The more she was talking the more angry Celebi grew but then the green Pokemon sighed and tried to relax herself. ''I'm sorry you had to live throught that Paradox. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't consider him a friend after this. But you got to understand all his childhood he was raised to believe that only bad people mated with Pokemon, that it was something immoral to do. It isn't easy to stop believing something you were taught all your life.''

''Why do they believe this?! Pokemon are just as inteligent as humans, what's so wrong about loving them?!'' Paradox asked with a baffled look.

Celebi sighed. ''That's a long story that began three thousands years ago, tell me Paradox do you know about the legend of the King AZ?'' Paradox shook her head and Celebi started her story. ''Well, three thousands years ago there was a bloody war in the region of Kalos for the royal throne. Humans of both sides sent Pokemon to the frontline and many died. AZ was married to a Floette and he loved her with all his heart. But one day she was called to the frontline and a few months later her corpse was sent back to him in a tiny box.''

''AZ became so sad and angry that he began to construct a machine that could ressurect the dead, but at the cost of many Pokemon lives. He managed to resurect Floette, but he was still enraged at the ones who had caused her to die in the first place and turned his machine into a weapon of mass destruction. He caused millions of deaths with a single blast of his weapon.''

''People began to hate AZ saying he was the worst human to have ever lived for bringing such destruction to the world. They began to hate everything he ever stood for good or bad, his politics, his opinion on art, the people he considered as friends and even his love for his Pokemon. In the end Floette left him sensing he had sacrificed many lives just so she could live and some say he still wander the Earth still searching for Floette even three thousands years later.''

Paradox stayed in silence for a long time after that. ''He doesn't sound like a bad man just one that did a very stupid thing out of grief. I can understand why people would hate him. But why do they still believe people who love Pokemon are bad? It's been three thousands years since then.''

Celebi shook her head. ''Humans don't even understand why they disapprove of such relationships anymore. But it's been so ingrained in their society that it would take something enormous to change their view on this subject.''

Paradox looked down deep in thought. ''I want to give Elliot a chance, but if he try to take my Pokemon away again, I will have to walk away from him.''

The guardian of the forest nodded in understanding. ''And if he does try anything again I will send him to the era of Mew. Let's see him deal with being the only normal person in an era full of tricksters.'' The laugh of her mother sent chilld down Paradox's spine.

''Geez between you and Maple, Looker better behave himself or he won't survive for long.'' Paradox said while sweatdropping.

Celebi giggled at that. ''By the way why do you call him Looker? You know that's a human idiom for saying someone is attractive right?''

Paradox blushed at that. ''Well I didn't know that when I gave him the nickname! I called him like that because he wouldn't stop looking at me when I was naked and the name kind of stuck I guess.''

Celebi laughed at that. ''Well I'm not surprised a teenage boy would stare at a pretty girl like you especially if you were naked.''

Paradox's face turned a darker shade of red at that statement. ''Why do humans care so much about clothes? I've been seeing humans for almost two months now and I still don't get it. Pokemon don't wear anything and they're perfectly fine.''

Celebi hummed and tried to find an appropriate answer. ''Well you know how some flying types will show their wingspan to attract mates?'' Paradox nodded with a confused look. ''Well for humans, nudity is kind of like that. You're only supposed to show your body to the one you want to mate with.''

Paradox blushed at that. ''So what, did Elliot thought I wanted to mate with him?''

Celebi laughed and shook her head. ''Probably not, once you explained your story he probably knew you just didn't know any better.'' Paradox hugged her mom and the two of them stayed in a comfortable silence for a little while.

''I miss you and the forest sometime, you know? My journey has been amazing and I got to meet all sort of people and Pokemon but sometime I wish I was just back home with all the Hoothoot, Weedle and Caterpie. I miss being able to just jump in time as if it was nothing. Staying in a single era has been kind of strange, things move so much slower than it used to.''

''Well if you really want to, we could go travel in time right now, what do you say? Is there something you want to see?'' Celebi asked eagerly.

''You always talked about a boy called Sammy how about we go see him?'' At that the Celebi blushed and Paradox eyes widened. ''Mom... Do you have a crush on a human?''

''What? No! Of course not he's just a friend!'' She responded with a nervous chuckle.

''You totally like him! I can't believe it! Have you two even been together and since when?!''

At that the legendary Pokemon developed a sad look. ''Paradox it wouldn't work. Not only is he a human, but I'm a legendary which mean I'm immortal. I arleady don't know how I will handle it when it's your time to go, I don't want to see him go too.''

Paradox for the first time got to see weakness in her mom expression and she felt pity for her. ''When I die you'll just have to visit my past self as much as you want alright?'' She tried to reassure her but she know it was hollow. Celebi could only go to a single point in time to a certain extent before it become too chaotic and confusing and risking the timeline to break in pieces.

But her mother gave her a weak smile in return. ''You're sure you won't get annoyed with me being there all the time?''

At that Paradox shook her head. ''Just maybe give me some alone with Maple from time to time alright?'' She said with a blush and Celebi giggled at that.

''There was... Also something else I needed your help with.'' Paradox said with a nervous frown on her face.

That got the attention of Celebi ''Yes?'' She asked with a smile.

Paradox rubbed her arm sheepishly. ''I... Want to ask Maple on a date, a human date. But I don't know how.''

Celebi squealed like a schoolgirl and began to fly around much to the embarassment of her daughter. ''Oh I'm so happy! But why a human date specifically?'' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Well... Pokemon tend to just mate with each other and that's about it. But I'm not really ready to do that yet and I want to do something special for Maple. I heard humans sometime bring their love ones to go eat or go see something they call a 'movie' whatever that is. I want to try this for myself. And well I don't think I could do something like this outside of this city. Not unless humans put their stick out of their ass.''

Celebi snickered. ''You're starting to sound like a human, you're arleady using some of their sayings.''

Paradox blushed at that. ''Well I hang out with Elliot a lot, or I did before we had our fight anyway and Luna despite the fact she's a Zoroark act like a human all the time, so I picked up a few things I guess.''

''Well asking someone on a date is easy, you just have to ask. But if you want to make it special you could give her flowers before asking. You should also decide where you want to go ahead of time instead of aimlessly wandering around. Also try to do something both of you will enjoy otherwise it could get a bit boring. If you don't think you would enjoy a movie don't do it. just because other humans do it a certain way doesn't mean you have to follow it ot the letter.'' Paradox nodded her head swimming with all the information.

''Also you should try to wear something nice so Maple can gawk at you when she see you.'' Celebi said with a suggestive wink

The Braixen blushed at the impication but quickly recovered, she was used to her mother teasing her at this point. ''Do they even sell clothes here?'' She asked curiously.

At that Celebi nodded. ''They do, I don't think they sell pants or underwears here. But I'm pretty sure they sell dresses and tuxedos for such ocassions.''

''Alright, I guess the seeds I won in the tournament should be enough to buy all I need and it's not like I need them for anything else.''

Celebi cocked her head at her statement. ''You participated in a tournament?'' Celebi asked and Paradox shrugged in response.

''It's a long story but I basically won a big amount of money that can only be used here. So I might as well use it right now before we leave.'' At that the legendary Pokemon nodded in approval. ''Okay I guess I'll look around for something to do on our date will you help me mom?''

At that Celebi nodded with a twinkle in her eyes. ''With pleasure Paradox, let's make that fox fall for you a second time.'' Paradox smiled with a bit of embarassment.

* * *

By the time they were done looking around the massive city it was arleady noon. What her mother had bought for her to wear had made the Braixen turn completely red. She had bought one of those red dress she saw a model wear on a magazine that only goes up to cover her now nonexistent breasts and it barely covered her tights at all. As if that wasn't enough Celebi had bought a pair long black socks that put way too much emphasis on her arleady exposed tights. But her mother had convinced her to wear them and that it would make Maple drool like an hungry predator.

They made their way back to the Pokemon Center and the Braixen received more than a few wolf whistle much to her embarassment. Paradox had never cared much about covering what humans called 'private areas' but now that she wore something that put emphasis on them she began to understand why humans covered themselves it was like she was on display for everyone to see and it made her feel vulnerable. Was that how Maple felt when she showed her female form for the first time?

She felt her palm get sweaty as she held the bouquet in her hand and with a resoluted sigh she stepped into the Pokemon Center. Everyone was sitting around the lobby and all of them frozed when they caught sight of Paradox. Just as her mother had predicted Maple gawked at her with a dumb expression that made the Braixen feel a lot better about her dress.

Luna had a blush that couldn't even be hidden by her black fur and Elliot looked at her with a mixture of confusion and embarassment. Paradox walked straight toward Maple and presented her with the bouquet of flowers. ''Would you like to go on a date with me?'' Paradox asked nervously. Maple gawked at the Braixen but then she smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

The two of them walked away happily excited for the the day ahead. Elliot looked at them go with a frown on his face. ''You know I liked this city at first, but then I realized it encourage bad stuff like this.''

Luna glared at him with an exaspearated expression. ''Are you serious? Look at them they're cute together! How can you look at them and see something wrong?''

The Luxio frowned. ''A human shouldn't date a Pokemon it's against the law.''

Luna smirked at that. ''Well your stupid law doesn't exist here so they can do whatever they want.''

Elliot shook his head. ''Without law we're no better than animals, law is the only thing that protect us from bad people like Flavio or Giovanni''

Luna frowned but nodded in acceptance. ''You're right in a way, but laws aren't always right. If I followed the law I wouldn't be able to be a Pokemon trainer because apparently a Pokemon is too incompetent to train another Pokemon. Nevermind the fact I have three gyms badges and I beated you, a competent human trainer in a tournament. Children are separated from their mothers and fathers because they're not the same species as them. And people like Paradox who have done nothing more than love a Pokemon are sent to prison and treated just as badly as rapists even thought both party consented. Your law is corrupted when it come to give rights to Pokemon.''

Elliot frowned and he didn't know what to say in rebuttal. With a sigh he walked away, could the law really be corrupted? Then what was his father fighting for when he wore his police uniform? How could he protect people and Pokemon if the thing that's supposed to protect them didn't work? Elliot didn't knew what to do anymore...

* * *

Paradox rolled her eyes both in amusement but also a bit of annoyance. They had been walking in the streets for a while and just as earlier some Pokemon had stopped and whistled at her. But Maple had not liked the way they looked at _her_ Paradox and had begun to growl savagely toward them. One of the Pokemon had even wet himself onse he caught sight of the angry ninetales.

''Maple relax they're kind of annoying I admit, but you don't need to give them a heart attack.'' Paradox said with a chuckle.

The Ninetales huffed at that. ''You're my mate! I should be the only one that look at you like that!'' Paradox face flushed at that, the prospect of being Maple mate was very appealing, but then she shook her head.

''We're not mate yet... But would you like to be after our date?'' The Ninetales had a dreamy look in her eyes at the suggestion but she refused.

''No... You're very beautiful like this Paradox, but if we do the binding ritual I want you to be in your real form.''

Paradox was both embarassed and grateful at Maple's words. ''By the way what's the binding ritual like? you never told me, I'm not really familiar with Ninetales mating rituals.''

Maple blushed at that. ''I'll tell you another time, if I talked about it right now I might not be able to stop myself from doing it right there.'' Paradox eyes widened and she squeaked as she thought of the implications the Ninetales suggested. She shook her head and tried to get her mind out of the gutter.

Pretty soon they came in front of a small restaurant called Lugia Pizzeria. Paradox had never had pizza before but the way Elliot and Luna talked about it they made it sounded like it was one of the best humans creations since the invention of the Pokeball. So when she saw this city serve it she couldn't resist to bring Maple here.

When they entered inside they were greeted by a Gallade. ''Table for two?'' He asked in a very obvious fake accent. Paradox only nodded in response and the Gallade guided them to a small table in the corner of the restaurent. ''I'll be back in a few minutes ladies meanwhile you can see the menu.''

Paradox the menu and her head began to spin at all the varieties of Pizza there was. Seeing her distress Maple decided to help her. ''If you don't know what to pick just pick peperoni and cheese that's like the most basic recipe for pizza.''

Paradox cocked her head. ''You arleady ate one of those?'' She asked curiously.

The Ninetales shrugged sheepishly. ''When I made my way to Ilex Forest I sometime would stop at Goldenrod City and eat food from the garbage cans. You would be surprised how much good food restaurants just throw away. But I'm sure it'll taste better when it's fresh.'' Maple then took a look at Paradox's dress and blushed. ''I feel really underdressed with you wearing that.''

The Braixen gave her a reassuring smile. ''Don't worry about it you don't need a dress just because I decided to wear one. Beside your natural coat and tails would put any dresses you wear to shame.'' Maple smiled proudly at that, she guessed it was to be expected since they were childhood friends. But Paradox really knew how to complimented Pokemon of her species.

The waiter came back to them just as he promised. ''So what can I give you tonight ladies?''

''We'll just take a pepperoni pizza.'' Maple said and the waiter nodded before leaving them. Paradox frowned for a second as she thought of something.

''How does a place like this get meat?'' Paradox asked Maple rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

''I don't really know, maybe they found a way to get meat without killing Pokemon? This place seem to have some crazy technology thanks to that Wigglytuff's guild.'' The Braixen nodded putting that subject aside in her mind.

After around fifteen minutes the waiter came back to them with a steaming hot pizza. Just the smell alone made the two Pokemon's mouth water. Paradox had a hard time cutting the pizza since it was the first time she had ever used a knife of any kinds, but after a few minutes they were finally able to eat. Paradox moaned after the first bite.

''Wow Looker wasn't kidding it really is good!'' Maple nodded in agreement. It was so good that they spent the rest of the meal in complete silence only the sound of them scarfing down the pizza could be heard.

After eating the last slice Paradox sighed in contentment. ''Oh man and I thought Sitrus berries were good but they got nothing on this.'' The waiter came back and the pizza had costed thirty seeds. She happily gave it to him with a little tip and they returned on their merry way.

Their next stop was something called a cinema. Honestly Paradox didn't know much about movies so she hoped Maple would be more familiar with it. Unfortunately the Ninetales was just as clueless as her on that subject. So they were left staring at the posters in silence.

''What about this? Sonic the Togedemaru.'' Maple suggested.

Paradox noticed that the poster was peeling off. Curious she peeled it a little further and looked under. her eyes widened in horror when she saw a sort of deformed Pokemon that beared the same name as the Pokemon on the previous poster, but this one look like it came straight out of a nightmare. As quick as she could pushed back the poster to it's proper place and tried to forget what she had just seen.

''Let's just watch another movie, alright?'' Maple looked at her confused but shrugged in acceptance. Paradox began to search something more interesting and her eyes rested on a picture with a lot of cool looking characters

''This one look kind of interesting, Pokerangers: Endgame.'' Maple shook her head at that suggestion.

''This look like the final of a long series or something we would probably be completely lost with the story.'' Paradox frowned but nodded in acceptance. Then the Ninetales eyes lit up as something caught her eyes.

''Oh! Detective Pikachu! It look kind of funny and I think that famous Pikachu actor from Kanto is in there!'' Paradox shrugged she didn't know any actors since she had never seen a movie before. But if he was famous there must have been a good reason, right?

So in the end they bought two tickets for the Detective Pikachu movie. And just as predicted the movie was pretty funny. But it was kind of weird to hear a Pikachu with a deep voice like that and it was obviously dubbed over by a human. What was even more funny is that the Pokemon in the movie would sometime swear and make sex jokes even though it was supposed ot be a movie for children. The Pokemon actors probably thought the people watching this wouldn't understand them, so they said everything they wanted.

The concept of the movie was pretty interesting to Paradox. A human that could understand only one Pokemon, she wondered if it was possible? As far as she knew either you understood all Pokemon or you didn't understood them at all, but who know? The world of Pokemon could be a pretty mysterious place when it wanted to be, so anything could be possible.

Both Paradox and Maple laughed as they exited the cinema remembering some of the funnier scenes. ''I had a really good time Paradox, I never really thought I would ever go on a human-style date but it was really fun, if only we could do that outside of this city.'' She sighed after saying the last part.

''...Maybe if we can't convince humans to change their stupid laws we could move here and do stuff like this more often.'' Paradox suggested.

Maple looked at her in shock. ''You would be ready to give up on your humanity just to do that?''

Paradox shrugged. ''I thought about it and if humans can't treat Pokemon like the sapient species they are then I want nothing to do with them. I tried really hard to fit with humans but I cannot accept this part of them, the part that divide family for no good reasons at all. Either I manage to change them or... I give up on humanity.'' The Ninetales looked at her sadly at that.

''Maybe we could just move to Alola it's legal to marry your Pokemon there. And you wouldn't have to give up on your humanity.''

Paradox sighed and shook her head. ''Alola is really far away, we wouldn't be able to visit our friends and family anymore. At least here we're just a few days away from Johto on a water Pokemon. From Alola it would probably take months.''

Maple shook her head. ''You're right but humans have planes that can make the trip between Alola and Johto in a single day.''

The Braixen looked unsure. ''That must be pretty expensive right? We wouldn't be able to visit often if I don't get a good job and Luna told me you have to spend years in a place called 'school' to even have a chance to get a job. So in the end getting a good job is very unlikely unless I somehow become a champion or something.''

Maple sighed in defeat but then she looked at Paradox with a determined expression. ''Alright but this is a last resort alright? We only do that if we have no other option left. I don't want you to give up on humanity so easily, they might have many flaws but they also have a lot of qualities. It wouldn't be fair to give up on them before giving them a fair chance.''

Paradox sighed. ''I guess you're right, but it would be so much easier to just pretend I'm a Pokemon I know so much more about Pokemon than humans.''

The Ninetales nodded. ''You're right you have been raised like a Pokemon all your life. But you're not a quitter Paradox! Nothing that's worth fighting for has ever been easy!''

Paradox smiled at the cream colored fox. ''I guess you're right, but what happen if we try to change them and they just throw me in jail?''

Maple smirked at that as if that was obvious. ''If they do that I'll just go see your mother and bust you out with her, let them try to contain the daughter of a time traveller.'' Paradox laughed at that and the Ninetales laughed with her soon after.

''There's one last thing I want to show you.'' Paradox suddenly said before quickly walking to the right. Maple looked at her curiously and decided to follow her. They made their way toward a beach.

''Did you want to take a swim?'' Maple asked cautiously. ''I'm not really a big fan of water since I'm a fire type and everything. I mean it doesn't hurt as much as Pokemon that have flames on their bodies like Ponyta, Charmander or Infernape but it's still unpleasant.''

**(Play Beach At Dusk from PMD: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky here)**

Paradox shook her head. ''No Splash was the one to suggest me this place just watch.'' As if they were summoned by her command dozens of Krabby began to appear on the rocks surrounding the beach and they began to blow bubbles in the air. The sun was setting and the light from it reflected in the bubble making them look like miniature stars.

''Whoa.'' Maple was in awed at how beautiful the scene was.

''The people in this city say that if you see a sunset at this beach with another Pokemon. You are fated to be with that Pokemon forever.'' Paradox said with a smile as she watched Maple's shining eyes.

The Ninetales surprised Paradox with a kiss on the lips. But she quickly lost herself into it and for an instant there was just her and Maple in the world everything else had faded away. The Pokemon League, the threat of Giovanni and the problematic laws of humans seemed like such trivials concerned right now.

But as soon as it had started it ended and both of them were left gasping for air. ''I don't care what humans say, I want to be with you forever Maple.'' Paradox said lovingly.

The Ninetales nuzzled her. ''I want to be with you forever too Paradox...'' But then Maple gained a sad look.

''What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?'' Paradox asked worriedly.

The fire type shooked her head. ''No it's just... Ninetales can live for a thousand years, it's sad but I'm almost guaranteed to outlive you. I don't look foward to that day, but I will cherish every moments we get together.''

Paradox sighed sadly at that. ''First my mom and now you, it seem like my own lifespan is too short for all the people I love.''

Maple hugged one of her arms with one of her many tails. ''It's not your fault Paradox, but don't worry about me. Our long lifespan is something every Ninetales has to deal with.''

Paradox looked at the ground sadly. ''Maybe it would have been better if you fell in love with another Ninetales.''

At that Maple shook her head angrily. ''No! I don't care about other Ninetales, I only want you Paradox!'' She yelled indignantly and Paradox sighed.

''Okay but if you find love after I'm dead don't give up on it just because of me alright? I don't want you to be lonely for so long.'' Maple said nothing in response and both of them fell silent for a while.

''This place is beautiful, you know if it really come down to it I don't think I would mind living here and I got pretty used to my Braixen form. It will be kind of weird to not have fur anymore once we're gone. An I'll have to wear clothes again.'' She said the last part with a groan and Maple laughed.

''Why do you hate clothes so much?'' Maple asked with a curious smile.

''...I never told you that I guess but when I was young I thought I was a Pokemon. It's only because my mom wouldn't stop insisting I was human that I finally snapped out of it. But I guess on the inside that part of me still exist and putting clothes is almost like trying to deny that part of me you know? I put the things humans wear on themselves, Pokemon don't need to wear these ridiculous things they don't care that they can see each other 'private parts' as the human call them it's just a natural part of them. Sometime it's tiring to pretend to be human when your head scream at you to deny the fact.''

''Wow I didn't know.'' Maple said with a look of sympathy.

Paradox shook her head in response. ''I know it's stupid, obviously I'm human everyone can tell you that. So why don't I feel like it? Obviously I don't have the powers Pokemon have and humans can understand me perfectly so why does my subconscious cling to that belief?''

''You were surrounded by only Pokemon for the first sixteen years of your life. I guess it's only natural you would relate more to them than a species you never met until recently.'' Maple said and Paradox nodded with a thoughtful frown.

''I wonder if other humans who have a Pokemon parent feel like me or am I just crazy?'' She asked herself more than Maple but the fox still responded to her.

''You're not crazy, as for your question they probably relate to both since most of them have a human parent and a Pokemon parent.'' Paradox nodded.

''I guess that would make sense.'' As she look on the horizon she noticed the sun was gone and the night was slowly settling in. ''I guess we should return to the Pokemon Center, Looker and Luna will probably get worried about us.''

**(music end)**

* * *

The day after the date the group of Pokemon and former humans made their way toward the large castle of Ho-Oh. As they entered inside the throne room the large phoenix Pokemon smiled at them and especially at Paradox. ''Hello my niece you put a very good show at the tournament yesterday. I'm sorry about what that Croagunk did I hope it didn't sour your experience with our fair city too much.''

At that Pardox shook her head. ''No, thanks to the seeds we won me and Maple had an amazing date yesterday.'' The fox in question looked away in embarassment as the legendary Pokemon glanced toward her with a smirk.

''Is that so? I hope you didn't do anything your mother would dissaprove of after said date.'' At that the Braixen face turned red.

''Of course not! We're not official mate yet!'' She exclaimed with a squeak.

Ho-Oh chuckled in response. ''Relax I was only kidding so what can I do for you today?''

Paradox looked sad for a moment at the question. ''Unfortunately we have to leave today so we came to be turned back in our human form and get our Pokeballs.''

The phoenix nodded at that, she had a small twinge of sadness in her eyes at the news. ''Very well I will send word to Infernape to give you everything back at the entrance gate.''

Elliot didn't looked please at that news. ''You mean the same Pokemon that attacked us when we first came? Are you sure we can trust him to give us back everything?''

Ho-Oh put on a scowl that made the Luxio flinched. ''Don't worry about him he only did his job and he wouldn't dare disobey me.'' Elliot gulped and nodded at that.

The large group of Pokemon made their way to the entrance of Poketopia and as soon as they opened the door they were met with the scowling face of Infernape. ''You're lucky Ho-Oh like you or else- Ack!''

His word were interupted as Maple jumped on him and angrily growled at the ape Pokemon. ''No one threaten my future mate, understood banana brain?'' The Infernape gulped and nodded quickly. He then picked up a glowing stone and quickly waved it in front of Paradox and Elliot.

Their body was enveloped in a white glow and their body slowly turned back into their orginal forms. The dark haired boy sighed in relief as he wiggled his finger around. ''I missed my fingers so much. I will never take them for granted again.''

''Chikooo!'' Saria said with a laugh and Luna nodded.

''Zoroa, ark!'' She responded, the boy sighed in disappointment.

''But I can't understand Pokemon anymore. This will suck having to rely on Paradox to translate for me again.'' The blonde girl rolled her eyes, for her part Paradox would miss her fur. It felt nice to have a natural coat without having to wear clothes. But at least now she would be able to take a shower without a stinging sensation ruining the whole experience.

''And here is your Pokeballs.'' Infernape said with a voice of disgust. Paradox felt relief as she held the Pokeballs of all her Pokemon. Which felt kinda weird it wasn't that long ago that she hated these things with a passion but her Pokemon had managed to convince her they weren't so bad and having them felt kind of like a safety net. If anything happened to her Pokemon she could put them in their balls and keep them safe.

They reluctantly thanked the fire and figthing type before making their way to the docks. Once they were at the docks however a familiar Pokemon was waiting for them.

''Grovyle? What are you doing here?'' Paradox asked with a curious expression.

''Yesterday you could have wished for anything with Jirachi but you made a wish to make the world a better place instead of using it for only yourself. So I wanted to give you a gift I know you understand Pokemon but your friend doesn't right?'' Paradox nodded in confirmation. ''Well this is one of the technology we managed to fix from the Mystery Dungeon.'' He presented them with a small object that kind of reminded Paradox of a seashell.

''I know it kind of look like a hearing aid but if your friend put them on it will help him understand Pokemon... Or at least it should. Unfortunately we didn't really have anyone to test this on. So it's kind of a prototype right now, so at the same time it would be a great service to me to see if it does work fine.''

Paradox was grateful at first but then a question popped in her mind. ''Wait you said the technology in the Mystery Dungeon were abandoned because they were too dangerous right? So what did the original did to warrant humans abandoning it?''

Grovyle rubbed the back of his head nervously. ''Well the original worked perfectly at first... But after a while the test subject noticed he couldn't understand humans anymore, just Pokemon. Eventually he began to pretend he was deaf and learned sign language so he could talk with humans. But hey at least I hear he became a very good Pokemon trainer.'' He said with a forced laugh.

''And you want my friend to put this on?!'' Paradox yelled angrily, Elliot might have acted like a jerk recently but he didn't deserve to lose the ability to talk to other humans!

''Don't worry we fixed everything!... The only issue is that we're not sure how much the new model will translate at first. It might take him months or years before his ears fully adapt to Pokemon speech until then he might only hear half of a conversation.'' Paradox turned toward Elliot and translated everything Grovyle had said.

The dark haired boy looked at the device nervously but then he got a determined look in his eyes. ''Alright, I'll do it!''

Paradox gawked at him. ''Are you sure? If the scientists didn't get it right you might only understand Pokemon from now on!'' But Elliot nodded anyway.

''Most of my friends are Pokemon so even if the worse should happen I will still be able to talk to a lot of people or Pokemon in this case.'' And without hesitation he putted the device in his ears. ''Say something Saria.''

''You, Chika! Chickoo Luxio.''

Elliot frowned. ''I only understood about half of that, something about me as Luxio?''

Paradox smirked at him. ''She said she found you cute as a Luxio.'' Elliot looked embarassed at that and Saria snickered.

But Luna glared at the grass type with a jealous expression. ''Zoroark! Zoro, mine!'' This time Elliot didn't need to hear the rest of the message to understand and he blushed furiously. And a part of him was happy that Luna liked him but another part screamed at him to say it was wrong and immoral. But everytime the voiced screamed it got quieter and quieter every days...

Once they said goodbye to Grovyle, Luna called for Aria to come for them and the group left the city of Poketopia behind them. None of them would ever forget this place, the place that proved without a doubt that humans and Pokemon were equal...

It was weird to pass throught the iceberg as if it wasn't there once they were on the other side they saw the same thick fog they had seen on the first day here and all of them nearly jumped out of their skin once they saw the shadow of the giant Dragonite. But it only waved at them and let out a wail, for some reason it sounded almost happy this time.

And with that the group were back on their Pokemon journey. The group were planning to go back to Olivine City so they could get back where they left off. But what they didn't know is that their adventure at sea was far from over...


End file.
